Job Interview
by Chrikaru
Summary: AU.UPDATED!Relena is struggling to support herself and her young son Josh with one job after another. Her latest interview is with none other than companyhead, Heero Yuy...and he has a rather interesting job offer for her CHAPTER 24 NOW UP!
1. Interview

This is my current project - hope you like it, but whether you do or not, please let me know so I can improve - thanx! Anyway, the first few chapters will mainly be setting up background for the rest of the story, but please stick with me until you see where this is going...neway, I'll stop waffling now...please read!

* * *

The first thirty seconds were the most important. In those thirty seconds it was decided whether or not you would get the job. Relena took a deep breath, composing herself before stepping through the carefully neutral door. She was going to make this interview work. She needed this job too much to mess it up. Here goes, interview number twenty-two. A bright smile pasted on her face, Relena opened the door, stepped inside and surrendered herself to her destiny.

The man at the desk looked up from whatever he was writing and looked directly at Relena. Eye contact, she thought, very important. Ignore the fact that her prospective boss was drop dead gorgeous...keep smiling. Eyes locked on his, friendly smile and hand extended elegantly in preparation for the carefully rehearsed handshake. Check, check, check. She was ready; this was going to go fine. Job – here I come!

Heero saw the accident coming, but was too late to stop it. He'd just managed to get to his feet when the interviewee caught her toe on the slight step leading up to his desk area and disappeared with a soft thud and startled expression on the far side of his desk. He himself had caught his foot on that stupid step at least twice a day since he'd moved to this office to take interviews.

"Are you hurt?" he started quickly around the desk, concerned, but perhaps more for the potential lawsuit than the health of his potential employee. She was already pushing herself to her knees, and then onto her feet. The heel on one of her shoes had become twisted, and Heero laid a hand on her arm to steady her as she wobbled. This close he noticed the deep blue of her eyes, and the crystals of tears on her lashes. Little did he know that they were not tears of pain, but tears of frustration.

"Excuse me a second" She perched on the edge of the chair beside her and undid the buckle on her show. Seconds later the pair lay discarded on the floor. Heero watched, gob smacked and somewhat at a loss for words.

Relena picked up her shoes in one hand and slung her bag over one shoulder, fighting the urge to either burst into tears or bash her head off the nearest hard surface. With great control she turned calmly to the man beside her.

"I'm terribly sorry to have wasted your time. I wish you the best of luck in finding the right person for this job. Goodbye"

Head held high she began the seemingly endless walk to the door, trying to ignore the burning of the interviewer's eyes on her back. She'd already screwed this up beyond belief and so, no matter how much her ankle was twinging, she was determined to exit with dignity. Just a few more steps to go...

"We haven't had our interview yet"

She spun round quickly in disbelief and immediately regretted it, as pain shot up her leg in a vicious burst.

"But..." She gestured helplessly towards his desk with her ruined shoes. The man shook his head, took a seat, and indicated the chair in front of him. Relena sat down, incredulous, but her disbelief quickly turned to anger. How could he make her sit through this interview when she'd already lost the job? Stupid, unfeeling...she continued to list every insult she could think of, while attempting to answer the man's questions calmly. Heero found it amusing as he caught the tail end of her insulting mumbling, and yet, she still smiled as she answered the problems he posed. Relena's annoyance began to fade as she was drawn into the conversation – she really was interested in a job in this field, and even getting to the interview stage was better than going back to low-paying, part-time jobs she was forced to take up to survive.

Heero watched her with eyes like a hawk, as she became animated in the conversation. He'd been strangely affected by her ability in dealing with the accident, and the dignity with which she prepared to leave, even though it was obvious that her ankle was causing her pain. So he had asked her to stay. And as the interview progressed his first intuitions were proved as she displayed tact and diplomacy in not telling him exactly how she felt about him making her stay after humiliating herself. They could use someone with those skills in the company. He was further impressed when she showed a solid knowledge and understanding of the inner workings of his corporation. Heero had built his business on his back and it was his everything.

By the time Relena had left, Heero had already decided she was getting the job, but protocol prevented him from telling her. If nothing else, she would fit in perfectly in Duo's department – dealing with the people Heero was so awkward around.

Relena stood on the bus in a foul mood, glaring daggers at anyone who dared to stare at her stockinged feet. She didn't have the money to waste on a taxi fare, let alone a new pair of shoes. She switched her bad mood to the offending shoes; she'd saved up the money to buy them especially for this interview and they'd caused her nothing but trouble. By the time she got off the bus it was raining and she'd forgotten to bring an umbrella. The pavement was cold against her feet, and she kept a lookout for glass, as the thin material of her stockings would provide little protection. Could this day possibly get any worse?

As if in answer to her question a lorry drove through a puddle next to her and soaked her in muddy water. Her shoulders fell lower and lower as the rain and cold seemed to strike right through to her heart and soul and stick there. Her tears mingled with the raindrops on her cheeks, and she began to shiver as a cold wind started up, driving the rain towards her. She trudged on as the light faded, feeling as if there was no hope left in the world.

Relena had never been so glad to get home. With trembling limbs that had suddenly been drained of energy, she turned her key in the lock. A wave of warmth washed over her and she heard Josh and Hilde laughing in the living room. Relena debated going straight to her room and cleaning up before saying hello, but Hilde heard the door close.

"Lena? How'd it go?"

"You don't want to know"

Joshua came running out to meet her, throwing his arms around her waist before realizing she was wet.

"Mummy! Guess what me and Hilde did today?"

Relena tried not to let her exhaustion show as she chatted to Josh, but Hilde picked up on it and volunteered to put him to bed. When she returned she found Relena wrapped up in a fleecy dressing gown and hacking savagely at an apple, exhaustion forgotten in her newfound anger.

"How could he...? That stupid asshole! Didn't he think I'd been humiliated enough for one day?" She continued taking chunks out of the apple, mumbling choice insults at her now-not-so-potential boss. And since he wasn't going to be her boss, she didn't need to be careful about what she said. Hilde wrapped her arms around her friend from behind, astutely dispossessing Relena of the knife and finishing peeling what was left of the apple. There was silence as she handed it to Relena. Relena felt tears gathering in her eyes at her flatmate's sympathetic silence.

"What happened?"

And then it all came out in a huge flood – the interviewer, the fall, her ankle, the shoes, the walk home...upon examination her ankle was swollen, and still painful to move. After strapping ice and a support around it, Relena went in to kiss Josh goodnight, thinking gratefully, once again, that he looked nothing like his father. Finally admitting her exhaustion, Relena feel into a deep sleep, hoping she wouldn't dream.

* * *

Hello again, thanx for reading - please let me know what you think. Criticism or praise, both are good. The next few chapters are already written so I'll hopefully get them up soon Thanx again!

I got reviews! Thanx – but next time, Dagger, try to sign in on your account and not mine :s lol

Chrikaru


	2. Aftermath

Hey everyone, I'm back for another chapter and nobody's more surprised than me! Anyway, this next chapter is a bit jerky and there are a lot of time jumps, etc as I wanted to set up the background for the rest of the story without spending too much time getting to the actual story! Anyway, hope you can forgive this and enjoy the story – thanx for all your reviews – sweet-me-beajai, crazygurlmadness, Relena Maxwell, reignashi, CrimsonDragon010, deoki tenchi, Dagger, Wing, Nubia, hpgirl21, Gundam Zero and silver-tiger-vixen.

I'm still taken aback that so many people have reviewed – thanx again!

Now onto the story

* * *

She was running through a dark forest, and, though she couldn't see any landmarks, she knew that this place was familiar. She had been here before. A branch whipped at her face, drawing blood, but she ignored it, pushing her tiring legs to run ever faster. She had to get away. Sounds of a clumsy pursuit followed her, and her heart thumped as though it was trying to break free of her ribcage. She had to get away. There! The edge of the trees was in sight – if she could only reach the open ground she would be safe. A wave of disbelief and despair washed through her when she caught her foot on a tree root and fell, just before reaching safety. Everything seemed to switch into slow motion and she felt a dread certainty that she had lost the race. But she refused to give up. She would not give up when safety was within her grasp. Her ankle twinged in pain as she attempted to stand, but she pushed on, regardless. She had made it –she was safe! A hand clasped onto her wrist and then she was being pulled backwards, into the shadows once more. Her scream was cut off by a hand placed over her mouth, and a weight crushed her to the ground. She fought, screaming and crying, but to no avail. The face above her disintegrated into a swirl of colour and she felt the darkness swallow her up. She was lost.

Relena woke with a start, streaming in sweat. Her gaze swept the room in a quick, furtive movement. It had been a long time since she had dreamt so vividly. Shaking her head she stood up cautiously, testing her ankle. It was stiff, but not too painful – very lucky as she was waiting tables that evening. She limped out to the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to take a shower. Once inside she turned on the radio, to stop her thoughts wandering to her nightmare. Today would be just like any other: Search newspapers and the Internet for a permanent job, take Josh out, and then work in the evening. Just like any other day, except she was finding it impossible to approach it with her usual optimism. The shower felt like a sanctuary, and she didn't want to come out. Eventually she turned the water off and twisted her hair up into a turban with the towel. Wrapping a bathrobe around her, she went to wake Josh. He didn't want to get up, and Relena felt her black mood lifting as she teased him gently. When he finally managed to open his eyes more than a crack, Relena went on downstairs to start getting breakfast. A few minutes later, Josh appeared, yawning widely, dragging his blanket behind him. Relena smiled again, watching his fumbling progress. Today was just like any other day, and like every other day before it, they would get through it somehow.

A few days later a letter with the company insignia arrived in the morning post. Relena tore it open, expecting the all-too-familiar "We are very sorry to inform you..." Instead the letter detailed a time for a second interview, early the next week. Relena didn't give herself time to think before dialling the number at the bottom of the letter and demanding to speak to Mr Yuy – how dare he make her the butt of a joke in this way! She didn't give herself a chance to calm down before dialling the number of the company buildings. For better or for worse, she would sort this out!

After being passed through several people she finally reached his secretary who informed her that she was very sorry but Mr Yuy was busy and wouldn't be taking any calls. Relena argued "But this is very important..."

In his office, Heero frowned, as he was once again unable to get through to his secretary to ask her to send in a drink for him. Who could be engaging the line? His curiosity piqued, he picked up the other extension line and broke into an argument between his secretary and a caller.

"Sorry – is there a problem?"

There was a short silence, and then both women started talking at once.

"I'm sorry, Mr Yuy. I tried to get rid of her, but she insisted..."

"Problem? Of course there's a problem"

Heero frowned before allowing himself a slight grin – it was the woman he had interviewed a few days ago and she was obviously angry at something or someone. He had a fair idea that that someone might be him.

"Ah, Miss Dorlian. Is your ankle feeling any better?"

Relena paused, taken unawares by his concern.

"Yes, thank you, but I phoned about something else..."

"Mr Yuy" His secretary cut in, slightly reproving.

"Yes, Thank you Doris, but I'll take this call...and could you send in some coffee please?"

She assented and hung up, although Heero could practically feel her glare through the door that separated him from the outer office.

"Now, Miss Dorlian..."

"I received a letter this morning from your company, asking me to return for a second interview"

There was a pause as if she expected him to protest, but he didn't, instead calmly sipping the coffee his secretary had just handed him. It was so hot he almost scalded his tongue.

"And?" Heero prodded when it seemed as though Relena wouldn't elaborate.

"I dislike being made the butt of a joke"

She had his full attention now "What do you mean?"

"After the mishap during my first interview it does not appear very likely that you will offer me the job, so I feel a second interview would be a waste of time for us both"

"And what", Heero took another sip of his now-bearable coffee "if we **were** considering giving you the job?"

There was a shocked silence. The idea had obviously never occurred to her, but she recovered smartly.

"Then I would see the second interview as a valuable opportunity"  
Heero nodded, satisfied.

"In that case I expect to see you here next week"

Relena felt like her world had been turned upside-down. Maybe there was still hope for this job. In a daze she thanked her once-again-potential-boss and hung up.

5 days later

Heero glanced at the file on his desk and then looked away again, unable to keep his eyes on it for too long. It seemed innocent enough, a simple brown folder with a sheaf of papers inside, but the information and pictures Heero had seen inside seemed to burn through the simple exterior. He had just finished conducting the second and, he hoped, last round of interviews for the position in Duo's section. He and the acting-head of Duo's department had taken them, as Duo was still away on a business trip. Heero glanced once more at the file on his desk. As part of their rights as employers they were allowed access to the criminal and medical histories of potential candidates for the job. Usually it was straightforward, but this time was a little different. Five years ago, almost to the day, a teenager named Relena Dorlian had been brutally mugged, raped and left for dead in a public park. She had been unconscious for little over an hour, after which she had dragged herself to the nearest police station and reported the incident. All this he knew from the transcript she herself had written, detailing the attack. After placing her statement she was taken to hospital where she remained for three weeks, recovering from several broken bones, severe bruising and lacerations, and concussion. Four months later she discovered she was pregnant, and after a fight with herself decided to keep the baby and gave birth to a healthy baby boy nine months after the attack. The police had noted how impressed they were by her methodical approach, giving them as much information as she could, even though she was obviously highly affected by the whole thing.

Heero leafed through the pages one more time, still disbelieving that the bruised face that stared back from the photographs was the same young woman who had graced their presence not an hour before. It made him strangely angry to see the fear in her eyes, and know that the person who had committed the crime had never been caught. And many others had suffered, just like Relena, because he hadn't been apprehended.

With a sigh, Heero shut the file one last time. If the information were to become public, it could tarnish the reputations of both his company and Miss Dorlian, but if she were to become an employee he could ensure that the files would be locked until such a time came as she would leave. That could be the best way forward, but he couldn't make any decisions until he had spoken to his business partners.

One week later

Relena munched sullenly on her bran flakes as she glared through a sleepy haze at her adversary. It was too early in the morning to face this sort of challenge. Without taking her eyes off the object of her concentration, she reached for the tall glass of water she had poured earlier and took a sip.

It stared back at her, blankly innocent. Just another envelope, it reassured her, but this particular envelope could make the difference between her rent getting paid on time or not. Or her rent getting paid at all, for that matter. She reached a hand towards it and almost had it in her grasp when she drew back. She wasn't ready, not yet.

Relena pushed her chair back abruptly, causing it to squeak indignantly across the linoleum floor. Nervously, she measured paces up and down the kitchen. It had to be opened soon, or Hilde would be awake and Relena wanted a little privacy to deal with the disappointment. There was no use in getting her hopes up when they were surely going to decline...weren't they?

With a sudden swirl she stalked towards the table and snatched the innocuous letter from its resting place. Allowing herself no time to think she quickly slit it open with a discarded marmalade knife. She had come this far – no stopping now.

The letter shook its way out of the envelope like a snake shedding its skin, and it took Relena a minute to realize that the trembling was originating from her hands. The wings of the page unfolded, ready to take flight or plunge to an untimely death.

Relena read the first few lines, stopped, and read them again. It was only after the fifth reading that she was able to accept what they told her. She screamed as she ran, sliding on her socks to crash into Hilde's room.

Hilde groaned, throwing up an arm to protect her eyes from the shaft of bright sunlight that had followed Relena into the room. Relena didn't pause, not even sliding to a stop before launching herself onto her friend's bed.

"Hilde! Look! I got it! I can't believe it – I got it!"

Hilde reached for the letter, missing it several times as Relena waved it around excitedly. She was still too sleepy to register exactly what had made her friend so happy, but in a few seconds she was a wide-awake as Relena.

"You got it! You got it! Nice one!" The two flung their arms around each other, laughing almost hysterically. Relena blinked back tears of relief. With this job she would no longer have to struggle to survive. Josh stumbled into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes and joined in the celebration even if he didn't know what it was for. If they were happy, so was he.

When Relena eventually calmed down, she discovered an application form for the crèche attached to the back of her acceptance letter – a free service offered for parents working in the company. Now she wouldn't have to worry about a childminder for Josh either – everything was looking up!

* * *

Thanx for reading (and hopefully reviewing!) the 2nd chapter of my fic –in the next chapter we'll really be starting things moving – Heero meets Josh and Duo returns from his business trip with some, um, interesting and not exactly welcome news for Heero....

Hope to see you again soon!

Chrikaru


	3. Meetings

Hey everyone - believe it or not I'm back for a 3rd chapter...I still can't believe it, lol

Neway, thanx to Nubia, hpgirl21,sweet-me-beajai, Reignashii and Kumoritora who have reviewed both chapters so far - I wouldn't have kept it up if u hadn't reviewed!

Also, thanx to Konomeitsuki1, Will, Purdy, chikishi484, mariel4000, and pureevil230 who reviewed Chapter 2. I was so glad to get them all that I sat and typed most of that night to get Chapter 3 finished, and your patience will be rewarded (hopefully you think of it as a reward...lol)

Thanx again, hope you enjoy and please review...it still makes my day everytime.

The story really begins moving in this and the next chapter...setting up the actual story, rather than my waffling...read on...

Heero strode along the corridor, calculations from his last meeting still running in his head. If he could seal this deal with Winner Enterprises, his company would be set. A single deal like this could make the difference between his company becoming a serious competitor in the market or disappearing without a trace beneath the troubled waters of the industrial world. He wished Duo would hurry up and get back with the details he had arranged with Winner. Duo had gone in Heero's stead as he was the head relations officer and Heero had several other deals in the balance. It made him nervous that Duo hadn't contacted him for a while – what if something had gone wrong? What if they didn't get the deal? It could make or break the company...deeply immersed in his thoughts he was surprised when he almost tripped over a prone figure on the floor. It took a moment for him to register the toddler, glaring reproachfully at him with eerily familiar blue eyes. Heero knelt quickly by the boy's side.

"Are you okay?"

The boy rubbed his head with a chubby hand and then nodded, blonde hair flopping carelessly into his eyes.

"The floor's too slippery. I couldn't stop"

Heero felt a smile pulling at his mouth as the youngster scolded him with a stern expression and pointed finger.

"Are they really? I'm very sorry. I'll see to it that it's sorted out straightaway"

The boy nodded, apparently satisfied by this.

Heero straightened up, his left knee clicking loudly in the quiet hallway.

"I guess we'd better get you back to the crèche"

The toddler lifted his arms, and Heero looked blank, before realising he probably wanted to be carried – after all there were at least three flights of stairs to climb and the boy was probably exhausted from escaping in the first place. Heero shrugged and picked him up before starting the ascent. The toddler spoke into his ear.

"I need to inter...intra..."

"Introduce?" Heero supplied.

"That's it!" Heero could hear the boy's smile, "My Mummy says I should always inter...introduce myself when I meet new people. I'm Josh"

He stuck out a hand and Heero attempted to shake it without dropping him.

"Nice to meet you Josh. I'm Heero"

They continued up the next flight in silence, Josh eagerly observing everything from his new vantage point. Heero's mind drifted back to his last meeting...there were two deals he couldn't afford to lose...

"Heero?"

"Yes?" It sounded strange hearing the toddler say his name.

"Can I call you daddy?"

Heero pondered for a second, the strangeness of the request catching him off guard.

"Won't your real daddy mind?"

Josh shook his head sadly "I don't have a daddy"

"In that case, I'm sure he won't mind"

Josh grinned and Heero felt unreasonably proud of himself for being the cause of that grin. He pushed the door to the crèche open gingerly to reveal the nanny frantically telling a security man about a child who had disappeared.

Heero set Josh down and cleared his throat.

"Is this the one you mean?"

The nanny rushed over and fussed around Josh looking for injuries, and the security man nodded to Heero as he returned to his normal duties.

"Thank you Mr Yuy. Thank you so much! I've been so worried!"

Looking around the crèche Heero felt strangely reluctant to leave. If he went back downstairs he would have to work through more endless figures...he stifled a groan and made his excuses. A company didn't run itself.

Josh broke away from the group he had joined and ran towards Heero, arms out for a hug. Not wanting to upset the toddler, Heero lifted him and returned the hug.

As Heero turned to leave Josh called after him "Bye bye Daddy!"

The words froze Heero where he stood and he glanced back over his shoulder at the grin of the tiny boy. He felt both happy and sad at the same time. Would he ever have children who would call after him in that fashion?

In catching a last glimpse of Josh's smiling face as the lift descended, he also saw the curious eyes of the nanny. He almost laughed. Before long, the place would probably be awash with rumours of his son and speculation over whether the infamous bachelor had finally found a wife or if the child was illegitimate. A little rumour couldn't hurt at first, but he would have to stop it before it caused any discomfiture for the child's mother who was obviously a company employee.

Heero stretched, feeling more relaxed than he had in days. He would deal with it later, after he had dealt with Duo. The Winner account had to come first, and according to a memo in his inbox, Duo was due back just after lunch. All he had to do was finish up the paperwork from that morning's meeting before lunch so he could take the afternoon off.

Relena rushed her lunch so she could visit Josh. She was in high spirits – all the people she had met thus far were lovely and the job was one she knew she would enjoy. The morning had been a whirlwind of new faces, names and places as she learnt the ropes of her new job. But she couldn't help worrying about Josh. He wasn't always the most confident of people in unfamiliar situations - a trait she felt they shared.

Josh was playing with his food when she arrived so he didn't notice her at first, but when he did his face lit up and he abandoned his food to fling his arms around her like he always did.

"Mummy!"

Relena noticed the childminder giving her a calculating look, as if retaining her appearance, and decided to check how well Josh had been behaving.

"Oh he's been fine. Excepting this morning when he went exploring, but Mr Yuy brought him back."

The nanny watched Relena closely for her reaction.

Relena couldn't help a start at the mention of her new boss's name. After all the trouble she'd already caused him, he had been forced to bring her child back to the crèche... she blushed. What if she were the first person to get hired and fired within a week of each other because of annoying the boss?

The childminder noted the blush and made her own assumptions, which were possibly as far from the truth as they could be.

"Mummy?" Josh tugged on Relena's skirt.

"What is it, baby?" He slid a sticky hand into hers and led her around the room, pointing out the new friends he had made and the pictures he'd drawn that morning.

"And, Mummy, I want to tell you..."

Relena caught a glimpse of the clock above the door. She was going to be late!

"Sorry Josh. I've got to go, but I'll be back I a few hours, okay? Now, be good and we can talk on the way home"

Josh nodded and Relena kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye bye Mummy" They shared a last hug at the door and Relena descended in the lift, just like Heero had a few hours before her. The nanny didn't miss the parallel between them.

It was with a feeling of intense satisfaction that Heero finally locked the door of his pristine office behind him and left the secretarial area. He left a message with Doris that Duo would "know where to find him" and made his way slowly down the stairs towards the sports centre that adjoined the office block. Heero had insisted upon this arrangement; to work well you had to be fit and healthy and his employees had the use of this gym and its facilities anytime they wanted. He noted the full rosters of gym membership with a kind of personal pride.

He started with a weights circuit, followed by a relaxing swim in the pool. At this time of day the centre was fairly quiet as most people were still in the office. This and late at night were Heero's favourite times to come here. He wasn't a people person and he knew it, so having Duo organize other public representatives and customer care specialists kept his company linked to the public.

He dried off quickly after his swim and changed into a pair of shorts and a vest top for his favourite sport. It was a warm day and he was sweating long before he even reached the rooftop basketball court and shot some baskets.

It was there Duo found Heero, when he arrived back at the office after his trip to Winner Corporations. He joined his boss and friend in a quick one-on-one before they even said hello. Breaking to shoot some more baskets they finally began to talk.

"So, how'd it go?"

Heero netted another ball with a quick flick of his arms.

"Good, good"

Duo answered, catching the ball as it came through.

"He's agreed to come here for a meeting"

Heero grinned, a rare occasion when it came to life and even rarer when in business. Duo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"But..."

Heero froze instantly, his eyes suddenly sharp as he watched his friend like a hawk. Duo imagined he could feel the sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead and he swiped at his fringe, wiping his face uncomfortably with the back of his hand.

"What do you mean 'but'?" Heero moved closer and Duo took a step back, trying to get out of the danger zone.

"I, um, had to agree to some **conditions **about his visit"

"Such as?" Heero's eyes had taken on a dangerous light and Duo knew he had to be very careful what he said. May as well get the lesser evil over with first.

"Well, he has to stay at your house while he's here. He doesn't like the impersonality of hotels"

Heero relaxed visibly. So, what if he liked having a nice house, and he did tend to be a little perfectionist about it at times...for a deal this big he could handle a little mess.

"That's fine, Duo..." His voice trailed off as he noticed that his friend still looked uncomfortable. The basketball lay forgotten between them.

"And..." Duo continued, looking like he'd rather jump in front of a double-decker bus.

"And...?" Heero prompted, the dangerous edge back in his voice. Duo took a deep breath, closed his eyes and decided to get it over with.

"AndItoldhimyouhadafamily" He ran it all together, hoping it wouldn't sound so bad. When Heero didn't reply Duo opened his eyes. He was suddenly aware of the rapidly closing gap between himself and Heero, and had barely felt his feet leave the ground when his back hit the wire fence surrounding the rooftop court with a rather painful crash. Heero was staring at him with incredulously angry eyes.

"What?"

Duo closed his eyes again.

"I told Quatre Winner that you had a family"

Duo's feet hit the ground with a sudden thud. When he looked at his friend he could tell Heero had run his hands through his hair, like he was always apt to do when distressed.

"What?" he began "Why...why the hell did you tell him I had a family?"

His confusion at Duo's actions had overruled the anger for now so Duo decided he should elaborate.

"Well, you already know he's a huge family guy and when we were talking he said he wouldn't even think of discussing a deal with someone who didn't have a family because he wouldn't trust them. He's the owner of the richest corporation in the world so I guess he can afford to be a little eccentric when it comes to business deals...Anyway, I had to do something to save our chances so I made you a family"

Heero glared at him

"Beautiful wife, one adorable kid" Duo pleaded.

Heero frowned harder. When he spoke his voice was tight and controlled, but Duo knew that the slightest thing could tip the scales for the worse.

"I think you'd better explain yourself to the others"

Hey again - hope you enjoyed Duo's first appearance - some more of our fave pilots will appear in the next chapter and I'm sure you've worked out who the head of Winner Enterprises is...lol, maybe I should have made that a little more mysterious.

Anyway, still to come is Duo explaining himself to a group of friends who (as you have seen with Heero) often have violent tendencies...and Relena discovers that her son has been calling her boss "Daddy"...and I'll eventually get to the main idea behind this entire story...see you soon!

Chrikaru


	4. Dealing

Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 4 which is one of the shortest to date, but the next section really deserves a chapter of it's own so look out for it!

Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed – thank you!!! Lol I can't believe so many people have reads my story....ok I'm waffling.

When I was reading them I noticed that quite a few people have mentioned the film Borrowed Hearts. I've never seen this film or had even heard of it until you guys mentioned it...I don't watch tv apart from my anime, lol.

Neway, I've no idea if my story will follow the story of the film as I don't know what it's about, tho I have gathered it's about employer employee who move in together and fall in love.

Also, dragonagility mentioned another GW fic called Borrowed Hearts, based on the movie. I'm not redoing this story, although I did go to read it after looking at the review and couldn't believe the similarities...I guess great minds think alike (or as we say in our school, fools seldom differ, lol) One thing I can assure you of is that my story ( which I have already finished though not typed up...) does not follow the same storyline as Borrowed Hearts (I think...if the fic sticks to the movie storyline...), movie or fanfic, after the initial situation with Heero and Relena has been set up. Hope this helps answer some queries...and go read Borrowed Hearts if you get the chance because it's a really sweet fic!

Phew, that was a long speech

On to the chapter!!

Something else I forgot – I don't own Gundam Wing (if I did I would have made another series!!!) Can this disclaimer be for the whole story cos I'm so absentminded I'll prob forget in future :s

Neway, enjoy the story and please review to let me know what you think!

* * *

"WHAT?"

Less than an hour later, Duo had just finished explaining the situation to Trowa and Wufei. The four of them were ensconced in Heero's office; Heero pacing by the window, occasionally brushing his hands through his hair in agitation; Wufei leaning against the wall, feigning indifference; Trowa perched on the edge of the desk and Duo in the black leather executive chair. He felt like he was on trial. The phone lay off the hook beside him. There was a long silence in the room after Wufei's interjection and Duo shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, don't worry guys. We'll find some people to pretend to be Heero's family..."

Wufei broke in

"How do you think we're going to find a woman who would marry him?"

He indicated Heero who was still pacing. He knew Wufei's bluntness too well to be offended by the remark. Wufei continued.

"And then we'd have to persuade an adoption agency to let them have a child, all within the next month. A year, maybe, but one month is impossible"

Then everybody started talking at once. The four of them had grown up together, and though their friendship was a good basis for the company, it also meant that their official discussions often deteriorated into childlike squabbles.

In the midst of this chaos, there was a knock at the door. In the sudden silence that followed four heads swivelled as one towards the noise. Heero cleared his throat.

"Come in"

Who could be disturbing them? He had left a message with his secretary, Doris, that the meeting was not to be interrupted.

Relena felt the last fragments of her good mood being torn away as she argued with Mr Yuy's secretary.

"I have an appointment slip..." She rummaged furiously through her bag, trying to find the item in question. When she eventually did find it (after emptying most of the contents of her bag out), the note was a crumbled, coffee-stained mess. Doris held it away from her as if it were something dirty, and heaved a long-suffering sigh as she picked up her phone to call ahead. Josh hid behind Relena's legs, chubby fingers clutching at her trousers as he peeked curiously at the other woman.

Relena sighed tiredly, trying to remember her initial feeling of elation on finishing her first day without a mishap. She had practically floated up to the crèche to pick up Josh, where he had unintentionally put the first dampener on her day.

"I met my daddy today"

Relena shuddered involuntarily, but attempted to hide her shock with a forced smile. She wouldn't let bad memories rule her forever. It was a strain to keep her voice neutral as she replied.

"Is that so? How did you know he was your daddy?"

Josh grinned, "I asked him if I could call him daddy and he said yes"

Relena's forced smile relaxed into a real one, and she released the tension across her shoulders and in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh I see..."

They continued up the corridor towards the boss's office. Relena felt inexplicably nervous, but it was company policy to have a meeting with new employees after their first day to make sure everything had gone smoothly.

And that brought her to where she was now, standing outside the office, frazzled and too hot as she waited to be allowed to keep her appointment.

"I can't get through. You'll have to try again later" Doris's voice broke into her thoughts as the secretary set the phone down rather forcefully.

"But this will only take a moment..." Relena brushed her hair back behind her ears.

Doris sat down and swivelled around to face the computer screen.

"I could send in an e-mail...but it's not my problem if the boss doesn't want to be disturbed. Oh well, go ahead I guess, since you do have an appointment"

Relena nodded in thanks and knocked on the inner-office door. When she was admitted by Heero, it was a surprise to find all the department-heads there as well. She must have interrupted a major meeting.

Relena fought not to blush or break down and ask to be admitted to a mental asylum right now. If she annoyed Mr Yuy anymore he would probably commit her himself!

"Um, Mr Yuy. I have an appointment..."

He flicked through an appointments book.

"Ah, Miss Dorlian. I'm terribly sorry, but an urgent matter has come up. Perhaps we could reschedule for..."

He was interrupted as Josh ran into the room, screaming

"Daddy!"

Relena had told him to stay back, but as soon as he heard Heero speaking he had wriggled past and ran into the office.

Duo's jaw nearly hit the floor, Trowa fell off the edge of the desk and Wufei caught himself as he slipped down the wall. Relena was quite convinced that she was suffering a heart attack, or this was all a horrible nightmare and she would wake up soon.

Heero was bemused by the toddler, who had now attached himself firmly to Heero's leg, but when the boy smiled up at him Heero couldn't help but grin back

"Anymore escapes today?"

Josh shook his head, his grin never wavering. Relena had put two and two together and realized what must have happened earlier that day, but it didn't change the fact that her son was now attached to her boss's leg and didn't look like he would be letting go without persuasion. She wanted the ground to swallow her up.

Duo looked between Relena and Heero as if he were watching a tennis match, while Trowa and Wufei watched the newcomers quizzically.

Fifteen minutes of chaos later, they seemed to have straightened out all of the misunderstandings and Josh had finally been pried off Heero's leg and returned to Relena.

"It strikes me" Duo scanned the room "that this could work out very well for us"

Wufei shrugged and Trowa nodded in reply. Heero was guarded as he met Duo's eyes, but Relena was completely clueless. She listened as Duo outlined the problem.

"So basically it comes down to the fact that Heero needs a family..."

"And we might just be able to do it" Relena finished.

Duo nodded "Exactly" As Relena still looked sceptical, he continued,

"If money's an issue we'll pay you four, no, five times your normal salary"

The thought of that much money made Relena's head spin. She wouldn't be worrying about rent payments for a while at least! But she was more worried about what being Heero's "wife" would entail – just how much convincing was Quatre Winner going to need?

"You only need to act like a wife, not be one" Heero broke into her thoughts, seeming to understand what she was wondering about.

Relena nodded slowly, relieved. The others watched her closely, hardly daring to hope that she would say yes.

"Well, I don't really see any problem with it..."

Duo let out a spontaneous cheer, and she held a hand up to interrupt him.

"As long as Josh is okay with it"

All eyes turned to the oblivious toddler, who was sucking his thumb while perched on Relena's knee.

Relena teased his thumb gently out of his mouth.

"Do you understand what's going on, Josh?"

He nodded, pulling against her hand to reinsert his thumb.

Duo knelt down in front of them.

"Do you want Heero to be your daddy?"

Josh nodded vigorously "Yay!"

Hero let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, as Relena and Josh smiled at each other. He found himself looking at them in a new light – his family.

Duo had been right when describing them to Winner; Heero did have a beautiful wife and an adorable kid. He felt an inexplicable swelling of pride – if only it were real.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that everyone. I don't know when I'll next manage to update 'cause life is hectic, but I will do my best to get it typed up and posted soon!

Thanx to:

Relena Maxwell - just have to wait and see about Trowa...:p

Deoki Tenchi - more Duo to come!

Kagura Tora - Heero and a family...somehow I think it'll be slightly different from what he expects...and I'm going to be very evil to him, lol, maybe

Komoritora - thanx for your review too and good luck for your next chapter. I'll try and help your writer's block if you want...don't know if I'll be much help tho, lol

Purdy - glad you like Josh - I love him too! lol And keep updating your stories!

Gundam Zero - glad you liked it...and I will hopefully continue, tho I don't know how long it will take me to get to the end...I'e written it that far but it's a long way away...

dragon agility - hope you enjoyed it, but I'm not redoing Borrowed Hearts...wouldn't hope to compare, but I've already written the end and it's quite different - hope you like my fic too!

Will - Duo always manages to open his mouth at the wrong time, huh? Glad you enjoyed it and hope you keep reading!

Nubia - I have a mental image of Heero's face after Josh called him "Daddy" lol

Sonicbloom - sorry, not Borrowed Hearts, but hope you enjoy it anyway!

Please review, they feed my addiction! lol

See you next chapter!


	5. Agreements

Hey everyone! I'm back from the dead! Well, not literally...lol. Anyway, I actually have a good reason this time – was my birthday yesterday so was going to post this for you all last night...but I fell in gymnastics and ended up in hospital with a suspected broken ankle – luckily it's not broken (YAY!), but I still have to stay off my feet for a while – you can thank that for this chapter! Lol And I'm on a roll so the next chapter shouldn't be far behind.

Enough waffling and on to the fic! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading – I appreciate it more than you know! And another thanks to all my friends – thank you for being there for me!

Right, I'm about waffled out...enjoy!

* * *

Relena glanced at her watch as Wufei finalised the last details of the agreement. Disbelieving, she checked it again – she was going to miss the last bus! She jumped to her feet, blushing as Wufei turned his cool gaze on her. She figured that she probably wasn't making the best impression on her first meeting with the department heads, but it was hard to tell anything from his lack of expression. 

Duo had overheard her and chipped in

"Heero can give you a lift" He grinned at both of them.

"No, no it's alright. I don't want to be any trouble" Relena replied.

"It's no trouble" Heero flung his jacket on and opened the door, nodding her ahead of him. She struggled through the aperture, attempting to juggle her son and her bag. The corridor lights were already off and she found that she was unable to see her way down the stairs in the dark, and with Josh blocking her view of the floor. Just what she needed, to fall down the stairs and break her leg or something!

Heero spoke, surprisingly close, making her jump.

"Do you want me to take him?"

Relena paused, but remembered Josh's reaction earlier that afternoon, when he had to literally be pried off Heero's leg. He wouldn't protest to being carried by Heero. She passed him across and he promptly fell asleep, snuggled into Heero's shoulder. They walked this way in a comfortable silence to Heero's car.

A few employees leaving the gym stared in disbelief as they witnessed their boss carrying a child with a woman by his side, and even more when the three of them got into the same car and drove away. Maybe there was some truth in the rumours that had been flying around the office all day....

Heero laid Josh into the back seat gently, carefully belting him before getting into the driver's seat. Relena slid into the passenger seat without comment. Heero avoided looking at her, attempting to concentrate on the road. But what Duo had said earlier had stuck with him; this was his family, at least for the purposes of the deal. Somehow it didn't feel real.

They didn't speak much on the journey, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Relena could understand that filling the emptiness with small talk was something that neither of them would truly appreciate. She couldn't help wondering exactly what she had let herself in for. If nothing else, it would be an experience, although not one she could add to her C.V. She smiled at the though of adding "Practising deception" to her list of transferable skills. That would be sure to get her some jobs!

The time passed considerably quickly and it wasn't long before she was directing Heero to her house. Relena became uncomfortable as the houses around them steadily became smaller and in worse condition. Her neighbourhood had never bothered her before, but looking at it through a stranger's eyes it's many faults suddenly seemed very obvious. Would he change his opinion of her because of where she lived?

As they pulled up at the front door, Relena forced her hands to relax, as the key she was clutching bit painfully at her palm. She undid her seatbelt and paused.

Heero noticed the difference in her demeanour and the silence between them was now stilted and unsure. There was a moment of stasis after Heero stopped the car, before both of them began moving at once. Josh had fallen deeply asleep so Heero lifted him to carry him to the front door. Relena already had enough on her hands with her bags and the door key.

Relena fumbled with the lock and eventually managed to get it open. The house was dark and uninviting but she forced a smile as she turned back towards her boss.

"Thanks for the lift"

"No problem" Heero shrugged.

After Relena set her bags down, Heero attempted to pass Josh to her but the boy's hands were tangled in his jacket. He suggested taking Josh to his room, so Relena rushed ahead, turning on lights, opening doors and kicking offending items of clothing out of the way. After laying Josh on the bed, Heero slowly unfurled each individual finger until he had released the boy's grip. Josh stirred, screwing his eyes up against light from the doorway.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here, baby. Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bug's bite"

Relena sat on the edge of the bed and bent to kiss her son lightly on the forehead. As she stood up she tucked the blankets around him. Josh yawned, looking at Heero and Relena with sleepy eyes.

"Night night Mummy. Night night Daddy"

Heero felt like his heart had stopped, and then someone had squeezed it, almost painfully. Without thinking he touched his hand to the youngster's warm cheek.

"Night night" his voice was barely audible.

Josh yawned once more, his eyes fluttered once and he was asleep. Of one accord, Heero and Relena got up and left, pulling the door partially closed so the light wouldn't shine in Josh's eyes. The uncomfortable silence returned as the two of them made their way downstairs.

"Do you want to stay for some coffee or something?"

Relena felt stupid as soon as she made the offer. She had already held him back enough for one night and he was probably hoping for nothing more than to get home. But she had to admit that she would like to get to know her "pretend husband"

Heero pondered before answering. Normally by this time, he would be at home working or still working at the office. The empty house he called home suddenly didn't seem as appealing as it normally did after a long day at work. Besides, if he did go home, it would only be to a cold, empty house and a never-decreasing pile of work. That he could bear avoiding.

He nodded "That would be great"

Relena led him into a small but efficient kitchen and invited him to take a seat at the kitchen table while she moved around the room, getting everything ready. Their only conversation was menial.

"Sugar?" Her.

"No, thanks" Him.

Heero felt uncomfortable sitting doing nothing while Relena did the work and he said as much. He was a naturally active person and he couldn't abide sitting still for more than a few minutes without fidgeting. His attempts to find items they needed were mostly trial and error, even with Relena's directions. The atmosphere loosened with their laughter, and they were able to talk comfortably when they eventually did sit down with their mugs. Their conversation was typical get-to-know-you, but both Heero and Relena found they enjoyed the other's company – a great bonus! If they had to pretend to be married, becoming friends would be a good start

Heero heard the front door slam, seconds before a female voice called "Relena?"

"In here, Hilde"

Hilde entered the room, eyes down, and dumped a huge pile of bags on the floor.

"I got all the shopping, but even at this time the supermarket's packed. Did you...?"

She trailed off as she registered Heero at the table, watching her curiously. Relena broke the silence before it could become too awkward.

"Heero, this is my housemate, Hilde. Hilde, this is Heero, my new boss"

Heero stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Hilde replied, still seeming to be in shock.

She swivelled, her eyes meeting Relena's quizzically.

Heero stood up "I'd better be going" He took his cup to the sink and rinsed it out.

"Thanks for having me"

Relena walked him to the door and Hilde sat down at the recently vacated table, trying to work out what was going on. She could still hear Heero and Relena's voices.

"How do you get to work in the mornings?"

"Bus"

"Tell you what – I'll pick you and Josh up if you like. It's on my way anyway so it's no bother. Is 7.30 okay?"

"That's great. Thank you"

"Night"

"Bye!"

Hilde heard the door slam and then Relena re-entered the kitchen, head bowed as if she knew what was coming. The two began packing the shopping away, pretending nothing had happened. Hilde started, her tone conversational.

"On a first name basis with your boss after one day...how did that happen?"

Relena brushed her hair back her eyes tiredly "It's a long story..."

Half an hour later the shopping was gone and Hilde was giggling.

"I can't believe Josh called him 'Daddy!' You must have nearly died!"

Relena nodded in agreement before beginning seriously

"But, really, what do you think of this whole idea?"

"It depends on you. Are you okay with it?"

Relena looked down "I think so...he seems like a good person, but I just don't know if I can pull off the act"

Hilde smiled mischievously "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would try anything..."she paused, considering, "but if he does...I don't care if he is your boss! If he hurts you, I've got a pitchfork with his name on it!"

Relena burst out laughing "Thanks Hilde"

She caught sight of the clock over Hilde's shoulder "Look at the time...I'll never get up for 7.30!"

The two separated and quickly got ready for bed.

At 7.25 the next morning, Relena was hopping around the kitchen; trying to put on shoes with one hand, eat with the other, and urge Josh to hurry up through a mouthful of toast. He sat at the table, obliviously happy, with a trail of milk trickling down his chin and a blob of jam on his forehead. Relena wiped his face like a whirlwind, ushering him out of the kitchen and grabbing her bag as she went.

At exactly 7.30 Heero knocked on their door. It opened to reveal Relena and for the second time in as many days Heero was tackled around the knees by a toddler.

Strangely the experience wasn't as unpleasant as he had expected, and he couldn't help a spontaneous grin. Maybe being tackled was something he could get used to.

* * *

Hope that was okay – still a bit more setting-up of the situation before Quatre arrives to go, but you wouldn't want to miss Heero's reaction to mess in his pristine house, would you? :p 

Thanx to:

**Sonicbloom** (glad you like Heero – I think this is how he would be in an AU...tho usually my fics are strictly post-GW/EW...lol, oh well),

**Kumoritora **(Josh is the cutest! Lol Sorry about you story – are you going to repost?), Purdy (I'm really happy something I wrote stuck with you all day – I loved writing the office scene too! Lol And the encouragement is only what you're due!),

**Rinkurocks** (hope you keep liking Relena! In this fic, she deserves some good treatment! Thanx)

**Morrighan of Crimson and Sable** (SQEE! I though I was the only one who made noises like that when reading fics! Lol Glad you liked Josh and the office scene – they were fun to write!)

**Lena** (Three little words mean a lot to me – thank you!)

**A** (I'll try to update sooner in future!)

**Genkai Lady** (Happy you like it! Which other site did you read it on tho? I posted a link to it on my own website, but I think that's it...lol, maybe my memory's getting worse with old age! Lol)

**Ketsueki** (Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you continue to read!)

**Lollypops **(here's the next chapter, as requested! Lol, look out for more updates!)

**Feathertop** (Well, since you said please, how could I resist! :p lol)

**Otakufanatic** (Hope you continue to like it!)

**Mariel4000** (lol, thanx)

**Flamingamber** (Yeah, I know the idea isn't exactly original, but I have such a strong image of this story in my head that it wouldn't stay unwritten...I'm not so sure about the twist...dunno if my ending has a twist or not...lol, I thought it was unexpected when writing it...lol. Neway, hope you like the fic!)

**Sakura123** (Thank you – glad you found it funny :p I'll try to update more often so plz stick with me!)

**Wing** (Thanx, as always for your review. I'm happy I made you laugh and I can't wait to write the rest of the story! Lol It's just finding the time to type it all up!)

Got your review twice – you must be determined! Lol And you said pretty please so here's the next chapter – more to come soon!)

Whew! That took awhile, but I just want you all to know that I really do appreciate your reviews and what you say can have an effect on the story so let me know what you think – it all helps to make me a better writer!

Thank you, everyone, for reading!

Hope to see you again soon!

Chrikaru


	6. Charades

Hey everybody – new chapter, finally! I know I've made you wait for ages and I can't apologise enough, but it is now longer so you're getting a little extra because I feel so guilty! Anyway, I'm right in the middle of exams at the minute and I need to do well so the stress levels are a bit high, but the good news is that I have a few days off at the end (next week) so I should hopefully get the next chapter out fairly soon.

Thank you for all you wonderful reviews – they've meant so much to me!

Read on and hope you like it!!

* * *

Story so far:

Relena goes for a job interview with company-head, Heero Yuy and against all her expectations gets the job. However, an essential business deal is in the balance and it all seems to hinge upon Heero having a family, which Duo conveniently created to get the deal in the first place. But now the head of the other company wants to visit and finalise his agreement…after meeting Heero's family! After a bizarre series of coincidences and misunderstandings, including Heero getting tackled by Relena's son Josh and nicknamed "Daddy" by the aforementioned youngster, it seems like Relena's involvement with the company will be as something more than an employee…

* * *

In work that day Relena was in high spirits and remained oblivious to the rumours flying around the offices about herself and Heero. There were a few strained glances and awkward silences, but she put it down to nothing more than her being a new face. Not only, said the office grapevine, had they arrived and left together, but the child with them had called the boss "Daddy". It didn't take everyone long to piece together a picture. Heero was first alerted to the rumours by the greatly increased number of glares his secretary, Doris, sent him. He then asked Wufei to fill him in, which his friend did with a quiet amusement. Normally, Heero would have done anything in his power to quash the rumours before they grew out of control, but this was an opportunity he couldn't afford to miss. As lunchtime grew near he prepared himself for the greatest performance of his life.

Relena entered the auditorium nervously. Most of her department were present and the place was packed, temperature already rising from the body heat. The conference was planned to discuss new measures for customer satisfaction and to showcase a piece of software the company was developing that would be run through extensive testing in the customer relations and technical support sector before being released to the public. The speakers were interesting enough, but Relena found her attention wandering, as the airless quality of the room remained unimproved by air conditioning and the once-comfortable chair began to dig into her back. She shifted slightly and looked up as she felt a gaze on her. She met the intense gaze of her boss Heero Yuy and blushed involuntarily. How had he picked her out of so many people? He was sitting at the side of the stage with Duo who looked every bit as bored by the software presentation as she felt. Heero didn't move his eyes off her, even when she looked down self-consciously and began to search through her bag for something she didn't need. She looked up once more and focused on the podium where Duo was thanking the speaker and the department staff for attending. She could still feel Heero's eyes burning into her face and she had a horrible feeling he was planning something as he replaced Duo at the lectern.

Her worst suspicions were confirmed as he began to speak and the room took on a strange dream-like quality as he continued.

"As you all know we have welcomed a new employee to the customer services department – Miss Relena Dorlian. I am sure that those of you who have worked with her thus far will agree that she is a valuable addition to the department. However, I have also heard some rather interesting gossip about myself and Miss Dorlian and feel today would be the best time to set the record straight; Miss Dorlian is in fact my wife, Mrs Yuy, as many of you seem to have suspected"

There was a collective shocked gasp from the audience, followed by a silence that gradually filled with incredulous gossip. Heero raised a hand for quiet, hiding the small grin, which threatened to break into laughter. Duo had shoved a fist into his mouth to stop his guffaw of laughter and was now attempting to converse intelligently with the guest speaker. As the noise died down, Heero began again.

"Miss Dorlian applied for the job without my knowledge and went through the interview process like every other applicant"

He moved as if to leave the podium and then stepped back.

"And the child you may have seen is our son Joshua Yuy"

There was a renewed surge of noise from the audience and Heero spoke over it to finish up.

"I hope this has cleared up any confusion. Thank you all for coming to this afternoon's meeting and I would be happy to see anyone with any problems in my office after this conference. Thank you"

Relena sat, shell-shocked, as the head of the company made his departure. The room filled with speculative gossip, apart from the bubble of people surrounding Relena who remained silent. She stood up quickly and escaped to the bathroom, hoping to avoid the inevitable questions. When she deemed the fuss to have died down, Relena emerged from the retreat of a stall, only to find one of the girls from her department waiting for her. She swung her legs as she perched on the sink. Relena met her eyes with a wry smile and the girl giggled.

"I want an explanation"

Relena laughed out loud. Heero deserved a little payback for the stunt he had pulled today. Leaning conspiratorially towards her friend she began to whisper.

As Relena closed the door of the outer office behind her she noticed Doris sitting at the desk, looking stiff and uncomfortable as she performed some task on the computer. The secretary's eyes and nose were red as if she had been crying.

Relena put a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Doris jerked away from the contact and Relena stepped back, hurt.

"I'm fine" Where, a second before she had been dejected, she was now bristling with fury. Relena tried to catch her eye, but Doris wouldn't look at her.

"I take it you want to see your **husband**?"

Her voice dripped with acid and all of a sudden Relena knew why Doris was so upset.

"Doris, you don't understand…me and Heero…"

She stopped, uncomfortably aware of the angry glare that Doris was directing at her. She had been going to say that they weren't really man and wife, but the fewer people who knew about the charade the better. Relena shrugged, unsure of how to continue. Doris met her gaze stonily and pressed the buzzer to inform Heero of Relena's arrival. She then turned her back and the two women parted without another word.

When Heero reached his office he was surprised not to find a queue of interrogators and various people who somehow felt that a wife would be detrimental to the company waiting outside. Instead he managed to escape to the relative sanctuary of his executive chair with nothing more than an intense glare from Doris. That was nothing new. She had been working for him for almost two years now and Heero still felt as if she were a stranger to him. Some mornings Doris greeted him with a smile and at times was almost flirtatious, while on others he was tempted to check that he hadn't run down her pet cat on the way to work. He had never been the most perceptive when it came to other people's emotions and oblivious when it came to his own or to those of others towards him. Doris confused him more than most, with Relena not far behind. Heero stretched back in his chair, smirking as he remembered the shocked faces of his employees staring back at him after his momentous announcement. There was a quick knock at his door and Heero focused in on it sharply as Relena entered. He had known that she wouldn't be happy at the way he had broken the news. Heero braced himself for an argument, but a small corner of his brain held amusement over the whole situation. Their entire relationship thus far had mainly consisted of her being frustrated by him; some might say not exactly the most auspicious beginnings, but Heero enjoyed the way she challenged him. Relena's eyes clashed with his own like steel on steel and the intensity between them seemed almost tangible.

But before she had a chance to speak the door bounced open to admit Duo, ever present grin widening at the sight of the two of them together.

"Hey Heero! Hey Relena!"

Heero felt an irrational disappointment at being interrupted.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" He growled.

"Nope! Must have missed that lesson!" Duo shot back, undaunted.

"Anyway –this is important! Trowa will be here in a second too. He's making arrangements for family photographs and stuff. And Relena?"

She turned towards Duo quizzically. Duo grinned mischievously.

"Are you okay to move in with Heero by the end of the week? It's okay if you hate him already, as long as you're a good actress. And he's really not all that bad when he forgets to be a workaholic and actually has some fun"

Heero shifted and shot Duo a warning glare, which washed off him like water off a duck's back. He had a resistance to those death glares; built up and honed over the many years he and Heero had been friends.

Relena smothered a laugh.

"How could I hate such an adorable face? The end of this week is fine."

Duo goggled slightly, and then laughed, "I think I'm going to like you"

Heero had frozen in mid-action at Relena's comment, but he now shook his head and sat down with the distinct feeling that he was losing control of the situation.

Duo continued,

"Anyway, we'll go over to Heero's after work and let you have a look around. Trowa will fill you in about photos and Wufei's sorting out the practicalities like changing records and getting certificates"

He glanced at his watch "Okay – got to fly! See you soon!"

There were sounds of a collision and some loud swearing before Trowa came in, glaring and rubbing his nose. Relena imagined she saw the corners of Heero's mouth twitch, but the movement was carefully controlled to prevent antagonising Trowa. The tall man looked at the both suspiciously for any signs of laughter, but both Heero and Relena had schooled their faces to diplomatic blankness. Trowa's irritation disappeared in an instant to be replaced by a faint amusement. Heero and Relena made an interesting combination.

"The studio's set up for 7 this evening and my sister's the photographer so she can be trusted not to say anything"

Trowa turned towards Relena, noticing how her hair gleamed in the sunlight.

"Are you ready to go over to Heero's house now?"

Relena shook her head in reply, "Not yet – Hilde's coming to pick up Josh first"

Heero noticed the message light on his phone flashing and pressed a button to retrieve it; Duo's voice filled the office.

"There's a very pretty lady down here asking for Relena. I'm escorting her on up"

His grin was practically audible "If you have friends this good-looking, Relena, you and I are going to be friends for a long time!"

The message had barely ended when Duo himself arrived, gallantly waving Hilde in front of him as they entered the office. She was laughing, presumably at one of Duo's wisecracks, but controlled it long enough to greet everyone in the room. Duo edged closer, muttering something under his breath that made her blush and swipe playfully at his arm. He skipped away, obviously enjoying the attention and Heero sighed at the flirting of his friend. He remembered a discussion they had held sometime before when Duo had argued that flirtation was an essential social skill and the entire reason the personnel department (headed by none other than Duo himself) was such a success.

Relena showed Hilde the way up to the nursery, unable to resist teasing her friend about Duo.

"He's…funny…not at all what I expected" Hilde answered, smiling gently. She caught Relena's eye and they each burst into uncontrollable giggles. Josh ran to hug them both and squirmed as Relena tried to clean a dirty mark off his face with a tissue.

When she rejoined Heero and Duo in the office downstairs her nerves began to get the best of her. Relena watched uncomfortably from Heero's car as the houses gradually became larger and grander. The car journey seemed like a lifetime, though in reality it was little over fifteen minutes. Heero fumbled with his house keys, seeming unaccountably nervous about the whole thing.

When they finally stepped into the hallway Relena's jaw dropped at it's sheer size and she did not recover with viewing the rest of the house. Every room was immaculately decorated, mostly in black and white; it felt more like a show house than a home. The only room in the house that looked lived-in was the study, where, Heero admitted, he usually spent the majority of his time when at home. Eventually they were seated at a huge table in the kitchen and Duo addressed Relena while Heero made tea.

"What do you think?"

She paused, trying to frame her answer so it wouldn't sound like a criticism.

"This would never pass as a family home. It's too perfect"

Heero joined them at the table, both he and Duo nodding in agreement.

Relena continued.

"How much do you want this deal?"

The two men looked at each other, the Heero answered softly.

"It could make or break this company"

"In that case you need to trust me with this…a lot"

They shook hands solemnly and sealed the deal.

"And Daddy came to see me at lunch too and them Mummy came and they laughed and…"

Hilde broke into the toddler's tirade.

"Do you really want Heero to be your daddy?"

"Yes!" Josh nodded vigorously, answering without hesitation.

"Sure?" She queried. Relena was strong, but Hilde worried about how Josh would feel when the charade was over.

Josh nodded even harder, "Sure, sure!"

Hilde laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Okay, eth, this is what you have to do…"

She leant close and began to whisper in the child's ear. Josh listened seriously, absorbing every word.

* * *

Okay everybody, if my computer doesn't die again (looks suspiciously at hard drive) and nothing untoward happens (looks warily around for assailants) the next chapter will be up near the end of next week, as I have a few days off after exams before I'm back into studying full-time. As always, thanx to everybody for all your reviews (individual thanks below) You have no idea what a difference it makes to know you all care and it does make me update faster as they're addictive! Lol

Sakura123 – Thanx for always reviewing – I really appreciate it! Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one doesn't disappoint.

Feathertop- Glad you liked it and sorry I didn't update soon…I'm hopeless!! Lol

Kat-tastrophe – Thanx for reading, hope you continue to like it!

Morrighan of Crimson and Sable – I have noting against "Squee!" I do it all the time! Lol Yeah, I'm probably going to be a little mean to Heero…lol

Trysta – Yeah, I know this storyline is used a lot but I can see it so strongly I had to write it…glad it's one of your faves! I feel privileged!

Genkai Lady – Ankle's on the mend, thanx. And as for Duo and Hilde…just have to wait and see!! Although I couldn't resist at least introducing them to each other in this chapter!

Will – Yeah, I know it took me forever last time…and this time…and probably next time too…at least I'm predictable! looks hopeful Lol Please keep reading!

Sonicbloom – glad you liked it and thanx for the belated birthday! Sry it didn't mean I updated sooner than this…PC decided to die…

Purdy- really happy you enjoyed it..and Duo and Hilde met in this chapter (had to do it sooner rather than later) Quatre will appear soon as well, but first, a little more setting up of Heero and Relena…especially when she and Josh move in! lol

Soul Eyes – Thanx! Glad you liked it and I will continue, never fear, even if it be at a snail's pace…lol

Otakufanatic – hope you liked this chapter too!

Clueless Girl – you were determined for me to update! It did make me work a bit faster…lol I should be doing Chemistry right about now but instead I'm here!

Livyrose – I'm one of you favourites! Yay!

Next chapter:

Relena and Josh move in with Heero! And more!

Please read and review, hope you enjoy the story and I will hopefully see you again next week!

Chrikaru

* * *


	7. Doubts

Okay everyone, welcome back for another chapter! I'm afraid I lied to you last chapter as there is yet more delay before Quatre arrives…I'm going to stop giving you chapter estimates because this story has taken on an entire life of it's own…lol

Anyway, hope you enjoy it nonetheless – I'm going to be away from 7th – 13th February so probably won't get near a computer until after that, but I decided to give you this chapter and (possibly…I'll try my hardest) the next chapter before I go…if I fail in this task then you all have my most sincere apologies.

Please read, enjoy and review! I love hearing what you think!

* * *

Duo had made his excuses, albeit flimsy ones to leave Heero and Relena alone after the tour of Heero's house. As he sat on the bus heading towards the city centre plots and plans began to form in his machinating mind. If Heero and Relena could get together for real it would solve all their problems. There was already a spark between them – something would be bound to happen when they moved in together. 

Without much time to go before they had to go to the photography studio, Heero had invited Relena to stay for dinner. There would be no point in him driving her home, only to pick her up again half an hour later. When he had originally mentioned dinner Relena had been surprised.

"You cook?"

She soon realised that he not only cooked, but cooked very well. She helped as best she could, finding her way around the organized kitchen with ease. His culinary skills made her feel slightly ashamed as her own didn't amount to much, but Heero admitted that he rarely had occasion to use them and, more often than not, settled for ready-meals or skipped mealtimes altogether.

They chatted easily over dinner, keeping to the safe topics of work and hobbies. Relena glanced around the kitchen as Heero loaded the dishwasher, trying to imagine it as her home. She couldn't imagine the pristine tidiness lasting long when the house met Josh. For such a small person he left a large trail of destruction in his wake. She looked back towards Heero, his gaze focused even as he completed the relatively simple task of wiping crumbs from the table. Everything he did was carried out to a level of perfection that matched his high standards for both himself and others. For the first time Relena really considered what they were planning to do; it was madness! A madness born out of desperation; Heero would do anything to save his company. The thought reassured her in a way, but didn't ease all of her qualms – what if she let him down and they lost the deal? What if they hated each other when she and Josh moved in? What if…her thoughts trailed off as she felt Heero's eyes on her. He had obviously said something but she hadn't heard over the clamour of her fears. Relena smiled nervously, blushing slightly, but Heero didn't comment on her absentmindedness, simply waving her ahead of him out to the car. They sat in silence as Heero started the car and pulled onto the road. At first Relena racked her brains trying to think of something to say, but the silence suited her better. Rumours around the company had led her to believe that Heero was somewhat distant, if respected, but it seemed he merely disliked stating the obvious.

Heero drove as he did everything else in life: with a focused intensity on the task at hand. Relena distracted him simply by being present and he found himself wondering what she was thinking; was she uncomfortable with his silence? Should he perhaps speak or turn on the radio? He took in a breath to speak but she beat him to it.

"Are you nervous?"

Heero thought about it and surprised himself with his admission.

"Yes…I guess I am"

The reality of the situation was just beginning to dawn on him. In a few days time Relena and Josh would be moving into his home becoming, in effect, his family and little over a week later the biggest deal of his life would hinge on a stranger's judgement of that family. Even the thought of getting photographs taken tonight made him uncomfortable. Being part of a couple or team was not something that came naturally to him; he was the archetypical lone wolf. It took a long time for him to realise that people other than himself could shoulder the burden of work. Entering a partnership with his friends had succeeded beyond all his expectations, forcing him to admit that fighting forward alone was not always the quickest or best way to progress. Heero couldn't help wondering if his pretence with Relena could lead to a similar epiphany. His relationships with women thus far had been short-lived and he'd been satisfied with that; his friends and his company were enough for him. He'd never really considered the idea of settling down and starting a family; his future was mapped out already, with no disruptions to his current landscape.

Heero glanced quickly at his companion before returning his attention to the road; what was she thinking? A sudden sense of panic welled up inside him and he forced it down savagely. The deal with Winner Enterprises hung in the balance like a guillotine over his head. Trust Duo to complicate matters. He looked across at Relena once more only to catch her eyes on him, curious about his attention. Heero turned away, flustered but unable to deny that complications had definitely come in worse forms than Relena in the past.

He pulled into the drive and they entered the house cautiously. Catherine greeted them effusively, dispelling their discomfort and Relena was struck by the difference between Catherine and her brother, Trowa. She could see the similarity in the angles of their faces and their tall frames, but Relena found it difficult to picture Trowa laughing as freely as his sibling did now. She imagined he was the kind of person who would be serious to a fault on the surface and his sense of humour would bubble underneath until something struck him just right when his laughter would escape, just like Catherine's.

The "studio" was, in fact, the attic of Catherine's house painted white with a small darkroom to develop her work. Relena admired some of her work on display as they followed her up the narrow stairs. She gave Heero and Relena no time to become ill at ease and bustled them through a series of photographs to bulk out their "family album". For shots of the couple supposedly just after Josh had been born, she arranged Relena sitting with Heero standing behind her before presenting Relena with a baby who she introduced as her "gorgeous little girl, Lila". The child was just as cheerful as her mother appeared and she gurgled at attention from Relena. Catherine reinstated her daughter in a sling across her back while advising the couple in front of her.

"Four years of marriage is a long time to create memories for so we'll definitely need to do a few more sessions. It would also be helpful if you find any old pictures you have and start carrying a camera to take any new ones. With that and a little help from Photoshop we should be fine!"

She smiled to hide the serious turn of her thoughts as she considered Heero and Relena. She had known Heero for years and felt as protective of him as of her younger brother, Trowa; Catherine almost wished the whole situation were real. Heero needed someone in his life and she had taken an instant liking to Relena. Imagine if she were taking real wedding photographs! She sighed – knowing Heero he would avoid getting involved and ignore anything that did happen.

Once in the car again Relena thought about what Catherine had said; four years of marriage…to a man she had met barely a month ago! She could tell without asking that Heero was battling the same doubts that now besieged her and their farewells were subdued.

Nine days until the Winner's arrived and their pretence would be put to the test.

Heero wrinkled his nose at the smell of paint and sat down heavily on the living room sofa. His wander through the rest of the house had left him feeling pessimistic. The careful décor had disappeared, replaced by bright colours and the child-gate on the stairs had already made its mark on his shins a number of times. In a moment of impatience he strode to the window, flinging it wide and breathing in the cold air from outside, untainted by paint smells. Just walking through this house that no longer seemed to belong to him gave him the jitters; there was so much that could go wrong with their plan. The complications in every direction overwhelmed even his methodical brain. Letting out a held breath he returned to the sofa and began to sort through the boxes of books, papers and photographs which had been moved from various places around the house while the decorating was done. He soon declared it a lost cause as piles mounted up around him, but didn't seem to be making much difference to the organization. He stood up again, unable to calm his restlessness.

Relena and Josh would be over after work, with the first shipment of their belongings but Heero had several hours to kill until then. Leaving the house at the mercy of the workmen he left and headed for the gym where he could distract himself from the doubts that plagued him.

When Relena stepped though Heero's front door that afternoon she felt uncomfortable, like an intruder, even though the house was soon to become her home. Josh had no reservations and lost no time in exploring and making friends with the various painters, etc who were working on the house. Relena deposited the bags of her own and Josh's belongings in a side room upstairs and seated herself at the kitchen table to begin sorting photographs. Some would be on display, as you would expect from any couple's house, while others yet would become part of the "family album" that Catherine was working so hard on producing. She felt at a loss for what to do with herself when she had finished sorting the photos. Most of the rooms were still wet with paint so furniture and books couldn't be arranged. Eventually she ended up wandering through the house aimlessly, advising the decorators when they asked for her help. It gave her a strange feeling of satisfaction to notice that they treated her like the true mistress of the house, but the sheer enormity of their deception was beginning to register. As she entered the room that was to be her own and Heero's bedroom discomfort twisted in her stomach. It was a large room with huge windows and an en suite bathroom with shower and twin sinks. The sun pouring through the open window created a welcoming atmosphere but Relena couldn't help her uneasiness. Absently she ran her fingers along the smooth polished mahogany of the four-poster bed before leaving. Josh was happily ensconced in one of the smaller bedrooms, obviously having located the bag of his toys that Relena had brought with her. As she headed downstairs once more Heero entered by the front door, letting it swing shut behind him. Their eyes met and Relena froze under his intense stare. Eventually he broke the gaze and turned away; Relena wasn't sure if he'd seen what he wanted to find in her eyes or if he turned away in disappointment. Heero seemed almost sullen and Relena was reminded, once again, of just how little she really knew about him. How should she deal with this mood? Her heart beating a little faster she followed him into the kitchen, taking the cup he offered her with the minimum of conversation. She picked up a stack of photographs and stilled the trembling in her hands before beginning to talk Heero through them. She described her brother, Milliardo, and how he was the closest family she had. His wife, Lucrezia and their baby son Thomas were the topic of the next picture. Her nerves were getting worse instead of better as she continued speaking so she visibly jumped when Heero's hand touched her own as he reached out for the photographs. He smiled as she blushed and the awkwardness disappeared as if it had never been there.

Their family histories turned out to be surprisingly similar which, in this case, was a blessing as it meant there were no parents to meet. Heero's early photographs were solely of himself and friends and he explained that he had never known his parents; though he'd been given his mother's number when he turned eighteen he had never made any effort to track her down.

Relena had lost two sets of parents in her life, but she barely remembered her biological parents who had died in a house fire when she was four years old. She and her brother had been separated into different foster homes before being reunited when he turned eighteen. Even though he was now on a military base in Germany with his family, they still kept in close contact. After probing from Heero Relena admitted that she hadn't told her brother about her current "assignment" in work. Heero laughed at this disclosure, causing Relena to marvel at how the laugh changed his face.

Josh came in while they were talking and looked carefully between one and the other before walking purposefully over to Heero and climbing onto his knee. Heero and Relena exchanged glances of equal amazement before continuing the selection of photographs to display. If Hilde had been watching she would have been proud of the toddler and his determination that Heero would be his real daddy forever.

* * *

Okay, there's chapter 7…really starting to get on a roll with this now…and I can tell you that this is going to be a long story, especially with the way Heero and Relena's relationship is going at the moment, lol. 

Didn't actually mean to end the chapter there – meant to continue to Relena and Josh moving in properly but it's another big section and would've taken the same again to write it so it's just become the next chapter, k? Sorry to keep you waiting!

Sorry if you're the impatient type but I like love stories that take time to develop (though I will admit to loving short romances, too!) I kind of wanted to keep it the way it is in most anime, (even though it's AU), where very small things can mean a lot and you're screaming at the screen for them to kiss or stay together by the end.

But, hope you like the fic so far and continue to read.

All reviews are greatly appreciated (more than you'll ever know) It makes my day just to know that someone out there read something of mine and enjoyed it

Individual thanx below, as always:

Sakura123 – Don't ask me why but "Who da thunkit" made me laugh for ages – I haven't heard someone saying it in ages! Lol Heero had to live in a big house for this fic…I never pictured it any other way!

Sorry for putting off the actual moving in but this part if just as important for what will happen next…keeping you in suspense…evil laugh

Your review means a lot – glad you like it!

Otakufanatic – Computer's all fixed now! grins Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope this one was enjoyable too and thank you for the good luck…I need all the luck I can get, lol

Feathertop – happy my fic made you feel better and good luck in your exams! Hope this chapter is soon enough for you and helps you combat the stress levels of exams. Lol, of course you get a mention and always will

Clueless girl – Thanx for the good luck and glad you have such a high opinion of this story. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Lol

Lady Selise Elora – Happy you liked it! Don't worry, I will continue and do my best to keep updating relatively quickly…lol, I thought every week was doable until I tried it…will update as soon as I can!

Mariel4000 – lol, thanx! Hope this update made your day like your review made mine!

Sonicbloom – you love my fic? Thank you a million times! Doris (the secretary) has a further role to play in the story so look out for her and I will update as soon as humanly possible!

Ri-chan/san – glad you like it, hope this update is quick enough for you (far faster than my normal ones…lol)

Will - looks ashamed Yeah I know it took me way longer last time, but I'm hoping to make up for it by updating fairly quickly this time. Glad you're still enjoying it and hope to see you again next chapter!

Hupie – glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one too! Thanx for the good luck – I'm saving all good luck for my exams as my next ones will be my final exams and I have to do really well…but don't worry, I will keep updating! Lol

Stardust Angel2 – So happy you love my story! Hope this update is soon enough for you and I will try to update once again before I go away next Monday!

Morrighan of Crimson and Sable – I love Josh too…lol so glad you like him! I was laughing when I wrote Heero's announcement because I could see the expressions on everyone's faces so clearly…lol Hope you like this chapter too!

Lyn-Minmay – Hilde's not the only one plotting as you can see from this chapter! Lol I love plotting against Heero…though I guess, in this case, they're all plotting for him. I will defend Heero and Relena as an anime couple to the bitter end! Lol Thank you for adding me to your favourites –it's a privilege I'm happy to accept!

Pureevil230 - Glad you like Josh! This update should be quick enough for you! (lol, for once...i'm one of the slowest people I know usually!)

Okay everyone, that's me for now. I'm still in shock that I updated so quickly and I'm hoping to get another one up before I go away on the 7th – unfortunately that's looking pretty unlikely but I will do my best for you! Every time I get a review I write a bit more but I will still update as long as there are people to read! Lol

Enjoy and have a good week!

Next chapter:

Relena and Josh really move in with Heero and preparations for Quatre's visit continue…the clock is ticking on the performance of their lives! And, perhaps the first real evidence that this could be more than a business deal for both Heero and Relena…

Leaving you in suspense!

Chrikaru


	8. Progress

Hey everyone! I know this chapter has taken ages but I think (at least I hope,lol) that you'll forgive me when you hear why…I'm going to Japan! I was away in Scotland for the week on a selection course (basically week-long interview…very scary!) and I've been chosen to work as a volunteer in Japan for 12 months! First of all, don't worry because I will keep up with this fic, even while I'm away – leaving at the end of August this year and coming back end of August/beginning of September 2006. Before I go I have to fundraise money for the charity I'm representing so will be working hard at that, but I will keep updating!

Hope you enjoy this chapter…Heero and Relena finally move in together!

Please read and review! Thanx to everyone for your reviews of the last chapter (individual thanx at the bottom!)

* * *

Relena stretched luxuriously before opening her eyes, holding on to the last fragments of a pleasant dream.

When she finally did sit up she shivered at the chill in the air. A glance out the window revealed a depressingly grey day and Relena felt her optimism begin to trickle away. For today was The Day. It deserved capitals, even inside her head and was marked by an ugly red circle on the calendar that controlled her life. Today she and Josh would move in with Heero. Her mind slid away from the fact, trying to deny it, but the calendar didn't lie.

Every action she took that morning seemed like a farewell. Tomorrow morning she wouldn't be here, but somewhere else. Today was her last day in the place she called home and, in the face of that, everything seemed to take on a special significance. Various belongings had already been packed up to be transported that afternoon, leaving empty spaces filled with the memory of what had once been there.

Her nerves grew worse as she filled a small bag with the last-minute essentials and she couldn't get rid of the cold fear in her stomach.

Even Josh seemed subdued and a little grumpy. He had woken screaming from nightmares twice the night before and they had marked him with purple bruises beneath his eyes. Relena could only hope that it wasn't anxiety over the move that had triggered the bad dreams. Hilde had been on a late shift the night before so wasn't awake and Relena felt cheated of saying goodbye to her best friend. Even the fact that Hilde had promised to come over and help with unpacking that evening didn't still Relena's irrational frustration.

When Heero knocked on the door they barely nodded a greeting to each other before sprinting through the rain to his waiting car. Josh soon fell asleep in the back seat and Relena and Heero passed the journey solely to the interminable swish of the windscreen wipers and his soft breathing behind them.

Seven days until the Winners' arrived.

Heero pushed his chair away from his desk in frustration and stood up, pacing restlessly around his office like a caged animal. He pushed his unruly hair away from his face in irritation a number of times before finally resting his forehead against the cool glass of the window and letting out a long, shaky breath.

The rain clouds pressed from above, oppressive, while cars rushed along the nearby motorway in a never-ending monotony.

He had a bare few moments of relative peace before his office phone began ringing. Heero was heavily tempted not to answer it, but the caller was persistent and he eventually grabbed it to stop the shrill noise. A headache was beginning to make itself known but he resisted the urge to be rude.

"Good morning. You have reached Heero Yuy"

It was a representative from another company whose annual contract was nearing expiry and who wished to renegotiate the details of the arrangement for the subsequent financial year.

Heero drew up their files on his computer, stifling a groan. Negotiations seemed pointless to him, as his offer was usually "take it or leave it". He knew nobody else offered the same level of service as him and was proud of it, meaning he was often impatient with people who tried to take more while offering less. The terms mentioned by the representative sounded reasonable and he rung off after arranging a meeting where a formal agreement in writing could be made.

When the office once again fell silent Heero found himself wishing for another phone call: anything to distract him from his thoughts. The ticking of the clock sounded illogically loud as he drew up the annual financial records and began to proofread. A copy went out to all their clients and shareholders so it was extremely important that it contained no errors. After finishing the document he worked through a couple of others, cursing the clock after each one, as it didn't seem to be moving very fast.

He wasn't normally the sort of person who watched the time but the thought of Relena and Josh moving in that afternoon made him apprehensive. He wanted time to crawl so he could put off the reality of the situation but he couldn't help being frustrated by the sluggishness of the day.

Fighting despair he began work on the ever-increasing pile of documents in his inbox.

The already-uncomfortable atmosphere in the car from that morning was intensified by the addition of Trowa to the group. He sat in the passenger seat with Heero driving and Relena and Josh strapped into the back, separated by a box full of their belongings.

Relena looked between the two men, comparing the implacable calmness of Trowa with the tension she could see in Heero's shoulders.

"Is your sister much older than you?"

The question fell into the silence like a stone causing ripples in a lake before disappearing beneath the surface and for a second Relena thought Trowa wouldn't answer. He swivelled in the seat to meet her eyes, seeming a little surprised that she should ask.

"Three years but we've always been very close"

Relena nodded, unsure how to continue the conversation, but to her astonishment he elaborated without being asked.

"We lost our parents when she was seven…I was only four so I don't remember much"

Heero picked up the story.

"We were in the same orphanage for a time and we've kept in touch since"

Josh perked up enough to ask for an explanation of what an orphanage was.

"It's where someone goes when they don't have any parents to look after them"

"Is it scary?"

"No, not at all" Relena hastened to reassure him.

Trowa turned to face the toddler.

"And people come and take the children home with them so they can be their parents"

"So you go there to get new parents?"

Trowa looked uncertain "Well, I guess you could say that…"

The conversation drew to a close as Heero pulled into the driveway of his house, but Relena had a feeling that it wasn't the last they would hear from Josh on "adopting" new parents.

The house was more welcoming than it had been the day before, despite the unpleasant smell of paint. Trowa was amazed at the difference a little colour had made to Heero's bachelor pad; now it could pass as a family home.

Josh was delighted with his bedroom, which had been painted blue and white with a border of brightly coloured trains. It was a fairly small room, but larger than the one he had owned in Hilde's house and it was just across from the master bedroom that Heero and Relena would share.

Relena's stomach clenched with nervousness as she entered the room to leave her bags. Not just in the same house as Heero, but the same room…the same bed. She found her gaze fixed on the object she had been trying to avoid. The slate-grey bed linen of the day before had been replaced with a deep green that drew in both the light and Relena. She brushed her fingers along the smooth material and jumped guiltily when Heero called her from downstairs.

Relena wandered across to her son's bedroom and found the entire room a mess.

"Just like home" Josh looked up at her voice and they grinned at each other.

"Look at my trains!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her closer to the wall to examine the border in greater detail.

Relena felt a sudden rush of gratitude; he was all she could have ever wished for and more. Not trusting herself to speak she gathered him carefully in her arms and hugged him tightly, feeling tears pricking at her eyes. He deserved to have a daddy who would love him, and she was worried about how he would feel when the charade was over.

For Heero this was probably nothing more than a business deal, and she could deal with whatever consequences there were…but Josh was another matter.

Brushing the unshed tears from her eyes before the toddler could catch sight of them Relena headed downstairs.

Trowa and Heero were in the kitchen, Heero cooking and Trowa seated at the scrubbed-wood table, meticulously sorting Catherine's pictures from a few days ago into matching frames. There were already a pile of filled frames piled on the table and Relena studied them for signs of falsity, still struggling with her earlier emotions. Heero's hand on her shoulder made her jump, and he removed it quickly as if she'd burned him.

There was an uncertainty in his dark eyes as he addressed her.

"Just wanted to know if you liked everything okay?"

He shrugged nervously, his movement encompassing everything from the house to the food to him.

Relena smiled, wanting to reassure him. The stress of the whole situation had to be worse for him; after all, the fate of his company relied on the next few weeks of all their lives.

"It's all great. Can I help with dinner or anything?"

He seemed at a loss for words and Relena met his intense gaze where there was a wealth of emotion she hadn't expected to see. She suddenly wished she could apologise for flinching at his touch, but anything she said would only embarrass them both.

An unexpected blush rising to her cheeks she broke the stare and began chopping vegetables into the pasta sauce Heero had started. He joined her in silence but Relena could feel him behind her, her senses hyperaware of his every movement.

Dinner was a subdued affair: Heero and Relena carefully avoiding each other's eyes and jumping when they accidentally brushed hands, Josh spilling tomato sauce all over himself and Trowa silently observing.

Relena was glad when the doorbell rang, knowing it had to be Hilde. Seconds later a key turned in the front lock and both Hilde and Wufei entered the kitchen. Heero had already explained that Trowa, Duo and Wufei all had keys and they would probably all be over to visit tonight.

Wufei wasted no time, but planted a box on the table and began pulling out papers and books in all directions until they were strewn all over the surface.

"Wedding certificate, wedding book complete with signatures from friends and copy of church registry entry, new birth certificate for Josh, honeymoon tickets and appropriate souvenirs, etc"

Everyone looked in disbelief at the pile of items.

"So, um, where exactly did we go on honeymoon?" Heero rummaged through the pages for the tickets.

"Italy. Two weeks. Touring in a rental car."

Wufei answered curtly, fixing the couple with his eyes. A slight smile broke the severity of his features.

"You had a great time"

"My family were from Italy" Relena added softly.

"I know. And Heero has visited there a lot so I figured you would both know enough to bluff" Wufei met her eyes, nodding.

The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of unpacking and arrangement and rearrangement of various bits of furniture, punctuated by questions aimed at Heero and Relena.

"How did you first meet?" Both.

"When's Josh's birthday" Heero.

"When did Heero start his company?" Relena.

The questions led to some general panic and a lot of good-natured teasing as each person embellished Heero and Relena's fictional past, like bright embroidery on a plain cloth.

Relena felt strange hanging her clothes in the built-in wardrobe next to Heero's, but Hilde had no compunction in rearranging things to present the image of a married couple.

"You've come this far…and you have to persuade the Winner's that this is real"

The house was filled with movement and laughter and Relena felt comfortable in it for the first time. Even Heero seemed more than willing to swap his soulless house for a family home, despite his initial reservations.

After carrying Josh from where he'd fallen asleep on the living room carpet to his new bedroom the adults settled down to watch a TV movie, carefully leaving Heero and Relena space to sit together. They sat apart, just barely touching, each aware of the line of heat on one side from the other.

Trowa received a call on his mobile halfway through the movie and left, offering to drop Hilde home. Wufei made his excuses soon afterwards and Heero and Relena were left alone.

They turned off the TV and headed upstairs, Heero turning off lights and shutting doors behind them. When he put his hand on her lower back to usher her ahead of him Relena leant into his touch and he kept it there a little longer than was necessary. It was a tentative step forward, a butterfly touch, but it was progress.

Relena changed in the en suite bathroom before Heero came in to clean his teeth. They caught each other's eyes in the mirror and grinned, a release of tension, over the ridiculousness of what they were doing.

Relena slipped back into the bedroom and heard the shower begin to beat against the tile wall as she tossed her clothes from the day into the laundry basket. The bed was huge and the sheets cold, but she was more exhausted than she had realised and it was comfortable. She had already worked out which side Heero slept on by the belongings on the bedside cabinet so she simply slid into the other side.

Relena expected to be awake half the night worrying, but her eyelids started to droop almost immediately. It wasn't until the bathroom door snapped open and Heero emerged in a cloud of steam that Relena realised that she had been dozing.

Her eyes opened fully as Heero walked out clad only in boxers, towel-drying his hair. She had long ago admitted that her boss was a good-looking guy, but half-dressed Heero was even better than the fully dressed version. Relena could feel her cheeks blazing, so was glad when Heero turned out his bedside lamp.

They lay stiffly beside each other, all traces of sleep gone; just painfully aware of the other's breathing in the dark. Relena took a deep breath, slowly willing every muscle in her body to relax, but she still jumped when Heero sat up and switched the lamp on once more. His hair was even messier than during the day and he swiped at it irritably in a gesture that was already becoming familiar to her.

"Listen, I know this is difficult. You've no idea how grateful I am to you for agreeing to help me out. And I don't want you to feel threatened or uncomfortable. This is your home too, at least for the next few weeks and…you're safe with me"

He looked down at her, the blue of his eyes darkened to shadowed pools by the half-light. Relena propped herself up on one elbow and reached across to grasp Heero's hand. His skin was warm against hers.

"Thank you and…don't worry about a thing. We'll deal with the Winner's when they come"

She kept his hand and lay down, slightly closer, while he turned the light out and pulled the duvet up to his chin.

Within seconds they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Hey again everyone – hope you enjoyed that chapter! I can let you know that some important things happen in Cgapter 9 so look out for it…don't want to give too much away but Heero/Relena fans will be very happy! (Including me, yay!)

Sorry, as always,that I took so long to update and a million thanks to everyone who read and reviewed – over 100 reviews! I can't believe it…and they really do work…they made me sit up and type this chapter even though I have coursework due in tomorrow…lol

And everybody loves Josh…lol, I love him too!

**Lyn-Minmay** – Heero and Relena forever! Lol Glad you enjoyed the chapter…Quatre should be chapter after next (Ch 9 is final arrangements for his visit and some HxR stuff) Also, glad you like Josh and hope you keep reading!

**Otakufanatic **– sorry to keep you waiting for so long…I'll try to be better in future…hangs head in shame and hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one

**Squall-I-I**- lol, yeah, Hilde is a little evil but it's all for a good cause – Heero and Relena! And you can expect more plots in the future…Josh hasn't forgotten what Hilde told him! Lol

**Fire's guardian** – last one may have been fast enough but this one is a little behind schedule…soz! Neway, hope you liked it!

**Death's flower garden** – Ooh the ending is clouded by distance but I can tell you that I know what it is…lol looks secretive but you'll just have to wait and find out! Hope you keep reading and enjoying right until the end!

**Kat-tastrophe**- simple review but means a lot – glad you love it and hope that you continue to love it! Lol

**Soul Eyes** – sorry I didn't update sooner and don't worry about not catching Ch6 – it's great that you're still reading! Soz bout Chapter length – been trying to keep them all about 2500 words long (this chap's over the limit so hopefully make up for short one last time)

**Iria2 **– Happy that my fic can cause you such joy! Lol Thanx for your review – I really appreciate your support! Hope you continue to read and like how I develop the rest of the story. Glad you're glued…was worried that people might find these chapters a little boring, but I definitely don't want to rush it. Glad you like Josh too!

**Seed-of-flame** – happy you found tis fic – at least you finding it late meant you didn't have the frustration of waiting for me to update (I'm terrible…lol) Sorry I took so long with chapter 8 and hope you enjoy it!

**Sakura123**- really happy that you thought the descriptions were realistic – I want to get inside Heero and Relena's heads in this fic. Quatre should be arriving about Chapter 10 or so…lol, some more time for HxR in Ch9 rubs hands together in delight Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lady Rebekkah** – sorry I didn't update soon but I made it in the end!

**Morrighan of Crimson and Sable** – sorry to leave you in suspense for so long…have a feeling you'll like Ch9…lol, should be updated sooner than this chapter at least! Hope you enjoyed it and will see you next chapter!

**Too lazy to log in** – hey! Yeah, paragraphs aren't really my strong point (In fact they've been my enemies through long years of English…lol) but I tried to space this chapter out a bit more – hope that made it easier to read! Sorry for taking so long to update but hope you continue liking it! (And glad you found me in the first place!)

**Will** – it took me ages again…sorry. But I hope to have made up for the shortness of last chapter by the length of this one. Next update **will** be sooner!

**Lildevg** – hope you've got your problems logging on sorted is a little temperamental at times! Lol Glad you liked it and hope your friend still likes it too! Thanx for the review!

**Clueless Girl** – Sorry…um, but at least I'm submitting kind of before the 7th…today is the 7th of March…looks ashamed Sorry, I will update sooner in future and don't worry about not reviewing me before – I'm glad to hear from anyone anytime!

**Mariel4000** – Soz to keep you waiting and hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones!

**Kris trix** – Josh? I didn't make him cute and adorable…he just is! Lol My characters do what they want and I just write it down…I don't think any author has full control over their characters, lol Ending won't be for a while yet, but hope you like it when it does get there!

**Feathertop** – Never fail to amaze? Aww,thanx…lol, tho it always amazes me just how long it takes me to update and how many people review my fic! Lol Thanx again!

**Wing** – Josh hasn't forgotten what Hilde told him…you'll find out when Quatre arrives…lol And that's all I'm saying! Lol Really happy you like the fic and Doris will come into play again a little later…poor Heero's completely clueless! Hope school's going better for you and sorry for making you wait so long for an update!

**Ambie-Chan** – lol, Josh has captured everyone's hearts! More Heero and Relena stuff next chapter, along with a smidgeon of Duo and Hilde…hope you enjoy it and liked this chapter too!

**Incessant Escapist** – happy you liked it and hope you continue to read…I will update sonner in future…hopefully, lol

**Anna** – I will certainly keep going and try to do it in less time than it usually takes me, lol

**Darkfairy88** – Once again, soz about the loooong gap between updates, but glad you like the fic and Josh…I'll be back soon with Chapter 9!

Whoo everybody, lots of reviews to reply to and I appreciate them all so much. It really makes my day to check my e-mails and get a message from someone out there who read my fic.

Anyway, sorry about the late update…life has been crazy, per usual, but I will try harder in future!

Gtg, it's late here and I have so much work to do for tomorrow….lol, you guys came first!

Please read and review!

Chrikaru


	9. Together

Hello everybody and welcome back for Chapter 9! Once again, apologies for this chapter taking so long but there were a few loose ends to tie up before the Winner's arrive. It's also a good bit longer than any of my previous chapters so that will hopefully placate all those who want to chain me to my computer so I update faster…lol

Also, the promised Heero x Relena bits…hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

When Heero woke the next morning Relena's hair was strewn across his pillow, golden in the early-morning sunshine. A darker gold mixed with hers where Josh had crept in between them at some point during the night. His face was relaxed; mouth hanging open and his old blanket clasped in a loose fist.

Heero's face relaxed into a soft smile unintentionally, his doubts from the day before fading. He touched his hand to Relena's hair, warm in the sunlight, almost to remind himself that the situation was real, before wandering downstairs to pick up the paper and get some breakfast.

Relena woke gradually, feeling rested and relaxed. The bed was comfortable, with Josh snuggled against her side like a giant hot water bottle.

Heero's side of the bed was empty, the cold sheets betraying the fact that he had been gone for quite a while. Relena frowned, feeling a strange sense of loss. It would have been nice to wake up beside him or, even better, in his arms. She blushed at the thought and gave herself a mental kick; regardless of how difficult it was she had to keep reminding herself that their "relationship" was strictly for the purposes of the deal.

Leaving Josh still asleep Relena went into the bathroom for a shower. The play of the water felt good against her skin and she was fully awake by the time she stepped back into the steam-filled bathroom. Her reflection was blurred in the misted-up mirrors as she looked around the room. Heero's toothbrush stood next to hers in a cup between the twin sinks, making her smile.

The challenge suddenly didn't seem too difficult; they could pull it off and persuade the Winners that they truly were man and wife.

After a glance at her watch she quickly jumped into her clothes and clipped her hair back to dry. She was meeting Hilde in town in an hour while Heero was meeting up with Duo, Trowa and Wufei to discuss an itinerary for the Winner's visit. It may have been a Saturday but Heero never really seemed to completely stop working, especially with a deal this big hanging in the balance.

Relena coaxed Josh out of bed and dressed him quickly before trying and failing to make his unruly hair lie flat. One tuft in particular refused to go any direction except straight up despite water and some of Heero's hair gel. Relena had figured that Heero probably needed strong hair gel to tame his own hair so it would work on Josh's but nothing seemed to make any difference. Eventually giving up she went downstairs, glad that the smell of paint was already almost gone.

Heero was seated at the head of the table in boxers and T-shirt, sipping apple juice and reading the newspaper. Her natural optimism coming to the fore, Relena flashed him a brilliant smile and was a little surprised when he returned it with an uncertain smile of his own.

Josh hugged him awkwardly around the waist before climbing up to the table and drifting back to sleep. Relena poured herself and Josh a bowl of cereal each and poked Josh to wake up. Before she sat down she leaned across and kissed Heero lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning"

His gaze caught and held her and Relena felt a flush rising to her cheeks.

"I'm…I'm sorry"

His eyes were dark and emotionless as he stared at her and Relena began sorting through the newspaper to giver her an excuse to look away.

She had forgotten her own advice and begun to treat the situation as if it were real. All it took was one look from Heero to remind her of how little she really knew about him, and of the fact that he was still her boss. Head down Relena began easting her cereal, staring blindly at the front page of the newspaper. She was startled when Heero's hand covered her own.

"Good morning"

He let it rest there for a second before withdrawing to take a sip of his juice. When Relena looked at him he met her gaze evenly, faint amusement replacing his earlier neutrality. She smiled and returned to her breakfast, now able to make sense of the words in the newspaper that had eluded her earlier.

Heero had offered her a lift but it was in the opposite direction to the one he was travelling so Relena and Josh caught the bus. Hilde was sitting on a park bench finishing a coffee when they found her. The three of them wandered through the city centre, chatting idly and window-shopping for a present for Hilde's grandmother. Josh trailed a little behind, slightly bored of the shops but enjoying being included with Relena and Hilde's activities.

"How about a scarf or something like that?"

Relena was suggesting when she realized Hilde was no longer beside her. When she turned round she saw her friend staring in a shop window they had passed a few doors back.

Relena tightened her grip on Josh's hand and threaded her way through the afternoon crowds to see what had caught Hilde's attention. Her friend was frozen in front of a jewellery shop. Without speaking Hilde grabbed Relena's hand. After glancing at it she spoke.

"You truly are an idiot. And Heero's an even bigger imbecile"

Relena looked confused

"What's the matter?"

Hilde looked at her with a pitying expression and shook her head.

"What's normally exchanged at a wedding besides the vows?"

Relena gasped, putting one hand to her mouth.

"A ring! We didn't think of a ring!"

Hilde shook her head once more.

"What would you do without me? Ring Heero now and get him to come down. You may as well sort this out as soon as possible"

Relena pulled out her mobile phone and checked her credit before dialling Heero's number.

"Yes"

He barked and Relena paused, taken aback.

"It's Relena. Hilde just pointed out that we haven't got wedding bands. Could you maybe come down and help me choose something?"

There was a short pause.

"Can't you just pick something?"

"We need to agree on them or they'll look stupid"

He continued, seeming not to hear her reply.

"If money's the problem just give them my bank details"

Relena felt a surge of irritation at his assumption that she only phoned to ask for money.

"Money isn't the issue here. The issue is that these are our wedding bands and they have to be suitable for both of us"

There was another pause as Heero considered both his options and the annoyance in Relena's voice.

"Okay, I'll be down as soon as I can. Why don't you go on in and see if there's anything you like?"

"Alright, see you soon!"

After saying goodbye Relena hung up and let her frustration flow away in a long sigh.

She shook her head.

"I really don't know how I get myself into these situations…"

Hilde laughed back at her.

When Heero arrived Relena was standing outside the shop waiting for him, her coat clutched tightly around her body to cut the bitter wind.

He frowned.

"Why didn't you wait inside?"

"I think we should probably try somewhere else. The prices in here would probably take up any profit you'd make by getting this deal with Winner Enterprises!"

She grinned wryly at him, one hand holding back the hair that the wind was blowing across her face.

"Let's at least try it, okay?"

Without waiting for her reply, Heero pushed open the door to the shop and nodded her ahead of him.

The shop interior was dark and Heero looked around, expecting to see Josh and Hilde.

"They're in a coffee shop a few doors up. Josh was getting a little cranky so they went to sit down"

Heero turned to meet her eyes, dark in the gloomy surroundings. She looked a little uncertain when he maintained his silence.

"That was what you were wondering, right?"

Heero bent his head in amusement, an unexpected smile stealing over his lips. Stepping ahead of Relena he took her hand in his own.

"Come on. Let's go get a wedding ring"

As they stepped up to the main counter an old man appeared from the storeroom.

"Good Afternoon. How may I help you?"

He noted their joined hands with a quick glance.

"Looking at wedding rings? When's the ceremony? "

Relena's mouth was dry so she licked her lips nervously, but Heero jumped in with a reply.

"We're actually already married, but we didn't have the money at the time to get really special rings"

He said it smoothly as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but Relena watched the shopkeeper's face closely for any sign that he didn't believe them. Instead he simply nodded and directed them towards a number of showcases to the right of the shop.

Heero and Relena approached them cautiously. Heero was a little bewildered by the sheer number of rings on display, while Relena was finding it difficult to actually concentrate on the rings because of the astronomical price tags attached to each one. They stared in silence, each aware of the shopkeeper's stare on their backs.

To Relena's surprise, Heero was the first to suggest a choice, pointing to a simple white gold and diamond solitaire ring. The shopkeeper was over in seconds, unlocking the cabinet and inviting them to examine it more closely.

Heero didn't know Relena well enough to know her taste, but he imagined that she would choose something elegant and classical rather than ostentatious. Relena turned the ring in her hands. When it turned out to be the correct size as well she decided the choice had already been made and nodded.

"This is beautiful"

Almost out of nowhere the old man appeared with a tray of wedding bands for Heero, out of which they chose a matching white gold band.

As they made their way to the till the man spoke again.

"Do you want the engraving done straightaway or at a later date?"

Heero and Relena looked at him blankly.

Relena recovered first but looked at Heero for a reply. He fumbled.

"Um…I guess…later would be better"

The man nodded

"Very well. Just hold onto your receipt and it's free of charge"

When the door of the shop closed behind them Heero glanced at his watch realising the venture hadn't taken half as long as he had anticipated.

"Here" he dug into the bag and pulled out the two boxes, "We may as well start wearing them now"

Without further ado he passed Relena her box and opened his own, fighting off the ridiculous notion that he should get down on one knee to present it to her. Wasn't that how you were meant to do it?

Relena's hand on his stopped him as he prepared to put his ring on.

"Let me"

Meeting his eyes she slid the ring slowly onto his finger. There was sadness in her demeanour that Heero couldn't explain. He felt uncomfortable meeting her gaze as he returned the favour. He was afraid of what she might see in his eyes or he in hers. After he had slid the ring on he held her hand for a second longer than was necessary, then dropped it quickly when he realized what he had done.

Relena lowered her gaze, but Heero could still feel the weight of the ring on his hand. It made everything more real, a visible connection between them, a sign to the world that they were husband and wife…his thoughts trailed off as he glanced at his watch once more.

"I have to go…" He took a few quick steps back before turning away. As he climbed into the car he looked back at Relena, still standing forlornly in the middle of the cold, grey street.

After Heero had left Relena had joined Hilde and Josh in the coffee shop for hot chocolate and marshmallows. Hilde had exclaimed over the ring, joking that it would be a good bonus if she were allowed to keep it after the Winner's left.

Relena and Josh had caught the bus home soon after that. "Home" had always been the house she shared with Hilde but it was changing; now Heero's house was beginning to feel like somewhere she belonged.

They were now sitting at the clean-scrubbed table in the kitchen, eating spaghetti and sauce that Heero had made for dinner. Josh had a formerly white napkin tucked into his jumper, but, despite repeated wiping, his face was still covered in tomato sauce. Heero ate efficiently, never seeming to have any trouble with the unruly strands of spaghetti. Relena had felt embarrassed at first as it was a difficult meal to eat neatly, but it tasted so good she was soon beyond caring. The kitchen was warm and cosy, and Relena felt content.

They were a family, if only for a little while and she was happy with that.

Heero woke slowly the next morning, his chin nestled on top of Relena's head. She was curled in his arms, though he couldn't remember how she'd got there. She was comfortable against him, her breath tickling his skin, and he made no effort to remove his arms from around her. Perhaps under different circumstances they could have dated or been friends, even if the situation now was truly that of a business deal. Watching her peaceful face as she slept Heero brushed her hair back from her face and brushed a soft kiss onto her forehead before sliding out of the bed and tucking the quilt around her once more.

Relena had only been dozing but waited until the bedroom door closed behind Heero before opening her eyes and smiling.

She could hear the radio in the kitchen as she came down the stairs and pulled a face. Heero listened to the news about four times a day, watched the news updates in the evening and read the daily newspapers. She couldn't understand how he could listen to the same thing over and over without losing patience in it. Relena liked to know what was going on, but the continual pointless arguments of politicians in parliament made her want to scream.

As she entered the kitchen, Heero had his back to her setting a pot of water on the stove to hard boil his egg. Feeling mischievous, Relena crept up close behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

To her surprise Heero laughed out loud and turned around.

"I wonder…"

They were suddenly standing very close and Relena felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked up at Heero.

Before he had time to think Heero closed the distance between them and brushed his lips lightly against Relena's.

She went stiff at first, but then seemed to relax and turned her face up towards him. They kissed again, more forcefully, but still experimental. Relena's hands tightened on the back of Heero's neck and his found her waist.

It was on the third try that they got it right. It was also on the third try that Duo walked into the kitchen. He stared but cleverly kept his mouth shut. Heero caught sight of him over Relena's shoulder and stepped back, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Good morning"

Duo returned the greeting and Relena added hers while blushing bright red, before excusing herself to get dressed.

Heero and Duo remained in the kitchen, Duo drawing a seat out at the table and Heero continuing to get breakfast.

Duo was looking serious, almost worried.

"I've been wondering about this whole thing Heero; about whether this is the right thing to do. I know it started out as something to get the deal but it's already become more than that. You kissing someone wasn't something I was ever expecting to see. But you were…and it's not only that. I've seen the way Relena looks at you…Hell! Even the way you look at her! It's obvious to anyone with eyes that this is more than just an act."

He turned to look at Heero as he opened the fridge, his voice challenging.

"What are you going to do when this is all over? Are you just going to go back to the way you were before and pretend you and Relena never met? And how are you going to tell Josh that you can't be his 'daddy' anymore?"

Duo turned back towards the table and set his head in his hands, taking a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that this isn't juts a business deal for you, all of you. I'm afraid this is real. And if it is, then what?"

Heero set a glass of orange juice down over Duo's shoulder and moved around the table to sit opposite him. His face was calm but Duo was surprised by the obvious confusion in his eyes.

"I can't give you whatever answer you want Duo. I simply don't know what we're going to do but I can't afford to worry about it until later…I won't worry until I have to."

Heero looked away from Duo's searching gaze, shelling his hardboiled egg and spreading it on his toast.

Duo's answer was quiet.

"What if it's too late then?"

* * *

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed that and thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think-like it or not! Even if you just review to say hi, it really makes a big difference to know people are out there reading…lol, I'm addicted to reviews now!

Anyway, next chapter will be the arrival of the Winners and should be out a lot sooner as it's all written (the last chapter was just in note form and had to be tied together) and just needs to be typed and tidied a little. Also, I know Josh didn't really play a big role in this chapter, but he's very important to the next so watch out for him! Lol

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and hope you continue reading!

**Liz (Genkai Lady)** – Glad you enjoyed the last chapter…and maybe you do sense Hilde using Josh…look out for Chapter 10 for some fun involving Josh! Lol Hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Seed-of-Flame** - hugs you back Thanx, I promise I'll tell you all lots about Japan when I go…. can't believe I'm going! Definitely hoping you enjoyed that chapter, especially with all the Heero x Relena moments…more to come!

**Kawaii Selene** – Really happy you enjoyed the last chapter and hoped you liked this one too. Hope your exam went ok…I'd feel guilty if my fic distracted you from revising…lol. Thanx for the comments on the mood – I couldn't resist a little angst!

**Mariel 4000** – lol, hope this chapter made you say "Yey!" too, lol

**K** – sorry I took so long…but glad you liked to enough to want more!

**Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85** – happy you thought it was cute and hope you liked this chapter too!

**Starlight Gundam** – Sorry to keep you waiting so long and thank you for the kind review.

**Morrighan of Crimson and Sable** – lol, yeah Heero can't hide his inner sweetness…lol. Don't you just wish he and Relena could get married and it would all work out? But since when does it ever work out that simply…lol. Anyway, hope you keep reading to find out!

**Otakufanatic** – I'm really looking forward to Japan, though I'm currently a pincushion because I'm getting all my inoculations, etc, lol. Once again, I apologise for the long time between updates

**Ally Lei** – Really happy you liked it! I know you have to wait but sorry for making you wait so long and hope you liked it!

**Sakura123** – glad you picked up on the nerves, as I think they're both beginning to realise exactly what they've let themselves in for…Trowa and Josh together makes me laugh! I'll try to update sooner in future!

**Kat-tastrophe** – sorry the last chapter was a bit short – this one's longer so hope that helps!

**Soul Eyes** – More Heero and Relena in this chapter…definitely something there between them. Sorry for the long wait!

**CrypticMaidenRK**- Yeah, I know Heero's a little different from the Heero in the series…tried to keep some of the characteristics without the effects of war and killing, etc. I kind of think this would be how he'd be in an AU, especially as I'm writing a post-Endless Waltz fic as well at the minute (will be posted here soon if anyone's interested?) and he's the Heero from the series in it…I hope he is anyway, lol

**Iria2** – thanx for the wonderful story comment…made me feel loved, lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter ( a lot more Heero and Relena stuff) but everyone should be ijn the next one as the Winners are arriving…

**Clueless Girl** – made this one a little longer…not sure how long Ch10's going to be yet. Once again, I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long….I'm terrible at updating! Thanx for the good luck in raising money for my charity…I'm getting closer to my target very slowly! Japan soon! Yay!

**Fire's guardian** – hope you found this chapter okay and enjoyed it. I think that fanfiction can e-mail you when a fic's been updated if you add someone to your author alert list…just if you wanted, I'm not saying you have to or anything! Lol

**Lyn-Minmay** – happy you liked it and look out for next Chapter because that's when the Winner's are arriving…let's see Heeroa and Relena pull this off…lol

**Zakai** – Wow, thank you very much for your kind words. Very happy you finally read my fic and liked it…I used to be so nervous about showing my writing to anyone! Glad you like the characters for each person as well – I'm trying to keep true to the characters in the series but show them as I think they would be in an AU. Doris will make another appearance later…and Quatre will be arriving (with his family!) next chapter.

Can't wait until Japan…though still working to raise money for my charity before I go!

**Purdy **– Welcome back! Lol I know what you mean about trying to keep things interesting…Heero and Relena's relationship has to be slow because of the kinds of people they are…maybe chuck in a plot for world domination or a nuclear warhead to spice things up, lol Hope you liked this chapter…things are finally starting to move a little faster!

**Will** – happy that you forgive me for taking so long…I always feel as if I've let you down when I take so long to update! Lol Quatre will be next chapter. I'm looking forward to introducing the Winner's to everyone!

**Go stick your head in a toilet**- happy you enjoyed it and hope you like this chapter too!

**La** – glad you like the fic…sorry it's not based on any movie…some people have said it's similar to Borrowed Hearts but I've never seen it so I don't know, sorry. All I've gathered is that it's about an employee who pretends to be her boss' wife (so far, so similar) but I have some ideas that I hope aren't in the movie! (Again, if I'd seen it I'd know….lol)

**Andy** – Don't worry, I will finish this fic. Every time I get a review I type a little more…sounds stupid but hearing from people really makes my day!

**Kawaii gurl-11** – glad you like Relena …she's one of those characters that some people always seem to hate! Lol Zechs? Just have to wait and see…lol. More Josh next chapter so look out for him!

**Pristine Harbinger** – lol, can't believe that about your boyfriend! Thank you for your encouragement and hope you read again!

Phew, that's all the thank yous done – just want you all to know that I appreciate those few seconds you take to let me know you're reading…and constructive criticism is always good too – how else would I know to fix all the typing errors I make when I'm in a hurry? Lol

Thank you again, please review this chapter too and I'll see you all (hopefully) soon for Chapter 10 and the arrival of the Winners and the true beginning of Heero and Relena's challenge!

Until next time!

Chrikaru


	10. Arrivals

Hello everyone- here's the chapter you've been waiting for so long for! Once again, apologies for taking so long…a lot has happened and I didn't want to rush this chapter as it's so important to the overall storyline.

My volunteer placement abroad has changed from Japan to Vietnam…I was a little upset at this at first because I've wanted to go to Japan for a very long time now, but I'm looking forward to Vietnam – it looks and sounds amazing! Have to teach myself Vietnamese before I go though….tough!

Also, I was organising a big charity fundraiser to get money for the charity I'm going away with – very stressful but raised a lot of money so great!

Also in the middle of final exams – had two today and now have a bit of a break before the next one, hence this chapter…please send me reviews to cheer me up during the exams! Lol

Anyway, without further ado, onto the chapter

As always, thanks and further waffling at the end!

* * *

Relena ran around the house frantically, piling her arms full of odd items that needed to be put away. There was stuff everywhere, Josh was bored, the guest bed needed to be changed, food had to start being cooked…and both she and Heero were so nervous that they were as good as useless. It was a dull Friday morning and the Winners were due on the 11:35 flight from Brussels.

Relena had gathered that Quatre Winner had been speaking at a conference there a few days earlier, then he and his wife had stayed on to sightsee. Even thinking that they would be arriving in a few hours caused her heartbeat to speed up, speculating about all the things that could go wrong.

What if she and Heero couldn't pull it off?

She folded the newspaper on the kitchen table and placed it in the magazine rack, brushing crumbs from the surface into her hand and from there to the bin under the sink. What if the Winner's noticed something wrong and refused to go through with the deal?

What if…her thoughts trailed off as she passed the bedroom to see Heero tugging off his tie in a fit of frustration. He had to be even more scared than she was.

Quietly, Relena crossed the room and did what she would do for any of her friends when they needed someone – she gave him a tight hug. She was surprised when his arms came around her just as tightly, crushing her body to his in a kind of desperation. This was the test of everything they had been planning.

When she was able Relena stepped back and retrieved the offending tie. She somehow managed to fasten it neatly although her hands were barely that much steadier than her husband's. It took Relena a second to realize what she'd said, even to herself.

Her husband.

It was exactly what Hilde had warned her about; she couldn't let herself even think the situation was real in case she started to believe it. When the Winner's left it would all be over. She and Josh would be back home with Hilde and Heero would once more be nothing more than her boss.

The words sounded hollow, even inside her head. Relena looked down at her feet, refusing to acknowledge the lump in her throat. It was a deception, all of it, and she couldn't afford to let herself get dragged in any deeper than she already was. A hand touched her cheek gently, tilting her face upwards. It was Heero, a look of faint disbelief on his face as if he couldn't believe the situation they were in.

"It'll work out"

The "somehow" he hadn't added, floated as clearly on the air as if he had breathed it. Relena leant into his touch feeling suddenly tired, but with an iron-like determination to succeed beneath the exhaustion. She had agreed to do this so she was going to do it right and worry about the consequences later. She flashed a quick grin at Hero and stood on tiptoe to peck him on the cheek.

"You're right"

The sudden heat in Heero's gaze, as his eyes caught her own, had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Relena stepped back, glancing at the clock over his shoulder before looking uncomfortably at the carpet. They had been on uncertain ground since the kiss the previous weekend. Each day that passed made them more comfortable around each other, but neither had initiated another kiss for fear of further blurring the boundaries between the outline of the job and the possible relationship that they were both too afraid to admit could be budding between them.

Relena glanced at clock once more and spun Heero around to face it.

"You're going to be late!"

Heero swore, simultaneously shrugging on his jacket and grabbing his car keys off the dresser before sprinting down the stairs two at a time. Relena winced as he nearly tripped over one of Josh's toy trains then stifled a laugh as he wrestled with the lock on the child gate, before giving up and vaulting over it. Josh stumbled into the hallway just in time for a whirlwind hug before the door slammed shut behind Heero and his car exited the driveway.

Relena came slowly downstairs in his wake, idly picking up the train that had nearly caused Heero's downfall. Unconsciously, a small smile played over her face. Heero's calm disposition and cold manner were famous within the company. But behind the mask Relena knew lay someone who was touched by the sight of a toddler sleeping. Under the surface lay someone who could calculate interest rates and market deprecation values without a seconds thought, but couldn't work out the lock on a child gate and had difficulty removing the lids on children's supplements.

Relena remembered witnessing Josh teaching Heero how to remove the "child-proof" lids earlier that week and how embarrassed Heero had looked when he noticed Relena watching. Josh had then forced Heero to officiate a decision on whether the orange teddy bear multivitamins tasted better than the blackcurrant flavoured ones. After being forcibly fed some of the tablets by the toddler, Heero's decision had been firmly in favour of the orange teddy bears. Josh had immediately declared that the orange multivitamins were now his favourite as well and told his mother not to buy anymore of the blackcurrant flavour. Heero had said the orange were better, therefore the orange were better.

Relena sighed, feeling at a loss in the empty house, preparing for an unforeseen destiny to overtake them all. The companies had decided that the meeting at the airport would be formal, with Heero and Duo meeting the Winner's and escorting them back to the house where they would be introduced to Josh and Relena as Heero's family. Josh emerged from the kitchen with telltale chocolate around his mouth and began to follow Relena around as she tidied and organised the house. She wanted to present the perfect picture to the Winners when they arrived.

Despite the greyness of the day it was fairly warm outside with the promise of rain in the near future. Relena cut some flowers from the garden to arrange in the house while Josh lay on the grass near the pond, his nose barely an inch from the water as he watched the tadpoles in fascination. A sharp wind made Relena shiver and she looked around, sudden dread overcoming her. What if their efforts weren't enough? And how would the end of the arrangement affect Josh? She watched the joy and concentration on his face as he moved even closer to the water and a sudden grin split her face; a pond in the vicinity of Josh was just asking for trouble. The only thing that really surprised her was the fact that he hadn't fallen in yet and he'd had a week to do so!

After arranging the flowers and placing the food in the oven Relena was in high spirits, her doubts fading as she prepared the best welcome possible. She was tired of the fluctuations in her moods, triggered so easily by a single word so she would hold her head up high and do everything she possibly could to make the Winner's visit perfect. To do that she had to avoid getting stressed and try to have a good time, if possible. With no time like the present, she turned the volume dial on the radio hard to the right and danced around the kitchen to the music while making final preparations. When Josh came in from the garden he joined her for a waltz, brow furrowed in concentration as he attempted to copy the steps she showed him. Mother and son laughed, their faces close together as Relena lifted Josh in her arms to spin him across the room.

The turning of Heero's key in the door was inaudible over the music.

Heero shifted uncomfortably where he stood outside the arrivals lounge at the airport. Still no sign of Quatre Winner and his wife, and Duo had just phoned him to say he was caught in traffic and would meet them back at the house if he didn't make it to the airport in time. Heero was worried he wouldn't recognize the pair, although he had seen pictures. Duo was meant to be here…he was the people-person after all, not Heero!

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, glancing at his watch again. He was unable to bear thinking about losing the deal with Winner Corporations. With all the preparations for their visit, and getting to know Relena and Josh the actual deal they were all working towards had been pushed to the back of his mind. Despite the unusual conditions of Mr Winner's deal, it was difficult not to appreciate the opportunity Heero had been given to experience family life. It was something he had never known or thought he wanted, until now.

Duo's questions plagued him; what happened when it was all over? Would he have to let Relena and Josh go, forgetting all that had happened between them? Would he have to lose the only real family he had ever known?

A hand waved in front of his face, breaking his reverie.

"Mr Yuy?"

Heero's head snapped up with a jerk. A blond couple were standing in front of him with their luggage piled around their feet.

"I'm Quatre, Quatre Winner" the man introduced himself, "and this is my wife, Dorothy"

He had a soft voice with a gentle inflection and his blue eyes gleamed with genuine good feeling. There was something about him that defied expectations of a businessman and made one feel at ease in his presence. Heero shook his hand, already beginning to like the stranger. Quatre's handshake was firm, but not too strong. There was no competition or challenge in the handshake, like so many Heero had experienced in past negotiations, but simply a greeting.

Nodding to Quatre, Heero then extended his hand to Dorothy Winner. She had very pale-blonde hair that tumbled down her back and a guarded expression in her eyes. She seemed rather more reserved than her friendly husband, but not hostile. Heero piled their luggage onto the trolley he had collected on his way in and apologised for Duo's absence. Eventually he motioned the couple to follow him.

"My car's just outside and my wife and son are waiting at home to meet you"

The lie slipped off his tongue easily and Heero suddenly felt guilty. He didn't like conducting business based on an untruth. He pushed the thoughts away savagely; you needed to be ruthless to survive in business and Heero would do anything rather than watch his company lose this deal. Hadn't he already proved that by perpetuating the lie instead of explaining to Quatre Winner that Duo had made a mistake?

The car journey was relaxed as Heero could not help but feel comfortable with Quatre's easy manner. They took their cues from each other so neither mentioned the impending deal between their companies, although work was one of the topics covered. Both companies had surprisingly similar histories and Heero was drawn into the conversation despite himself. The dread that had constricted him since the morning began to ease a little, before returning like a punch in the gut as they struggled up the front doorsteps with their luggage.

Heero fumbled with his keys momentarily, before pushing open the door and ushering his guests inside. The true challenge had begun.

It was an auspicious start as the house was bright and warm in antidote to the dull, grey day. A mouth-watering smell and upbeat music could be traced to the kitchen, possibly explaining the strange absence of Relena and Josh whom Heero had expected to be waiting at the door. He abandoned the luggage at the foot of the stairs pushed the kitchen door fully open, a grin spreading across his face as he caught sight of Relena waltzing around the room with Josh laughing in her arms. She stopped suddenly, face blanching as she saw them waiting patiently in the doorway. A blush replaced her former paleness as she fumbled for an explanation, eyes wide and scared.

"I'm sorry…"she began in a small voice.

Regaining her composure she set Josh down and started again.

"Welcome to our home Mr Winner, Mrs Winner. I hope very much to get to know you better during your stay and that you feel able to treat this just like your own home"

Josh clung to her leg, shyly hiding his face behind her. Heero crossed the floor to put an arm around Relena and coax Josh out.

"This is my wife Relena and my son, Josh"

Pleasantries were exchanged, with both Dorothy and Quatre seeming enchanted by Josh. After a brief discussion the adults decided to dispose of formality and call each other by their forenames, which immediately eased the atmosphere before it became too stuffy.

Each grabbing a suitcase, Relena led the way upstairs to the guest room, pointing out the modest en-suite before leaving the Winner's to unpack.

She and Heero looked at each other as the bedroom door closed and raced downstairs before bursting into fits of relieved laughter in the kitchen. It was the kind of laughter that could so easily be mistaken for misery: a desperate release of tension with a smattering of pure disbelief. Eventually they sat down facing each other at the kitchen table, Relena repeating over and over.

"I can't believe they're here…I can't believe what we're doing!"

Heero sat with his head in his hands, hair tousled beyond redemption. If anyone had said, three weeks ago, that he would be sitting in this situation now he would probably have had them committed to a mental asylum. Here he was, the once house proud with his careful décor destroyed and the infamous lone wolf with a family and house guests. Somehow he had thought it would be worse than this having his personal space invaded. But he was surviving and even enjoying family life to a certain extent as much to his own surprise as to anyone else's.

Duo arrived shortly afterwards, breathing heavily and red in the face as if he had run the entire way there. He couldn't stay still with nerves while waiting for the Winner's to emerge from the guestroom and paced the length of the kitchen countless times, straightening his tie every time he passed the mirror. Heero and he began discussing business as Relena took Josh to get washed up for lunch.

Lunch was a relaxed affair with Quatre chatting easily to Duo in areas of common ground they had clearly discovered when Duo initially visited Winner Corporations. Relena found Dorothy surprisingly easy to talk to, especially as the other woman wanted to know all about Josh, who often had his owncontributions to the discussion. She and Quatre were planning a family and were therefore eager for advice from those who had already "been there and done that" as Dorothy put it. Heero jumped between the two conversations and observing the scene as someone coming in would have seen it.

So far, so good and he hoped it would continue in this way.

After lunch the Winner couple left with Heero and Duo to visit the company buildings and meet other members of staff. Josh was bored and a little cranky at being kept at home all day instead of seeing his friends in the crèche, but Relena assured him that Hilde would be taking him out that evening as she always did on a Friday.

When he was settled for his afternoon nap, Relena booted up the computer in the study to get some work done. She had been given the day off to prepare for their guests, but she still had a presentation to make on Monday and some documents to be proofread among other things. If the itinerary Wufei and Trowa had planned for the week was anything to go by she would have to make the best of what little free time she had. The desktop picture was of a landscape so Relena wasted a little time clicking through pictures of she, Heero and Josh as a family before selecting one as the background. Glancing at the clock once more as it ticked loudly in the silent house she settled down to work.

Heero, Quatre and Dorothy returned shortly before half six that evening and the four adults sat down to eat dinner at the kitchen table. Relena explained Josh's absence as Hilde had collected him at three o'clock to visit the park and get something to eat. After the meal they retired to the living room with coffee. Heero put on a CD in the background and they made themselves comfortable with Quatre and Dorothy on one of the two sofas and Relena curled up next to Heero on the other. She relaxed against him, feeling comforted by his proximity and the fact that they had made it through the first day without a mishap. How lucky it was that their guests were such friendly people – perhaps the week would not be a chore!

Hilde arrived with Josh in tow and he came in, ostensibly to say goodnight, but instead he sat down next to Relena and yawned widely amidst protestations that he wasn't tired.

After being introduced, Hilde left ad Relena stood up.

"Time for bed, Josh. Say goodnight"

He stood up obediently and slipped his hand into hers, but he didn't move towards the door.

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course. Which one would you like?"

His bottom lip jutted out.

"I want Daddy to read it as well"

Relena and Heero exchanged a quick astonished glance and he shifted his position on the sofa. Relena knelt in front of Josh.

"Daddy will read it some other time. Right now he has to keep our guests company"

Josh's bottom lip began to quiver dangerously.

"But I want him to read the story too!"

Relena shot Heero a pleading glance but he was already on his feet.

"If you'll excuse me…"

Both Quatre and Dorothy nodded and Dorothy laughed.

"Guess we know now who's the boss in this house!"

Heero smiled at that and opened the door.

"We'll be right back. Make yourselves at home"

Josh's face cleared as if someone had wiped it clean and he grabbed one of Heero's hands with his remaining free one, insisting on Relena and Heero swinging him by the arms between them as they ascended the stairs.

Quatre and Dorothy looked at each other as the door closed behind the trio and laughed softly. Dorothy put her hand on her stomach and sighed.

"Maybe one day we'll have a child like him"

Quatre covered his wife's hand with his own.

"Someday soon we'll be blessed…someday soon"

Dorothy closed her eyes as Quatre drew her into his arms and stroked her hair. A few tears escaped from beneath her pale eyelashes and trailed sorrowful, wet trails down her cheeks.

* * *

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed it – please click below and review!

I have a feeling that my choice of Dorothy for Quatre's wife will cause a few raised eyebrows – she was the only one who would have worked in this story and I didn't picture him with anyone else in this fic. It's also important because of the links between Quatre, Heero, Dorothy and Relena and the fact that I like to keep to characters from the series as much as possible.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hope you keep reading! Individual thank you's and answers to questions below:

Sakura Blossom Cilla-85 – I know I want it to be real too!

Pureevil230- Yeah, I'm not getting any better at this updating thing, am I? Although this time has been long, even for me! Sorry for taking so long…I know how frustrating it is waiting for a story to be updated!

Incessant Escapist – lol, glad u enjoyed the fluff…I'll do my best to do more…trying so hard to restrain myself from angst! Lol

Sakura123 – as always, really happy to get your review – trying to keep their relationship as realistic as possible…should get a lot more interesting with Quatre and Dorothy added to the mix

Lady Selise Elora – trying to work out how many chapters there will be myself…didn't think it would take me 1o chapters to get to where I am now so I can almost guarantee that any estimate I give will be wrong…have to deal with Quatre and Dorothy's visit…and the plot will definitely be speeding up as I have a few twists yet!

Seed-of-Flame – Heero and Relena forever! Chrikaru joins Seed-of-flame in waving flag. Just wait and see for Heero…I'm going to be quite mean to all of them…

Kawaii Selene – You were right about Quatre's wife – well done! Hope you liked Josh in this chapter and watch out for him next chapter too! Office romance will come back into it a little later when the Winner's have settled in and visit Heero's business. More Hero and Relena moments coming up! Lucky you with your exams over…I'm right in the middle of my final exams! Hope you enjoy this update too!

Lyn-Minmay- Trust Duo! Lol Sorry for the really long time between updates but hope you like this chapter too!

Amy – Don't worry, I will finish this fic if it takes forever! (Though I hope for the sake of everyone, myself included that I finish it before forever! Lol) Thanx for your review!

Kawaii gurl-11 –hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially after waiting so long for it! Still more Josh to come! I think some GW fans dislike Relena because of how spoilt she is at the beginning of the series. Personally, I agree that she is spoilt but I think she changes a lot for the better during the series and she's one of the strongest characters in it …people sometimes seem to forget that she had a troubled past just like the Gundam pilots! Lol, I'm going into this in way much detail, aren't I? Also, I know some fans of Heero and Duo as a couple think that she gets in the way…lol, this is turning into an essay! Who knows how people think? Lol

Clueless Girl – does this count as updating soon…?No, obviously not…sorry! I would promise to update sooner next time but I don't want to break a promise…. promise that I'll do my best to update sooner! Lol Thanx for reading and reviewing!

Squall –I-I – Heero will always be up for a challenge and there's no way he's going to give up anything without a fight, but I do think he would feel a little worried in case their scheme were to be discovered…he has a strong conscience!

La – glad u liked it…never heard of the movie "Alex and Emma" but, then, I never watch TV so I'm not surprised…I'll keep an eye out for it though!

Morrighan of Crimson and Sable – I know they were kissing…I was as surprised as everyone else! Lol Wish they could stay the way they are, but things will get a bit more complicated with the addition of other people

Otakufanatic – no need to thank me, lol, thank you for reviewing! And really happy you enjoyed it! Even longer wait this time, sorry. And I'm now going to Vietnam, not Japan, but will be going to Japan in a few years for at least 2years so it's just been postponed rather than cancelled – can't wait for either Vietnam or Japan!

Nicholas – glad you like it! Yeah, I had to make Heero a little more mellow than his anime self because of the different backgrounds involved in the two stories…normally I prefer GW and EW stories of they're not AU but this idea just wouldn't stay unwritten

K – sorry this isn't asap, but I will do my best to update more sooner!

Mariel4000 – glad you liked it and sorry for the long break between updates! Hope you enjoy this one too!

Starlight Gundam – funny you should mention the exchanging of the rings…when I initially planned the chapter it wasn't an important point, but it became more significant as the chapter took shape. Anyway, happy you liked it and sorry for the slow update!

Ivykitty88 – you'll be giving me a big head! Lol Glad you liked it and thanx for reviewing…I'll keep writing and hopefully get it finished before I go away in August/September

Wing – glad u liked it…I couldn't help a little angst, lol Josh plays a bigger role in the next few chapters…though things between Heero and Relena get more complicated with the arrival of the Winner's and with interference from other people. Well, Japan's been put off for a bit but I'm still hopefully going in a few years to live and work – come visit me then! Lol

Soul Eyes – Yeah, the Winner's means Quatre and his wife Dorothy, though his sisters will get a look-in! lol (And you spelt his name correctly so don't worry, lol) More Heero and Relena moments coming up….

GundamPilot03 – really happy you like it and sorry to make you wait so long for an update…I've had to deal with interruptions in actually writing this chapter…I was ready to take the phone off the hook and lock myself in a soundproof room to get some time to myself! Lol

Lauren – happy you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you liked this one too…will try to update sooner in future!

Will – Yay! Finally the Winner's actually arrived – hope you liked how I portrayed them and sorry for the long time between updates!

Mischka- sorry of the scene changes were confusing…I tend to write as I think/talk which usually means I jump all over the place so fast that my hands can't keep up! Lol Hope this chapter was a little clearer and I'll keep that in mind when I'm writing – hope you keep reading!

Relena Maxwell – don't worry, there will be conflict…I love angst too much! Lol I just wanted to fully set up the situation before I started introducing the complications…hope you keep reading!

Kirei31 – thanx for your review and sorry for not updating sooner….don't know how long the next one will take as I'm in the middle of final exams! Scary!

Rui Hanasawa – I owe Feathertop a thank you, lol Sorry for not updating soon as you requested but hope you liked this chapter as well!

Sehri – I agree – Heero and Relena forever! I'm such a romantic at heart, lol. Will try to update sooner in future (And thanx for reviewing Sacrifice as well…just one of my character pieces to help me get inside their heads and write from the heart….hope it worked!)

The Black Cat – hope I haven't made you wait too long and happy you enjoyed it!

Heaven'sgirl – here's the update, as requested! Lol Hope you continue reading!

K-chan- glad you liked it – here's the next chapter!

Ninifleur – Sorry to kill you…please don't die! NOOOOO! K, maybe had a little too much coke to drink today, lol. But here's the next chapter (eventually) and hope you enjoy it as much as the rest of the fic! Thanx for saying you loved it…made me feel happy!

Clueless girl – determined, eh? Lol, though I must admit that it worked and here is the next chapter…feel so guilty for making everyone wait so long!

Shakura123 – is this Sakura123 again? Just anon so you could review again? Sorry for the long gap between updates and hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

* * *

I know I say this every chapter, but just wanted to let you all know that your reviews are appreciated…. nothing makes my day more than checking my e-mail and getting a review or seeing on my stats that someone has added me to their watch list/favourites list.

I owe you all an apology for the huge gap between updates but I promise to keep writing, even if it takes me a while!

I've already started writing the next chapter so will do my best to get it finished as soon as possible…perhaps very end of June (finish exams around the 28th or, more likely, beginning/middle of July) However, I also have most of next week off so will try to do a little each day and might even get it done next week

Please review and let me know what you think of this fic and also: would anyone be interested in reading any of my other fics? I have the first few chapters of some other Gundam Wing fics on my computer and I'll post them if you all want. Let me know, k?

Also working on an Escaflowne fic and a Fruits Basket story, but they probably won't be posted for some time yet (re-watching/rereading both series')

Anyway, gtg, but hope to see you all again soon!

Chrikaru

Please review!


	11. Memories

Wow! It's mind boggling just how many people have read this fic – thank you all very much and your reviews have really brightened up my day!

I'm currently working at a rate of 1 and a bit chapters a month for this fic…this should hopefully become a chapter to every 2/3 weeks, but the updates might be a little erratic due to holidays, etc

I'm leaving to go on holiday tonight – will be back on 24th July to put up the next chapter at some point in the week 25th to 29th July

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to update soon!

* * *

Relena stretched luxuriously, then let her whole body relax once more. She had slept well and even the thought of Quatre and Dorothy a few rooms down the hall couldn't spoil her contentment. Heero's arm was slung across her midsection, his face relaxed and breathing deep in slumber. Relena shifted slightly, turning on her side so she was facing Heero. As she moved Heero's arm tightened around her and pulled her closer. Relena blushed as her body came into contact with Heero's but his breathing didn't change.

When he woke about half an hour later his lips were resting against Relena's forehead and her hands were against his bare chest. Slowly he ran his hand up and down her back and she nestled closer to him. Heero felt his body react to her proximity and he froze. That he had not been planning for. Lifting the covers on his side of the bed he slid out, careful to cover Relena once again. She sat up looking confused, and yawned.

"I'm getting a shower"

She nodded slowly and stretched up before lying back down in the warm spot created by their two bodies. Heero closed the bathroom door before grabbing a towel and shedding his boxers for the shower. Many couples would have left the bathroom door open, but Heero and Relena weren't exactly the average couple, though they wanted the Winner's to think they were.

Heero pondered the dilemma as the water began beating down on his body. Sometimes, the logistics of their situation baffled Heero. They were doing this to get a deal with Quatre Winner's company, but if they did get the deal the companies would have to be in continued contact and they would be forced to maintain the pretence of Heero's married life.

He imagined phoning Relena every year when the Winner's were due for their visit and asking her to act for another week. It would be a hard lie to perpetuate…but he couldn't exactly tell Quatre Winner the truth now. The businessman would probably be so offended that he would refuse to discuss any possibility of a contract and it could damage Heero's reputation for being a man of integrity, which in turn would be harmful to the company. Turning the shower off once again he stepped out into the bathroom and tied a towel around his waist.

Relena was standing in the wardrobe choosing an outfit. The plan for the day was a picnic lunch in the local park, followed by an introduction to the city and shopping and finally dinner at a restaurant Heero had reserved weeks before. They were to be joined there by Duo and Hilde; it had been Duo's idea to come as he already knew Quatre and Dorothy and he had also suggested Relena inviting one of her friends to "bulk out the party." Heero was a little suspicious of his motives, especially as Duo had already shown an interest in Hilde, but his friend had brushed off any mentions of that being a possible reason for requesting her presence.

As Relena disappeared into the shower Heero went downstairs to start preparing a cooked breakfast. He had bought the required ingredients the night before and he was looking forward to bacon, eggs and potato and soda farls to start the day.

Josh wandered downstairs behind him, dragging his blanket and rubbing his eyes. After a few moments of concentrated work Heero managed to open the child gate and let Josh and himself through and then Josh sat at the kitchen table, watching as Heero began cooking.

"Daddy…"Josh yawned.

Heero looked up, still finding it strange for Josh to call him "daddy".

"Can I help?" The youngster yawned again, remembering this time to cover his open mouth.

Heero looked around at the various cooking implements. Oil in pan for fried eggs ...too dangerous. Bacon and soda farls on grill... too hot. Perhaps he could give Josh some bread to toast? That would be safe enough and keep him occupied.

"Okay. Here you go"

Heero directed Josh on how to insert the bread in the toaster and push it down and the boy set about his task happily. Trusting that Josh couldn't come to any harm Heero concentrated on preparing the rest of the breakfast…until the smell of smoke reached his nostrils.

Turning he registered the toaster emitting menacing black smoke before all hell broke loose as the fire alarm went off. Josh was wailing in the corner of the kitchen covering his ears and Heero wafted a tea towel frantically to direct the smoke away from the alarm. When Relena came in he handed her the tea towel without a word and climbed on the table, armed with a knife to deactivate the alarm. When the noise immediately stopped they all breathed a sigh of relief. Josh was still sniffling as Heero then turned off the power to the toaster and used the knife to fish out two lumps of charcoal from the depths of the machine.

"I did it just like you said" Josh's voice shook, "I pushed it down and waited for it to come up and then pushed it down again…"

He trailed off as Heero and Relena looked incredulously at each other before bursting into laughter. Josh was bemused when both of their arms came tightly around him.

"Heero" Relena giggled, "Never become a TV chef if this is what your instructions lead to!"

Heero laughed back, "Not something I was really considering as a career path…but for Josh on the other hand…"

Quatre arrived just in time to save the bacon from a similar fate to the bread Josh had incinerated and Dorothy examined the toast ruefully before laughing.

"Well, they do say charcoal is good for the blood!"

After an enjoyable breakfast they lounged around the house and garden preparing for that day ahead before heading to the city park for a picnic lunch. Nobody was very hungry after such a large breakfast so they simply sat in the botanic gardens with ice cream and enjoyed the weather.

Afterwards, Heero drove everyone into town and parked the car at a central location so everyone could return there after shopping.

That morning, Relena had commented on Quatre appearing for breakfast in smart office clothing when she had Heero usually came down in pyjamas. He had admitted, rather sheepishly, that he hadn't packed much casual clothing so he welcomed the opportunity to go shopping for some. Relena needed to get a formal dress for the party they were throwing in about a weeks time to say farewell to Quatre and Dorothy.

Relena'sfirst stop was the cash machine, while Dorothy used the one next to her. Relena could not help an exclamation of surprise when her balance came up on screen…it was the kind of amount she hadn't previously earned in a year let alone one month! She remembered Duo's promise to pay her five times her usual salary but the sheer amount of money involved hadn't registered with her until now. Besides the fact that she would never have agreed to do it if she hadn't trusted Heero, regardless of how much she was offered.

Receiving the money made her feel ashamed: if they hadn't needed someone with a child, an escort service would probably have been their next port of call and that put her in the same category as people who sold their body for cash. Heero seemed to truly care for both her and Josh, but receiving payment made her wonder just how much of his affection was real and what was calculated to give him the best chances of sealing the deal with Winner Enterprises.

Frowning she withdrew some money that she knew was her own and crumpled the printed statement into the bottom of her handbag. Perhaps she had needed to be reminded that this was nothing more than a financial arrangement. Relena jumped when Dorothy spoke to her.

"Are you alright?"

Relena forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Just got a little bit of a shock"

"Oh," Dorothy nodded knowingly, "Bad or good?"

Relena considered, "A little bit of both I guess…but it's no big deal. Let's get started – we haven't got much time for serious shopping!"

Dorothy laughed in reply.

"Lead the way!"

After hours of deliberation Relena had decided on a midnight blue gown that Dorothy said made her eyes glow like sapphires and Dorothy had chosen a forest green that set off her hair. Satisfied they then went on the hunt for shoes and other accessories, alongside more mundane necessities. Josh had appointed himself adjudicator and had overseen the final decisions on each dress. He was extremely proud of the smart shoes, trousers and shirt that Relena had purchased for him and he insisted on carrying his own bag though he had to bend his arm to stop it dragging along the ground.

Dorothy laughed watching him but Relena could detect sadness in her eyes.

"Are you and Quatre planning a family?"

Dorothy looked up, taken unawares by the question and Relena immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry. That's a very personal question"

Dorothy shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I guess I've just never had to really explain our situation to anyone else before"

She paused, considering the best way to continue.

"I was pregnant about a year and a half ago. Quatre and I had been married for a few months and it was the news we had been hoping for. The baby seemed healthy, all the scans were clear and everything seemed fine…"

She trailed off, obviously still finding it difficult to discuss. Relena waited in sympathetic silence and Dorothy took a deep breath before continuing.

"But everything wasn't fine. I became ill and…miscarried the baby. For a long time after that I was unwell and for a time the doctor's feared for my life"

Dorothy's voice cracked and she dabbed quickly at her eyes with a tissue, trying to maintain a composed façade.

"When I recovered the news that I had lost the baby nearly destroyed me. A child was everything that Quatre and I had wanted …and still want, but the doctor's still don't know what went wrong. We've been trying so hard for another child, but I'm so scared that the same thing will happen again. I couldn't stand losing another baby…our son"

She began to cry openly and Relena led her to a bench where they could sit out down out of the main area of the shopping centre.

"I'm sorry"

Dorothy apologised through her tears.

"It still upsets me so much…"

Relena stroked Dorothy's arm gently and Josh hugged her tightly. Seeing other people distressed always upset him, even if he didn't know the cause of their suffering.

Relena spoke quietly.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt…but as a mother I can understand it to a certain degree. If it helps, I know you and Quatre would make wonderful parents"

Dorothy's tears redoubled but she returned Josh's hug.

"Thank you. Just being able to tell someone else…. has meant more than I can say"

They sat for a few more minutes, gradually bringing the conversation around to more cheerful topics and Dorothy touched up her makeup before they moved on.

"I don't want Quatre to worry…he's very protective of me after my illness"

She smiled brightly and Relena returned the grin. Josh followed closely behind them both and asked Dorothy questions about her home that made her laugh. Relena watched Dorothy with a new respect for her strength.

When they eventually met up with Heero and Quatre, Dorothy, Relena and Josh were laden with bags in contrast to the two men who only held a few bags between them.

Relena found herself watching Heero with a new consideration; examining his mannerisms for any sign of false sincerity and looking for hidden meanings when he spoke. He seemed to feel her attention on him and turned to meet her stare with a quizzical look.

Relena then switched her attention to Quatre, who was expressing concern over his wife's well being. She laughed as he took her hand and Relena could see the strength of the bond they had between them.

On the journey home Relena volunteered to give Quatre the passenger seat once again and she sat behind the driver's seat.

The label on Heero's T-shirt was sticking up so she tucked it down, letting her hand rest on the back of his neck for a second. His skin felt so warm and real beneath her fingers, but his behaviour was a harder thing to interpret. Heero met her eyes in the rear-view mirror as he thanked her softly and there was a question in it as if he could tell something was bothering her, but she ignored it and looked away.

Preparation for going out to dinner was a mad rush and Heero phoned ahead to the restaurant on his mobile when they got stuck in traffic but it was engaged. Duo rang a few minutes later to say that he and Hilde were already there and had confirmed the booking.

The meal was delicious though it took a while to come. Relena had expected Josh to be exhausted but he tucked into his ice cream and raspberry jelly dessert with gusto. The atmosphere was relaxed and everyone appeared to be having a good time.

Duo and Hilde really seemed to have hit it off and their chatter kept the conversation moving at a good pace. Heero observed his friend ad he flirted with Hilde again. It was obvious that the two were interested in one another and Heero couldn't help a slight feeling of jealousy. Duo had the opportunity to start a relationship with no strings attached, while for Heero it was slightly more complicated than that. He stole a sideways glance at Relena as she laughed at one of Quatre's jokes. If they had met without the deal perhaps they would have had the chance to start a normal relationship…but if it weren't for the deal he probably wouldn't have taken the time to even get to know her. It was a no-win situation.

Maybe after the Winner's left they could discuss the possibility of…but would it work when their relationship had to remain professional?

He looked down, concentrating on the exquisite apple pie he had been presented with as a dessert. Like so many things, there was nothing he could do about Relena until later…he stifled a laugh as he caught sight of Josh's once-clean face, his mouth now surrounded by a large white ring of ice cream. Heero leant across the table and wiped Josh's face gently.

"It tastes better when it goes in your mouth"

Josh then opened his mouth, proudly displaying a nauseating mixture of ice cream and jelly that Heero pretended to examine closely.

"Looks delicious. Carry on"

Josh giggled and Relena and Hilde exchanged a glance as Heero returned to his dessert. Relena caught Heero's eye and he smiled again, watching their son demolish his artfully arranged pudding. Relena held his gaze for a little longer; unsure though she was of Heero's true feelings for her, she was sure that he loved Josh and that knowledge made her feel secure.

Regardless of the consequences, at least Josh would have had a father for a short time.

* * *

I actually didn't want to finish this chapter here (had a whole other section when Heero and Relena talk that night, etc but it will work better in the next chapter)

Author's note: The breakfast that Heero prepares for breakfast is a traditional meal in my area…really a twist on a fried breakfast…just thought it would be fun to put it in, lol

Hey again everyone – individual thanks to all reviewers below – please review this chapter!

Pureevil230 – glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one measured up. Thanks so much for your encouragement (and threats, lol) for both this and my other fics (especially Aftermath…so nervous posting it!) Sorry I'm not really getting much better at updating…but I am working on it, promise!

Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85 – I'm afraid I can't resist a little angst, lol. Nope Heero isn't Josh's biological father but he is his father as in he's the closest thing Josh has ever had to a daddy so he looks up to him. Glad you liked this chapter and hope this one met with your approval too!

Sakura123 – I always love getting your reviews! Really flattered that you almost called it an episode. Sorry as always that I haven't updated sooner but hope you like this chapter too and thank you for your support of my other fic Aftermath. As for Quatre and Dorothy…all will be revealed in due time – some already in this chapter. Hope you liked it!

Zakai – Wouldn't it be great if they lived happily ever after? But that rarely happens in real life I guess…anyway happy you liked it and the whole issue of Quatre maybe discovering he's being lied to will come up in the future, especially as Heero is already worried about that possibility. Hope to keep your interest!

Mariel400-Glad you enjoyed it and hope you keep reading!

Kawaii Selene – Thanks for the encouragement about posting my other fics – I took the plunge and did it though I almost deleted it several times because I was so nervous, lol. Really glad you like Quatre and Dorothy…some people don't seem to like them as a couple but they worked for this fic…their problem will be revealed in it's entirety over the next few chapters though I've mentioned some of it this chapter. Happy you enjoyed last chapter and hope you like this one too!

Seed-of-Flame – Glad you liked Josh and thanks for adding me to your faves…makes me feel loved, lol. Thaks for the good wishes for my trip to Vietnam…12 months away is an intimidating thought but I'm working in a university so I should hopefully have Internet access to keep updating! Hope you liked this chapter as well!

BadScorpio- lol, any country's good – I'd love to see the world because there is so much variety that I'd never get bored! One of my dreams has always been to learn as many languages as possible! Thanx for the good luck and sorry to keep you waiting for an update! Hope you keep reading!

Lyn-Minmay – Your patience puts you in good stead when you have slow updaters like me, lol. Happy you enjoyed it…and anyone living with a young child knows that their demands come first! Lol, as Heero has learned! Hope this chapter meets with your approval too!

Wing – Hope this update wasn't too long in coming and you enjoyed this chapter! Yeah, Josh is a very smart kid and he's determined that Heero will be his daddy forever. Advance warning for some angst in next few chapters as more problems come up but some more Heero+Relena stuff as well as more about Quatre and Dorothy. Hope this fic keeps your interest!

Moonlight-Twilight – Thanks for reviewing – really happy to hear you liked it and hope this chapter please you as well!

Ninifleur – Your English is very good for it being your second language…I'm afraid I can't remember much of the written French I did…can still read and speak it to a certain degree as everyone else in my family is fluent (not me unfortunately) but my second language is Italian so I automatically answer in it if someone speaks to me in French, lol. Anyway, glad you like the fic and part of Dorothy's problem is revealed in this chapter – hope you liked it too!

356 – Hope this update is soon enough for you and hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

RayxJade – Happy you liked it. Yeah, in the past some reviewers have mentioned this fic reminding them of the films "Borrowed Hearts" and "Alex and Emma" but I've never seen either of them so I don't know whether I'm following a similar storyline or anything like that…lol. I will continue as ordered – hope you enjoy it!

Lil Dev G – Due credit is given…I have a list of fics in my internet explorer favorites and it takes forever going through them all to see if they have been updated so I understand your struggles! And don't worry about not reviewing before – even getting a one-word review makes me happy! Lol. Yeah, I've seen some pretty good Quatre and Trowa doujinshi and fanfics, but the Quatre + Dorothy pairing worked for this fic. It's always a matter of interpretation as well as it's hard to tell whether they are good friends or a couple…I open the debate to the floor! Sorry to make you wait for this fic and hope you liked this chapter too!

Otakufanatic – I'm so bad at updating sooner than usual though I do really try, lol. Hope you liked this chapter too and I may just call in when I'm in Vietnam (I'm working as a teacher so I have the school holidays off) I'm actually based in the North but I might be heading down South and into Laos, Cambodia, Thailand or Malaysia at some point during my holiday….need to work extra hours to raise the money though!

Sehri – Thanks for the good luck (I'll need it) and for adding me to your alerts. Hope this next chapter was enjoyable for you to read and I will try to update again at end of July/beginning of august. Thanx again!

Morrighan of Crimson and Sable – Do you know any really silly intelligent people? Like the kind of people who could solve a complicated maths problem in seconds but find working their toaster difficult? I know so many people like that and have often been accused of being one myself…my brother is a point in case – he's both a proven genius and the only person I know to have fallen into an oven while removing a pizza, lol. My bizarre family gives me plenty of inspiration, lol I laughed when I wrote it so that's probably a good sign…anyway, I'll stop babbling now – thanx for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Hieiashke – This wait wasn't quite as long as last time, but I'm sorry for making you wait so long before. The chapter shave been steadily getting longer, but I usually keep them fairly short so I can get them written, edited and uploaded. Anyway, glad you liked it and I will try to update sooner in future. Just since you mentioned H+R fics I've also started another one called Aftermath, which is HeeroxRelena, though doesn't just focus on them like this story. It's set after Endless waltz…dunno if you would be interested. I also have some HxR fics on my faves list if you're looking for some! Yeah, Quatre and Trowa probably wouldn't worked for the happily married family man picture of Quatre, though I have seen some good fics with that pairing!

Hope to see you again!

Mini Nicka – More as requested – hope you liked it too! Yeah, the family unit is still something that they all need to get used to – trying to keep the character relationships as true to the series as possible so Quatre's wife could only really be Dorothy because he's not really close to any other girls in the series. Oh well, hope you can see them together and you continue to read!

Kat-tastrophe – As always, happy you liked it! Hope this capter continued the trend for getting better and keeps your attention…continue the love affair, lol

The hero of the time 2005 – lol, yeah, that would possibly make it better and I am so sorry to keep you waiting…I find it really difficult to rush the writing of this fic, though in my studies I work best under pressure so I try to set myself deadlines for each chapter of this fic…was having a couple of difficulties with my internet connection but that's all sorted now so should hopefully be able to update when I get back from holiday (24th July or after that date) Hope you keep reading!

Mischka – Not so much Heero ad Relena in this chapter as some of the other pairings, but there will be a lot of Heero and Relena in the next few chapters. I'm rubbing my hands in glee at the thought of what I'm going to write – I have a tendency to write events and then fill in the connecting pieces so I have some of the events for future chapters already written. Sorry as always for taking a while to update and my next one should be end of July/beginning of august. Hope you liked this chapter too!

Heaven's girl – Though you didn't expect Dorothy as Quatre's wife hope you can see them together! I want it to seem realistic! Sorry to keep you waiting and thanx for the kind review!

Will – Yes, I am alive…sorry to leave you all for so long! Anyway, if I had died you would all get invites to my funeral…lol, my mind is morbid sometimes! Lol Anyway, sorry for the long wait…but it wasn't quite 2 months and hopefully should never be that long again (though it might take me a while to find an internet connection in Vietnam!) Glad you like Dorothy and Quatre and hope you tune in for the next update!

Starlight Gundam – Hope you liked this chapter as much as the other chapters and hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long!

MissAnnThropy2600 – Thanks for the compliments on the characters…I always feel characters are the heart of the story.

yeah, you can't get real chocolate in America…I was over there last year and I nearly died when I saw a cadbury's bar…until I read the back and it said "Made By Hersheys" My disappointment was bitter and the amount of chocolate I ate when I got home was prodigious in the extreme! Lol If you are ever over again find Thorntons – they make some of the best chocolate! My sister lives in America now so I take tonnes of food when I go to visit her – different flavours of crisps, sweets, chocolate, etc, etc. I have to admit that I was shocked by how few flavours of crisps you have in America…I guess here in Ireland potatoes have been so important in the past (lol…that's all people think about this country – leprechauns, potatoes and in the North, bombs…lol) that we have hundreds of flavours of crisps mmm…gammon and pineapple or Ulster fry flavour (traditional meal of bacon, eggs, potato and soda farls just like Heero eats in this chapter! lol) Anyway, I'm waffling but glad you liked it and hope to see you again soon!

CFQGY – Thanks for the encouragement and glad you like this story – hope to keep everyone interested until the end! Hope you continue reading!

BobbyDoll – Hope you survived the wait this time – it hasn't even been a month…loll, feel so proud of myself! Lol Anyway, hope you liked this chapter too!

Thank you all so much for your support and I can't tell you all how much i appreciate it! thanks again adn please review this chapter too!

Chrikaru


	12. Tension

Hello everyone! Long time no see!

As some of you will probably be aware, I was in Vietnam working for a charity teaching English in a University for 12 months. I'm afraid that is why I wasn't able to update in a while...I had no access to word, limited access to the internet and very little time to spare. However, I will not abandon this story. Thank you all for sticking with it and I hope to continue posting, even if the wait between this update and the last was unforgivably long….I will update more often!

I hoped that when I got back I would be able to continue updating, but I ended up catching a mysterious virus in Viet Nam that has laid me low for the last few months, and have moved to another country to study…then my brand spanking new laptop decided to blow up on me (literally blow up, lol) and I've been without a computer since December. A friend is away this weekend and I'm stealing his computer to finally give you the update you've been waiting so long for – enjoy!!

Maybe I did something in a past life to deserve this bad luck!!! Lol

I've continued writing the story while away so I have up to Chapter 16 fully drafted – just need to be edited, typed and posted.

Also, Aftermath will be update soon too so keep an eye out for it!! Chapter 13 of Job Interview should be within the next month but is unlikely to be any sooner –sorry! To compensate, I've made this chapter fairly long so hope you like it!!

Because it's been such a long time since this story was updated I recommend rereading all of the previous chapters (even I have done this as the author, although I've resisted the desire to re edit preceding chapters). However, for those who haven't – here's a summary:

* * *

Story so far:

Relena starts working for Heero's company after a desperate search for a job to support her son, Josh. In the meantime, one of Heero's business partners, Duo, is negotiating with Winner Corporations, their biggest competitor. In the course of the negotiations he salvages the lost deal between the companies by informing Quatre Winner that Heero has a family…even though that family doesn't exist. With no time to think of other options, Relena and Josh are drafted in to act as Heero's family for the duration of the Winners' visit…. but how much of the relationship between Heero and Relena is real and how much of it is just an act for the purposes of sealing the business deal? And what effect will the situation have on Josh? The last chapter ended with Heero, Relena, Duo, Hilde and Josh taking Dorothy and Quatre out to dinner on the second day of their stay.

* * *

Dorothy half-fell into the back seat of the car, laughing, and pulling Quatre along with her. Relena passed Josh to Dorothy and ensured he was tightly belted in before climbing into the passenger seat and sliding the seat forward to give Quatre some room. Heero was still outside, thanking the restaurant staff and talking to Duo. Hilde stood alone, off to one side.

Relena undid her belt and got out of the car again,

"Can you get home okay?"

Hilde looked up and smiled, "Yes, of course, I'll be fine"

"Are you getting a taxi?"

Hilde considered Relena for a second and sighed.

"Nope, the bus should be fine for me… you know I can't afford to waste money on a taxi!"

Relena blushed in embarrassment,

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant…I just thought it would be too late to get a bus…"

Hilde took pity on her and softened her tone, "It's okay…don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry Hilde. I feel like I've left you to deal with a lot of things on your own, but even if it seems like it, I haven't forgotten my old life. This will all be over in a few weeks anyway…and at least we won't have to worry about money for a while"

Relena's voice trailed off and she looked down so the shadows hid her expression. Hilde touched her shoulder,

"We'll see…. anyway, don't worry. I'm doing fine on my own."

They embraced to say goodbye.

"Thanks for coming tonight…see you soon!"

"Bye!"

The journey home was conducted in the contented silence of a group of people who have eaten well and are ready to sleep. Quatre sat a little stiffly, afraid to move for fear of disturbing Josh who had fallen asleep against his arm. Dorothy watched the scene with undeniable longing in her eyes, barely even noticing the car drawing to a standstill.

"Do you want to carry him upstairs?"

Relena was leaning across, her blue eyes bright and sympathetic in the darkness.

"You can take him inside if you want"

Dorothy paused for a second; then dragged her eyes away from Josh, shaking her head furiously.

"No…no, thank you"

"Okay", Relena didn't push it any further, simply lifting Josh and going ahead of the Winner couple into the house. Quatre climbed out of the car and held his hand out to Dorothy; instead of taking it she flung both her arms around him, unable to calm the trembling in her limbs. In turn he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Ssh, ssh…it's okay"

They stood in the circle of a streetlamp as silence washed around them. Heero took the car on into the garage without a word…somehow he understood that words would be meaningless in face of their pain.

Josh stirred and screwed his face up against the light.

"Where's Daddy?" his voice was petulant, the whine of an extremely tired child.

"Ssh. He's just downstairs…he'll be here soon" Relena whispered as she untied Josh's shoes and removed his socks.

"I want him now!" His voice rose and Relena shushed him with her finger across his lips.

"Just a minute…don't worry"

Heero entered the room as if he'd been cued and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Relena to kiss Josh goodnight.

"Night, night"

"Night Daddy"

"Night, night baby. Sleep well"

"Night, night Mummy"

Relena pulled the blankets over him as he lay down with a huge yawn. Almost immediately his head hit the pillow his breathing slowed. He was instantly asleep…she leant over to kiss him on the forehead once again.

Hero paused in the doorway as he was leaving,

"Are you coming to bed?"

Relena didn't even look up.

"Soon. I think I'll just sit with Josh for a little bit"

Heero nodded and Relena heard him retreating across the hallway and the soft sound of their bedroom door opening and closing once again.

Relena frowned down at her son,

"Oh, Josh. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Earlier, she had thought that having a father for a short time would be better than having no father at all for Josh…. but now she wasn't so sure. Josh had already become extremely fond of Heero – what would it do to him to take Heero out of his life? What reason could she give him for why he didn't have a father all the time like most of the other kids…what reason could she give him for leaving Heero after they had become a family? How could she make sure he wasn't hurt by the entire stupid situation?

She leant over once again, "I love you"

Pulling the door across to stop light shining in, Relena eventually went to bed.

Dorothy was standing at the top of the stairs watching everything as Heero and Relena said goodnight to Josh. She couldn't see Relena's face when she sat on the bed but she could tell from her expression as she left the bedroom that there was something troubling her. Dorothy took a deep breath, still feeling a little shaky.

Watching Heero and Relena together with Josh gave her an indescribable ache in her chest…. a longing for and a fear that she would never have the happiness of a family like theirs.

She observed Josh for a while as he slept; one arm already escaping the confines of his duvet, thrown out with careless abandon. His soft breathing made the room a peaceful sanctuary…quietly; Dorothy retreated and slipped silently into the room she and Quatre shared.

He looked up guardedly, meeting her eyes in the mirror, and then his face relaxed into a fond smile. That quickly changed once again to a concerned frown as he caught sight of the unshed tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He stood up and came towards her, his tie still dangling undone around his neck. Dorothy shook her head.

"Nothing…just watching them with Josh"

Quatre nodded in sympathy and touched his wife on the arm.

"Yes, they seem so happy together"

Dorothy began to nod and then paused.

"But, Quatre, don't you think there's something a little odd about their relationship?"

Quatre frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they've been married for longer than us…and it's obvious how much they both love Josh…but they're almost awkward around each other"

Quatre nodded slowly, "I understand what you mean…. that's true…maybe they're just shy about showing affection in public?"

Dorothy shrugged in reply, "Maybe"

Two doors down awkwardness was present like a third person in Heero and Relena's room. They moved around the room, getting ready for bed in silence, save for quiet apologies when they got in each other's way. The presence of Quatre and Dorothy in the house was like a weight, making every little word or gesture take on a heavy significance.

"Heero"

He turned towards Relena slowly, almost regretful of the broken silence.

"Do you think they believe us?"

He turned away again before she could see the doubt in his eyes.

"I think so…..they don't have any reason no to believe us"

Relena nodded slowly, "Maybe you're right….but still…I feel like they know we're not being entirely sincere…like they can sense that we're hiding something"

"Everyone has secrets – how could they guess what our secret is? Even if we were a real family we wouldn't have to bare everything to them."

He turned off the main room light and there was a moment of darkness while he crossed the room and flicked the switch for the bedside lamp. In that moment, he missed the expression crossing Relena's face. When she remained silent as he slid into bed, Heero shot her a puzzled glance, searching for what she might be feeling in every line of her body.

"I guess the thing that we all have to remember in this situation is that no matter how much we pretend to be a real family, we're not and all of this is simply a deception constructed for the purposes of a business deal…"

Her voice betrayed more emotion than her carefully-controlled expression, and Heero knew he had to say something.

"Relena…"

She turned away from him and lay down to sleep. Heero struggled to find the words to express something that he himself remained confused about. Relena spoke before he had managed to string a sensible sentence together.

"I just wish I could tell Josh not to believe in this deception…but I can't…because this lie is the closest thing he's had to a real family"

"Relena…"

"Goodnight Heero"

She cut him off, still obviously upset and he turned off the bedside lamp, letting darkness refill the room with silence. They didn't speak to each other again, though both lay sleepless, staring at the blank ceiling long into the night.

Heero didn't ask, but he could tell Relena was thinking the same thing as him: Was a business deal worth toying with everyone's emotions? Building a friendship with Quatre and Dorothy, based on a falsehood…ignoring the confusion between the two of them, the false couple…creating a home for Josh only to tear it away…was it all worth it? And if it wasn't, what other options did they have?

Heero glanced at watch as sleep continued to elude him.

Still only Day 2 of the Winner's week-long stay…and doubt was gnawing at him as never before.

Everyone slept in the next morning, and Relena was still heavy-eyed as she wandered downstairs to make breakfast. It had been hours until she could get to sleep the night before, with Heero's wakefulness adding to her own.

She felt irrationally angry at him for involving her in his deception and for being prepared to go to such lengths for his business. True, she had chosen to help him and in doing so had metaphorically signed her own death warrant. If she had only said no then she would still be living with Hilde, struggling to pay her bills but content.

However, if she had said no, she would never had come to know Heero the way she did now…even if everything he said or did was designed to create an image for the Winner's benefit, it was still a different side of him to the rather severe man who chaired the company. If only she knew how much of what he said was sincere, perhaps she could reassure herself that she wasn't falling for someone who didn't care at all for her…perhaps she wouldn't feel like such an idiot for wanting what they had together to be real. Not only for herself, but for Josh…and even for Heero; none of them had ever known a real family. Her foster parents had been kind but she had always felt that the knowledge of her being adopted created an unbridgeable gap between them, Heero had been brought up in an orphanage and Josh was starting to question the fact that all of the other kids he met seemed to have fathers.

Relena looked up, startled as Quatre entered the kitchen. She hadn't really spoken to him very much as he had mainly been with Heero, while she spent time with Dorothy. He looked quite wide awake, although sleep still lurked in the corner of his eyes and his hair was uncombed. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning"

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Fine, thank you, we were very comfortable. I'm sorry we slept so long this morning; I think we're both still a little tired from the journey here"

Relena shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Heero thought you might need some time to recover so he hasn't timetabled anything for today. He's gone to the office already, but he should be back shortly. Oh, and he said that he's organised for a hired car to be sent if you and Dorothy decide you'd like to go anywhere this afternoon or at any point during the week. Of course, we'd be happy to accompany you if you so desire, but we wanted you to have some measure of freedom!"

Quatre laughed softly, "Thank you for your consideration- it's very much appreciated! I'll ask Dorothy what she would like to do, and let her decide."

"How is she this morning?"

"A little tired; she still tires quite easily, since her illness. Would it be alright if I took some things up to her?"

"Yes, yes, of course. What would you like?"

Relena showed Quatre around the kitchen, telling him to take anything he was in need of.

"Please treat this like your own home, and don't hesitate to ask if you can't find something!"

Quatre nodded, "Thank you" before returning upstairs bearing a tray laden with breakfast items.

Relena sank down at the kitchen table again, suddenly exhausted. How could she keep up this façade for any longer? Only Day 3 and she was praying for the days to go faster…less than a week and it would all be over.

It gave her a strange feeling thinking of it like that: it was like a dramatic production with months of rehearsals, set creation and prop acquisition before a bare few nights of performance.

She strode to the back door and flung it open, feeling stifled by the house and her formality in playing the role as Heero's wife. The cold air hit her lungs and she immediately felt better, more clear-headed and calm. She pushed the confusing thoughts to the back of her head: less than a week and it would all be over…less than a week until Heero was just her boss again…less than a week until it would all be over. Looked at that way she both wanted it to be over and for her fantasy family to continue, but it was impossible to have both. Taking another deep breath of the cleansing air she stepped back into her cage and closed the door.

Heero's office felt deserted and desolate when he stepped into it. Only a day since he had last been there but it felt like a lifetime. The time before and after the Winner's arrived was clearly demarcated in his mind.

Ignoring the papers scattered across his usually-tidy desk, he stepped straight across to the window and peered out at the car park, the motorway and beyond to the mountains and the clouds hanging heavy with unspent rain in the sky. He hated grey days like this, and longed for the clouds to burst and the rain to fall. The world always seemed so fresh and clean after the rain, everything smelling refreshed and gleaming in the sunshine that often followed.

He sighed and sat down at his desk, back to the window, and picked up the top document in his inbox. He scanned it without registering anything on the page; he couldn't work like this. He spun to face the window once again, the sheet dangling forgotten from his limp fingers.

Restlessness filled him; made worse by the hermetic stillness of his office…he needed distraction from his thoughts. Duo, Trowa and Wufei were all meant to come to see him, but he couldn't bear to wait for a moment longer as his mind filled the silence with unwelcome questions. He flung the sheet to the desk once more, careless of where it landed, and strode out of the office, barking an order at Doris to tell the others to come and find him. He didn't care if she thought him rude, and even the thought that he should have to consider her feelings irritated him.

He met no-one in the corridors as very few people were in work, and he was thankful to remember that it was a Sunday. The gym was completely empty so Heero quickly changed and started his weights circuit with furious concentration.

Only Day 3 of this entire ordeal.

Duo and Trowa found each other before they found Heero, and correctly interpreted his cryptic message to track him down in the gym.

Trowa frowned at the sky as they stepped outside and hastened his pace slightly – he had no wish to get caught in the rain.

"How do you think it's been going?"

Duo half-nodded, half-shrugged, "Well, I know I've seen them more than you but that's still not a lot. It seemed to be going fine to me and Heero appeared to be handling it quite well"

"What about Relena…and Josh?" Trowa feigned indifference in his question, but something about his tone of voice suggested he cared more than he was letting on about the answer. Duo stared at him quizzically, as if he caught the emotion but couldn't pinpoint what exactly it meant.

"They both seemed happy last night, but I think everyone's a little concerned about how the ending of this whole thing will affect Josh."

Trowa nodded, "Yes, he's the real victim in this situation."

There were a few second of silence as Duo studied his friend, "Why don't you go over and visit? Find out for yourself how everyone is doing."

Trowa nodded again, thoughtfully, "Yes, maybe I will do just that"

The man behind the gym reception desk nodded to them as they entered, "If you're looking for Mr Yuy, he's in the main weights area"

They saw Heero before he saw them, through the glass doors of the gym and Duo caught sight of his expression.

"Uh oh"

"What's wrong?"

Duo indicated Heero, "Look at him…he's not happy"

"You're right"

They didn't waste anymore time discussing it, but pushed open the door and stepped inside. Heero was the only one there and he glared at them before replacing his weights on the stand and turning towards them. His demeanour was challenging and an awkward silence followed as each waited for the other to begin speaking. Heero spoke abruptly, "Let's find a room to talk"

Not even bothering to change, he led the way back into the main building and into a small meeting room, closing and locking the door behind them. Duo began to feel trapped, and new doubts surfaced in his mind: was it really worth a business deal to put Heero, Relena and Josh through so much emotional stress?

Trowa was outwardly calm, but Duo knew he would be considering the best way to speak to Heero when he was in a mood like today.

Once again, Heero broke the growing silence,

"Why did you let me do this?"

His friends were startled.

"Do what?" asked Duo.

"Why did you let me think it was a good idea to try and deceive Quatre Winner and his wife? Why weren't we just honest from the start?"

Duo took a breath to answer, but Trowa spoke first,

"You said it yourself Heero – this business deal with Winner corporations could make or break our company"

"I know that!" Heero shot back, pushing his hair back from his face in agitation, "But lying likes this makes a joke of everything we profess to be"

Duo felt his own irritation begin to stir in response to Heero's,

"So what do you propose to do Heero, tell them? Just say, 'Oh, I'm sorry I lied to you. Can we forget it all and start all over again?' That will work well!"

"I know we can't do that! But I'm not happy about what we're doing now…"

"Then why didn't you say something sooner? You had a month in which to object to our plan!"

"I thought it was our only option. Besides, this wouldn't have started if you hadn't made that stupid comment to Quatre Winner about me having a family!"

"Now hold on just a second…"

Trowa interrupted the argument before it could grow anymore heated.

"With the situation we were given, this **is **probably the only option available to us. And, Heero, we've all made sacrifices for this company, perhaps you most of all…you've always done what's best for the company so why can't you do it just once more? Less than a week, it will all be over, and you can forget it ever happened."

Heero looked at the ground and Duo took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. Heero's thoughts were racing…less than a week and it would all be over….part of him wanted it to be over….most of him, in fact….but there was, he realised with something akin to horror, a little part of him that had started to believe in the 'family' he and Relena had created: A part of him that wanted to believe that the happy illusion was reality. Less than a week and it would all be over, one way or another…but he knew that it was something he would never forget.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that and it was a fitting welcome back to the world of Job Interview!!

Thanks as always to all the reviewers – you make me write more often! - and I hope you will all accept my apologies for the wait between updates.

* * *

Individual thanks to reviewers below:

Pureevil230 - Sorry your threats weren't as effective this time...threats can't overcome typhoons and lack of internet connection in Vietnam, lol

I know this wasn't a quick update but I'm doing my best and I promise not to abandon this fic

Mini Nicka - glad you liked it though I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see about Dorothy and Quatre:p

Incessant Escapist - happy you enjoyed it and sorry it took me so long to update!!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori - at the minute I have no plans for Josh's biological father to show up in the story, but I'll never say never until the fic is finished as sometimes the characters take the story into theri own hands

lazy - lol, glad you liked it

Lyn-Minmay- You're always patient about my updates but I'm afraid this one will have tried even your patience...sorry and thanks as always for your support

feathertop - Well thank you...a wow is always nice to get :0)

hieiashke - sorry it was so short...and I'm afraid this chapter will have been even shorter...it's been typed in instalments over a few weeks into my e-mail account as the internet cafes have no word/text documents. Anyway, glad you liked it...yeah Josh has really only shown his angelic side so far...but young kids definitely have a demonic side as well! lol

Pristine Harbinger - lol, happy you like both my story and Heero. Hope you continue to enjoy this story!!

Sery - please forgive me for not updating sooner...it made me feel so guilty when I saw your thanx in the review...will try to update sooner in future!

The hero of time 2005 - Thanks for the suggestion...like I said earlier, Josh's father doesn't really figure in my plans for the story but anything can happen! Happy you liked it and hope you keep reading!

Anna - Sorry you had to wait for this chapter...and you had to wait for so long...anyway, thanks for your review and hope you continue to enjoy the story!

heaven's girl - like everyone else you've been waiting for a long time...I'm sorry. Anyway, the story is really getting moving now...I'm really enjoying writing it too! As always!

Sakura123 - I can always rely on you for some comments - thank you! I thought Dorothy and Relena's interaction in the series was really interesting, but in a different situation I could see them becoming quite close, though i do think they remain very different personalities. I think that Relena's idealistic approach was the right one for her because if she deviated from her ideas it could be a slippery slope leading to a warlike situation, but Dorothy's realistic approach is also needed to fully grasp and deal with the situation...maybe that's also why Heero's viewpoint as a soldier was so useful to Relena...okay, sorry, I'm going off on a tangent as usual! lol

Hope you continue to read and really glad you like it!!

Soul Eyes - lol, yeah Heero doesn't exactly have much experience with children at all...sometimes I think Josh will just confuse him beyond belief! Glad you can see Quatre and Dorothy as a couple...a lot of people said they had doubts about them together, but I feel that it was the only way it could work in this fic. Anyway, thanks as always for your review!

RayxJade - Happy to hear you enjoyed the story and found it worth reading. I feel like Relena gets a but of a hard time from a lot of people because of how she acted in the series, particularly at the beginning but I think she's a really interesting character. And I think you're right about why she follows Heero around as well as for a whole host of other reasons. Sorry you had to wait so long for the update!

natsumi no tsunami - hey! Thanks for the review! Yes, I think Heero had to be slightly different in this story than in the series because in AU he hasn't been though the torture and trials of the Gundam pilot. I wanted to portray the ordinary person he could have been without the wars, but don't know how far I've succeeded in that task. Sorry I didn't update sooner and hope you continue to find it interesting!

mariel 4000 - lol, as always, glad to put a smile on your face!

Angelfires3000 - Sorry you had to wait so long for the update and hope you enjoyed it!!

Wing - Thank you for your review - I always enjoy reading them! Sorry its taken me so long to update...I would've updated sooner if I could have, promise! Keeping the pretence up in front of the Winner's is going to be difficult for all concerned and even more so whenever the Winner's leave and things are meant to just go back to normal...not that simple. Josh's plans will go into action soon with the help of Hilde...watch out for them! lol

Anyway, hope you keep reading and good to hear from you!

Will - Can always rely on you too! Thanks! Anyway, please don't hit me with your mallet...I'm sorry about Dorothy and I promise to do my utmost to update more often...didn't know what to do when i couldn't have access to a computer here in Vietnam! lol

Thank you for the compliments on the last chapter

Morrighan of Crimson and Sable - Sorry you had to wait for so long!! Will be going into Quatre and Dorothy's relationship in a little more detail soon so hope you enjoy it. Heero's learning about children and kitchen appliances but he's still got a lot to learn about looking after kids...lol

blissful trinity - yeah, it would be nice if things always worked out wouldn't it? Oh well, just have to wait and see about Heero and Relena...lol, sorry you had to wait so long for the update!!

Kat-Tastrophe - Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one passed muster as well. Tension will continue to buld but who knows what will happen when it eventually breaks loose...even I have to wait and see!! lol

mischka - hope college isn't too tough and you still have enough free time to come online and read fanfics - everyone deserves to have time for that! lol, though I didn't have time to read any in Vietnam!! That's disgraceful! Really sorry I didn't update before now and hope you enjoyed this one too - thank you!

Pam - Thanks for your review and hope you're still alive...I'm afraid if your life depended on me updating you could be long-buried by now, lol, sorry. Glad you liked the way I wrote (and hope you continue to like my writing) and sorry for the late update!

Crazy4cocopuffs – Glad you like the story so far – hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and I promise that there is a lot more in store in the next few chapters!

Stormhammer – Happy that you bent your rules about AU fics for me ….please don't hunt me down…..i promise to update more regularly!!!!!

Hymn of Hymen – Thank you and sorry, all at once. Thanks for your comment and sorry I didn't reply to it with a suitably-timed update….promise to update more often!

4everfanfic – here's the update…sorry it's so late!

Chixydee – glad you liked it! And, sorry your wait was so long – hope this chapter and the ones to follow will be worth the wait for you!

4everfanfic(again) – Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

Kawaii Selene – they're so cute together, I agree, lol…though things are complicated a bit by how the whole situation came about….oh well, hope you continue reading and see!

Lor17 – made me really happy to hear that you liked it – and if you ever get a chance to watch the anime, do – it's brilliant!….I'm actually really tempted to watch the whole thing again because I've been away from anime for a year! Lol

SammehIsTehSecks – hey, hope you liked it….sorry if the choppiness put you off…it's just my style, lol

Dragoneyes5000 – Thanlk you – glad you liked it and thought it was good – hope you keep reading!!

Mistress Kioko – I know you've been patient and thank you for that - did you see my explanations on my profile page? Hopefully you did. I'm sorry for not updating but there have been valid reasons for that, namely me being out of the country working for a charity in a remote area of Viet Nam. Now I'm back in a country where I have access to the internet and word, I will continue to update on a 2-weekly to monthly basis. Hope the wait hasn't been too long for you and the updates will be much more regular in future!

Vanderleigh – I have been writing all year even though my updates are only making it to the internet now – thanks! Hope you like the rest!! Oh, and happy you liked aftermath too – the update for it will be in a few days!

Gwepou – Glad you liked the story and sorry if any of my mistakes put you off. I hope you continue to read past Chapter 5 as this fic is a work in progress and I feel the standard of writing has already improved since the first few chapters. I have nothing against putting periods into quotations; I simply feel that it isn't necessary to mark them in this fashion. If you have any other problems with my grammar, please point out more exact examples, as I'm aware there are problems but most result from typing errors or are a deliberate stylistic device. As for the characters being OOC…well that's just something that reflects the fact that they don't have the history of the characters from the series. I'm also sorry if the direction of the fic appears to be wrong to you…with all due respect, I think that decision is up to me as the author. Thank you for your suggestions; I will take them on board when editing and continuing to update this story. I hope you'll continue reading and, hopefully, notice an improvement.

Lustrous jade – Sorry you didn't get the messages on my profile page – I'm back to the developed world now so should update much more regularly

Unknown beedee – glad you liked it – the movie you may be thinking of is Borrowed Hearts…I've never seen it but some other people have e-mailed me about the resemblance to this fic (or the fic's resemblance to it!) Hope you enjoy the update too!

Liesl944 – hey! Happy you liked it! Hope you haven't been sleepless all this time wondering what would happen next! Hello to Belgium….i visited Brussels to see the European Parliament and thought it was a really beautiful city, though very cold when I was there (we had snow!) I'd love to visit again someday.

Minchi – I made someone fall in love? Mission complete! Yay! Lol, hope you stay as besotted as you are now!

Anonymous asked…."Where's the update?"

Answer: The update is filling two notebooks sitting beside me now, and very soon will be online for everyone to enjoy or criticize!! I have drafted up to Chapter 16 and fully written most of the chapters 12 – 16 (just need to be edited and tied together)

Rosetta Starfire Syone – I understand the frustration of checking back to a story and reading it again and again but never getting an update….so I'm sorry I've put you and everyone else through that.

Don't worry, the updates will be much more regular now…as for Milliardo…well, wait and see!

Odinpeacecraft – Here's the update, later rather than sooner – sorry!!

Kaoru – I will update more often in future – promise!

Sailor Alpha – Here it is! Hope you liked it!!

Christal Steele – really encouraging that you found this fic, even after it hadn't been updated for so long – hope you like the update too!!

* * *

Until next time everyone – see you soon for the next chapters of Aftermath and Job Interview! 


	13. Suspicions

Hey everyone! Long time no see! How have you all been? Life has been crazy for me…to be honest, I don't believe all that has happened. Anyway, all that aside, I'm back and am hopefully here to stay! I will be busy with work but the important thing is that I will be updating once again, even if there will probably only be about 1 update every month. I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me so far and your reviews are always happily received and make me write more often!

Just a random aside but yesterday was my birthday…and tonight is my birthday meal so I'm posting this just before I go out….my birthday pressie to you lot!! Enjoy!

Individual thanks and answers to questions at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Story so far:

It has been a long time since my last update for which I apologize. Therefore I suggest that you read Chapter 12 again before this one as this chapter continues directly from where 12 left off. If you would prefer not to, however, here's a short summary of what has happened so far.

Relena goes for a job interview with company-head, Heero Yuy and against all her expectations gets the job. However, an essential business deal is in the balance and it all seems to hinge upon Heero having a family, which Duo conveniently created to get the deal in the first place. Quatre Winner and his wife Dorothy have arrived to visit and are staying with Heero and his "family". So far all seems to be going well but the stress is beginning to take its toll on both Heero and Relena and all involved are beginning to wonder if the business deal is worth playing with their emotions. And how will Josh react to being given a father, only to have him taken away again? Also, Dorothy suspects that something is going on….

* * *

Relena shivered slightly as she brought in the washing from the garden. The sky was heavy and rain had not yet begun to fall, but it already felt cold and damp outside. Still, she was glad to get out of the house, if only for a short amount of time.

Josh was restless too, and seemed confined even in the large garden as he ran around with arms outstretched pretending to be an airplane. Relena kept half an eye on him; wary of the pond as always, but her thoughts were miles away.

That morning she had stayed in bed pretending to sleep while Heero got dressed and left for work…they hadn't exchanged a single word.

Relena had felt Heero's gaze on her for a long moment before the door clicked quietly shut after him and a pang of regret shot through her. She should have got up and said goodbye, told him to take care, maybe even give him a kiss….just like a real wife would, instead of fighting her charade every step of the way. It was unfair to Heero as she knew enough about him now to understand that the situation they were in was not one he would have chosen and that she wasn't the only one struggling to reconcile illusion with reality.

She glanced at her watch regularly, unreasonably worried; she wished that she had at least said goodbye. What if something happened? Perhaps it came from being adopted at an age where she could remember losing her genetic parents, perhaps it was just part of her nature but Relena had always worried that when someone left they wouldn't come back unless she said goodbye. As if the goodbye would somehow return them safely to her.

She had just stepped inside the back door when the doorbell rang, disturbing her from her melancholy thoughts. An irrational pang of anxiety shot through her – who could it be? Even after all this time, she still didn't feel like the true mistress of the house. It seemed like anyone who cared to look hard enough could see just how transparent she and Heero's lie was. As if it were a pretence so thin that the wind could blow through it like paper. Everyday was a series of small anxieties as she fought to hold the fragile threads of lies together. She felt like people could see through their deception and would judge her for it; she was selling her body even if not in the most common sense and it remained to be seen what effect it would have on Josh. What kind of mother would do that to her child?

Relena shook her head and gave herself a mental slap – what was wrong with her today? It wasn't like her to worry over every little thing. Just like her mother had always said, "Deal with the situation first rather than wasting time feeling sorry for yourself"

She tuned back into reality and the sound of the doorbell ringing again.

Josh ran ahead of her into the house, "Doorbell, doorbell!"

"Josh! Come back!"

Relena didn't like him going to the door especially as she still didn't feel like they belonged to the house. At least he wasn't tall enough to open the door himself yet! Maybe she was anxious about nothing, but she couldn't help the fear that something would happen before she managed to get to the door…she smiled sardonically; mothers were such paranoid creatures. And she wasn't doing her spirits any good by dwelling on the worst possible scenarios.

Josh pulled the letterbox flap open and demanded to know who was visiting, but Relena ushered him to one side before he got a satisfactory reply.

She set the laundry basket at the bottom of the stairs and opened the door, self-consciously smoothing her hair back from her face. Trowa was standing on the other side…he was perhaps the last person she had expected to see. A faint blush rose to her cheeks and she smoothed her hair once again while she recovered her manners.

"Oh, Hello Trowa. Please come in"

He nodded a greeting and stepped inside, ruffling Josh's hair fondly. Josh looked at him a little suspiciously but accepted the caress graciously enough. The silence instantly became stilted. Relena led the way into the kitchen, feeling inexplicably nervous. Something about Trowa made her a little uncomfortable: it wasn't anything that he had said or done. It was simply that she didn't know him very well, yet had the impression that he disapproved of something about her.

"Tea? Coffee? Or would you like a cold drink?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks"

Relena filled the kettle and put it on to boil and Trowa wandered across to the fridge to examine the photographs attached to the door.

"The house looks really nice – you've done a good job!"

Relena smiled, "Thank you"

The fact that Trowa had broken the silence knocked her a little off-balance, but any exchange of words served to ease the atmosphere. He seemed to be in quite a conversational mood.

"How are you finding everything?" he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Relena turned from where she was pouring milk into their cups, and pulled a chair out for Josh so he could climb up and drink his glass of milk.

"It's a bit difficult to tell if everything will work out yet…but it seems to be alright. I hope it will be okay."

Trowa nodded, seeming to be measuring her words.

"You should be set-up well after this too, with the payments"

The words unbalanced Relena more than they should have: seeing her bank balance the day before had been a shock, and had started her on the pessimistic train of thought that she now couldn't seem to escape. The fact that she was being paid for what she was doing made her feel degraded and ashamed. And if she was right in what she thought she heard in Trowa's voice, he thought less of her for accepting payment as well.

"I guess so" She tried not to show that she was upset…taking a breath she decided to change the subject.

Trowa got there first, "But no amount of money will make up for losing a family"

Relena stared at him, speechless. Josh looked between them, not understanding what was going on but able to feel that something was up. Relena wiped away his milk moustache, walked with him into the other room and put on some cartoons to keep him occupied. It was not a tactic that she would usually employ, but Trowa's words had stuck under her skin. She didn't want Josh to see that she was upset. Her heart was beating faster and she felt unnaturally close to tears…what he was saying was unsettling but his words had the undeniable ring of an unpleasant truth.

She sat down opposite Trowa at the table, and leaned towards him, her voice taking on an edge of urgency.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't you worried about Josh? About what it will do him to gain and lose a father in a short period of time?"

Relena couldn't find words to answer; they seemed to be stuck in her throat, choking her.

"I'm doing what I thought was best…"

"Thought was best? And what do you think now?"

"I don't know…"

Relena trailed off. She wasn't used to Trowa being so challenging…in all their previous encounters he hadn't said much, but what he did say was well-thought out.

She tried to marshal her thoughts and construct a reply, but Trowa once again spoke first. He seemed determined to get a reaction from her.

"Heero has told me about the circumstances of Josh's birth, and I understand that it can't have been easy for you"

Relena gasped audibly, colour draining from her face and Dorothy paused outside the kitchen doorway, frowning – what was going on?

"He told you?"

Trowa nodded, "Your medical records were made available to the company when you applied for a job with us. Something like that…it has to be taken into consideration during the interview process"

"You all know?"

Trowa nodded again, expressionless. It occurred to Relena that Trowa was being harsher than he needed to be and she began to wonder at his reasons, but anger was beginning to rise through her shock.

"You had no right to access those files! And Heero had no right to tell you! Why is my past so important to your company anyway? My personal life has no bearing on my ability to do my job!" she cut herself off abruptly and stood up to walk away, giving her some time to compose herself; at the sink she turned back towards Trowa.

"Does this mean everyone knows about Josh?"

Her voice cracked slightly and she turned away once more to hide her face.

"No"

She turned to face Trowa again and he continued.

"You'll be glad to know that Heero has ordered your files to be sealed until such a time as you would like to leave the company. Only myself, Duo and Wufei saw the actual file itself. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Relena shook her head furiously, "Sympathy does nothing for me now. I've tried and I'm still trying to do my best for Josh….that's always been my goal."

"And you think this is the best thing for him?"

Trowa's quiet question was laced with disbelief and Relena's temper flared.

"I don't know Trowa. Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"I wasn't saying that…"

"You don't have to say it! It's obvious that you disapprove. What do you think I should have done instead?"

Trowa stayed silent, and Relena's anger disappeared as quickly as it had risen. She met his eyes with a challenge. Trowa had an odd knack of finding all the chinks in her emotional armour and exploiting them. She was determined not to let him control her mood so carelessly.

"I don't know what you would have had me do instead. I don't want to use the money you gave me…but if it's the only way for people I care about to survive, I will use it. Necessity is a hard master"

There was a noise at the kitchen door and Relena stopped, clapping her hand over her mouth in consternation. What if someone had overheard? She had let her temper get the best of her and forgotten to be careful.

Trowa stood up quickly and checked the doorway but there was nobody there. He looked around carefully and inhaled the faint traces of perfume still lingering in the air. Someone had been there, but it was impossible to tell how much they had overheard. He glanced at Josh in the other room and came back into the kitchen. Relena looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sorry, Trowa. I shouldn't have become so upset"

"Don't worry about it, my fault for asking awkward questions. But, if we do have to speak of matters like this, we should do it somewhere where we cannot be overheard'

Relena nodded, "Okay"

They sat down at the kitchen table and silence fell between them once again.

* * *

Dorothy closed the bedroom door quietly, brain spinning with what she had overheard.

What had Relena and Trowa been talking about and why had it upset Relena so much? Something about the circumstances of Josh's birth…secrets being sealed away and money Relena had received from Heero's company…Dorothy sat down on the edge of the bed, frowning. What she had overheard combined with what she had already observed painted a confusing picture….what was going on? There was definitely more to Heero and Relena than the happy family image they presented.

Quatre looked up from his laptop, where he was dealing with the constant stream of e-mails he received each day.

"Everything seems to be okay in the office…though there's another deal I might have to oversee. " Then he caught the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

When she didn't reply immediately he smiled, "I know that expression. What are you plotting?"

Caught unawares, Dorothy laughed despite herself.

"Not so much a plot of my own but some intrigue surrounding our hosts"

She recounted the conversation she had overheard between Relena and Trowa just a few minutes before.

"I said to you last night that there was something odd going on…this just adds fuel to my suspicions!"

Quatre laughed, but not mockingly, "I'm sure you would make an amazing detective! But whatever is happening is really between Heero and Relena, isn't it? It doesn't involve us"

"Oh Quatre! Where's your curiosity? Don't you want to know?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me everything you find out anyway! But be careful that you don't create mysteries where there are none!"

Dorothy nodded slowly, "I'm not going to meddle in any way…but something just isn't adding up here…"

Quatre held his arm out to invite her to sit on his knee.

"Okay, investigate if you like…but there's an e-mail here that you might find more interesting"

Three years ago Dorothy had started her own company doing market research and trend-spotting for everything from fashion houses to fast-food stores. At first it made steady, if unremarkable progress. However, in the last 10 months demand had forced her to expand from 12 staff to 27 and she had high hopes of growing even bigger. Her secretary sent her a regular report of dealings whenever she travelled with Quatre.

Speculations about Heero and Relena were pushed aside as Dorothy lent over Quatre to open the e-mail. A smile spread over her face.

"Good news?"

Dorothy turned round and planted a kiss on her husband's lips, "Very good news Quatre! We've got a commission from one of the top high-street stores! We've beaten our main competitors to close this deal!"

She kissed him again, muffling his congratulations, and he kissed her back with a fierceness that seemed at odds with his gentle nature. Dorothy pulled back to catch her breath and grinned cheekily at him, before standing and leading him across the room. With nothing else planned for the afternoon, there was no reason why they couldn't retire to bed for a while.

* * *

Relena jumped as Trowa cleared his throat behind her and the glass she was washing fell from her hands to shatter all over the floor. She coloured deeply and murmured an apology before falling to her knees and beginning to pick up pieces. Her head collided with Trowa's as he knelt down to help and she apologised again, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Relena"

She ignored him, frantic as tears began to prick behind her eyes.

"Relena"

Suddenly his hands were on hers, stopping their movement and she looked up, shocked at the contact.

"You're bleeding. Let me get the rest."

Their faces were uncomfortably close and Relena sat back, pulling her hands out of Trowa's grip. He kept his eyes on her and she flushed, too flustered to worry about being rude by pulling away.

"I'm sorry"

Even as she stood to wash the finger she'd cut his gaze burned between her shoulder blades. Trowa stood to place the rest of the glass in the bin and glanced at his watch.

"I'm afraid that it's time for me to go"

Relena turned slightly, still holding her finger. Trowa closed the distance between them with a few steps.

"Is your hand alright?"

Relena stepped away, bringing her back against the countertop.

"I'm fine. Thank you for visiting"

They walked out to the hallway and Trowa waved at Josh, while Relena opened the door. He paused on the doorstep.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. Please believe that I'm just concerned about you and Josh"

Relena nodded, not knowing how to reply.

"Thank you"

She watched him get into his car and closed the door before slumping against it and letting out a held breath. She covered her face with her hands and took another deep breath. Just a few days to go…just a few more days.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! I will be back soon so let me know if you remember me!!

:o)

Individual thanks and answers to questions below:

Terra – Glad you liked it and I completely agree about the OOCness of many of the people appearing in this story…that's why in the past I always avoided reading and writing AU fics as it's the world in which the original story is set that makes the characters who they are and when you take them out of that context they become different people. This fic started as a one-shot that I wrote for a friend in school to cheer her up about a disastrous job interview she'd had…and it fitted in with some ideas I'd begun to jot down for another story. It became a fanfic mainly because I wrote it for her and I love Gundam Wing so much! Lol Dorothy has been one of the more difficult characters for me to write because she's been through a traumatic time so will be behaving differently and she's also in a position in this fic in which she has to be very formal….even in the series she can be charming when she needs to be! I've been doing a lot of work on my other fic, Aftermath, which is set in the original GW world…some of these updates should be making their way onto this site soon, and I personally feel that the characters are much closer to how we knoew and love them in that! Ah, the author's bane….rambling….I shall make my graceful exit now with a thank you for the readership and review!

Raksha – my stories don't often see light….i almost deleted Job Interview several times in the few days after I uploaded the first chapter! But this one seems determined to stay in the light! Hope you continue reading!

Ninifleur – Thanks so much for your comment – made me laugh and feel that I'd been missed…always nice…sorry I'm such an unreliable updater but the fic shall go on!

Heaven's girl – I'm afraid that the tension will continue to build, especially with Dorothy's suspicions…hope you stay around to find out!

4everfanfic – I thought the only thing I could do to apologize for such a long gap in updating was to write an extra-long one….but I'm beginning to wonder if little and often is the charm for fanfics as much as for dieting…oh well, let me know what you think!

Kia – Wow, thank you for the welcome back and sorry that I didn't stick around for long enough to update another chapter. Really made me smile to get such a nice welcome – thank you!

Someone – More, as ordered…just maybe a little later than you had hoped!

Scath-chan – Thank you and glad you enjoyed it so far – hope you like this chapter too!

Nitsirk the Witch – I will most definitely be continuing this story and hopefully many others too! I will never abandon my stories even if I don't update for ages!

Rena555 – Thank you! I'm really honoured that you enjoyed the fic so far even though you're not a fan of Relena and Heero – Thank you! Hope you continue reading and enjoying!!

Dentelle-Noir – yeah, Quatre and Dorothy is always a controversial couple but I couldn't really see Quatre with anyone else in this fic. As I mentioned earlier, one of the things I regret is that I don't feel like I can give Dorothy's character much room to breathe because of the role she has to play in this story. Really happy that you like it so far! Please keep reading!

LoVe23 – Happy you liked it! I'm really looking forward to moving this story on a bit as I have a few things planned out that I hope everyone will enjoy…

Blue September Rain – Wow, I'm really pleased that you read the whole story so far in one sitting….but then it's even more annoying when you get interested in a story and the author doesn't update! Sorry! Hope you continue reading!!

Icy Discordia – Thank you – please keep reading!

Morrighan of Crimson and Sable – I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you haven't forgotten about this story!

Dragoneyes500 – sorry that it's been so long….i feel terrible….there will be more I promise!!

Seed-of-Flame-So happy you liked it and am feeling awful that I ahven't updated sooner….but I'm hoping that the craziness of the last year of my life is sorted so I can update more often!

PhoebeOtaku – Glad you liked it….and there were many more computer problems among other things but seems to be sorted now!! More updates to come so please keep reading….and I do have some things planned for the next chapter that I think people will enjoy….

Sakura123 – And I'm back again! Hope this reminds you of the world of GW fanfiction once again….and things are only going to get more complicated from here on in!!

Ichigokitsunekoumori – just going to get in deeper….

Kaze no Ato (minmay) – Really nice to get a message form you and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long – hope you enjoy this too!!

Lolopptt – glad you liked it and pelase continue reading now that I've FINALLY updated, lol

Kawaii Selene – Thanks for your review! Life has only gotten crazier since my last update but seems to be stabilising now so I will definitely be updating soon! Hope you keep reading!

SammehistheSecks – lol, Vietnam was boiling and internet was…sporadic to say the least. I'm hoping to head out to Japan soon….then maybe Korea after that….the probably back to Vietnam….but I will be updating so don't worry! Sorry that it's been so long!

Person – yeah, lots of people have made the comparison to borrowed hearts but I've still never seen it! Lol, someone explained the plot to me after one of my first reviewers asked me about it so I don't think things are going to be the same….will have to see if I can find it to watch and see!

c-fqgy – thank you so much! Hope you haven't forgotten about me!

Soul Eyes – Thanks and glad you enjoyed imagining Heero in the gym, lol. I will be updating again soon and sorry that it's been so long!!

Death'sFlowerGarden – Glad you liked it…and I promise a few interesting turns in the next few chapters that you might enjoy!

Chixydee – Thank you! So happy you like the characters and the story and hope you keep reading!

Hououza – Don't worry about not reviewing before….I owe everyone massive apologies for not updating as often as I should! Hope you continue reading and liking it!

Mischka – glad you like it and the next few chapters will have a few interesting twists!

Raksha – Some exams down, some to go but I will still be updating so hope to see you again soon!

Sandu – Thank you for letting me know that you're out there and enjoying the story and I promise to keep writing even though I always leave ages between updates!!

Starlight Gundam – here's the next chapter – sorry it's so late!!

Crazy4Cocopuffs – Glad you like it! Please keep reading!

Vegetasprincess – Your wish is granted! Here's another chapter!!

Bloodfire87 – Thanks for the review! Here's the update as requested! I actually just started reading one of your stories but have been bad and haven't reviewed yet! I will after I've updated this!

* * *

Whew, that took forever, lol. Please leave me lots more reviews to read next time as I love hearing what you guys think! See you soon!!!!!

* * *


	14. Connections

Hello everyone!

First of all, Happy New Year!

And yes, I know that it has been more than a month since my last update...but it has been faster than my usual updates at least, lol! Anyway, about 6 weeks seems like a realistic time frame for chapters and I have been getting g back into writing a lot more recently so keep an eye out for updates!

This chapter is a little short as I cut out a section during editing which I think fits better in the next chapter, instead of in here as originally planned.

Oh and I'm terribly sorry about the horizontal lines everywhere...the editing program has been behaving strangely and all the text kept on appearing in bunches with no paragraphs...so sorry about the formatting and hope it makes this chapter easy enough to read!

Hope you enjoy it – thank you for reading and reviewing! Individual thanks at the end!

* * *

Relena was still slumped against the door gathering her wits from Trowa's visit when Heero's key turned in the lock. She jumped up, a flush rising to her cheeks, and turned to greet him. Josh was still watching his cartoon and had noticed nothing out of the ordinary. It could have been five minutes or fifty since Trowa left but she was too flustered to notice.

"Heero…"

He stepped inside and closed the door before turning to regard her closely. His eyes never left her face as he unbuttoned his coat and hung it up, but he didn't speak. Relena felt her blush deepening.

"I'm sorry I'm late"

She nodded, still not knowing quite what to say.

"Duo asked me to pass these on to you…he's written on them when he needs them back"

Heero knelt and rifled through his briefcase, pulled out a sheaf of papers and handed them to her. As she reached for them, he caught her hand and examined it.

"How did you cut your finger?"

"It's nothing serious…I just broke a glass while washing up"

It wasn't that she intended to keep Trowa's visit a secret but the lie came out so easily. Somehow she felt uncomfortable telling Heero the whole truth. But not mentioning it made her feel dishonest too…

"Relena…"

Heero tightened his grip on Relena's wrist and pulled her a little closer. He was uneasy though he couldn't pinpoint exactly why; it was as if whatever tenuous connection he and Relena had started to form had been severed with the arrival of the Winner's. As if they were more like strangers now than at the strange beginning of their relationship. Heero couldn't put his feelings into words but he was desperate not to lose that connection. He didn't want to think of the reasons for or consequences of his feelings…but he wanted Relena to know that they were genuine and not designed to impress their guests.

Words failed him and Relena was still silent, looking sightlessly at her feet. Heero pulled her into a hug and let out a deep sigh, relaxing properly when her arms wound around him too.

They stood that way for a few minutes though it felt like longer. Relena was the first to pull away, fearing that she would lose her hard-earned composure and cry. It was no use…Heero noticed and felt a sudden pang of guilt. He had been behaving like a child, throwing tantrums and arguing with his friends while Relena was suffering too. For better or for worse they were in this together and the least they could do was support each other.

"What's the matter?"

Relena looked up and met his gaze squarely for the first time that day.

"Heero, I have to talk to you"

* * *

Upstairs Dorothy was just putting her earrings back on when she heard the front door open and guessed Heero was back. Quatre was still in the shower so she took her time applying her make-up. Deal aside; this visit had been a good idea for both of them. Quatre tended to try to do too much rather than delegating to others in his company and, as a result, his work often came home with him and intruded on their home life. Dorothy had accepted when she married him that he was man to whom dedication to his job came as standard and she wouldn't try to change that. However, she could imagine how happy they would be if they could finally have the child they had been wanting for so long. She rubbed her palm across her stomach in an absent-minded, almost nervous manner, praying for a miracle. 

Quatre pushed his hair away from his face and turned the shower pressure up even higher, allowing the water to pound his skin. It felt like so long since he had been able to relax with Dorothy the way they were at the moment. Guilt struck him and he wondered if throwing himself into more work had been his way of dealing with Dorothy's miscarriage and subsequent illness. Being busy left him less time to dwell on what had happened…but he was still hopeful for good news.

Oddly he found his mind turning to the conversation Dorothy had overheard between Relena and Trowa earlier that day, and her suspicions about Heero and Relena's relationship. He knew it was wrong to pry but his curiosity had been aroused.

What was it about the circumstances of Josh's birth that Relena didn't want people to know? Had he been born before Relena and Heero got married? But it was only the most conservative families who would still see that as a disgrace. And why would Trowa disapprove of Relena's decisions with regards to Josh? Why would money be mentioned? Could it be…Quatre stopped to consider the options and one jumped out at him. Could it be that Heero and Relena were having problems and were maybe even considering a divorce? A wave of sympathy washed over him. He could see that that would be something Heero and Relena would want to conceal from any but their closest friends. And he could also appreciate how his and Dorothy's visit could have made things even more awkward, especially if they believed that his personal impression of their family would make or break the deal.

Quatre stopped himself before his speculations went too far…he had to remember that they were nothing but speculations at the end of the day. For that reason he would say nothing to Dorothy about his theories and see what she came up with independently. It seemed unfair, in a way, to analyze Heero and Relena's behaviour. Quatre had taken a liking to both of them… but he couldn't deny that he was curious.

* * *

Heero followed Relena into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a glass of juice, but she seemed restless, pacing the floor and wiping down counter-tops that were already clean. Heero sipped his drink calmly, waiting for her to begin. 

"Heero…I'm just not sure about his whole thing. I know it's difficult for us but how much worse is it going to be for Josh?"

Relena paused and threw a cautious glance out of the kitchen door; it wouldn't do to be overheard again. Heero remained silent and she was despairing of a reply when he finally spoke, "I've been thinking about it too. I spoke to Duo and Trowa about it…but none of us can think of any other option right now"

Relena started at the mention of Trowa's name but Heero didn't seem to notice. His words filled her with a quiet desperation – he was right; they had no other options. Her head hurt from thinking and worrying…she was going round in circles.

She shook her head, "Let's go and get ready to eat. I have to get out of this house!"

* * *

Dorothy jumped at a knock on the door and then smiled at her silliness. She opened it to reveal Relena. 

"Dorothy, Heero and I just wanted to let you two know that we're thinking of heading to the restaurant in about forty-five minutes if that's okay with you? It's not a formal restaurant, just a little noodle bar where we like to eat so you don't need to dress up."

Dorothy nodded, "That sounds great…Quatre should be just about ready in a few minutes so we'll just come on downstairs"

Relena smiled back at her, "I was planning to cook but we thought it would be a shame if you came here and didn't get to eat at this noodle place – they're the best!"

She turned to go back to the master bedroom, "See you soon!"

Dorothy restrained the urge to call Relena back and ask her about Trowa'a visit, but Relena's cheerfulness seemed like a thin mask straining over her true feelings. Even though Quatre had warned her not to pry she couldn't help wondering exactly what was going on behind the 'happy family' façade.

* * *

Relena stepped into the bedroom without knocking and interrupted Heero getting changed. She looked down, "Sorry" 

Contrary to her expectations Heero smiled, "We're meant to be married…Dorothy and Quatre might wonder why you knock before going into your own bedroom!"

Relena smiled back and felt some of the tension lift. Heero seemed to be feeling more hopeful too. They spoke almost simultaneously, "Just a few more days…"

Relena giggled, "If you put it like that, we're almost halfway!"

A shadow passed across Heero's face but he smiled back at her. He would hold onto the hopeful feelings rather than worrying about what would happen after the Winner's left. They had more than enough to worry about between now and then.

* * *

Relena put on some make-up and a pair of earrings, then left Heero to shower while she went to Josh's room. Despite her tidying earlier that day it looked like a bomb had hit it – a bomb in the shape of Josh. He seemed to have played with each item for about five minutes before getting bored and moving on to the next. Relena stepped carefully over the discarded toys and knelt down beside Josh. 

"Boo!"

He giggled and turned round.

"What you doing, baby?

He had the beginnings of a railway track set out in front of him. It was one of his favourite toys. He'd been fascinated by trains since an early age and Relena had spent far too much on a set of wooden tracks, trains and buildings that slotted together to form a village. Without further ado she settled down to play.

Heero paused at the doorway to Josh's room and his voice died in his throat. There was such a strong connection between Relena and her son and he ached to be part of it. He felt like the day that Relena walked into his office for a job interview, events had been set in motion that changed the predictable path of his life. He had imagined his life continuing much as it had been up until the present. But now things were much more confused…and he couldn't bring himself to complain.

* * *

It was later that night, after a fun meal at the noodle bar that Heero and Relena kissed for the second time.

* * *

Everyone had returned home and sat down to chat in the living room, though Josh didn't manage to stay awake for long. The two couples were finally relaxing round each other and the relief of tension on both sides was palpable. Relena was in high spirits and Heero couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had long since admitted that she was pretty, but when she smiled… 

He heard her bid goodnight to Quatre and Dorothy as he carefully laid Josh in his bed. The boy argued about staying up so stubbornly but never quite managed to stay awake. Heero was still sitting on the edge of Josh's bed, lost in thought, when Relena came in. As she stood up after kissing Josh goodnight, Heero stood too.

"I'm sorry"

She stopped, looking confused, "Sorry about what?"

"This", his gesture enveloped everything. He closed the distance between them but didn't touch her. When she looked up at him, he placed both hands on her shoulders and brushed his lips across her forehead. His right hand moved to her cheek and tilted her chin up. Relena knew that she could have stopped it if she had so desired…but the scary thing was that she wanted Heero to kiss her. It was a short, chaste kiss but Relena stayed in the circle of Heero's arms and rested her head on his chest. Surviving three days had been hard, but it made it easier just to know that she wasn't in it alone.

She let out a deep sigh and nuzzled closer to Heero…it had been so long since she had felt protected in anyone's arms. As if hearing her thoughts, Heero's arms tightened around her.

"Relena…" She looked up, trying to read his expression, "I…."

He trailed off and looked away. Relena felt his hands tense on her back, pulling her body fully against his, then his lips descended on hers once again.

It was a different kiss from before, forceful rather than gentle and Relena reacted before her mind had fully caught up with the situation. Her arms wound around the back of his neck and she kissed him back. When they broke apart they were both breathing a little heavier than usual and Relena looked down, suddenly embarrassed. At least Josh hadn't woken up! She turned to go to her son but Heero caught her hand. He spoke so quietly she had to strain to hear him.

"Maybe it's not a good idea…but I've wanted to do that all night"

Relena paused, her eyes widening with shock, "Heero…"

He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently once more, "I'm sorry"

With that he turned and left the room and Relena sunk down onto the edge of the bed once more, staring blankly at the wall in disbelief.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that everyone, especially as so many people have been asking me for some more development in Heero and Relena's relationship...the tentative beginnings of any relationship can be an extrememly stressful time and I feel that Heero and Relena are definitely under more stress than the average couple so their relationship will develop a little more cautiously...hope you guys aren't too impatient with me!

Ooh, I'm sooooooooo looking forward to the next few chapters...

Hopefully see you soon! Please review!

* * *

Individual thanks to reviewers below: 

Zakai – Thank you for the Happy Birthday! Glad you remember this fic and are willing to stick with it until the end as I know a lot of people have moved on from the GW world...think I will always love it, even if it's now considered an 'old' series! Hope you continue reading and thanks for your support!

YUIAyuNamieUtada – Sorry to keep you waiting for so long for the last chapter and I will be updating more regularly this year! Hope you enjoyed the Heero and Relena moments in this chapter and continue to read!

Hououza – Thank you for the birthday wishes! Also, glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you liked this once too...things are going to start mving a bit faster from here on in! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!

Kat-Tastrophe – Don't think I can write fast enough to keep up with your appetite but I will do my best! More chapters on their way soon – hope you like them!!

heaven's girl – hehehe – Trowa will have an important role in the next while so look out for that...and hopefully the updates will be fairly regular, lol! Hope you keep reading!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori – You're right...things can only get more complicated...

hieiashke – Hope your sister and you both enjoyed this chapter too -I hoping to update on a fairly regular basis over the next few months so hopefully all will go to plan! As for Trowa...well, he will have an important part to play but I can't tell you yet:p Hope you keep reading!

Lolopptt – was this fast enough? Definitely better than my previous updating record anyway, lol. Hope you continue to enjoy this fic!

LoVe23 – Hope you keep reading...I was originally going to stop updating this fic after chapter 1 but so many people wanted to read more that I've continued updating and I will until the story has reached its conclusion! Thanks!

Scoth Rocco Meoi – Thank you for your support and don't worry about bothering me...I haven't had too many death threats yet, lol! Here's chapter 14 as requested with 15 soon to come! Enjoy!

Bloodfire87 – Glad you like it and I'm looking forward to getting the next few chapters up soon...I'm terrible as I read tonnes of fics but only recently started reviewing – I've enjoyed your stories so far!

Seed-of-Flame – Strange that you were thinking of this fic just before I updated...maybe you're psychic? Lol, anyway, thanks as always for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! More soon to come!!

lady555 – thank you for the happy birthday and the review! Hope you keep reading!

Death's Flower Garden – Thank you for the review and Happy belated birthday to you too! I promise that I won't leave this story until it's finished, even if it takes me another few years (hopefully not that long...) Please keep reading!

Mischka – thanks for reviewing and hope that the Heero – Relena interaction in this chapter helped fulfil your request! Hope you have enough time to read fanfics!!

Navy police83 – Thank you! Always nice to get some support – hope you keep reading!

Cfqgy – really complimented that so many people still remember this story after I failed to update for so long! Thank you! And hope you continue to read!!

Star Fantasy Writer – Thank you for reading and so happy that you like it so far! You are luckier than most of the people reading as there hasn't been too great a gap between the last two updates...unlike my usual, lol. Hope you keep reading!

* * *

As always, thank you so much to everyone who reads and/or reviews my story!! I'm now off to do some of the revision that I've been putting off... 

See you all next month!!!

* * *


	15. Friendship?

* * *

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter of Job Interview! The original chapter 15 has been split into two for this update because of the length so expect chapter 16 very soon as it's already almost completely typed up. Hopefully, that will also make up for this update being a little late!

You guys must think I have the worst excuses ever, but I really do have a good reason this time, lol. My room got flooded so I had to move into another house and things have been a little crazy as a result. Oh well, I'm dry now and on a real writing roll so will see you again soon!

Hope you enjoy the chapter and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated!! Individual thanks and answers to questions at the end!!

* * *

Summary of timeline so far: (skip if you don't need it!)

I've spent quite a few chapters on the first few days of the Winner's visit so I'm just going to do a quick summary to remind everyone of where we are on the timeline.

Beginning of story:

Relena goes for a job interview with Heero and is called back for a second interview just over 2 weeks later. About a month after the initial interview she starts work for his company. Shortly after she begins work Heero and Josh meet and Josh decides that he will call Heero Daddy. Duo arrives back from his meeting with Quatre Winner and informs Heero of the need for a family. Relena accidentally intrudes on the meeting to decide how to handle this crisis and they ask her to help after Josh calls Heero Daddy once again. A few days later Heero announces that Relena is his wife at a cross-departmental meeting. About a week after this Relena and Josh move into Heero's house. They have lived together for roughly ten days whenever Quatre and his wife Dorothy arrive, on a Friday morning. The majority of the last few chapters has been dealing with the first weekend that the two couples spend together. This chapter takes place on the Monday of the next week with Quatre and Dorothy planning to stay until the following Saturday (seven days)

On a larger scale, Relena was attacked about five years ago so Josh is just over 4 years old. Therefore, Relena and Heero are trying to pretend that they have been married for almost five years. Quatre and Dorothy have been married for just over two years. Both couples got married (if Heero and Relena's story were true) quite young as they are in their mid-twenties now.

Hope that helps everyone fit the story into the larger framework!!

* * *

Heero closed the bedroom door softly behind him and leaned back against it, letting out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. He couldn't let things go on the way they were going for too much longer…he couldn't think straight. Somehow all his thoughts circled back around to Relena and Josh and nothing else could hold his attention; it wasn't healthy.

The only time he felt any relief from the maelstrom of worries inside his head was when he tried to forget about the business deal and just allowed himself to relax with Relena. The thing he found most frightening though, was just how willing he was to bypass the rational decision-making process that had defined his life up until that point and simply act on impulse. Tonight was the perfect example when he had ignored reason and closed the distance between them, desperate to re-establish the connection that had disappeared when the Winner's arrived.

Relena was obviously troubled, and he hated the fact that he was the cause of her unhappiness. He knew that he couldn't continue blurring the lines between them, but whenever he saw her upset he wanted to do something to fix it. It was like his body moved before his brain had analyzed the situation and forced him into the rational rather than instinctual reaction.

He rubbed his hands across his face suddenly realising just how exhausted he was. It had been a very long day and the negotiations with Quatre Winner were scheduled to start in earnest the next day so he needed to get some rest. He took his time getting ready for bed, waiting for Relena to come in. By the time he got into bed she still wasn't there and Heero was beginning to get worried. Had he offended her by kissing her? She hadn't seemed unwilling but maybe she was worried that he was going to demand greater intimacy from her…or maybe his attentions had been unwelcome but she felt that she couldn't say anything because of the Winner's presence. He watched the bedroom door unhappily, expecting her to come through it at any moment…but she didn't. Eventually, his exhaustion got the best of him and he fell asleep. But even in his sleep he was waiting for the sound of the door opening…but the sound never came.

* * *

Relena woke slowly, taking a second to realise where she was. She was sleeping next to Josh, still fully clothed, the way she used to when he was sick. She pushed his hair back from his forehead and planted a kiss there, trying to shake off the pessimistic cobwebs of thoughts from the night before. Feeling groggy she wandered into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, rubbing away the black smudges of makeup beneath her eyes. Then she let herself into the master bedroom quietly and undressed, slipping into a dressing gown.

The bed was empty; the covers on Heero's side flipped back, hers undisturbed. Relena sat down on Heero's side, absentmindedly smoothing the pillow. She could hear the shower pounding against the bathroom wall and wondered what he thought of her not coming to bed. Would it even have bothered him? She felt awkward but also guilty; regardless of whether or not Heero cared for her outside of the business deal, she couldn't fault the way he had treated her and Josh. It seemed almost unfair for her to indulge her own self-pity when he was also having a difficult time. After all, if she just looked at it as a straightforward business deal she should at least behave professionally and work hard at persuading Quatre and Dorothy of the charade. Anything beyond the business deal…that could come later.

The bathroom door clicked open and Heero emerged in a cloud of steam. He looked tired and Relena felt another pang of guilt.

"Good morning"

He nodded a reply, "Morning" before turning his back to get some clothes from the wardrobe. Relena watched his back, his indifference affecting her more than she cared to admit. She stood, taking a breath to say something but the words she wanted wouldn't come. Heero turned his head to meet her eyes but said nothing. With great effort Relena broke the stare and rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door so quickly it slammed.

Heero winced but he was too uncertain of his welcome to go after her. When he'd woken up that morning, alone, he had felt almost abandoned. It was funny how quickly he had become accustomed to Relena being and how comfortable he was with waking up with her curled up next to him. But it wasn't as if their relationship, if it could even be called that, had progressed in the normal fashion or even that she was in his bed through choice rather than necessity. He glanced at his watch…not long until negotiations would begin so he needed to focus his mind on his company.

Relena would have to wait.

* * *

Dorothy found Heero munching on some cereal and reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. He smiled politely as she came in and offered her some tea, but Dorothy could see that the smile never reached his eyes. He looked like he had a lot on his mind but she didn't know him well enough to ask. Maybe he was nervous about the negotiations later that day? She found herself struggling to think of a topic for conversation, an unusual situation for her. The situation was saved when Quatre entered the room, followed a few moments later by Relena and Josh.

"Good morning"

Josh climbed up on Heero's knee as if that were his normal seat and yawned before tucking into the cereal Relena put down in front of him. While there had been palpable tension between Relena and Heero, Josh seemed to diffuse it. Quatre kept the small-talk flowing, never moving away from the safe topics of weather and current events. Dorothy joined in but kept a curious eye on her hosts. She still found it strange how awkward they seemed around each other.

When Quatre and Dorothy went upstairs to pick up their bags Relena and Heero were left alone in the kitchen and there was a moment of silence before they both began to speak at once.

"I'm…"

"About…"

Relena laughed and Heero's face relaxed, "You first"

Relena smiled shyly, "I'm sorry about the last few days. And…and I want to say thank you for everything no matter what happens afterwards"

Heero nodded, not sure how to frame his reply. He wasn't usually one to speak his thoughts, "I think…"

He looked at Relena and across at Josh, the confusion settling into a more concrete desire to do right by them.

"Relena, I…" he pushed his hands through his hair in frustration as words failed him. Relena smiled suddenly and leaned forward to take his hands, stopping his agitated motion.

"Don't do that silly! You need to look smart today for the meeting."

Heero paused for a second, then pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you"

He took a deep breath and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Thank you so much Relena"

Relena relaxed too, feeling better than she had since Friday morning when the Winner couple arrived. If she just held onto her optimism they would make it though.

* * *

Quatre would be in negotiations with Heero and the other partners for most of the day, and would also meet some of the senior shareholders in the firm. Dorothy was touring some areas of interest for her own company as well as acting as Quatre's advisor for the day.

Relena felt a strange sense of freedom at the fact that she wouldn't be involved in any of this. Instead, she would simply be going to a normal day at work. She laughed at how much she was relishing just getting out of the house and doing her own thing, even if it was work. The morning flew past, with her presentation earning her congratulations from the deputy head of the department and a permit to research further. She was humming to herself as she finished up the last of her work before the lunch break when a shadow fell over her desk and she looked up to see Trowa. Once again, he was probably the last person she had expected to see.

"Do you have a moment Ms Dorlian?"

"Um, yes of course…Mr Barton"

Relena stumbled over the formality of his surname. His use of her surname rather than her first made her uncomfortable – Had she done something wrong? She felt like a child being summoned to the headmaster's office for misbehaviour. Relena flushed, suddenly aware that Trowa was speaking and she had missed most of what he had said.

"I'm sorry…"

"I was wondering, Ms Dorlian, if I could trouble you to continue this discussion over lunch?" He leant a little closer so that nobody could overhear, "I feel as if I owe you an apology for yesterday so…"

Relena flushed again, wondering why Trowa always made her feel so flustered.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr Barton but I've already promised Josh that I would spend lunchtime with him…"

Trowa broke in smoothly, "It's no trouble at all. I'll treat you both"

After that, Relena couldn't think of a polite way to decline or any real reason why she should so she accepted gracefully. But a little part of her felt guilty, as if she were doing something wrong.

The conversation was stilted as they walked upstairs to the crèche and Relena began to worry that the lunchtime would simply be a repeat of their disastrous meeting the day before. But Trowa seemed determined to make it up to her. Instead of being challenging he was charming and won Josh over by showing him card tricks. Relena was surprised and said so.

"I spend a lot of time with my sister and Lila. You met them, didn't you?

Relena nodded, but didn't interrupt.

"Her boyfriend left her when she got pregnant and it's been a struggle for her to cope with work and a newborn. I've been helping as much as I can but I just wish I could get my hands on him…"

Relena was shocked again. She had imagined Trowa to be a very calm and considering person but his tone revealed an underlying fury at the man who had hurt his sister.

"So I'm sorry"

Relena came back to the conversation with a bang, "What?"

"I'm sorry if I was too harsh yesterday. It's just I was angry at what you've had to go through and it came out in the wrong way"

Relena nodded slowly. She didn't know Trowa well enough to know what to say back to him and it struck her as odd that he would open up so much to her when he was known for being taciturn. As a matter of fact, the only outgoing personality of the four partners belonged to Duo.

The conversation moved on then to simple getting-to-know-you chatter and Relena was surprised to find herself relaxing. Maybe she could stop being afraid of Trowa and perhaps even become friends. Josh seemed to have decided that Trowa was the authority on orphanages and the process required to get new parents. Relena laughed as Josh questioned him mercilessly and Trowa tried to answer as best he could.

When the time came to head back to the office she was surprised that she felt disappointed. It had been fun. For a second she wondered if it were okay for her to spend time with Heero's friends like this…would he mind? Surely Trowa was just being friendly, right?

* * *

Heero stood up and stretched at his window, already thinking ahead to the continuing negotiations that afternoon. Duo, Quatre, Wufei and the other members of the committee were still downstairs in the company cafeteria but he had returned to the office early to pick up some paperwork for the afternoon session. The morning had gone well, though he imagined that another few meetings would be required before the deal was finalised.

Suddenly he frowned and leaned closer to the glass. There were three people walking towards the company building who he recognized. But he wasn't frowning because of who they were but simply at the fact that they were together. Trowa had said he had some business to deal with but would be back in time for the afternoon meetings. Heero hadn't asked at the time what his "business" entailed but now he was confused. What business did Trowa have with Relena and Josh? And why did it bother him so much to see Relena laughing with Trowa?

He watched until they entered the shadow of the building and disappeared inside the main entrance, then sat down at the desk and spun side to side on his chair as he thought. Should he ask either of them why they had spent lunchtime together? Did he even have the right to question either of their actions? Even if Relena was actually his wife, she would still have lunch with her own friends and become friends with his – that was just the type of person she was. Then why did it worry him to see her with Trowa?

He looked up at a knock on his office door,

"Come in!"

As if summoned by Heero's thoughts it was Trowa.

"Oh, am I early?" the tall man pulled up a seat on the far side of Heero's desk and sat down. Heero looked at his watch, "The others will be here in a second. Did you conclude your business?"

Trowa nodded, "Yes, thank you…"

He hesitated as if about to say more, then changed the subject, "What do you want to do about the personnel exchange scheme Quatre suggested?"

Heero answered on auto-pilot, but he was preoccupied.

Why hadn't Trowa mentioned that he was with Relena?

And why, most importantly of all, was Heero feeling the urge to punch him for it?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter and I apologize if it seems like I split it at a strange point – don't worry, 16 will definitely be up soon!!

Looking forward to your reviews, lol….that wasn't very subtle, eh?

Oh yes and apologies also for typos…I've noticed a few in previous chapters so I gradually fixing them!

Individual thanks to everyone below – thank you for reading!!

* * *

Heaven's girl – 1st to review - thank you! I feel that Relena and Heero's relationship will be under a lot of strain with being under the constant scrutiny of the Winners and knowing that the future of Heero's company could rest on their performance…so a bit more angst to come I'm afraid! Hope you continue reading!

Hououza – Thank you for reviewing, as always. However, I'm afraid I can't answer your questions in too much detail in case I give too much away! Lol Anyway, I think one of the biggest obstacles in their relationship will be simply communicating with each other as they're both so cautious! And I really would love to see Quatre and Dorothy happy...

Sery- lol, you don't need to apologize to me! I'm just happy that you're still reading! Hope life has got a little less busy for you!!

Seed-of-flame – Glad you liked it  I never thought I was such a romantic at heart, lol. And the updates will be coming, even if they're slow….

Dragoneyes5000 – Hope we keep heading in the right direction, lol. Unfortunately Heero and Relena are both so careful that it could take a while!!

Love23- Glad you liked it! Lol, I will try to update more quickly!!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori – Hope you like this one too!

Scath Rocco Meoi – Was this one quick enough to stop you going crazy? I hope so! And Chapter 16 is pretty much typed up so it shouldn't be too long coming along either!

Star Fantasy Writer – I'm sorry for giving you a headache, lol. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!! The main problem Heero is having is putting exactly what he wants into words…

BadScorpio – Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Keep an eye out for 16!

Laserworm – As I'm sure you've realized by now I am terribly slow at updating, lol. But I will continue updating so hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!

Cerina – So happy that lots of people have stuck with this story right from the very beginning….that seems like ages ago now!! Hope you continue reading!!

Dentellenoir – Glad you liked it and I agree completely about the little blurby line thing…that probably made it through my editing as I haven't been being very strict with myself recently! Oh well, hope you continue reading and glad I can Relena bearable for you!

Cherry111-ok, slightly longer than a month…but hope you can forgive me!

Nivy – Glad you liked it! I did consider making the chapters longer because I do tend to write in longer blocks but the updates would probably be even further apart then so I've just decided to keep them roughly the same length and hopefully update more quickly…hopefully that is, lol.

Mischka – Enough drama for your liking? Lol, hope you liked it and thank you for always making time to read and review!

Alaskantiger- Here's the next chapter with the next soon to follow! Hope you enjoyed it!

4everfanfic – I am awfully slow at updating aren't I? Sorry! More updates to come I promise!!

Animeboy12 – Thanks for reviewing – glad you enjoyed it and I'll try to update asap!

Kat-tastrophe – Here is more as ordered, just sorry it took so long! Thank you for sticking with the story despite my laziness as an author!!

Soul Eyes – Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep reading! I think Relena and Heero are going to drive everyone nuts with their cautiousness in their relationship! Hope you enjoy!

Blissful trinity – Dorothy's probably the one who's more likely to continue investigating although Quatre has his suspicions too…more on that next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and keep reading!

Death'sFlowerGarden – Really happy you enjoyed it and happy you liked my portrayal of Heero too. Sounds strange that my most popular story is an AU when I generally don't like AUs because of how different the characters are…so I was really worried about how the characters would act when I put them in a new world!

Cfqgy – yup, last chapter was short and this one's just a little longer but hope you enjoy it anyway! Hope you enjoyed getting to see a little of Heero's pov in this chapter and continue reading!

Nikki – Glad you liked it and hope it remains one of your favourite stories!

Flipped – Thank you! Trowa is a character I find very interesting so I'm just exploring his actions and the motivation behind them. As you can probably see from this chapter, you're not the only one wondering about his intentions! Hope you keep reading!!

DogDemonK9 – Here's the next chapter…more than a little overdue but here!! Hope you enjoy it! And the next one should be very soon!!

Crazygurl – Here's the update! Sorry it's so late! Glad you've enjoyed it so far and watch out for Chapter 16!

* * *

Last but not least I just want to say a massive big thank you to everyone who's read this story, especially those who have been with it since the very beginning a few years ago. It really motivates me to write more and update more quickly when I hear from all of you! So thank you and hope to see you all again next chapter!!

* * *


	16. Explosion

Hello everybody! I'm so proud – exactly a month since my last update so I'm actually running on schedule for once...I'm so proud!!!!!

Lol, anyway, hope you are all still enjoying the story and I would like to extend a massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! You keep me updating!!

I'm hoping to have the next chapter up very soon as getting into a good routine for typing it up, though the chapter structure I had originally planned has changed a fair bit from my outline hence the last few chapters being quite short. For the sake of my plan the last chapter and this one could probably be considered as one chapter so you may want to read the last chapter again before continuing! (Thought two faster updates would be better than a very very long wait!! Let me know your thoughts on that for future updates, ok?)

Right, enough of the waffling – on to the chapter and individual thanks at the end!

Enjoy!!

The rest of the afternoon meetings went quickly, though Heero found himself looking at Trowa more often than necessary, wondering at his friend's motives. Was he just being friendly? Perhaps seeking to add credence to their charade? Or was it a possibility that he was attracted to Relena?

When he met Relena after work she was humming and swinging arms with Josh.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Heero observed.

Relena started and blushed slightly, "I like my job"

"How did your presentation go today?"

She looked surprised that he had remembered, "Good, I think. My section head has asked me to research further so I'm planning to mail out a questionnaire and..."

She paused as Heero reached across and relieved her of the file she had been balancing on her free arm. When he then took her hand in his Relena was speechless.

Heero glanced down at her, correctly reading her confusion and grinned. Something about seeing her with Trowa earlier that afternoon had awakened his competitive spirit. For the time being, at least, Relena was his. And he had another four days to try and make sure it stayed that way. He tried to push his grin down but Relena caught sight of it and smiled too.

"What are you laughing at?"

They continued bickering good-naturedly the whole way to the car and Heero couldn't help but think that he wouldn't complain if the charade lasted longer. In the sunshine all his doubts and anxieties seemed irrelevant. Things would be okay.

"I have to admit that I'm curious about one thing"

Duo looked up from gathering his paperwork, "What is it?"

"How on earth did family ideals come up during an initial business meeting?"

Wufei leaned on the edge of the desk and folded his arms.

Duo looked a little nervous, "What do you mean?"

"I mean", Wufei inclined his head in the direction that the Winner couple had departed in, "How exactly did you come to the conclusion that Quatre Winner would only negotiate with a family man? He seems like a sensible enough man and I'm sure that he's had to deal with all shapes and sizes of people to make his business as successful as it is."

Duo shuffled his paperwork uncomfortably, "Well, you know, I thought that a family would give us our best shot. Besides Heero needed a kick in the backside to realise that there's more to life than work."

He stopped, suddenly realising that he had said more than he should.

Wufei's eyes glinted dangerously, "So, you're telling me that the whole 'family' idea wasn't so much one of Quatre Winner's conditions for negotiation as your idea of a blind date?"

"Well, no, its not quite that straightforward...Winner did say it would affect his opinion..."

Wufei interrupted, "You had better pray that Heero doesn't find out about your loose interpretation of the negotiation terms or he will have your head on a plate!"

He turned as though to leave but Duo called him back,

"Wufei! Just wait and see...it will all work out. Trust me."

As the office door closed behind Wufei Duo took a second to pray that his words weren't just empty reassurances. And it wasn't just for the future of their company; it was for what Duo had witnessed between Heero and Relena and for the happiness of the family they had created.

Heero pressed the power button on his PC and settled back into the padded chair. He felt more relaxed than he had in days.

Relena was preparing dinner in the kitchen and had sent him away because they kept on getting in each other's way. Josh seemed a little tired from his day in the crèche so was curled up on the sofa watching cartoons. Quatre and Dorothy were upstairs showering and getting changed to go out for dinner that evening. All of this had left Heero at a bit of a loss for what to do so he had wandered into the study with the vague intention of checking his e-mail. Instead he got distracted by the framed photos of their little family that Relena had placed round the room. Tonight, with the Winners gone, would be back to just the three of them again.

Heero caught sight of the large photo album that Catherine had prepared poking out between some book on the bookshelf and pulled it out. He hadn't really taken the time to properly appreciate how good a job she had done before. It was amazing what a little photo manipulation could do...the album documented birthdays, Christmases, holidays abroad...all of which had never existed. It would fool the casual observer but the only photographs that actually meant something to Heero were the ones that had been taken on real occasions the three of them had shared. He almost felt guilty looking at pictures that apparently showed himself and Josh laughing on a beach somewhere. All these pictures, yet holidays abroad were not something Josh had ever experienced. He would like to do the things their photo album said they had already done – he would like to go abroad with his little "family", he would like to see how Josh grew up...but it seemed like an impossible dream.

A hand on his shoulder broke into his thoughts and Heero, taken completely unawares, jumped and slammed the book closed. It was Quatre. Heero fumbled for an excuse for his suspicious actions but Quatre defused the tense moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know that Dorothy and I will be leaving shortly"

Ah, okay", Heero kicked his brain back into gear, "Do you have a key?"

Quatre shook his head so Heero led him into the kitchen and began rummaging through drawers to find the spare.

"Relena - do you know where the spare key's gone?"

She froze and turned towards him slowly, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. Looking at her face Heero realised his mistake; there was no spare key anymore. He had given it to Relena when she moved in and hadn't thought to make another.

Relena made a show of searching through the drawers and slipped her own key off the keyring.

"Here you go Quatre. I hope you two have a nice evening!"

He took it and left, wishing them goodbye and Relena turned back to the hobs, feeling Heero watching her. It would be so easy to get caught out by little things like that so in order to maintain face they were piling up one falsehood on top of another. Relena felt a pang of guilt shoot through her good mood. Surely, there were only so many lies they could tell before the whole deception would come crashing down on top of them.

She glanced at her watch to check the date...still four more days to go.

Heero wandered through the house aimlessly...it seemed quite empty without Quatre and Dorothy...but the atmosphere was also more relaxed. They didn't have to worry about someone watching and judging their relationship at least for tonight. As he floated from one room to the next his thoughts began to take on an odd direction. Should he take Relena on a date? That's the way most relationships went...but they were already living together so wouldn't it be a bit strange of him to ask her out? But if her ever wanted what they had to be more than a happy interlude, he would have to do something...Even Quatre and Dorothy went on dates and they were already married. But where could he take her? A meal or the cinema wouldn't be any different to what they already did when living together. Most of he dates he'd had previously were arranged by one or other of his friends who thought he needed a woman in his life...so he didn't really have much experience with being the one initiating the relationship. Maybe flowers...or chocolates? Or would she think he was strange for buying her gifts? Perhaps she would even think he was trying to take advantage of the situation?

Heero drifted through dinner, replying absentmindedly to Relena's enquiries. Relena began to feel uncomfortable as, despite his apparent preoccupation, she could continually feel his eyes on her and quite often looked up to find him staring. She shook her head slightly and went back to her food; he had been acting strangely all day. It was frustrating because she couldn't even begin to guess what was on his mind. It made her realise all over again just how little she truly knew about him. Relena wanted to know more, to understand what was going on inside Heero's head, but she was still too frightened to admit how much she had begun to care about him. It was too frightening to think of the consequences of such an admission. It would hurt to walk away at the end of the week and seal everything away as it being just another business deal. But could either of them afford to let it become anything else? There were too many uncertainties for her to even dream of Heero's affection being real. Even if it were, as it sometimes seemed, unfeigned it would still be a difficult situation. But it scared her to think that this odd relationship she had with Heero was the most significant relationship she had ever been involved in. Before she'd been attacked she had had boys who were friends and one boyfriend. That relationship had ended rather abruptly when she had decided to keep Josh and afterwards she had shied away from any kind of intimacy. It hadn't been difficult really, with Josh occupying her every waking moment. She had no regrets of their life together, save that she couldn't give Josh the father he wanted so badly. And now Heero had just turned everything on its head. If not for the deal they would never have been anything but people who happened to work in the same building. But because of the deal they couldn't be anything more than actors against a painted backdrop. Relena ducked her head, suddenly realising that she was staring at Heero, much as he had been staring at her earlier. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he had been happy about their current arrangement. And since he'd been forced into it, she couldn't rely on his words or actions being entirely truthful. She wanted to believe him and hope for the best but it was hard to trust when she was no stranger to being hurt.

Heero volunteered to put Josh to bed and Relena nodded agreement without really hearing his request. She did the washing up slowly but methodically, on auto-pilot. She didn't even hear Heero come back into the kitchen so she was doubly-surprised when he came up behind her and wound his arms round her waist. The mug she was rinsing fell out of her grip and she winced, anticipating the breakage. But it didn't break, instead rolling around the bottom of the sink making a dull noise. That and her heartbeat seemed to be the only sounds in the house.

Heero felt Relena tense, then slowly relax back against him. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of her hair. A part of him seemed to be standing to one side and laughing at him. Is this what you've become, Heero Yuy? The cold businessman, the lone wolf acting like a lovesick puppy? He felt as though he had been changing and gradually acting more and more out of character. But it didn't feel wrong...it felt liberating. Seeing Relena with Trowa earlier that day had only put the stamp on it...he didn't like seeing her with anyone else.

He felt Relena tense again and pull a little away from him, "W-What are you doing?"

She seemed nervous or embarrassed or both. Heero didn't answer, hoping that she would be satisfied by that and simply relax back into his arms. Instead she tensed further and pulled away far enough that she could turn to look at him.

"Heero...you don't need to do this..."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

Relena looked down, "You don't need to pretend anymore Heero. Nobody's watching"

Heero froze, his rising feelings abruptly quelled. She still thought everything was insincere...and how could he expect her to think any differently?He fought the urge to force her chin up so that she would look him in the eye and instead stepped back, letting his arms fall to his side.

Relena glanced up at him through her fringe but didn't have the nerve to say anything. Now, Heero appeared almost...angry. She had never seen his anger before and the thought of it scared her. Would he shout and rage or was he the quiet and cold type? She became increasingly uncomfortable as he didn't move or say anything...just waiting for the explosion.

Heero took a breath to speak and she hung on it, anxious.

His voice was quiet, "Is that what you think? That I've been pretending?"

"I...I don't know what to think Heero! How can I with the way things are?"Her voice rose slowly as the stress of the past few days began to catch up with her.

"How can you think? You're not the only one stuck in this situation!"

Relena was taken aback by his response but her anger quickly rose to match his.

"Don't you think I know that? It's not as if I asked to be 'stuck' with you! I'm sorry for agreeing to help you out of your predicament"

"Don't blame me for your decisions!"

Heero pushed his hair back from his face in irritation. This wasn't at all how he had been planning things to go but it was all just too much. He took a deep breath to stop himself from saying anything more but the bile was still bubbling in his throat.

"I'm going out"

He grabbed his keys from the sideboard and shrugged his jacket on roughly. As he turned his elbow caught the vase of flowers on the table and sent it crashing to the floor but Heero didn't pause. It made him feel inordinately good to slam the front door behind him, despite how unlike his usual behaviour it was. He was breathing heavily, sucking in the cold night air as if he'd just finished running a race. He needed to get away...take a break from the house...and forget about the unshed tears that had stood in Relena's eyes as she watched him go.

Relena crumpled to the floor as the door slammed behind Heero and let the tears fall. It felt so wrong to argue with Heero. She drew he knees into her chest and sobbed, ignoring the shards of broken glass and crumpled flowers around her. A mixture of constant stress since the Winners arrival and Heero's sudden outburst had left her unable to control her crying. Even as she eventually moved to clean up the mess she could barely see through the incessant tears. She didn't want to go to the bedroom because it seemed so much more Heero's than her own. Finally she curled up in one of the armchairs in the living room and cried until she fell asleep, alone in a house where she didn't belong.

Please don't hate me for Relena and Heero arguing....they took over that scene and wrote it themselves!!!

Thank you to everyone for reading and hopefully reviewing!!

Individual thanks below:

Hououza – Thanks for the concern – i have now moved out of my raher-damp basement and into an attic room so I'm very happy...now I can actually get sunshine through my window! Glad you liked that chapter and hope you forgive me for this one being short too (though it is an ickle bit longer, honest!) With Heero I got the impression that he's feeling a lot of things that he hasn't really dealt with before and it;s frustrating because he's used to being able to control most situations. As for Trowa....he's an interesting character to write as he keep shoving himself in where I didn't originally imagine him appearing...lol. Thanks again!

Purdy – Welcome back – don't worry, you don't have to grovel! My fic falling off the radar was probably due to me falling off the radar, lol. Anyway, glad you like Heero and Trowa, hehe. As I was saying above, Trowa has really pushed himself into a lot more coverage than I initially imagined...should get interesting! Thank you for reading my fic again!

Scath Rocco Meoi – How's this? – exactly a month! I know it's not very fast but is pretty miraculous for me, lol. Happy that you love it and I will try to keep updating at this pace!

WindCloud – Yup Heero is jealous and he doesn't even know it, lol. As for asking her about Trowa...all in good time I promise!

Genkai Lady – Glad you liked it and sorry about the lack of punctuation...trust me when i say that it is all present (and hopefully correct) in my word document...but it's true that I often don't preview to see how it will appear on the website after uploading so i will take your advice and do that in future! Thank you!

Heaven'sgirl- please don't hate me for this chapter now, lol! One thing that Heero and Relena seem to have (in the series too) is odd moments of complete understanding without words only for a misunderstanding to occur as soon as they actually talk! Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter and hope I won't be getting hate mail now, lol!

Chery – No problem...I will be updating semi-regularly from now on, i hope!

C – well this one is a little bit longer, even if it is still really short, sorry! Happy you enjoy reading the fic and hopefully the chapters will be lengthening as I get back to my initial outline...at the moment several sections have been split up defferently from hoow I planned so I need to get re-organising!

Love23- Glad you liked it and thank you for the review! I have to admit that the thought of Heero actually punching trowa made me laugh, just for the reactions of all the people they would be with at the time! Unfortunately his frustration seems to have found a different outlet in this chapter...

BloodyRose101 – Wow, you've been reading since the beginning too? That makes me feel really guilty for not updating more often! Trust me when i say that reviews guilt me into updating faster, lol

AmberEyes87- Happy you like it and am hoping that everyone isn't going to hate me after this chapter, lol

Orangestory08 – oh dear, I feel like I might be in trouble with you after this chapter, lol. Despite being cruel to my characters (though trust me, they did it all themselves) I did update more quickly than usual so hope you can forgive me! I've always enjoyed the competitive attitude the Gundam pilots have towards each other and Trowa just wouldn't keep quiet in these last few chapters...

flipped – Here is the other half, though I was originally intending to put it up juts a few days after the last...but a month's not too bad, eh? Well, for me anyway! Hope you like it too!

Bloodfire87 – Thank you...but you know I can't answer those questions without giving too much away, lol. Anyway, Trowa's feelings will become clear...or at least slightly clearer in the next few chapters but I can say no more, lol! As for Heero punching him...well, it hasn't happened yet, but considering Heero's current state of mine I wouldn't put it past him!! Thanks for asking about my room...it was pretty rubbish to get it flooded but I now have a far nicer room (at much lower rent as my landlord's apology for mucking up)so I'm happy!

Kamui White Flower – happy you found me again...and it's hardly the most original name for a fic but I hate choosing titles!! Hope you keep reading too!!

Sery – Thank you and hope you continue reading! I do feel guilty though as I didn't update in ages so lots of people probably lost me and my story! I'm becoming increasingly intrigues in Trowa's motives so those should come to light quite soon...in the mean time Heero's just got to sort out his head!!

dragoneyes5000 – Why, Thank you...my head is swelling, lol

mischka – we'll soon see about Trowa – I wan an explanation off of him! Hope the update was fast enough though I know that if I were a reader I would be spitting nails at any author who dared call this quickly...but it is for me, lol.

Death's Flower Garden – Thank you. I started doing it when I first posted this story and it's something I will definitely keep up because I want people to know that their reviews really are useful. I do read them and try to act on any advice or criticism contained within, even if I'm not always successful! Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one pleased too! I've always found the relationship between Relena and all the Gundam pilots really interesting, especially as she has so much political influence yet knows the people behind the soldiers, so she's able to see beyond everyone's fears about the killing machines they're reputed to be.

Nichi-chan- Happy you liked it! I know the Heero-Relena-Trowa thing has been done in a lot of fics and it wasn't really my intention to have it happening in this one...but Trowa had other ideas (well, maybe...he's still revealing his motives!) And jealous Heero is quite amusing even if perhaps a little unbalanced, lol

4everfanfic – here's the next chapter...I honestly think I'm getting better at updating, lol. Hope you liked it!!

Sakura123 – You're psychic...Heero is struggling a little to sort out exactly what's going on inside his head! I feel that it's a very pressured environment that he and Relena are trying to live in, especially with the addition of the Winners so it's inevitable that moods will be a little bit up and down! Glad you liked it!!

ShadowCat17 – here's Chapter 16 as promised and hope you enjoy it too!!

blissfultrinity – hehe, jealous Heero is quite funny! I'm demanding that Trowa explain himself in the next few chapters so look out for it!!

crazy gurl – hope I didn;t take too long with the update! Thanks for reading!!

yasly – Hope I ended your suffering quickly enough and thank you for the praise, lol, will make me big-headed!! I'm going to try to continually improve my writing but it will take a long time!! Heero and Relena are both cautious people so I've always felt than any relationship they might develop (whether canon or AU) would be very slow. I've read fics where the charcaters have gone from a first date to happilly married with kids in just a few chapters and I think my characters would rebel if I tried to do that to them, lol!

Sinful Muse – Welcome to the website (can't say the name or this website deletes it...I have no idea why!) I completely agree with you about the first chapter...I have been itching to edit it for a while now. What happened was that I started writing thsi fic somewhere in the middle as I usually write, lol. At the same time one of my friends had had a particularly disastrous job interview so I wrote a one-shot similar to the first chapter trying to cheer her up about how much worse it could have gone. I late decided to incorporate that into the fic so apologies if it's a little rough around the edges!

I've always throught that Quatre and Dorothy are one of those couples that could go very well or very badly so i wasnt initially sure about putting them together, but they fitted. Both their personalities were also perfect for this fic, in particular Dorothy's desire to solve a good mystery!

Really happy you liked it and I'll be sure to check out your stories when you post them! (though it may take me a while, lol)

Laserworm – You don't have to be too patient because another update is here! I' so proud, lol. Anyway, gld you liked it and hope you continue to read!!

oh puckernuts – glad you like it! I'm not really sure what to do about the chapter lengths either...would everyone prefer short updates like the last few chapters or longer ones like the ones i started with? Hope I cna keep your interest!!

vegetasprincess1 – Thanks for reading and hope you don't hate me for this chapter!!

Okay people, I'm done for this update. Once again, I just want to say thank you for reading and let me know if you would prefer shorter/more frequent or longer/probably fairly infrequent update, ok?

See you all in a few weeks!!!


	17. Resolution

Hello again everyone and sorry if I'm a few days later than promised! I actually had this update ready on Tuesday but haven't had the internet until now to upload it!Still, only two weeks since the last update!! Exams are now over and am just waiting for the results at the moment. But I'm blissfully free for a few weeks so will try to get come updates in before I start my summer job. Spent the weekend at a Niten Kenjutsu Seminar (Japanese sword using both swords (katana/iaito and kodachi/wakizashi along with a few hand-to-hand techniques). It was the first time I'd tried this particular style and I loved it so will hopefully be able to study it further in Japan. Unfortunately, 9 hours of training a day left me asleep at 9/10pm each evening and unable to update until today!

I've got quite a lot down on Job Interview as well as an update for Aftermath and a few chapters of a new story I'm considering posting so please keep an eye out for them in the next few days and let me know what you think!

Would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far – more than 400 reviews, wow! Trust me – they make me update faster! Individual thanks are at the end, though I was recently informed that this website 'frowns upon' this approach so thay may have to change in the future.

Also, you may have noticed that the last few chapters have been very Heero-centric and that theme continues in this chapter, but Relena gets some time to voice her views in the chapters after this.

Just a note on the timeline – this chapter completes Monday (which has been a very long day!) and the Winner couple are leaving on Saturday morning so there are effectively four days of the visit left.

Hope you all enjoy reading and the next chapter will be up within two weeks, if not before!

* * *

Heero jumped into the car and pressed his foot on the accelerator. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the argument as possible. Already he was beginning to regret his outburst but that did nothing to relieve the frustration that had caused it in the first place. He wanted to scream out loud or take a baseball bat to lots of breakable objects...anything to release a little of the tension that had been building up inside him for so long.

Eventually he pulled over into a lay-by overlooking the sea – he was driving too dangerously to continue. It was designed for truck drivers to stop and take a break on long drives but it was empty on this occasion. One of the two streetlights was out and Heero parked underneath it. He didn't want to be seen.

After a few moments the stuffiness in the car began to get to him and he flung the door open. Once over the fence he stumbled down the path, little more than a grass trail, to reach the beach. The wind was chill but Heero welcomed it, turning his face into the wind and walking along the shoreline. The incessant ebb and flow of the waves calmed him. The only problem was the thoughts that rushed in to fill his mind in the absence of any other stimulation. He didn't want to think right now...his head hurt from thinking without coming to any conclusion. After a while the wind began to work its mischief and Heero was forced to draw his jacket around him in a bid to keep warm.

He glanced at his watch...no, he couldn't go back home yet. He wanted to have a night to clear his head before talking to Relena again. Nothing good would come of trying 

to talk when they were both so tired and overwrought. After a second of pause he flipped open his mobile phone. Trowa was out as his intentions towards Relena were unknown; Wufei would simply snort and tell Heero to grow up...which left Duo. Even then, Heero wasn't sure how Duo would react.

"Hello"

He picked up on the first ring, surprising Heero.

"Hello. Anyone there?"

"Duo. It's me"

"Heero?" Duo's surprise was evident and Heero nearly hung up. It had been a mistake to call him. Duo continued, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free to go for a drink?"

Duo paused and Heero could hear him conversing with someone in the background before coming back on the line. Despite himself Heero's curiosity was piqued – who was Duo with?

"Uh, yeah okay. The old place in about...half an hour?"

"Understood. See you then"

* * *

Duo turned to his companion and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Sorry babe, looks like I'm going to have to shoot off."

She nodded her assent, "Is everything okay?"

Duo shrugged, "I'm not sure. If it was anyone but Heero it wouldn't be unusual but because it's Heero...something might be up."

She nodded again but looked downcast so Duo lifted her chin to look at him, ignoring the faint blush that spread across her cheeks as he did so.

"Don't worry. It will all work out", His voice was surprisingly gentle and her blush intensified. Duo just hoped that he knew what he was talking about...he had repeated the words so often that they were becoming a mantra and a prayer.

Duo headed down the garden path and turned at the gate, "Hey!"

She looked up from the doorway.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again some time...and next time, shall we call it a date?"

* * *

Heero stared at his phone for a few seconds after hanging up. Who could Duo be with? It wasn't as if he knew everything about his friend's private life but he thought that he would have heard about it if any of the three had started dating someone new, especially Duo. Still, Duo could be a surprisingly private person sometimes even if he wasn't as taciturn as Trowa or Wufei.

Heero began to wonder about his friends and their various romantic entanglements. It wasn't really something they talked about; despite being close enough to be brothers. Perhaps it was precisely because they were so close that they didn't really discuss their personal lives. Any admission of fond feelings would be more likely to lead to teasing than support.

But it was a little strange. Granted, they had all dedicated a large portion of their lives to their company but that wasn't enough to explain why all four of them were bachelors. They were all young, well-off and, he supposed, at least not ugly...it all came down to a simple lack of time. It was difficult to fit romance around a job that none of them could leave at the office.

How had Quatre done it? He was almost curious enough to ask but it would be too embarrassing. It seemed like the kind of thing girls would gossip about at a teenage sleepover, not something he could ask a potential business partner regardless of how amiable he appeared.

But the current situation with Relena, made him feel like an awkward teenager all over again. Weren't you supposed to learn how to deal with girls at that stage of life? Maybe he should just be honest with her, if only his traitorous tongue would stop tripping him up and let him speak. If he were honest he would risk being shot down...but he was a grown man now! He could survive a little rejection...Heero almost laughed at his pathetic attempt to give himself a pep-talk. He glanced at his watch – Duo would be here soon and he would be sure to do a much better job of a pep-talk than Heero ever could.

* * *

Dorothy shivered slightly in the chill night air as she waited for Quatre to lock the car and open the front door for her. It had been a lovely evening but she had to admit that she was looking forward to a nice warm bed, especially with the thought of another long day ahead of her. But spending so much time with Quatre was making her the happiest she had been in months. It wasn't easy juggling work and home life, but Dorothy had already taken the liberty of pencilling-in a few more holidays for the two of them in the next few months; it was already obvious from this trip that a bit of a break was good for both of them.

Quatre was frowning as he walked towards her and Dorothy looked around for the reason.

"Is something the matter?"

"Heero's car isn't here"

Dorothy automatically glanced at her watch, "I wonder where he'd be going so late at night?"

Quatre shrugged tiredly, "I'm sure he's got his reasons"

The house was quiet as they stepped inside so Dorothy stopped at the bottom of the stairs to slip off her high heels.

The hall light had been left on, ostensibly for them, but it sounded like everyone was already asleep. Dorothy padded softly across to the light switch and frowned as she caught sight of someone in the living room...it was Relena, fast asleep with her knees curled into her chest and her head resting awkwardly on top of them. It didn't look like the most comfortable way to sleep but she didn't even stir as Dorothy entered the room. Dorothy edged closer, driven by curiosity and barely registering her surprise at what appeared to be dried tears on Relena's cheeks. Her curiosity gave way to sympathy; maybe Quatre was right when he said that whatever was going on was really none of their business. Despite her love of a good mystery she really did like both Relena and Heero and wouldn't hope for anything but the best for them. The blanket Josh used for naps was draped over the back of the sofa so Dorothy carefully tucked it over Relena and went upstairs, determining that she would say nothing to Quatre, at least for now.

In spite of her best intentions her brain was theorizing wildly...it would drive her crazy if she didn't find out what was happening!

* * *

Heero tapped his foot against the leg of the bar stool impatiently, then stilled as he realised what he was doing. The longer he waited for Duo the more he felt like just leaving and going home. It was foolishness to be out so late in the midst of an important business deal. It really wasn't like him at all...or the 'him' that he had been before Relena and Josh had arrived. Work had always been his first priority, but now things didn't seem so straightforward. At least he had been calm enough when he arrived at the bar to opt for a non-alcoholic drink- drinking when he would be driving home would be the height of folly. But anger could amke you do stupid things...

He turned towards the door as Duo entered and caught his eye. Duo simply nodded a greeting and indicated a booth where they could have a little more privacy.

Suddenly Heero felt awkward again.

Duo chatted away about unimportant topics, hardly seeming to expect Heero to reply. After about ten minutes of one-sided conversation Duo sighed,

"I'm guessing you didn't call me up in the middle of the night to talk about the weather. What's up?"

Heero stared into his drink, wondering where to begin. He was grateful for Duo's company but he wasn't sure he really wanted to talk about Relena with him. He was still too unsure of his own mind to want to make his feelings public.

"It's about Relena isn't it?"

Heero stared at his friend in disbelief and Duo snorted, "What? Don't look so shocked! Any idiot could see what's on your mind."

"We had an argument"

"Figures. I'm only surprised that it hasn't happened before. So, have you decided what you're going to do to make her stay yet?"

Heero looked up, "What do you mean 'make her stay'?"

"You've only got a few days of this charade left Heero. If you don't make your move now you might not get another chance."

Heero allowed himself a smirk, "Don't be an idiot Duo"

Duo's voice grew heated, "Who's the idiot here Heero? I wouldn't be enough of an idiot to let someone I care about walk away just because I'm too frightened to admit my feelings!"

Heero stared at him for a long moment, then he stood up leaving his drink half-finished on the table.

"I'm going home"

And he did, leaving Duo gobsmacked.

It was no wonder Duo was in charge of dealing with people in their company because Heero just didn't have the requisite social skills.

"That bastard..." Duo murmured before downing his own drink and standing to leave.

He knew Heero too well to be offended but he did hope that sorting out Heero's love life wouldn't result in jeopardizing his own. Duo allowed himself a small smile; even though he had left early to see Heero, she hadn't said no to their next meeting being a date. Maybe, just maybe, he was really in with a chance. Duo shoved his hands in his pockets and strode out of the bar, whistling cheerfully as his imagination furnished him with a bright future.

* * *

Relena was having the strangest dream. She felt as though someone were hugging her, as if she were surrounded by the warmth of another person. Her cautious nature kicking in she began to struggle slightly but the arms tightened and a familiar voice whispered reassurances. She relaxed as a gentle hand pushed her hair back from her face and traced the stiff trails of tears down her cheeks. The voice continued speaking but she couldn't make out what it was saying. Still the sound of it was calming and dragged her inexorably into a deeper sleep where she dreamt of nothing but warmth and security.

* * *

Heero let himself into the house quietly, the space of a few hours already making him feel ashamed of his earlier actions. The house was silent and he moved slowly, careful not to make too much noise. All traces of the mess he'd left in the kitchen were gone. He filled up a glass of water and gulped it down quickly before filling it again and heading upstairs to bed.

His tiredness was finally beginning to hit him. The first off-note came when he opened the bedroom door to find the room empty. His heart sped up slightly and he tore open the closet door, half-expecting to see empty coat hangers. Had Relena left him?

The wardrobe seemed undisturbed so his next stop was Josh's room. Heero let out a sigh of relief as he saw the toddler sleeping peacefully. There was no way she would leave without Josh. He crossed the room and stood looking down at his surrogate son. With his face relaxed in sleep his similarity to Relena was even more obvious than when he was awake. Now Heero knew that she had to be in the house somewhere. He felt a little nervous about what kind of reception he would get if she were still awake. It was obvious from his earliest encounters with her that she had a temper, something that he had found interesting and perhaps, alluring. But he wasn't at all confident of how he would fare on the wrong side of that temper.

When he found her curled up in an armchair in the living room he stood for a long moment feeling guilty about losing his temper. They had already wasted so much of their time together with misunderstandings. He would take Duo's advice and be honest.

Heero gathered her up in his arms and made his way up the stairs, thankful that he had left the child gate unlocked behind him on the way down. About halfway up Relena stirred and started to push away from him so he began to talk to her. It seemed to work as she calmed and Heero found it easier to be honest when he didn't have to look her in the eye. He struggled to get her under the bed covers as she had locked her hands into his t-shirt in a movement reminiscent of Josh when Heero had first put him to bed. Heero undressed quickly and slipped back into bed, gathering Relena carefully into his arms once again. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, her breath tickling his chest where her head rested. Heero planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Tomorrow morning for definite...regardless of what happened he would be honest with her and deal with her reaction.

For now, he could simply enjoy having her in his arms once again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it – the next chapter will be up within the next week or two weeks so hopefully you can forgive me for not letting you see Heero and Relena making up after their argument. Sorry for the shortness too but the next chapter is almost done so hould be up soon!

I'm not entirely happy with where I've chosen to leave this chapter as I was originally intending to include more. This has been happening a lot with the most recent chapters but I've forbidden myself from going back and re-editing (i.e. reposting the story with different chapter breaks alongside fixing a few mistakes) until the story is finished…so I hope you can put up with it for a little longer!

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed!!

* * *

AmberEyes87- I was expecting a lot of hate mail due to Relena and Heero's argument so I happy not to be correct in my predictions, lol! Hope you liked this chapter!!

Sakura123 – Yes I got the quote and it made me happy that other people out there are as in love with Gundam Wing as I am!! Glad you liked it! As for Heero finding out about Duo's interpretation of Quatre's negotiation terms….well, I feel sorry for Duo!!

Love23 – next update as promised! Hope you will forgive me for not putting the 'making-up' scene in this chapter!

Yasly – thank you for your review(s), lol and happy you didn't have to wait too long – hope this update was quick enough for you!! And the making up will be next chapter, sorry…

Mischka – Jealous Heero will once again make an appearance in the next chapter as will Trowa-should be within the next week or two as I have some time off before I start work for the summer…so updates should be faster!!

Heaven's girl – the next chapter should sort out a few things as Trowa will once again be playing a major part and Heero and Relena will have to sort out what they're going to do…hope you enjoy it!

Flipped – I'n enjoying exploring Heero's thoughts at the moment because things could very easily go either way at the moment (very bad or very good depending on the situation) And I think that's the first time anyone has ever said I've updated quickly, lol!

Orangestory08 – Ok, well two of the three people you guessed found Relena so good work! Lol, can't imagine why Trowa would just turn up in the middle of the night but I can imagine that Heero wouldn't be very happy about it. Next update will be even faster than this one-yay!

Alaskantiger – next chapter will be up inside a week or two and will have Heero and Relena actually talk about what's happening rather than just second-guessing each other as they have been doing.Hope you keep reading!

Hououza – I agree completely – I think that the hardest thing to take from someone you care about is indifference whereas you have to care about something if you get angry! Heero and Relena are both so cautious…will have to make them talk, lol!

And thank you for the kind wishes!

Sery – lol, I too cannot help a somewhat evil laugh when I think of what Heero would do to Duo if/when he finds out!! I'm doing two short but fast updates…next chapter will probably be up within a week but I'm saying two weeks in case anything happens, lol!

Kawaii Selene – I know what you mean about them doing something fun…I feel like these last few chapters have been careening from one drama to another so I'm hoping to have a few lighter chapters coming up, in which, of course, Josh will play a much 

larger role than he has been. I'm really flattered that my story can affect you that much, thank you. Although, I would have to apologize if I did make you cry!!

4everfanfic – yes, the clock is ticking with only four days to go…and I will be updating more quickly as well so you shouldn't have to wait too long between updates!!

Starlight Gundam – Glad you liked it. Yes, I would like to think that my writing style has changed and hopefully improved since I started writing this story. I'm especially unhappy with the first chapter and one or two of the later ones but have decided that I won't re-edit it until I'm finished, difficult as it is to reread the arlier chapters without editing, lol. Thank you for commenting that my style has changed because I really hope it has!!

ShadowCat17 – happy you like it…and the making-up will be posted very soon so look out for it!!

C – Will have to wait and see if everything works out…all depends on just how stubborn Heero and Relena can be!!

Chery – aw, thank you…my head is swelling!!

Vegetasprincess1 – look out for the next chapter then cos hopefully a lot of thinsg will get sorted then! Hope you keep reading and enjoying!

Scath Rocco Meoi – 1 month is okay but how is two weeks? I'm so proud, lol. And next update should be within two weeks as well though I'm not sure that I will be able to keep it up when I start working again.

Melody Rasnake – Glad you like it, especially if you don't like 1xR fics!

Bloodfire87 – You were right on both counts – Dorothy and Heero both found Relena. And updates seem to be averaging once every two weeks for this fic which is an all-time best for me, lol. Hope you like the next few chapters too!

WindCloud – here's another update! I wish Heero had come back earlier too but I think they both probably needed a little time to cool down or the argument might have just continued where they originally left off.

Oh-puckernuts – I'm hopefully going to be updating every two weeks or less for the next month or so – that way everyone will get to see the story unfold a lot more quickly than usual. Oh and do you mean the movie Borrowed Hearts? I'm curious because a few people mentioned that movie in earlier reviews but I've never seen it and hadnt actually heard of it until it was mentioned in the review. But from the summary on IMDB(Internet Movie Database) I can see the similarities, lol. Kind of annoyed someone got there before me, lol. Oh well, hope you keep reaidnga dn hopefully enjoying!!

Laserworm – In that case I hope you continue liking it! Thanks for reading!!

Blissful Trinity – I know what you mean about them being hot-headed. I actually think that they have quite a few characteristics in common, even if they display them in different ways so they can be quite volatile when they argue and also find it difficult to put caution aside and communicate. The next chapter focuses a little more on Relena and Heero sorting things out, although Trowa will be making an appearance soon too so keep reading and everything will be sorted out soon (I hope!)

Jessica – Here's the update and I will be updating fairly quickly!!

* * *

Once again, thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing and the next chapter will be up soon!


	18. Decisions

* * *

Hello everyone and Happy New Year!!

I hope you can all forgive me for the massive amount of time I have left you all hanging for - here's the long awaited chapter 18 of Job Interview!!

Hopefully you will also be happy to know that I have not been wasting my time entirely; I've now been living in my new apartment in Japan for three months and I'm studying at university everyday from 8.30 – 6pm as well as training in kung fu again!

I have also written several new chapters of this fic and my other works in progress (Aftermath and Everyday) as well as started some new stories which will hopefully be seeing the light within the next week or two.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for supporting this story – I can't express how much it means! Every time I get an e-mail with a review or a favourite I write a little bit more. I love hearing your opinions!

Okay, onto the story!

* * *

Review of events so far.

Relena was struggling to support her son Josh with part-time jobs, still leaving her enough time to look after him. After a series of failed interviews she arrives for one at Heero's company and he's impressed with her, despite a mishap at the beginning.

Around the time she starts at the company, Heero's company is beginning negotiations with the Winner Corporation and Duo creates an imaginary family for Heero in order to give them the best shot at succeeding in the negotiations. The Winner Corporation is so powerful that some eccentricities are tolerated for them that wouldn't be for less important companies.

Relena and Josh move in with Heero to prepare for the Winner's visit, but the constant blurring between the act they are preparing and reality leaves both Heero and Relena begin to question the sanity of their idea, but it is already too late to think of an alternative. Josh is happy as he finally has a father, but Relena become increasingly worried about his reaction to the charade ending.

The Winner couple arrived on Friday afternoon and Relena and Heero have been finding it harder everyday to keep up their charade. Negotiations are going well, despite the Winner's sensing that there is something different about the "perfect family" they are living with. At the moment they have nothing but suspicions of something being wrong.

The connection between Heero and Relena seems to have been cut off with the arival of the Winner's so Heero tries to repair it but it backfires and they end up arguing.

The Winner's arrived on a Friday afternoon, and the last two chapters have dealt with the event s of the following Monday. This chapter continues from Tuesday morning, with a further four days of the visit remaining.

Enjoy!

* * *

Relena woke slowly and stretched contentedly before even opening her eyes. She hadn't slept so well in weeks.

The memories of the argument the night before began to taint her initial good mood as they filtered back into her consciousness. But Heero was fast asleep beside her as if nothing had happened. In fact, it would have to have been him that had put her to bed. Relena tried to move and turn to examine him properly but his arms tightened around her midsection and stopped her movement. Relena relaxed back into his embrace; he was so comfortable.

She pondered his words from the night before. Had he meant that he wasn't pretending, that he really did care about her and Josh? How different would the outcome have been if she hadn't reacted so defensively?

She smiled – their argument seemed so silly in the light of day but it had been inevitable with the pressure they were both under. In a way, she was glad. It had given her a glimpse of the Heero behind the mask and reassured her that he wasn't as impassive as he appeared. For now she would just try to accept the fact that he did care, even if she wasn't yet clear on how far that feeling went. She couldn't deny that, despite her best efforts, Heero had come to mean a lot to her.

Relena caught sight of the clock on the bedside cabinet and sighed before unwillingly disentangling herself from Heero.

They would have to get up now or risk being late for work. If only it were the weekend and she could just stay...she paused on the edge of the mattress and let her eyes roam over her pretend husband. She brushed her hand against his permanently-messy hair and smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Heero stirred beside her and Relena looked away, blushing in case he caught her looking at him. Then again, could he blame her when he insisted in sleeping in nothing but boxers?

Heero opened his eyes to see Relena sitting beside him, a blush highlighting her cheeks. She looked beautiful; there was no trace of the tears he knew she had shed only the night before because of him.

"Morning"

She returned the greeting with a small smile and Heero began to frame an apology, but Relena spoke first.

"We should get up"

Heero sat up in one fluid movement and reached for the alarm clock to reset it.

"We'll be okay for another five minutes"

He settled back down in the bed and couldn't help but smile when Relena took his unspoken invitation and curled back into his arms. So much of their relationship was never discussed, it just was and Heero knew that he was already forgiven. In five more minutes reality would intrude once again, and they would have to justify what they had in the eyes of the world. But for now it was just the two of them, and that was more than enough.

* * *

The atmosphere in the company was slightly sluggish, as if everyone had yet to wake up properly and start the day. Heero suppressed a yawn as he headed to Duo's office, glad of the break from his own interminable paperwork. He was seriously consdiering investing in a stamp with his signature on it so he could leave the work to his secretary. He was almost looking forward to continuing the negotiations with Quatre after lunch, if only for the chance to exercise his brain as well as his hands. With every meeting they came a little closer to an agreement and Heero was impatient – he wouldn't be able to relax until the contract was signed.

Duo ran his eyes over the list one more time. Had he forgotten anyone? The leaving party would be their final chance to make a personal impression on the Winners and he didn't intend to let that opportunity go to waste.

Heero leant over him and scrolled down the list, "I want you to invite Khushrenada"  
Duo started, so engrossed had he been that he hadn't even noticed Heero approach.

He frowned as the words sunk in, "What? Why?"

Heero leant back against the desk and met his eyes calmly. "I just want you to invite him"

"But he's our main competitor. Can we risk introducing him to the Winners? What if they decide to sign the deal with his company instead?"

"They won't. Besides we'll have the deal done and dusted by then"

Duo sighed, "Heero, you can't be sure of that. Khushrenada already has a deal with the military...if he were to get this one too our business is history."

Heero shook his head impatiently, "Khushrenada got the job of protecting the military's computers because there was nobody else. At that time, we were still just another nameless, struggling company. Not so now, however. Now we can do that job and we can do it better. I want to make him aware of the challenge we represent."

Duo swung around in his chair to fully face Heero, his voice sharpened by barely-concealed frustration, "Yes Heero, that's perfect. Make him aware that we're a threat before we're strong enough to resist his attacks. If we don't get this deal with the Winners we will still be just another nameless, struggling company amongst many."

"So why did Winner come to us? Why not take the obvious choice of Khushrenada?" Heero challenged.

"Duo shrugged exasperatedly, "How would I know? The point is that he did come to us and risking losing that is suicide."

Heero shook his head again, "Duo, don't you see?"

He paused and leaned closer, "Who, outside of this company knows what we can really do?"

Heero watched as realization dawned on Duo's face and nodded, "Add Khushrenada to the guest list"

Heero was satisfied with his decision; the pieces were falling into place and it was time that the rest of the world knew about their company and what they could do.

He caught himself humming as he walked down the corridor towards his own office and quickly looked around guiltily in case anyone had noticed.

Heero Yuy wasn't the type of person that hummed. Humming was for those annoyingly happy, self-satisfied people who went through everyday with boundless optimism. That wasn't him. There were probably enough rumours flying around the company about himself and Relena without adding humming to the gossip mill. Humming meant that he had lost his edge; he was no longer someone to be feared and respected in business. Humming meant a lot of things and none of them were good.

Glancing around once more, he opened the door to the outer part of his office and slipped inside.

Doris was nowhere to be seen which was unusual but Heero was almost relieved. There was no denying that she did her job well but she seemed to spend most of the rest of her time glaring at Heero. Duo had seemed amused when he had noticed it one day, but he had also refused to explain to Heero his thoughts on the matter.

Heero stepped into the inner sanctum and closed the door firmly before checking his watch. He had a lot of work to do before Quatre arrived, especially if he wanted to make his earlier words a reality. He had already proved that he would do anything to get this deal and it would all be a waste if they didn't get it now.

* * *

The phones were down for repairs so Relena's office was too quiet. Despite there being almost thirty people seated at different workstations around the room, the noise level barely rose above the gentle hum of the computers. She had work to be doing but her brain didn't seem to be functioning as it should. She had read an entire section, yet couldn't remember a word of it. Stretching, Relena got up to take a quick break and get a drink. Maybe just having a stroll around would be enough to get her head cleared. Her head was so full of Heero and the infinite small details of their charade that she felt like she had no room for anything else.

Relena picked up a newspaper while waiting for the kettle to boil and began to flick through it. A full-page ad jumped out at her, effectively distracting her – a circus was in town! Relena had always loved going to the circus...once she had even dreamed that she would run away from home and join one like the heroes of so many of her books. Josh would definitely love it...and a little fun would do Heero good!

She scribbled the phone number for the ticket line on a napkin and then added the website for good measure in case the phones in her department stayed down for much longer.

She wandered back to her desk with her hot chocolate in one hand and got stuck into her work, drafting a press release about one of their new products, before e-mailing it to Duo for his approval. She had just pulled up a list of upcoming publicity drives when another e-mail popped up.

It was from Heero and consisted of only one word, "Lunch?"

Relena smiled and e-mailed back an affirmative, feeling strangely excited. Despite their argument the night before or perhaps because of it, Relena was feeling a lot closer to Heero. Lunch today would be the first time they would be together without the Winner's outside of the house...in a way it was a little like a first date and Relena was suddenly nervous.

"Relena", Duo appeared behind her looking a little tousled and handed her a sheaf of papers, "Could you take these across to Wufei's office please? He'll probably need you to fill in a few gaps for him too"

Relena glanced through the pages and nodded, "No problem"

She would never admit it but Wufei intimidated her...she wouldn't go so far as to say he scared her, but he was definitely the most intimidating one of all the partners in the business. At first they had all seemed a little frightening, but time had changed that as with a lot of things.

Duo was the most easily approachable, but he was also misleading. A month working with him had proven that. He sometimes acted a little goofy but he took his job seriously and he was good at what he did. So good, in fact, that a lot of people didn't realise that they had been talked round by him, instead believing that the decisions they had made were entirely their own. A lot of people took him at face value and underestimated his intelligence, leaving him all the freer to manipulate them. Relena wasn't arrogant enough to believe that she had done more than scrape the surface of his character but the more she discovered the more respect she had for him.

From initial impressions alone, Heero and Trowa were probably the same in terms of perceived approachability.

Everyday she lived with Heero she learned more about him and it just gave her more questions. He seemed like the archetypical work-obsessed lone wolf, but there was a lot more to him than that. Relena only had to watch him with Josh to see an entirely different person. She liked his occasional flash of humour too, one she was sure that very few people had ever seen. He seemed like a sincere and honest person, though maybe sometimes a little too fond of being in control of everything. She could tell that lying to the Winners and the unpredictability of his life since she and Josh had appeared made him uncomfortable.

Relena wanted to trust the flashes of emotion she witnessed in his eyes, she desperately wanted to believe that Heero truly cared for her and Josh...but she couldn't. Protecting herself and her son had been her first priority for so long that it was difficult to relax her guard. The constant extremes in her moods over the past few weeks also made her wary...she would have to be certain before she could afford to let Heero in anymore than he already was.

If only they had met under different circumstances... Relena's good mood faded remembering Trowa's challenges from a few days earlier. Despite their second meeting softening his words somewhat she could still tell that he thought her naïve to simply hope for the best in their situation. Trowa was another interesting character; Relena still wasn't sure of his motives but he did seem genuinely concerned about Josh and that made her let her guard down somewhat. She had been aware from the beginning of his disapproval towards her and it still made her uncomfortable. Despite his recent attempts to be friendly Relena couldn't help but feel that she wasn't seeing the entire picture. Until then she wasn't sure that she could really consider him a friend.

All the department heads were the same in one respect; she could spend time with them without learning anything of meaning about them and she would only realise it afterwards. They were an odd group of friends, each so individual and private, but they trusted each other.

Wufei was the one that she felt most nervous of, perhaps because he was the one with whom she had spoken the least. He had been the one to protest the most at Duo's idea of she and Josh pretending to be Heero's family, but he had also been the one to sort out all the practicalities for them within days of it being decided. Relena couldn't get rid of the feeling that Wufei was laughing somewhere inside, whether at her expense or Heero's and it made her uncomfortable.

His office door was slightly ajar, but Relena still paused for a second to compose herself before knocking.

"Come in"

Wufei's eyebrow twitched as he registered who his visitor was, but that was the only outward sign that he was surprised at all, "Can I help you?"

"Duo sent these across", Relena handed him the sheets he had requested earlier, then continued, "Do you have time to look over them now?"

Wufei nodded, "Now is as good a time as any. Please, sit down."

Relena perched on the edge of the seat he had indicated, pushing her nerves away beneath a professional mask. She was preparing herself the way she would for a difficult client, somehow sensing that Wufei could be very difficult if he so decided. To her surprise they sped through the documents with Wufei often grasping Duo's requests before she had made them. He was a true professional, just like everyone else in the position of department head. Relena wondered at how a group of such focused people had found each other, and made a successful business out of nothing but hard work.

Wufei's voice made her jump and Relena blushed at being caught off-guard.

"Tell Duo I'll send the revisions back later on. Thank you Ms Dorlian"

He turned back to his computer and Relena was obviously dismissed.

Still, she lingered, trying to find the words to ask him about something that had been bothering her since they had first met.

"Wufei. Do you have a problem with me?"

That wasn't the best start but at least she had said something. Relena waited nervously, but she was determined to get some answers. She wasn't used to people disliking her for no reason and she wanted to know the origin of Wufei's attitude towards her.

Wufei paused in his typing but didn't turn around, "A problem?"

Relena's voice grew harder, "Yes, a problem."

He turned to meet her gaze, smirking slightly. His expression was designed to irritate.

"I don't even know you. Why would I have a problem with you?"

Relena was obviously struggling for words, but she didn't back down.

Wufei watched her carefully; although he would never admit it out load, he was curious about the woman who had become such a big part of all their lives in such a short time. Something about her had truly caught Heero's attention and had already won Trowa, Duo and the Winner's across to her side. What gave her the ability to do so easily what nobody before her had been able to?

"You don't like me"

Wufei sat up straighter, hiding a proper grin "You're right. I don't"

He was so used to people beating around the bush that Relena's bluntness was strangely refreshing. Still, it wouldn't do for him to be too harsh in his reply or he would probably regret it later.

"Why?"Relena straightened her stance in response to his movement and met his eyes with a challenge.

"Why does it matter to you?"

She looked surprised at his reply and Wufei sighed. He was already becoming tired of dancing around her challenges. Diplomacy was not his strong point. Well, he had tried. Maybe she deserved a straight answer.

"I don't like people who put money before their children's happiness"

Wufei turned to continue with his work, then glanced over his shoulder when she remained silent. He had expected her to say something to defend herself and her silence concerned him slightly. Hadn't she been ready to challenge him just a second ago?

All colour had drained away from Relena's face and she stared sightlessly at a spot just above Wufei's left shoulder. As he watched, curious, two spots of bright colour began to burn in each cheek. She began to shake slightly and Wufei's curiosity became nervousness. Was she going to cry? Of all the nightmares his imagination could conjure up, nothing could beat a crying woman.

Relena looked up at him then, her eyes lit with anger and Wufei almost sighed in relief. She wasn't going to cry.

"You..." her voice was barely louder than a whisper, "You create this situation and then dare to accuse me of choosing it?"

Wufei leant forwards in his chair, his own annoyance stirring. He was glad that she wasn't going to cry but it irked him that she was going to fight when she was in the wrong. He took a breath and spoke slowly, allowing only the thinnest vein of frustration to surface.

"We created this situation; that much is true. But you agreed to it. We didn't put the words in your mouth"

At first she looked as if she were going to continue arguing but Wufei didn't give her an opening.

"As an employee you are doing a very good job. But as a mother...that's a different matter"

He turned back to his work as Relena stood motionless, eyes on the ground, her hair falling forward to conceal her expression. He looked up curiously at the silence, still not quite sure what to expect from her... but she simply turned and walked out of his office.

The door clicked softly shut behind her and Wufei leaned back in his chair, frowning as he tucked both arms behind his head. He had been in the right, but somehow he still felt a little guilty.

Relena bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, but she held herself together until she reached the relative privacy of a toilet cubicle. There was only so often she could get away with losing her temper with her superiors and she had had plenty of practice at keeping her mouth closed. Besides, Wufei was right.

She sat down heavily on the toilet lid and rested her head in her hands, looking up to the ceiling and opening her eyes wide to stop any traitorous tears falling. She didn't deserve the luxury of self-pity, when she couldn't deny that her decision would cause pain for Josh in the future.

He was happy now...but at what cost?

* * *

Hello again everyone – hope you enjoyed it and once again, sorry for the long delay!

I originally intended this chapter to be a lot lighter, especially after the drama in the last two but there were quite a few loose ends that I felt had to be tied up before the characters could move on. I also cut this chapter at a slightly different point than my original plan, which means that a lot of the content for the next chapter is already typed although it needs to be edited and polished.

Don't worry about the long delays – I have a definite plan for this story and I will continue until it's been told, even if it takes me the rest of my life!!

Please let me know what you thought and look out for Chapter 19! (Your reviews make me update faster!)

Thank you for all all your support so far – individual thanks and answers below as always!

First of all I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has been with me since the very beginning – it has been a long journey and it's not over yet, but the fact that a lot of you have stuck with me means more than I can say. Thank you!!!

* * *

Scath Rocco Meoi – Hope this chapter answered your questions and sorry that it took so long to get it published!

Hououza – Thank you for your review as always! Heero and Relena took over the fight scene and its aftermath. This chapter was mainly dedicated to exploring her feelings about the whole situation and will hopefully allow the story to progress more in Chapter 19!

Purdy – This chapter's a little longer, and would have been even longer again if I hadn't cut it where I did – my original plan would have included about the same amount again, but it's been pushed back into the next chapter now.

Gald you like Trowa and hope you keep reading!

Flipped – hope this alert was a nice New Year's pressie (albeit a little late as with all my gifts…still haven't posted my Christmas cards!) I've played around with a few scenarios of Heero finding out what Duo did…will have to wait and see! The next chapter is very Heero/Relena-centric but then Trowa and the Winner's will be getting a look-in on the spotlight in 20 if all goes to plan.

Animeboy12 – Glad that you're still reading even if it is taking me a ridiculously long time to update…since I started this fic I've lived in four different countries which probably hasn't helped the update speed! I promise to keep writing!

IsabelleRose – happy you like it! I'm looking forward to spending a bit more time on Quatre and Dorothy in the upcoming chapters as they have been pushed to one side a little with the drama between Heero and Relena.

Love23 – What did I do to deserve such wonderful forgiving readers? A million apologies for the time taken!!

Vegetasprincess1 – Yup, Heero had me a little worried at first with his running away stunt but he did come back in the end…now they just need to actually communicate!

Alaskantiger – Would you hate me forever if I said that this chapter has been written for quite a while but I only properly edited it today? Sorry! I need to stay in one country long enough to start updating at regular intervals!

Bloodfire87- Thank you for reading as always! I'm really glad you think the characters ar in character – or as in character as they could be for an alternate universe fic. I'm still slightly bemused by the fact that my most popular story is an AU fic when I've always been a stickler for staying in character and therefore usually in the original universe!

Orangestory08 – I think Trowa feels some sort of connection with Relena and what she's been through because he's seen his sister as a single mother and he knows how hard it is. Also, all of the main characters had unusual childhoods, yet they've created their own family with each other so I can see them relating to the fact that Relena is fairly rootless as well.

Mischka – I always look forward to these little conversations too! I always read and reread reviews and I want to thank everyone for taking the time to let me know what they think because it really means a lot! Well, so far, this website hasn't said anything, so I will keep going until I am told that it's a problem. Oh and I love jealous Heero so look out for him making a reappearance next chapter!

Dragoneyes5000 – more as ordered, just slightly late…sorry!

Krissy Anne – Thank you for giving me a chance even though it's AU…I used to never read or write AU, but this story just wouldn't let me go so here I am! Hope you liked it!

Kawaii Selene – Things will get more cheerful in the next chapter, that's a promise. I had to tie up a few loose ends in this chapter and give Heero and Relena a chance to reflect on what's happened so far so that they can make a decision about where to go from here.

Chery – High five!

Kat-tastrophe – I think every woman is blessed/cursed with at least one stupid man in her life…but with patience I hope they can learn!!

Heaven's girl – once again, sorry for the late update…I guess all you guys who have been with me since the beginning will be used to it now, yeah? Hope you keep reading!

K- Sorry that the wait between updates was so ridiculously long – again! I will try harder! Really happy that you like it and hopefully you will continue to like it…next update will definitely be sooner!!

Nichi-chan – I think the argument was inevitable because of the stress they've been under and, like you said, Relena and Heero are actually quite similar in how stubborn they can be so I can imagine them clashing a lot with varying degrees of violence!

I am terribly sorry it has taken me so long to update – have moved house to yet another different country and it always takes me a few months to settle in before I get a chance to update…but I will try to update more now that I'm settled! Hope you keep reading!!

ShadowCat17 – Here's more…just a few months late! More update to come though, I promise!

4everfanfic – Thank you for being so patient – I always take forever to update but you have stuck with me for a long time –r eally means a lot! Thank you! Next update will be faster!

Blissfultrinity – I felt a bit sorry for Duo during the last chapter, particularly as he interrupted his own night to go and meet Heero and Heero just ran off on him! Sorry for the lateness of this one – next one will definitely be sooner!

IchigoKitsuneKoumori – You're not the first person to think that actually but I really can't see Trowa as a rapist. Still, they've all had strange upbringings so I can imagine that that creates some understanding between the main characters. Hope you keep reading! Next chapter will be lots of Heero and Relena interaction – finally!! Also, Duo didn't know Hilde before the story started – in this case she met them through Relena.

Two-Bit gortez – This isn't exactly soon…but hopefully I really can't get much later than this ever again so you can expect the next chapter soon!

Death'sFlowerGarden – Don't worry about fogetting to review a chapter –I papreciate them anytime! And it's my fault for updating so sporadically! Sorry for the late update, yet again! I love Heero and Duo's interactions too. (I have to admit that one of my fave moments is when Duo realizes that heero has repaired his Gundam with parts from Deathscythe…I laughed so evilly!!)

Dragonfire707- This isn't a quick update…but I think it is one of my worst ones so hopefully I can only get faster from here on in! Hope you keep reading!

Sery – Thank you for still reading after all this time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too – I'm really looking forward to the next one where Heeor and Relena finally talk!

Undauntedheiress – happy you liked it! The next chapter will be Heero/Relena focused but I'm looking forward to exapnding on the other characters a little more in the one after that – hope you enjoy it!

Emtionalcrack – Sorry for the long time between updates but I am finally moved into my new house and I will be able to update more regularly – I won't stop until the story has been told!

Relena Peace – Really happy you like it – thank you! Further updates will be faster!!

Crazygurl – here it is, just a few months late…I can only gte better from here! Lol

Primus2021- Thank you for the review and hope you keep reading! I've already introduced some of the other characters in my drafts of later chapters – they will all be there eventually! I think that Relena and Heero are getting closer to actually believing in the other person, but it might still take a while.

* * *

Thank you to everyone for the reviews and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far! Please review!

Next update will be sooner – optimistically I would say in less than two weeks but it's more likely to be closer to a month as I have exams coming up…actually, that is probably more likely to make me update faster as I will be avoiding revision (I typed this chapter up today instead of my essay…oh dear!)

Until next time - see you soon! (I mean it this time!)

Chrikaru

* * *


	19. Consideration

Hello everyone! Just a month since the last update so I'm on schedule for once; altogether now – Hooray!

Anyway, I've been writing loads over the past few weeks as exam period always seems to be accompanied by a huge burst of creativity. Some say it's because you are stretching your brain to revise but I simply believe that it's procrastination.

I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter and 20 (which is already almost completely written too) as they're tying together a lot of different people and their thoughts.

21 has the bare bones and 22-24 are already written and in my editing pile. Editing takes a while for me and chapters 20 and 21 need a lot of work before they're ready to be posted so I'm sticking to my estimate of once a month for now.

Have been watching Gundam Wing again with one of my friends who has never seen it (shock, horror!) and even without my personal bias I can honestly say that it more than holds its own against a lot of more modern anime series', even though it's now more than a decade old. The Gundam pilots would be nearing their 30s now if we equate their ages with real time!

Okay, now that you're all thoroughly bored, onto the story (and I'm officially putting any weirdness in the author's notes down to the fact that I've had a fever for the past few days so my brain has been operating at a higher temperature than usual...it's literally frazzled!)

* * *

Last chapter:

Heero and Relena make up their argument and negotiations continue with the Winners. Heero makes the decision to invite their main competitor to the leaving party they are throwing for the Winner couple on the Friday evening. At first Duo disagrees as it could mean losing the deal they have been working to seal, but Heero overrules him saying that it is time that Khushrenada knows that he has real competition.

Relena confronts Wufei about his attitude towards her, but all she achieves is more doubts about her situation. She is scheduled to meet Heero for lunch but events seem to be conspring to keep them apart. This chapter completes Day 5 of the visit:Tuesday. It's also one of the longest chapters so far so enjoy!

* * *

Heero frowned and glanced at his watch. Relena was late. His phone rang and he snatched it up eagerly. To his disappointment it was Doris.

"Mr Yuy, there's an important phone call for you. It's with regards to the program you wrote for the Bombardier office in Shanghai"

Heero sighed. He had to take this call. The time difference meant that they were calling him at the end of their working day and that they probably couldn't wait until the next day for his answer.

"Okay. Doris, if my wife phones let her know what's happened. I'll try not to be too long so please ask her to wait"

There was a second of silence, then his secretary replied, "Of course"

Heero settled himself at his desk and pulled up any files related to their former project on his computer before pressing the button to take the phone call.

He spared one more thought for Relena before getting stuck into the problem at hand...if he was unlucky he could be stuck for a while, but he would do his best to make sure he kept his promise to Relena.

They needed some time together out of the watchful gaze of everyone else.

* * *

Relena unfolded herself slowly off the top of the toilet seat and freshened up a little at the sinks before returning to her office. Almost everyone had already gone on their lunch break, although there were still a few people working and others wolfing down a sandwich at their desks and getting straight back to work.

She was strangely reluctant to go and meet Heero, even though she had been looking forward to it earlier that day. He had an odd ability to tell how she was feeling even when she was trying to hide it...she could hold herself together in the face of antagonism but any sign of sympathy would be her undoing.

She wasted a few minutes straightening up her desk, then gathered her things and went upstairs to pick Josh up from the crèche. It was a little late so there was a high probability that he had already eaten with the other children but she wanted to see him anyway.

The nanny brought her finger to her lips as Relena stepped inside the door.

"He's already napping, I'm afraid"

Relena nodded and crossed the room quietly to kneel down beside her son, stroking his hair gently as she watched him sleep. After a moment she kissed him on the cheek and returned to the doorway, pausing to speak to the nanny.

"How has he been?"

"He's been a lot quieter recently. I think he's finally getting used to being with the other children"

Relena nodded her head and thanked the nanny before leaving.

Josh had seemed more withdrawn lately and even though he was sleeping a lot more than he normally did, he still seemed tired.

She felt guilty; even if he couldn't understand all of the reasons behind what was going on Josh would be able to feel the undercurrents of tension around their house and it was probably making him anxious.

Not only that but he hadn't been spending as much time with both her and Hilde as he was accustomed to, so he wouldn't have been able to ask any questions that he had. He was more used to interacting with adults than with children his own age so spending time in the crèche would be good for him.

It was also a good preparation from school when he would have to be away from Relena for the entire day. Most children of Josh's age had trouble being away from their parents for even a few hours but Josh took it in his stride. It made Relena question herself as a parent; was it healthy that he was already so accustomed to being independent?

When Josh had been born she he would have loved nothing more than to give everything up for him. However, the government child support barely covered Josh's food for the week, let alone other necessities. Her foster father had never lived to see Josh as he died shortly after her fifteenth birthday and it seemed unfair to ask her mother for help when she was already struggling to live on her pension.

Her father's death had been a shock; he had seemed perfectly healthy until he had a heart attack at work and he never came home again.

After that her mother had just faded quietly, unable to work and having lost her only purpose in life. She had rallied for a while after Josh's birth, taking on the duty of teaching Relena to care for him with an almost frenetic energy. It was only after she had been admitted to hospital that Relena realised just how ill her mother was.

She held on until Josh's first birthday, then slipped away in her sleep to join her husband.

Her parents had always planned to retire somewhere abroad so the family home was only a rental property but it was full of a lifetime's possessions. Being alone in the house with Josh had been painful as everything had memories.

Even now, years down the line, she still expected to see her mother pottering about the garden or her father sitting in the corner seat with his glasses perched on the end of his nose, reading the newspaper. Hilde had been looking for somewhere to stay and Relena needed someone else to share the space that felt so empty without her mother. Together, they had been living day to day since then.

Relena pulled herself out of her reverie as the elevator stopped at the floor she needed.

She had already arranged it so that the rent for the house would come out of her account because she knew that it would be difficult for Hilde to pay it on her own. However Relena also knew that her friend had not yet noticed as she was expecting an angry phone call as soon as she did. Hilde didn't take charity from anyone, even if that someone was a friend. They had spoken so little lately that Relena had no idea how she was handling living alone.

Relena frowned; the whole situation with the Winner's had been stressing her out so much that she was losing touch with the most important people in her life. Both her best friend and her son deserved much better.

Doris smiled brightly at her as she stepped into the outer office and Relena was so surprised that it took her a second to reply with one of her own.

"Is Heero here?"

Doris looked surprised, "I'm sorry. Was he expecting you?"

Relena fumbled for an answer, but Doris spoke again before she could.

"He's dealing with an important phone call right now. He said he could be a while but..."

She paused and looked thoughtful, "I guess that if it's something urgent I could always call in on the other line?"

Relena shook her head, "Oh no, don't worry about that. I'll speak to him later"

Doris inclined her head and smiled again, "Are you sure you don't want to leave a message? It's no problem at all"

"No, no, really it's fine. I need to get back to work soon anyway so I'll just speak to him later"

She backed away slightly, still a little disconcerted by Doris's friendliness. The secretary met her eyes and Relena wondered if she was imagining the challenge she saw there.

"Well, if you're sure..."

Relena nodded quickly, "I'm sure. Thank you for your help"

She left the office quickly, still puzzling over the surprising fact that Doris had been nice to her.

Had she been imagining the daggers in her glares before? Surely she couldn't have imagined the way she had seen Doris look at Heero when she thought nobody was watching?

At first she had just felt guilty that yet another innocent party would be hurt by their charade, but after a while it had started to bother her.

She couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had changed, she just knew how she had felt one day when she had arrived at the office to find Doris flirting with Heero. The secretary had been leaning that little bit too close, her hand resting familiarly on Heero's arm and Relena had frozen in the doorway before they had caught sight of her, unfamiliar bile rising in the back of her throat.

She and Heero knew that they weren't married, but Doris didn't...and she was still going after her boss. At that time she had stepped forward quickly, not even having to pretend to be the slightly indignant wife who had found the outer office unsupervised, but the compassion she had formerly felt for Doris had been replaced with suspicion. Fact aside that they weren't really married; was the secretary really willing to try to break up a seemingly happy family?

For someone who Relena considered intelligent, Heero seemed completely unaware of the feelings his secretary had for him.

He had greeted her with no sign of the guilt that should have accompanied a husband considering cheating on his wife and Relena had never mentioned it.

But it bothered her more than she cared to admit, adding another layer of complexity to a situation that was already tearing her heart and mind in different directions.

Why hadn't Heero brushed Doris's hand off his arm when she had touched him? Why hadn't Doris seemed worried about being caught by her boss's supposed wife? Had there been some kind of relationship between them before Relena had come into the picture?

Her imagination had run wild for a while, creating complicated scenarios of Heero and Doris being involved but trying to keep it hidden because Heero had to pretend to be married to Relena to get the deal with Winner Corporations. However, Heero seemed like too kind a person to be able to keep such a pretence up for long.

This led Relena, once again, to the perpetual question of how much of their life together was real and how much was fake?

A hand waved in front of her eyes and Relena looked up in shock. It was Trowa, his expression somewhere between concern and amusement.

"Are you okay?"

Relena laughed, a nervous sound that would fool nobody.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Trowa looked down at her and decided to say nothing about how she had been staring into space with a stricken expression before he had interrupted her thoughts.

Relena looked down at her feet and bit her lip nervously, already beginning to feel dangerous tears pricking at her eyes as Trowa simply looked at her, his hand still resting on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. It was exactly as she had feared; any sign of sympathy would be enough to destroy her self-control.

There was a short silence as Relena recomposed her face and Trowa looked away to give her the privacy. He kept his hand on her shoulder in silent support and cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking.

"Relena, if you need someone to talk to..."

he trailed off, obviously unsure of how to continue and Dorothy paused around the corner. She was on her way to meet Quatre for a late lunch after they had each gone to visit different sections in the company. Unfortunately she seemed to be making a habit of overhearing conversations that she shouldn't between Trowa and Relena.

She risked a quick peek around the corner to see Relena standing against the wall outside Heero's office, with Trowa standing in front of her protectively, one arm outstretched to rest on her shoulder. She ducked back as Trowa began to speak again, still struggling to find the words he needed.

"Please don't feel that you can't talk to us because we're Heero's friends. We're...I'm worried about you too"

Relena finally found the courage to meet his eyes and she smiled weakly before looking away again as his other hand settled on her shoulder.

"Thank you Trowa"

She laughed suddenly, her nerves surfacing again as Trowa made no move to release her from his half-embrace.

"Would you believe me if I say that this week feels as if it's been going on forever?"

She reached up to adjust her handbag strap, "I should be going. I have plans"

Trowa stepped away with a certain reluctance he didn't care to question too closely and nodded.

Relena turned back for a second as she walked away, "Really, thank you Trowa. I appreciate it"

Dorothy waited for another second before rounding the corner and greeting Trowa as if nothing were amiss. He returned the greetings, but she could see a guarded expression in his eyes as if he knew she had overheard. As she walked away Dorothy couldn't help but wonder once again just what was going on behind the scenes. She didn't like mysteries and it wasn't like her to let a question go unanswered

* * *

Relena flipped her mobile phone open as she stepped through the automatic doors and shielded her eyes from the sun with her other hand as she waited for Hilde to reply. Technically she had lied to Trowa when she said that she had plans but she didn't intend it to remain a lie for long.

* * *

"Hilde, I think I made the wrong decision"

Hilde paused and turned to face her friend in confusion. Up until that point they had simply been chatting light-heartedly but Relena had switched to being serious so quickly that Hilde hadn't followed the transition.

"What do you mean?"

"These few weeks....few months might hurt Josh more than never having a father at all. It's almost over now and I can't bear to think of Josh's reaction when we leave..."

She looked down, noticeably struggling to stay calm, "He...he really loves Heero. I don't know how to explain why we have to leave"

Suddenly Hilde understood. While she would normally be impatient with Relena worrying herself into a state she knew too little about the situation to make any judgements as of yet. Still, it was obvious that Relena needed someone to ask the questions that nobody else would

Hilde considered her friend calmly, "Do you want to leave?"

Relena stuttered, W-What do you mean?"

"Why not stay? You say Josh loves Heero but how do you feel?"

Relena began to blush a deep red, "I...um, but....I don't know. Beside that, we couldn't possibly..."

"Why not?"

"All of this has been a charade for the sake of the Win..."

Hilde interrupted, "That's rubbish. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that it's more than an act"

Relena looked up then and Hilde was caught by the confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Sometimes I think there's something there...but how can I know what is real and what's not? Maybe it will be better for all of us if this ends this week before things get anymore complicated."

Hilde opened her mouth to protest, but stayed her tongue, watching the conflicting emotions warring for supremacy over her friend's face.

Relena was deceptively strong, so much so that it was easy to forget how truly fragile she was in some respects.

They had been in the same school since they were 11 but they didn't truly become friends until they were 15. Hilde only met Relena's father once before he died and if she hadn't known what had happened she never would have guessed. Relena had held herself together for her mother's sake and she had become skilled at putting a brave face on while her heart broke.

She had never spoken to anyone but the police about what had happened the night she had been attacked. She had smiled her way through the last few months of school as if she couldn't hear the cruel whispers.

Simply being beside her had made Hilde want to scream out loud at the gossip-mongers who never stopped to think of the harm they could be inflicting with their words.

As long as she had known Relena she had always been strong, first for her mother and then for her son, but she was only human at the end of the day.

Ironically it seemed that things going right scared her more than things going wrong. It was almost as if she were afraid let herself acknowledge the possibilities just in case they turned out to be nothing.

Hilde placed a hand on Relena's arm,

"Relena, nobody can make the decision but you...but it's not a decision that you need to make yet. Have you tried speaking to Heero about this?"

Relena shook her head looking slightly shamefaced, then spoke so quietly that Hilde had to lean closer to hear.

"The words stick in my throat"

Hilde pulled her into a hug, knowing she needed one but she would never ask.

"Idiot. It's not like the house is going to run away. No matter what happens you will have somewhere to go home to"

Hilde ignored the dampness on her shoulder, knowing that Relena wouldn't be able to cry if she thought that she had been noticed. She smiled in the hope that it would stop her own tears from falling.

"Silly goose, worrying over nothing"

Relena giggled through her tears and neither of them could tell if they were laughing or crying anymore. They held onto each other, thankful for one constant in a world that could change in an instant.

* * *

Despite her misgivings after the horrible start to the day, Relena's afternoon flew by and it felt like no time at all before she was stepping out of the lift at the crèche, only to be informed that Heero had already picked Josh up some time before. Doris had disappeared from the outer office, much to Relena's relief, so she simply knocked lightly on the main office door before letting herself in.

She was greeted with a sight she had never thought she would see.

Josh was ensconced under Heero's desk, simply peeking his head out and putting his fingers to his lips to indicate that Relena should keep quiet about his location.

Heero was standing in the corner, his back to the rest of the room as he counted. Relena fought the urge to laugh out loud as Heero began to look around the room, making a big show of checking even the most unlikely places. The office was so bare that there were only one or two places where even a small child could hide.

He stopped near the desk and put a hand to his chin as if deep in thought,

"Where could he be?"

After a bare moment of this charade Josh couldn't hold his breath any longer, letting it go in a loud exhalation. Heero immediately spun towards his hiding place.

"Ah ha! Found him!"

Josh burst out of his hiding place, laughing and ran eagerly into Heero's waiting arms.

Relena couldn't help but smile. Was this the same child she had been worrying about just earlier that day? It was clear that he hadn't had a problem adjusting to their current situation; the problem would be how he would react when the situation changed once again.

"Okay Daddy, your turn to hide! Mummy, you too!"

And that was how Relena ended her bad day standing behind a dusty curtain in her boss's office, fighting not to sneeze and suddenly not caring just as much as she had about what the next day would bring.

They had managed before, her and Josh, and they would manage again, no matter what happened.

* * *

Heero was finding it hard to concentrate in the empty house.

He had always liked his silence but it had been so long since his house was absolutely silent that the sudden absence of sound was quite disconcerting.

Quatre and Dorothy were making the best of their last few days of relative freedom before they returned home, and he had dropped Relena and Josh over at Hilde's earlier that evening. At first he half-listened hopefully for the sound of a key in the lock; wishing for someone to break the silence.

He liked the quiet but he was discovering that he didn't like the kind of quiet of being the only one in the house. The best kind of quiet was when it was being shared by people each doing their own things, like in the evenings when Josh would sprawl on the floor with some toys and Relena would curl up at one end of the sofa with a book or some paperwork from the day while Heero watched the news or went over his own papers. Sometimes Relena would join Josh on the floor, lying on her stomach as she read the newspaper and occasionally joining in with Josh's games. She got in a tangle if she tried to read the newspaper without something to spread it out on. Sometimes Josh would climb up between them and cuddle up to his chosen parent for a question session.

Heero really enjoyed evenings like that. It was a learning experience for all of them; often Josh would ask questions that neither he nor Relena could properly answer so it invariably led to all three of them traipsing into the study to consult the cluster of encyclopedias and dictionaries on the bottom shelf or the internet. Why exactly did stomachs rumble or snails leave silver trails?

As the seconds and minutes ticked by without any sound Heero became engrossed in his work, his years of working alone finally overcoming his distracting thoughts. There were three more days of scheduled negotiations but Heero wanted to come to an agreement as quickly as possible so that both his family and his guests could relax sooner. There were so many things that needed to be sorted.

When the turn of the key he had been waiting for finally came he didn't even hear it over the clamour inside his head.

* * *

Relena shifted Josh onto one hip awkwardly and struggled to turn the key on the door. It felt so good to be home. Even though the house she had shared with Hilde had been her home for most of her life, the home she had created with Heero felt more real somehow. The thought of sleeping alone in her own bed was a poor second choice to falling asleep in Heero's arms. Even the thought of leaving at the end of the week made her anxious; it wouldn't feel right after they had worked so hard to live as a family.

Talking to Hilde had helped to sort her head out a little and she was now ready to admit that her own feelings would play a larger part in her decision than she had anticipated.

Perhaps it had been inevitable, with them being thrown together, that she would develop feelings for her pretend husband.

Perhaps, she even dared to speculate, their relationship would have happened someday anyway, but the situation had made it happen faster.

Still, admitting it to herself was one thing, but finding the courage to take Hilde's advice and ask Heero about it was another. All she could do was try.

When Josh was safely tucked into his bed Relena went back downstairs to the study where, true to form, she found Heero working.

"I'm back"

He looked tired and on a sudden impulse she threaded her arms around his neck from behind to give him a quick hug. He hooked his hands around her arms with a sigh of relief, "Welcome home"

Relena rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you all finished?"

Heero nodded, "Pretty much" He paused, "About lunchtime..."

Relena interrupted, "Don't worry about it..."

Heero cut her off, "Let's reschedule for tomorrow"

When she didn't answer immediately he spun around in the office chair,

"I'm afraid Ms Dorlian that I will have to insist. Standard company policy for new employees and all that"

He held his serious expression for a second longer before grinning and Relena smiled back,

"Of course Mr Yuy. I wouldn't for a second think of turning down my boss's request!"

"Call me Heero" He brushed a mock kiss across the back of her hand

Relena couldn't help but laugh out loud at his playful behaviour, wondering for a second if anyone else had ever seen him like this. The more she got to know him the more she wondered if his reputation was simply due to everyone only seeing his work mask. There was so much more to the real man than that.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Come on , let's go to bed"

There was no hesitation this time; they curled up next to each other as if it were the habit of years. Relena smiled contentedly in the darkness.

Five days down...three and a bit to go. they would be okay.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone – Aftermath should be up either later today or tomorrow so please check it out too!

Individual thanks below:

* * *

4everfanfic – I'm on schedule! Yeah!

MyUnchainedMelody – Happy you enjoyed the Relena-Wufei interaction in the last chapter – I often feel that Wufei gets pigeonholed in fanfiction as someone who is perpetually angry and spouting off about weak women and justice but I really like him as a character. Because the focus of this fic is on Heero and Relena I dont know how much of an opportunity I'll have to spend more time on him, but I have been enjoying wrting about him in upcoming chapters of my other fic, Aftermath.

Flipped -Yup, I'm so sorry about being gone for so long – everything was just so crazy with my decision to move to Japan that my fanfics got pushed to one side. Definitely didn't help that it took me forever to get internet sorted in my apartment too! But I'm back and on schedule for once so thank you for sticking with it! And the 'face-off' between Relena and Wufei was written months ago because their characters demanded it!

Hououza – Thank you for the feedback as always. I wanted to explore in this chapter Relena noticing the changes in Heero so hopefully that has come across at least a little. I think it's important that she admits her feelings to herself before she has any chance of saying something to Heero. Also, Josh truly is the real victim of the situation and is likely to get hurt no matter what Relena decides to do. I feel that Heero is reacting more strongly to the situation than if it were just himself and Relena because of his own childhood and him having had his own search for parent figures.

Thank you for the well wishes in my life too – am right in the middle of exams now so should probably be studying but I have spring holiday straight afterwards so will hopefully get lots of writng down. The martial art i do is kung fu – based on Shaolin Kung fu from China but with several changes being made within Japan. I studied it everyday when I lived in Vietnam a few years ago (just after I started this fic actually) and while the styles differ from country to country I really enjoy it. The basic structure of the class is working on flexibility and acrobatics, katas (set combinations of movements) weapons work and sparring. If you want to try a martial art I would advise you to try a few different ones so that you find the one that really clicks with you. I have studied other martial arts as well, but kung fu will always be my favourite!

IsabellRose – I'm shocked but happy that I managed to inspire you – now I just need to work on my horrible updating pace! Really glad you enjoyed it and hope you keep reading! I also look forward to reading anything you write while inspired; I love the feeling of when a story is flowing so naturally that it feels as if it is writing itself.

Patriot16 – Happy you liked Wufei and that i could contribute to that!

Lady555 – Thank you! :o)

anime-boy12 – I'm on schedule for once – whoo! Thanks for keeping reaidng, despite the long waits!

LoVe23 – Sorry for killing you, lol! I hope that the shock of me actually updating when I said I would won't kill you all over again!

Heaven's girl – thanks for the good luck and for reading! Relena and Wufei insisted on that scene, lol

missy – update as requested – thank you!

Shadowcat17- Gald you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I wanted to show Heero and Relena finally starting to identify what their problems are and begining to deal with them.

C – thank you and glad you're still enjoying it – I have done about three solid days of writing in the last week, plus the odd evening so mroe updates will be one their way soon!

Shani99999 – Happy you liked it and thank you for the thumbs up! I'm on time with my update for once so hope you enjoy it!

Death's Flower Garden – Appreciate the feedback as always – makes me feel bad as I have been horrible about reviewing recently – really need to get back into the habit of it!

Happy you like Wufei too – I've always found his character really interesting, especially when I found out more about his past and how he became a Gundam pilot. I've been rewatching the series again recently and it's just reconfirmed to me how much I love all of the characters!

Relena and Heero were resisting any efforts at lightheartedness in the last chapter but in this one they've been slightly more responsive, with a lot more coming up in the next chapter.

Also don't worry about your updating speed....I'm awful and life gets in the way of writing a lot mroe than it should, but as long as neither of us abandon our stories we shouldn't get too much rotten fruit thrown at us by angry reviewers. I hate starting to read a story only to find that it's been abandoned so I'll never do it if I can help it! Good luck with your fics – I will get around to reading and reviewing soon!

Crimson Tranquility – I have to admit that jealous Heero always amuses me a lot so I'm happy you liked the ending of Chapter 15! Thank you for your kind comments – I set out to make the fic as realistic as I could but it's hard to know how well I'm doing!

Actually, surprising that you thought Wufei would be getting flamed – I thought so too after the last chapter but his character wouldn't have it any other way, and everyne else seems to agree too. I'm glad he didn't get flamed – he's too cool of a character for that!

Hope you like this chapter too – I'm on time for an update! Yippee!

Scath Rocco Meoi – Thanks for reviewing as always! I am so proud of myself for updating on time – for once I have kept my non-delay promise! Now the countdown begins for the next chapter!

Bloodfire87 – happy you liked it! I had so much fun writing the scene between Treize, Heero and Relena (although it's still a few chapters away) so hope you enjoy it when it does appear! It happnes on the Friday so there will be a few chapters dealing with Wednesday and Thursday first. And I still find it strange that this fic has become so popular- cna't predict people so every author probably has some stories that catch them by surprise!

Mischka – how proud of me must you be? Not only did I update on time but thsi chapter is a lot longer than the last one – hope you enjoy it!

Kawaii Selene – hehe, I love jealous Heero!

In both the last chapter and this one I wanted to look more at the difference between what someone's saying and what they're displaying with their body language. I particularly liked it in the series when Heero and Relena communicated so much without having to say anything, and other times by saying a little and letting the other read between the lines. Glad you like Trowa and Wufei too – I've been having a lot of fun writing the other characters although I ahve to keep on reminding myself that the main focus should be on Heero, Relena and Josh!

Carnival will be next chapter :o) so see you then!

Two-BitGortez – Yeah, life has an annoying habit of getting in the way of fanfics, doesn't it? Glad you enjoyed it and good luck with your fics too!

B.A.K11 – Happy you liked it although maybe you're not such a fan of Wufei anymore? Hope you keep reading!

Sakura123 – Don't worry about not reviewing – it's very hard to predict someone as scatterbrained as myself so it's easy to lose track of the fic. I'm on time for an update for once so I'm happy (this has happened so rarely that it is a true cause for celebration!) Glad you enjoyed the scene between Relena and Wufei – they had been demanding that scne for a while!

Hopefully see you soon!

Sandu – Thanks for following my story for so long. I know the feeling of getting into a story only to find that it's been abandoned so I'm determined not to do that, even if it takes me forever to finish! This chapter was actually finished yesterday but I decided to have one last editing session this morning to make sure that I didn't miss anything and I'm glad I did because there were some big mistakes. I'm sure that I haven't caught anything (particularly as i make typing mistakes in almost every word) but hopefully it's at least readable now! Hope you keep reading!

LilaW08 – You're probably lucky that you found this story so late so that you didn't have to deal with my ridiculously slow updating pace. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too and I'm aiming for once a month updates from now on so hopefully won't be too bad!

* * *

Once again, a massive thank you to everyone – your reviews make me happy and I appreciate all feedback on my writing, even if it's just to tell me that I mistyped something again!

Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter!

Until next time!

Chrikaru

* * *


	20. Hope

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay everybody!Since I last updated I have (finally) completed my dissertation in Japanese and graduated from my Japanese university...and now I'm studying at university in the United Kingdom again – apologies for the long delay as life has been hectic! Thank you all for reading and expect the next update soon!

*

*

* * *

*

*

Note on the timeline(for reference):

Relena starts work for the company 1 month after the initial interview where she meets Heero. She has been working there for just under two weeks when she finds out about the dilemma that the company faces. A week after this initial meeting Relena agrees to move in with Heero. They have been living together for around 10 days when the Winner couple arrive, scheduled to stay for just over one week. This chapter takes place on Wednesday (Day 6) of the visit

* * *

Last chapter:

_When Josh was safely tucked into his bed Relena went back downstairs to the study where, true to form, she found Heero working._

"_I'm back"_

_He looked tired and on a sudden impulse she threaded her arms around his neck from behind to give him a quick hug. He hooked his hands around her arms with a sigh of relief, "Welcome home"_

_Relena rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you all finished?"_

_Heero nodded, "Pretty much" He paused, "About lunchtime..."_

_Relena interrupted, "Don't worry about it..."  
Heero cut her off, "Let's reschedule for tomorrow"  
When she didn't answer immediately he spun around in the office chair, "I'm afraid Ms. Dorlian that I will have to insist. Standard company policy for new employees and all that"_

_He held his serious expression for a second longer before grinning and Relena smiled back, "Of course Mr. Yuy. I wouldn't for a second think of turning down my boss's request!"_

"_Call me Heero" He brushed a mock kiss across the back of her hand_

_Relena couldn't help but laugh at his playful behaviour, wondering for a second if anyone else had ever seen him like this. The more she got to know him the more she wondered if his reputation was simply due to everyone only seeing his work mask. There was so much more to the real man than that._

_She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Come on , let's go to bed"_

_There was no hesitation this time; they curled up next to each other as if it were the habit of years. Relena smiled contentedly in the darkness. Five days down...three and a bit to go._

* * *

Day 6: Wednesday

Relena was aware of a number of people staring at her as she walked alongside Heero towards the exit and she blushed, dropping her eyes to the carpet.

Heero's unorthodox introduction of her when she first started work had caused a temporary explosion of gossip, but had ultimately served Heero's purpose in dealing with other potential rumours before they became a problem. Since then Relena was aware that there had been questions asked behind her back but, thankfully, nobody seemed to treat her any differently. Still, this was the first time she and Heero had been together publicly in work and it was obvious that they were attracting attention. Usually they were both so busy with their own business that they didn't see each other at all during the day; even their lunch hours often differing so they visited Josh at different times.

Relena could feel the weight of all the eyes watching them and she unconsciously picked up her pace, eager to get away. It had been awkward enough trying to get to know Heero when it had just been the two of them and Josh; then more so with their house guests, but now...she lengthened her stride. She had to escape.

Heero glanced at Relena's downturned face and smiled, fighting to stop it from spreading into a proper grin. The play of emotions across her face was almost painfully clear and it amused him. She had made presentations in front of hundreds of people without batting an eyelid and hadn't seemed to have thought twice about questioning his decision to give her a job...but now she looked as if she just wanted the earth to swallow her up. Still hiding his grin, Heero allowed his hand to bump hers but she didn't notice. She was too caught up in her worrying to react so he did it again more forcefully.

Something about her made him want to behave completely out of character. She brought out a playful side of him that had until then very rarely seen the light of day.

Feeling mischievous Heero took her hand, entwining her fingers through his own as if it were an old habit. Relena stumbled, looking so shocked for a second that Heero began worrying about overstepping his bounds once again. There was a moment when neither of them spoke, then Relena smiled and tightened her grip gratefully. They continued down the hall together with Heero no longer hiding his smile; maybe it wasn't professional and it had probably attracted more attention rather than deflecting it but he didn't care. Every man had his pride.

Relena found herself fidgeting as she ran her eye over the menu in the cafe that Heero had taken her to.

He seemed relaxed, evidently feeling none of the nerves that were plaguing Relena.

This was, after all, effectively their first date. Her first date in years and it was with someone who was already her husband in the eyes of the world.

She allowed her eyes to wander over him, trying to see him as an impartial stranger might. From first impressions he would seem handsome but cold, either someone who had no time for anything but work or someone to whom relationships were nothing but a game or an annoyance. She had an inkling that the first option had not been far from the truth when she had first met him, but he had successfully surprised her in almost every respect since then. Her gaze lingered on his shoulders and the fit of his suit that momentarily reminded her of what lay underneath... Relena blushed madly, hoping against hope that Heero wouldn't notice the lapse in her concentration.

His hand covered hers on the table and she stared as her train of thought came to an abrupt halt. It wasn't that him touching her was anything new but the fact that he was doing it outside of the house and without any audience hinted at possibilities that she wasn't sure if she was ready to accept just yet.

"Is something wrong?"

Heero's face was very close to her own and Relena shook her head furiously, "No..."

The waiter appeared before she had a chance to elaborate but she was grateful as it gave her time for her face to return to a normal colour.

Heero squeezed her hand again as the waiter retreated. He didn't think he had ever seen Relena behaving so shyly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled and met his eyes for a second before blushing again, "I'm fine. It's just that this is our first date."

Heero looked shocked, then took a sip of his water to hide his sudden discomfort. He hadn't thought of it like that. Suddenly he could understand Relena's nerves and wasn't far behind her in feeling them. This was a test they had to pass if they were ever going to be anything more than an unusual business deal. Heero tried to recover with an apology,"A lot has happened over the past few months....still it shouldn't have taken me so long to invite you on a date."

Relena smiled, "It's nice to relax with you without an audience"

He was nodding an agreement before he realised it; they had become so used to being watched that it was suddenly awkward trying to restart their odd relationship from the beginning it should have had...but the important thing was that he liked spending time with her and she with him. Any larger admission might take a while but for now he was happy with that beginning.

*

* * *

*

Dorothy scanned the office silently, noting the large number of empty desks and the few unlucky people with deadlines eating while working. She had eaten quickly with Quatre at the company canteen as he had wanted to finish off something he had started before the lunch break. Sometimes he was unhealthily single-minded when it came to work. It left Dorothy at a loose end for a while and she intended on using her time well to get the answers to some questions that had been bothering her since the beginning of their stay.

She checked the quickly hand-drawn map against her location, then noticed the namecard identifying the desk as Relena's. She wasn't there but that would suit Dorothy's purpose best. Glancing around she moved to the far-side of the workstation and introduced herself to Relena's neighbour, "Sorry, do you have a moment? I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

The girl swallowed her mouthful of sandwich quickly and nodded, "Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Actually, it's about Relena..."

Dorothy fought down a sudden surge of guilt as the girl answered without suspicion. As much as she liked her hosts she could feel that something was off and she trusted her instincts too much to ignore them. One way or another she would get to the bottom of the mystery.

*

* * *

*

Relena frowned as Heero slid an envelope across the table towards her.

"What is it?" She grew more suspicious as he avoided her eyes, obviously uncomfortable. Fighting down a sudden sense of dread Relena picked the envelope up and turned it over to open it.

"Um..." Heero began to speak then stopped himself and Relena paused. Was she imagining a faint tinge of a blush on his cheeks?

Even more confused than she had been before Relena slid the envelope open and Heero suddenly became very busy with examining the bill that the waiter had left on their table. When Relena didn't say anything he looked up nervously.

"We don't have to go if you already have other plans. We just did some work for them a while ago and they gave them to us as a token of their thanks..."

He stopped as Relena looked up with a massive smile, "How did you know? I was just looking at the ad in the paper today!"

On an impulse she leaned across the table to give him an awkward hug, "Thank you Heero"

She flushed as she pulled away and glanced around the cafe; she felt like a teenager all over again, on a first date and not quite sure where it would go from there.

Heero smiled, an open genuine smile that Relena had never even suspected existed before she had gotten to know him. He had definitely changed since their first meeting and she wanted it to be real so much that it hurt. Maybe, just maybe, they could make it work.

As they stood to leave the cafe Relena shyly slipped her hand into Heero's, a little nervous about how he would react. Even just that small step had her heart beating frantically...but she should have known it would be alright. Heero's fingers closed firmly around her own and they walked hand-in-hand the whole way back to the office. Relena felt unreasonably happy; the warmth of Heero's hand in her own a physical proof that she wasn't imagining what there was between them...and a hope that they might just be able to make things work after all.

*

* * *

*

Josh practically bounced where he stood, his cheeks already flushed in anticipation and impatience, "We're going to be late!"

Heero flicked his wrist to check his watch and laughed softly before ruffling Josh's hair in a fond gesture, " We don't have to be there for another 45 minutes!"

Josh pouted, "I don't want to miss the elephants. If you get there early you can even get to ride them!"

Relena appeared at the top of the stairs, already pulling on her gloves, "Heero, are you ready?"

She too seemed eager to get to the circus as quickly as possible and Heero fought the urge to laugh properly, simply answering, "Ready when you are!"

Relena fumbled in her bag for a second before paling, "Heero, the tickets..?"

"Right here", he indicated the inner pocket of his jacket. One more status check and they were on their way, Josh barely able to sit still in the back seat and Relena hardly any better in the front. Heero found himself looking forward to their night out, their excitement infecting him as well.

As thanks for helping the circus with their online bookings a few months previously he had been gifted with the tickets and, seeing no use for them, had promptly forgotten about them...until he had seen the ad for the circus in the paper that morning. There were four tickets so they had offered one in turn to Duo and Hilde... but they both had pleaded other plans so he had left it in the house in case Dorothy and Quatre followed them later that evening. Guiltily Heero almost wished that they would choose not to come; he was already relishing the idea of spending time with his family without an audience.

They were there sooner than he had expected, the bright lights and carnival music giving him a frission of excitement he hadn't expected to feel. Josh was already tugging on one hand, giving him a second chance at a childhood that had ended too soon and Heero gave in. He forgot about the stress of the deal with Winner Corporations, he forgot about the uncertainties of his relationship with Relena and the painful thought of the happiness he had experienced coming to an end.

He simply smiled back at Relena when she smiled at him and let himself be led into the chaos.

*

* * *

*

Duo walked his date to her door and they stood for a moment awkwardly, neither wanting the night to end so soon.

"May I?"

His companion shivered slightly as he brushed her dark hair back from her face, his fingers brushing the side of her neck, then she grinned up at him cheekily.

"I don't know Mr Maxwell. I'd like to know exactly what I'm getting myself into..."

He pulled back slightly and searched her eyes but there was no hint of seriousness. They sparkled with laughter as she continued, "Can you guarantee me that you will be able to stop with just a kiss?"

Duo didn't pause for a second longer, swooping in to claim her lips as he had wanted to all night. She was responsive and when they finally parted it was with reluctance on both sides. Duo rested his forehead against hers, eyes darkened with an emotion Hilde didn't care to name. His voice was low, sending an odd shiver of excitement down her spine.

"So, going to invite a fellow in for coffee?"

She nodded and fished for her key in her bag, Duo's eyes on her making her clumsy. His hand was on her lower back as she turned the key in the lock and then he was kissing her again as they stumbled over the threshold. Her hands were tangled in his hair, his pulling on her hips and she couldn't think about anything else.

*

* * *

*

Relena lay on top of the covers next to her son, resting on one elbow as he regaled her with his stories from the day. Never mind that Relena had been there to see most of them. Relena smiled softly as she watched the animation on his face as he spoke.

"And then Daddy throwed the hoop and he won!"

"He threw the hoop" Relena corrected gently.

Josh continued his story, but eventually yawns began to intersperse themselves into the monologue and Relena could see him fighting to stop his eyelids from drooping.

"Okay baby, time to sleep"

He protested sleepily as she tucked him in, but Relena could see that he was fighting a losing battle.

"I love you Josh."

She bent over to kiss him on the cheek and he planted a kiss on her cheek as well.

"I love you too Mummy"

She turned his night-light on and flicked off the switch on the lamp next to the bed. Even in the dim light she could see Josh shifting into a comfortable position and settling down to sleep, his blanket clutched tightly in one hand and the stuffed rabbit Heero had won tucked securely under one arm.

Relena wasn't even sure if she believed in the God she had been taught about at Sunday school anymore...but if he did exist she wanted to thank him for letting her find happiness again. And hope that he heard her prayer for it to last.

*

* * *

*

"Cathy? You here?"

Trowa stepped into the house and closed the door behind him with a quiet click.

His sister's house was really too big for just her and her daughter but, as much time as Trowa spent there, he wasn't quite ready to give up his independence and move in with them. Catherine had offered on more than one occasion and, in a way, there was no reason why he shouldn't. He adored Lila and he knew that it was tough for his sister to both run a business and look after her child. Neither of them were involved with anyone so there wouldn't be the problem of significant others but Trowa couldn't bring himself to give up the privacy of his own place.

He and his sister had always had an odd relationship; very close in some ways but almost detached in others. They could always tell when something was bothering the other, but that didn't mean that they would ever talk about it.

He made his way upstairs slowly, examining each of the photos his sister had on display. Most of them were portraits of strangers but she had a knack of drawing out a little something that captured a little of the person's personality and gave each photo a life of its own. Some were candid shots from when she had travelled all over Europe with her then-boyfriend...one was even of the two of them, obviously taken from arms-length and showing Cathy nuzzling her companion's cheek fondly.

Trowa had never been an optimist but he found it hard to fathom how a relationship so filled with love had left his sister a single parent...yet she never let it get her down, simply turning it back on him by saying that even the pain of it ending wasn't enough to cancel out the happiness they had shared. The way she said it made Trowa wonder sometimes if she thought he was the unlucky one because he was yet to experience what his sister called 'a love to overpower all reason'.

It wasn't that he hadn't been in relationships – he had – but they had never lasted long enough to even think about the fairy-tale ending Cathy seemed to consider everyone's right. Still, he begged to differ, the length of a relationship had nothing to do with the intensity and just because a relationship didn't lead to a fairy-tale ending didn't mean that it hadn't been true love. A love that left one feeling like half a person when it ended...that he knew about.

Seeing Relena and Heero interacting had started him thinking about it again; on paper they seemed an unlikely couple but Cathy had been planning their wedding since the first time she had met them...and sometimes Trowa thought he could see it too. Just something small in the way they looked at each other; something they probably weren't even aware was there yet. It made Trowa wonder how it would feel to be looked at the way Relena sometimes looked at Heero when she thought she wasn't being observed. He wondered if Heero would follow protocol and allow everything to go back to the way it had been before after the Winner couple left...and that thought made him angry. He knew his friend well enough to know that it would take a lot to make him take action...and he could only guess that it would also take a lot for Relena to trust Heero enough to push him to take that action. And in the middle of the whole mess was Josh who could so easily be hurt...

Trowa leaned forward in the dim light to examine the photo of Heero and Relena that Cathy had on display. It too was evidently a candid shot, Relena looking to Heero for guidance and he giving her the reassurance she needed without saying a thing, more a relaxing of his normal expression than a smile but it was there nevertheless. Trowa felt a sudden surge of jealousy – if he had those eyes on him he would be sure to do whatever it took to make them smile and if Heero didn't he would have to answer to him.

*

* * *

*

Dorothy minimized her screen guiltily as Quatre came out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. He didn't seem to notice anything odd or if he did he didn't say anything but she knew he would disapprove of the lengths she was going to to satisfy her curiosity about the couple they were staying with.

"You almost done?"

Dorothy nodded, "Just a few more minutes."

As Quatre turned to go to bed Dorothy closed the website she had been on and added yet another piece to the puzzle in her head. No matter how she looked at it something wasn't adding up...why had nobody in the company known that Relena was Heero's wife until two weeks before she and Quatre arrived?

*

* * *

*

Relena slid into bed and turned out the light, smiling as Heero's arms immediately wrapped around her in the darkness and pulled her close. She sighed contentedly and responded by bringing her own arms up to latch onto his. Her smile grew wider as she thought of how much Heero's reputation would suffer if everyone knew how much he enjoyed cuddling...for there really was no other way to describe it. Feeling a little bold, she turned towards him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight Heero. I really had fun."

Even in the darkness she could see his slow smile and his arms tightened around her as she once again settled down with her back to him.

He brushed her hair to one side and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, "Anytime"

Relena ticked another day off on her mental calendar; six days down, two and a half to go and with the hope of something real at the end of their charade it felt as if nothing could go wrong.

*

*

* * *

*

*

Author's notes: As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated – I am interested to hear what you think of the story and I want to improve as a writer!

I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so apologies if it's not up to the usual standards. I have already written all the other chapters after this one but this chapter had to draw a lot of disparate story threads together before I could move on: everything in this story is now spiralling closer to the end and the vignettes were designed to give that feeling. Even though I'm not entirely happy with the result, I hope that I have at least succeeded in what I set out to do; the stage is now set for the concluding acts!

Thanks again for taking the time to read – please take just a little more time to review! Hoping to see you again next chapter!

* * *

Individual thanks to reviewers below:

Just a note to everyone who has reviewed – I may take forever updating but I read all your reviews a million times over and knowing that there are people out there other than me who care about what happens to the characters in this story makes me keep updating! Thank you all so much for your support!

LoVe23 – Happy you enjoyed it and hope you like this one too! Doris is an odd character, one who I've become more and more interested in as this story continues – she will be back!

Lady555 – Thank you for reading and I'm privileged to have been able to suspend reality for you, even if it was just for a little while.

Scath Rocco Meoi – I think this is my worst record ever for updating so apologies....but I have moved countries 6 times since starting this fic! I will try harder as my next scheduled move isn't for another 5 months...

C – As always, happy you liked it. My Dad plays accordion and I fell asleep to the sound of him practising for years so I completely understand.

4everfanfic – Glad that I could make your day and I will try to do it more often in future! More updates will be forthcoming!

Patriot16 – I feel that Relena and Heero became a lot closer in this chapter although they don't seem ready to admit to anything just yet. As for Trowa, he's a mystery...his character keeps telling me that he has his reasons but he doesn't seem to have figured them out exactly yet either.

Flipped – sorry to make you scared of this chapter! Heero and Relena are characters with so many issues that they always seem to drag things back in an angsty direction but I feel like they let themselves go a little here. Just a few days of the Winners' visit to go!

Orangestory08 – I owe everyone a lot of apologies for updating so rarely – sorry! I have masses of stories already written/typed up but I always get nervous about actually publishing them. I'm quite unhappy with this chapter as I think it feels quite disjointed...but perfection is sadly still out of my reach...

Crimson Tranquility – Thank you as always for reading and hopefully enjoying! I felt like part o the reason Relena was feeling so pessimistic about everything was that work has become something she can't just leave at the office and she and Heero are under so much pressure to make their life together work in front of an audience. I see Hilde as her link to the real world and their friendship as something that has been a constant for both of them since they were teenagers...and the feeling of friendships like those drifting apart as lonely. I also think that if Relena and Heero were anyone but themselves their relationship would have moved faster than it has but they're so cautious about everything! As for Doris – she has developed into a rather intriguing character for me, although most of what I have written about her has been cut out of the main story.

IsabelleRose – Happy you liked it and I can't wait to get onto the next few chapters. Thursday and Friday of this week have been written for so long but Wednesday has proved to be a difficult day for me as a writer – all the characters have been trying to run off in lots of different directions with the story and I'm trying not to diverge too much from the main storyline. Oh well, I will try my best!

Heaven'sgirl – Glad that you liked the interaction between the characters in the last chapter. I think people and the way they react to each other, particularly the unspoken communication, is fascinating and Relena and Heero never fail to surprise me with the way they act around each other!

Mischka – sorry to keep you waiting for so long! Just as a special treat I thought I would let you know that jealous Heero makes not one, but two appearances in upcoming chapters so look out for it!

Shadow Cat17 – Happy you liked it – this chapter is even more working out but things are drawing to a close soon so I hope that Heero and Relena can sort their heads and hearts out before then!

Sangria24 – Thank you very much for your praise of the story – has made me very happy as I tend to focus on the bits I'm not happy with rather than the successes when they do occur. I've always felt that Relena and Heero are so cautious and good at protecting themselves that I was curious as to how they would act when they were forced into a situation together, hence where this fic grew from even if it did it in an AU context. I'm really happy that you feel I've captured the characters as I was hesitant to write an AU at all in case I fell into the trap of changing the original characters I fell in love with beyond recognition. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Hououza – Did you manage to find any martial arts clubs near you? I hope you found something that you will enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always – just wish I could be so consistent with my updating speed! Relena and Heero are still moving frustratingly slowly but they are moving and I feel that the next few chapters and how they deal with the issues between and around them will be really important.

Seed-of-Flame – Wow, can't believe you printed the last chapter out to take to work – hope you weren't disappointed! I also hope I didn't get you into any trouble at work! My head also expanded slightly when you said that this is your favourite GW fiction :) I'm updating this one on a weekend so hopefully you won't have to wait to read it this time!

Sexy Seren – I have updated...but not soon, sorry!

Bloodfire87 – Happy you liked it. The Hide and Seek scene just wrote itself as all my characters have a distinct habit of taking over on a regular basis!

Two-Bit Gortez – sorry to keep you waiting!

Blissful trinity – Trowa is a mystery but I'm hassling him to reveal his motives so we shall see. As for Doris – the poor girl has so much hate mail from the last chapter! Hope you keep reading!

Basschiquita – Really happy you liked it and sorry that I'm so useless at updating...I am exactly the kind of writer that I hate to read because I have to wait for so long between updates!

AlaskanTiger – Thank you for reading! I'm going to start with what is probably a really silly question – are there tigers in Alaska? Hope that your school schedule has eased up now!

Sakura123 – Trowa is constantly surprising me in this fic because he's so hesitant to explain why he's doing all the things he's doing and he evidently made Relena uncomfortable in the last chapter although he's been trying so hard not to. He seems reluctant to explain himself properly until the Winners leave so it's still to come!

Thank you for reading and reviewing as always! I will work on my updating speed...

anime-boy 12 – There are still a few chapters to go but you're right in thinking that the fic is spiralling towards a close. I don't want to put a number on it as splitting up what I've written into chapters is always difficult but not long to go now!

Cherryheart – thank you and sorry for keeping you waiting for so long for an update!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori – Hope you liked this chapter too – lots of fuzzy moments!

* * *

Thanks again everybody and see you again soon – I am aiming for within two weeks, if not it will definitely be before the end of October! (E-mail me if I don't – hassling will make me do it!)

Also, in the course of writing this fic I have written a lot of scenes which has been discarded in order to assist the flow of the main story – I have been thinking of publishing these as a series of drabbles – would anyone be interested in reading them? Let me know!

See you all again soon!

^_^

Chrikaru

* * *


	21. Admission

Hello everyone and welcome back for Chapter 21! Thank you for reading so far and please let me know what you think of this chapter too!

Sorry for the long delay, as always – explanation below if anybody wants to see! If not, feel free to skip it!

* * *

Apologies once again everyone – this chapter would have been up last week sometime if not for (in a nutshell): My university demanded payment of all my fees with two days notice (around £3500) as the Student Loans Company here in the U.K. had not dealt with my application (I usually have a loan to cover this amount which I will pay back after I graduate). The university then added £500 of charges for the payment being overdue. I finally sorted this out, then travelled to the far end of the country to make a professional level presentation to a company which awarded me a scholarship for my research in Japan. While far away from home I got pickpocketed. After finally making it back home I discovered that our house had been burgled. Luckily my laptop was hidden so it didn't get stolen or else this chapter would have been completely gone along with the rest of the story!

I'm hoping that things will get better from here (trying not to imagine how they could get worse) and updates should also be more regular! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

*

*

* * *

*

*

* * *

Last chapter:

_Dorothy minimized her screen guiltily as Quatre came out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. He didn't seem to notice anything odd or if he did he didn't say anything but she knew he would disapprove of the lengths she was going to to satisfy her curiosity about the couple they were staying with._

"_You almost done?"_

_Dorothy nodded, "Just a few more minutes."_

_As Quatre turned to go to bed Dorothy closed the website she had been on and added yet another piece to the puzzle in her head. No matter how she looked at it something wasn't adding up...why had Relena only been introduced to the company as Heero's wife two weeks before she and Quatre arrived?_

_Relena slid into bed and turned out the light, smiling as Heero's arms immediately wrapped around her in the darkness and pulled her close. She sighed contentedly and responded by bringing her own arms up to latch onto his. Her smile grew wider as she thought of how much Heero's reputation would suffer if everyone knew how much he enjoyed cuddling...for there really was no other way to describe it. Feeling a little bold, she turned towards him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek._

"_Thank you for tonight Heero. I really had fun."_

_Even in the darkness she could see his slow smile and his arms tightened around her as she once again settled down with her back to him._

_He brushed her hair to one side and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, "Anytime"_

_Relena ticked another day off on her mental calendar; six days down, two and a half to go and with the hope of something real at the end of their charade it felt as if nothing could go wrong._

_*_

* * *

*

Day 7: Thursday

* * *

This was it; the final day of negotiations. Things had been going well but Heero knew that he wouldn't be able to relax until the deal was done and dusted; he had seen too many of them fall through at the last moment to be complacent.

Relena was moving about behind him, quietly getting ready and her presence soothed him in a way he hadn't thought possible. She was so much more optimistic than him and it was somewhat infectious, even when she wasn't speaking. Heero knotted his tie for the third time, finally satisfied with the length, and turned away from the mirror. Relena was seated at the dressing table fastening a necklace around her neck, but she caught Heero's eyes in the mirror and smiled. Caught off guard he smiled back but didn't speak; he didn't need to ask to know that she was probably as worried as he was.

Relena spoke, her voice quiet, "You'll get it Heero. I know you will"

He nodded, then turned back to gathering his items for the day. He really hoped that she was right.

* * *

*

*

* * *

Relena smiled as she entered her office space, waving at the girl across from her as she sat down. Perhaps she should feel guilty but the closer the end of the charade came the more she felt the imminent relief of the pressure it was putting on herself and Heero. He had been nervous that morning, just like her, but Relena was a natural optimist and she was hoping that some of her attitude would rub off on Heero. Her inbox was full; just what she wanted to take her mind off what was happening in the conference room just down the corridor. Pushing her hair back from her face she prepared to get stuck in.

Anna, the girl beside her, tapped on the partition between their desks before leaning around.

She looked a little embarrassed,

"Relena. I know that this is a random question, but how long have you and Mr Yuy been married for?"

Relena blanked for a second, before recovering, "Almost five years now"

Anna let out a small sound of surprise, "So you must have got married straight after finishing high school, right?"

Relena nodded, her brain still scrambling for details to pad out her story, "Yes, the year after, when Heero was at university"

"That must have been so strange!"

Relena nodded again, feeling miserable.

She hated lying; especially to someone who she could soon consider a friend...would she be able to salvage the situation after the Winner couple had left...or would she forever be considered untrustworthy?

She tuned back in as Anna continued,

"Mrs Winner was asking me about it yesterday but I was ashamed to admit that I didn't really know that much"

Relena tried to ignore her heart leaping in her chest at the sudden fear of being discovered...if either Quatre or Dorothy found out about the deception it would destroy Heero's company. She tried to calm herself with logic, hiding her agitation behind a smile as she continued to chat to her workmate.

She had no reason to believe that Dorothy suspected them and with the end in sight all she could do was play her role and hope for the best.

* * *

*

*

* * *

Trowa absentmindedly stabbed the corner of his pages with a compass.

He was checking over their ledger sheets in preparation for an external review and had come across two problems; two rather large problems. One was the simple fact that something, somewhere wasn't adding up so there was money somewhere that hadn't been accounted for and he had to find it. That was nothing new; a problem he was long sued to having to solve.

But the other problem...the other was Relena, or to be more specific the money that they were paying Relena. The first payment could be explained; it was simply included in the costs of redecorating Heero's house and various other preparations related to the Winner's visit. However, the following ones were going to be more of a problem. Costs such as the car rental had to be accounted for and proved through invoices and receipts.

Further staff recruited or relocated for their purposes could also be listed...but wouldn't an external auditor find it odd that they were paying the apparent wife of their boss so much? In any company it would stink of corruption...yet if they admitted that Relena was simply employed to fit the role of a wife it would be a public scandal and they would not only lose the deal with Winner Corporations but their reputation for integrity.

With a sigh Trowa glanced at his watch and picked up the phone to ring Wufei... A frown creased his brow as he thought of Heero negotiating for their future when it seemed that one wrong step could lead to everything toppling like a house of cards.

* * *

*

*

* * *

Wufei's phone rang just as he was locking his office door and he paused, uncharacteristically hesitating over whether to ignore it and head on to the meeting or go back in to answer it.

He scowled, maybe the tension of today being their last chance to settle the deal was getting to him more than he had thought. Decision made he stepped back inside and lifted the phone. His frown deepened rather than fading away.

"I understand. I'll deal with it after the meeting"

He hung up without saying goodbye and picked up his papers once more, filing away what Trowa had said for future reference. For now he had to focus on backing Heero up...after all, if they didn't get the deal, sorting out excuses for paying Relena would be the least of their worries.

* * *

*

*

* * *

Heero tugged at his tie, suddenly feeling choked, and tried to think of the man waiting in the conference room as Quatre, rather than an opponent.

Quatre who he had been getting to know all week; Quatre who was a genuinely good person; Quatre who held the future of his company in one hand...it was no good, he was just making himself more nervous. Wufei hadn't arrived yet and Heero couldn't help but wish that he would hurry up as standing on his own was letting his nerves take over. He had always hated waiting...and with a decision that could change their future in the balance, company would be more than welcome. Wufei would be both his support and the person who would make their agreement a reality by drafting their discussion into a legally binding document.

Heero just managed to control his flinch as Quatre appeared from behind and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. He was accompanied by a lawyer from his own subsidiary company, the Maguanac Corporation. The man was tall and so broad across the shoulders that he looked as if he would be more at home on the rugby pitch than constrained in a business suit and working in an office. He introduced himself as Rashid, Wufei arrived and they entered the conference room with the unspoken understanding that when they next emerged the deal would have been settled or destroyed.

Heero watched the door close with a kind of quiet desperation; there was no escaping now.

* * *

*

*

* * *

Relena was stretching over the back of the computer chair when the door opened behind her. Josh was in the other room playing so she assumed it was him and she welcomed the break from work. She had come home early form the company building to make sure that she would be there when Heero got back. She had already done all the preparation for a meal she knew he liked and picked fresh flowers from the garden...and now she was simply trying to keep herself occupied to break the tension of waiting.

Relena glanced over her shoulder but Josh didn't appear...Heero stepped into the room quietly and she spun around to face him, suddenly concerned.

"What's wrong?"

He walked towards her without speaking and Relena began to become really concerned, "Heero! What's the matter?"

He looked exhausted, almost stumbling as he knelt in front of her.

"Heero..." Relena tried to see his face, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Heero, please, you're scaring me"

His arms came around her waist and he hugged her tightly, finally speaking.

"Relena..."

She strained to hear his quiet voice, her heart speeding up as her mind raced through all the possibilities of what could have gone wrong.

He pulled away slightly and unzipped the top of his briefcase was hands that shook visibly. Relena took a deep breath and clutched his shoulders. What on earth had happened?

A few seconds that felt like hours later and he had extricated a single sheet of paper.

"Do you know what this is?"

Relena shook her head, too keyed up to vocalize an answer.

"This", Heero's eyes became visible as he looked up into her face and Relena was startled at the raw emotion in them, "This is the future of my company!"

His face split into a grin and he laughed out loud before pulling Relena to her feet and throwing his arms around her properly, drawing her into a bone-breaking hug.

"We've got it Relena! We've closed the deal!"

Relief flooded through her so suddenly that she sagged in exhaustion, then she joined Heero in his laughter, winding her arms around him too.

"Congratulations Heero!"

His eyes met hers, the colour seeming brighter with his evident joy.

"Thank you Relena. Without you..." he trailed off, shaking his head slightly.

Relena shook her head too, suddenly embarrassed, but any answer she was planning was cut off when Heero kissed her.

It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was the first time that it had resulted out of such happiness on both their parts and Relena found herself wanting it to last forever. It wasn't hesitant or even lustful like previous ones, just an expression of pure joy.

She buried her face in Heero's shoulder when they broke apart, feeling happier than she had in ages. He seemed just as reluctant to let go of her, resting his face on her head and inhaling deeply. As long as they could stay like this she would be happy.

* * *

*

*

* * *

Heero smiled genuinely as Relena and Dorothy giggled together like schoolchildren in the back seat. The four of them had gone out to celebrate the signing of the deal, though the official party was set for the next night, Friday, after which the Winner's would return home.

They had all truly relaxed for the first time during the visit, the tension that had been there only obvious when it dispersed. They were just two young couples enjoying a night out together.

A few drinks had led into a few more drinks and Heero had been surprised to discover just how low Relena's tolerance to alcohol was. He glanced at her again in the rearview mirror; she was really cute when she was tipsy, a happy and carefree Relena that he had only caught in glimpses since he first met her. Energy spilled off her in waves, her happiness infecting everyone around her whether they liked it or not.

Dorothy's tolerance didn't seem much better as she was still giggling uncontrollably, while Quatre also seemed happy but in a less obvious fashion. Heero had restricted himself to one drink so as not to put a damper on the occasion by refusing entirely but he saw little point in ordering a taxi when they had the car.

It took a second for his passengers to realise that he had stopped outside the house, then they piled out of the car and moved up the front path in a bubble of laughter. Relena was still leaning into Dorothy on one side while Quatre put his arm around his wife's waist from the other. They looked like school friends, laughing together over a shared joke.

Heero locked the car and followed them, still smiling softly as he watched Relena, now searching through her handbag for the door key.

Before she could find it the door opened to reveal Trowa, their babysitter for the evening.

He took in their condition with an impassive look, then his mouth twitched upwards in something that could almost be called a smile, "I take it that it was a good night?"

They piled into the hallway, voices only slightly lowered in case they would wake Josh. Relena stood on one foot to unfasten the catch on one of her heels and swayed uncertainly before Trowa caught her arm.

"Lean on me"

She smiled up at him, "Thank you Trowa!"

Heero fought down an uncomfortable surge of jealousy, turning instead to reply to Dorothy who had paused on the bottom step to say good night. He then went into the kitchen withTrowa and Relena followed a second later. Relena was retelling the events of the night but it seemed that the exhaustion of the week was catching up with her. She stopped in the doorway and yawned suddenly, then smiled sheepishly when she realised that she had stopped in the middle of a sentence.

"I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for watching Josh Trowa"

She threw him another smile and Heero's hands tightened slightly on his glass, before he drank the rest of the water in one go. Relena's hand touched his arm hesitantly.

"Night night Heero"

He nodded, "I'll be up soon"

"Night Trowa"

Heero could feel his friend watching him, but he didn't break the silence that had fallen since Relena had left the room. Heero filled the glass again. He didn't really feel like speaking to Trowa, not when the thought of Relena spending time with him made him want hurt something.

"I think I'm going to head to bed soon. Thanks for tonight"

Trowa nodded, "Anytime"

He let himself out and Heero raised a hand in farewell as Trowa slid into his own car. Suddenly he felt really tired. He filled another glass of water for Relena, before checking that the back door was locked and going upstairs.

The first thing that greeted his eyes was Relena's scarf, tossed carelessly on the floor just inside the door. It wasn't like her...he followed the trail of clothing across the carpet until he found Relena, standing with her back to him in nothing but her underwear and just reaching up her back to unclasp her bra.

Heero's cheeks blazed and he turned around quickly. Granted, she had her back to him so he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't but still...the quick glimpse he had caught was already starting his mind on trains of thought that he had been trying to avoid. He turned around again carefully as he heard the bathroom door click shut and placed a glass of water on each bedside cabinet. Hadn't she even noticed him come in?

He had just sat down and removed his shoes and socks when the door to the bathroom opened again and Relena stood framed in the light. Heero stopped breathing for a second.

She was wearing a nightdress.

In all the time they had lived together she had always worn pyjamas...sometimes shorts, but usually full-length trousers with a shapeless t-shirt on top. Now, she was not only wearing a nightdress, but the flimsy material stopped halfway down her thighs and made it very obvious that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Heero forced his thoughts away from the gutter, wondering if she had any idea just how much of her body the nightdress hinted at...how much it would make any hot-blooded male want to find out what was underneath. Heero tried very hard to think about anything but the woman standing across from him...then panicked as she crossed the room towards him. Not pausing he went into the bathroom, faintly mumbling something about needing to go to the toilet.

He was hoping that Relena would be asleep by the time he came out but luck wasn't on his side. She had picked up the trail of clothing and was taking her earrings out and putting them away. When she heard Heero she turned and gave him a dazzling smile, the kind of smile he had been jealous of Trowa for receiving before. Heero froze again, fighting with his traitorous eyes to look at nothing below her face, then he simply began concentrating on breathing normally when her hands found the bottom of his tie and tugged him lightly towards the bed. She giggled quietly, seeming amused by his reaction.

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun"

Heero nodded mutely, stepping forward to release the tension on his tie. Relena responded by stepping back again until she was touching the end of the bed and forcing him to follow. It seemed as if she was playing a childish game, unaware of the effect she was having on Heero. He took a deep breath and she tugged on his tie again, her foot catching and she fell, pulling him with her. Heero managed to avoid crushing her by catching his weight on his arms but they were still uncomfortably close. Relena's eyes met Heero's and her laughter faded to be replaced by something slightly more serious. Heero swallowed nervously and tried to turn onto his side but Relena's hand was still clasped tightly around his tie.

"Heero"

He met her eyes again, still trying to think of anything but how little separated their bodies from each other.

"Heero, do you like me?"

Heero's heart stopped for the third time that evening. Relena was so beautiful...her hair spread in a halo around her head and the hint of a smile that lurked in her eyes even as she asked him a question she would never have asked him if she were entirely sober.

Heero decided on the simplest answer, staring into her eyes so she would know that he meant what he said, "Yes"

She smiled up at him so unrestrainedly that he had to smile back, "That's good"

"Why?"

"Because I think I like you too"

They stared at each other for a second, Relena's gaze open and honest while Heero began to wonder if she would regret being so open the next morning.

She raised her face towards him and his lips gently met hers halfway. He was hesitant, questioning if this was what she wanted and Relena responded by pulling him closer. After a second Heero pulled back; she hadn't drunk enough to be more than tipsy but he still didn't want to take advantage of her unexpected admission.

She had been so careful around him in the last few days that he had worried that he had misinterpreted her actions before the Winners arrived. Simply having her say she liked him had reawakened the hopes he had tried to bury...but it wouldn't be fair to take it any further, let alone safe considering how little she was wearing and how thin it was wearing his self-control.

She held onto his sleeve, "Heero, please come to bed"

He nodded and undressed slowly before sliding under the covers. Relena immediately curled up next to him and sighed contentedly. "Night night Heero"

She was asleep almost instantly, one arm across Heero's midriff in a half-hug. Heero sighed, then grinned down at the woman beside him, his own arm tightening around her. She shifted slightly in her sleep and Heero's smile faded as he felt her body press up against his own.

He had no chance of extricating himself so he lay still and thought of cold showers until sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

*

*

* * *

*

*

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, all comments more than welcome and next chapter coming soon! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Individual thanks to reviewers below:

Animeboy-12 – Thank you for your understanding! Life has the tendency to get in the way of fanfics but I am determined to finish this story, no matter how long it takes!

Mochabanana – Nice to meet you and I'm flattered to know that you've been following this fic for so long! And better late than never is pretty much my catchphrase :o) Hope you keep reading!

Seed-of-Flame – Loved the "commercial for next week's episode" I just wish my updates were as regular as once a week – I was really hoping for two weeks for this one but then life went crazy!

Love23 – Glad you liked it and hope you like this one too! There are some interesting scenes with both Dorothy and Trowa coming up within the next few chapters – some of my eprsonal favourites for both of their characters so hope you like the (even if everyone is mad at them for getting in the way of Heero/Relena fluff!)

LilaW08 – Thank you – happy that you still enjoyed the story after such a long break!

Bloodfire87 – Thank you, I can't quite believe I made it through Japanese university either – I was taking twice as many credits as usual to squash everything into one year so my workload was insane. I thought British university would feel easy after that but they've multiplied the workload too! Oh well, at least I'm studying something I love so it's okay!

Soul Eyes – Welcome back! Glad you liked it! Duo and Hilde are lucky in that they can start a relationship without having to worry about being watched every step of the way. Hope you enjoyed the Heero/Relena moments in this chapter and next chapter should be out soon!

Sangria24 – Happy you liked it! Heero is just completely clueless sometimes, for someone who's supposed to be so intelligent! I'm glad that you thought I captured the sense of hope because I was having real trouble with the last chapter. As for Trowa…I don't want to reveal too much about him but there will be more about his motives in the next chapter. There's also both a deliberate clue and a deliberate red herring in the last chapter…

Oh+thank you for the congratulations – now I just have to rewrite my dissertation in English and make it a lot longer than my Japanese one!

Blissful trinity – Sorry it's been so long but happy that you're enjoying it! I think Dorothy enjoys intrigue too much to leave any mystery alone! As for Trowa, as I mentioned earlier, there will be more about him in the next chapter and I'm hoping that it will be a surprise! I missed my two week estimate, but I'm going to try all over again with Chapter 22 so check back soon!

IsabelleRose – Happy that I can make you smile and that the story was able to pick up from where it left off. I always worry with the long gaps that the characters will develop more in my head than they do in the released chapters so there will be a gap in expectations between what the author writes and the audience reads. Hopefully next update will be sooner!

NightsMist – Yay, I got someone else hooked! Though my updating speed is probably a recognized form of torture, sorry! More coming soon!

Also, thank you for your e-mail – it really did make me determined to update sooner!

Crimson Tranquility – Jealous Heero is finally back, as promised! Sorry it took so long. Also really happy that you enjoyed the last chapter because I felt that there were lots of loose ends that neeed to be tied in before I could continue, yet I had a lot of trouble drawing them together into a coherent narrative (still not quite sure if I succeeded)

B.A.K11 – Glad that you're still reaidng even though it has taken me ridiculous amounts of time to update. More soon!

Hououza – Thank you for the congratulations. I still can't quite believe that I finally made it to Japanese university! I'm glad that you felt as if the outside threats are growing as Heero and Relena finally start to acknowledge what they have because I wanted to show the synchronicity of these…wasn't quite sure if I had succeeded o not! Hope you keep reading!

Heaven'sgirl – Hope you liked the Heero/Relena moments in this chapter. I'm actually really glad that so many people are picking up on Trowa and his motives…but I can't say too much until Chapter 22 has been published!

Sakura123 – Hello again! Happy that you liked the romance in the chapter (sometimes I worry that it will get pushed to one side by all the drama) With Dorothy I feel that she is almost unable to let a mystery stay unsolved, but she is restricted by her position as Quatre's wife from being too forceful in her enquiries. More about that next chapter too!

Kawaii Selene – I'm wondering if you're one of the people who picked up on some of the clues I hid in last chapter, particularly to do with Trowa. But, anway, things are starting to spiral to a close...and I hope that I manage to surprise everyone! Glad you liked it!

ShadowCat17 – Sorry for the delay, aiming for two weeks for the next update so wish me luck!

Salimaran08 – Thank you for giving in, reading and reviewing! It's before 2010! And the next update will also be before 2010 though I'm not going to promise that the story will be finished before the end of 2009 because I highly doubt that I can keep that promise. Yup, I started publishing this story just before I left for Vietnam for a year (with no internet), been admitted to hospital for six months and spent another year in Japan…really hoping that I can up my pace a little now that I'm (mostly) in the same country until I move to Italy in the spring, lol. I will try my best!

Princessyui – thank you for sticking with the story for so long and for reviewing! Happy that you liked the fluffiness! Next chapter soon!

JasLine – Glad that you felt the hope in the last chapter and hope that you enjoyed this one too!

C – Thank you for reading and reviewing as always! I will keep updating as fast as I can (am hoping that life doesn't get in the way as much as it has this month!)

Star Fantasy Writer – I think that you can cuddle Josh safely because Heero lost his gun when he got transported into my alternative universe…still, he seems very good at concealing them so I wouldn't put I past him to have one hidden somewhere! Approach with caution! Glad you liked it and will be back soon with the next chapter!

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing – this story has now broken the 500 review mark! I feel like doing a victory dance! Thank you for continuing to support this story and I will do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

Take care!

^_^

Chrikaru


	22. Balance

Author's note: Hello everyone and welcome back for Chapter 22!

Only two weeks since the last update – rock on! I'm especially proud of this because:

1) Within the last week I have celebrated a birthday!

2) And also, on a less cheerful note, came face to face with a burglar, trying to steal whatever wasn't taken the first time our house got broken into, exactly two weeks before, this was burglary number 2.

Amazingly, once again my laptop escaped (as I was up late studying, when the burglar came into my bedroom I started screaming!)

So I'm staying cheerful with the help of my wonderful family and friends, and also thanks to everyone on this website as your messages of support have really helped.

Thank you once again for sticking with this story and with me!

* * *

Now onto what you came here for!

This chapter is the first of a planned three dealing with the last part of the Winner's visit – a lot happens on Friday (this chapter is the morning, next: afternoon/evening and finally the last part of the evening and the next morning) I am trying my hardest to pull everything together so I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings about this chapter:

Firstly, lots of character reflection, sorry if anyone is impatient with that. Secondly, a little bit of liminess/citrusy stuff in this chapter. (Not much before you get your hopes up too high!)

I'm not entirely sure how the ratings of lemon/lime/etc work but I usually believe that less is more and that a little eroticism is far better than what amounts to written pornography. I also get the impression that most of my readers are fairly mature, and I have certainly come across far more explicit things on this site….now I'm worrying too much….does this chapter mean that this story will have to be rated M from now on?

Help me out!

Final note, the f on my keyboard has stopped working on 1 out of approx. every 15 times I use it…if you notice any missing 'f's, apologies!

Onto the story!

* * *

*

*

* * *

*

*

* * *

**Chapter 22: Balance**

Last chapter:

_Heero nodded mutely, stepping forward to release the tension on his tie. Relena responded by stepping back again until she was touching the end of the bed and forcing him to follow. It seemed as if she was playing a childish game, unaware of the effect she was having on Heero._

_He took a deep breath and she tugged on his tie again, her foot catching and she fell, pulling him with her. Heero managed to avoid crushing her by catching his weight on his arms but they were still uncomfortably close. _

_Relena's eyes met Heero's and her laughter faded to be replaced by something slightly more serious. Heero swallowed nervously and tried to turn onto his side but Relena's hand was still clasped tightly around his tie._

"_Heero"_

_He met her eyes again, still trying to think of anything but how little separated their bodies from each other._

"_Heero, do you like me?"_

_Heero's heart stopped for the third time that evening. Relena was so beautiful...her hair spread in a halo around her head and the hint of a smile that lurked in her eyes even as she asked him a question she would never have asked him if she were entirely sober._

_Heero decided on the simplest answer, staring into her eyes so she would know that he meant what he said, "Yes"_

_She smiled up at him so unrestrainedly that he had to smile back, "That's good"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I think I like you too"_

_They stared at each other for a second, Relena's gaze open and honest while Heero began to wonder if she would regret being so open the next morning. _

_She raised her face towards him and his lips gently met hers halfway. He was hesitant, questioning if this was what she wanted and Relena responded by pulling him closer. _

_After a second Heero pulled back; she hadn't drunk enough to be more than tipsy but he still didn't want to take advantage of her unexpected admission. She had been so careful around him in the last few days that he had worried that he had misinterpreted her actions before. Simply having her say she liked him had reawakened the hopes he had tried to bury...but it wouldn't be fair to take it any further, let alone safe considering how little she was wearing and how thin it was wearing his self-control._

_She held onto his sleeve, "Heero, please come to bed"_

_He nodded and undressed slowly before sliding under the covers. Relena immediately curled up next to him and sighed contentedly. "Night night Heero"_

_She was asleep almost instantly, one arm across Heero's midriff in a half-hug. Heero sighed, then grinned down at the woman beside him, his own arm tightening around her. _

_She shifted slightly in her sleep and Heero's smile faded as he felt her body press up against his own. He had no chance of extricating himself so he lay still and thought of cold showers until sleep claimed him as well. _

* * *

*

*

* * *

Day 8: Friday

* * *

When she woke in the morning Relena found herself pressed up against Heero and she flushed slightly as she became aware of just how much she wasn't wearing. She would have to get up and get changed before he woke up and saw her in the daylight...failing that she could just pray that the earth would swallow her up to save the embarrassment of having to explain her actions.

Relena shifted but Heero's arms didn't give her much room to manoeuvre. After a few more attempts she settled back down, and began to draw idle patterns across Heero's bare chest as she thought about the night before.

Her actions had been embarrassing and out of character but had said he liked her...he had said he liked her and that simple admission made everything else seem insignificant. It wasn't exactly a declaration of undying love but at least it was proof that she wasn't going crazy and that there really was something between them.

She frowned down at the nightdress.

It had been a present from a distant relative she called aunt to save explaining how they were actually related. Relena remembered opening it on Christmas day with various members of her family scattered around watching her indulgently. She was the last child in the family and therefore the designated family pet.

Her mother had complained that the nightdress was hardly appropriate for a girl of Relena's age (she had been 17) and her aunt had argued back that every girl needed some beautiful undergarments and sleepwear even if she had nobody to show them too and besides, she couldn't expect Relena to be her little girl forever.

For all Relena knew the argument had continued after that, but she had excused herself to get a drink, cheeks blazing and pushed the nightdress to the back of her wardrobe where she thought it had remained. She didn't even remember packing it to bring to Heero's house so she was going to blame Hilde.

However she couldn't blame Hilde for her decision to wear it the night before.

In a way it had been a challenge.

She had noticed the way Heero looked at her sometimes although he tried to hide it and she had wanted to see if she could get a reaction from him.

With the help of a little alcohol that curiosity had been enough to make her decide to wear it and worry about the consequences later...but "later" was a lot sooner than she had thought...in fact, never would be too soon for her to have to explain herself to her pretend husband.

Heero's arm tightening around her alerted her that he was awake and she looked up to meet his eyes, "Good morning"

"Good morning"

He looked down at her hand still tracing patterns on his chest and Relena stopped, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Heero shook his head, "It's okay"

Relena almost jumped as his fingers began to brush gently against her lower back and it took a second for her to realise that he was spelling out 'Good morning'

Still self-conscious she began to spell out, "How are you?", pausing as Heero turned slightly more on his side towards her and began to trail his free hand up and down her arm. He carefully watched her reaction as his fingers raised goosebumps on her bare skin.

They both held their breath for a second as his fingers continued their journey across her shoulder and up her neck to caress her cheek. Starting to breathe again Relena traced her fingers across the outline of Heero's collar bone and around the curve of his shoulder before following the line down the centre of his chest.

They were on uncharted territory, the connection being forged between them so delicate that it seemed as if a single sound or careless breath could destroy it.

Heero continued his explorations by returning to Relena's back, watching her the entire time for any sign that he should stop.

She was breathing a little faster than usual, her eyes wide with nervousness but she hadn't stopped tracing patterns on his skin nor flinched away from his touch as he had half-expected. She was exploring each individual finger as if she wanted to memorize every callus, her touch light and shy.

Hesitantly Heero moved his hand to her hip, letting his thumb brush across her stomach in an unspoken question. She shivered slightly but didn't pause in her own explorations, her fingers following the line of his arm up to whisper across his face.

He brushed his fingers across her stomach, pausing to draw circles around her belly button before returning to her hip and following a line down the outside of her thigh. He was waiting for her to protest at any moment but her only response was to trace down his side again before caressing his lower back just above the elastic of his boxers.

Heero took a deep breath and tried to calm the reactions his body was having, but Relena didn't pause in her explorations.

The rational part of his body was screaming at him to stop before things got completely out of hand, but he couldn't tear himself away if he tried.

Relena shifted slightly and one of the straps of her nightdress slipped, revealing the beginning of the soft curve of one breast. Heero stopped breathing, his eyes irresistibly drawn to an area he had previously banned himself from looking at.

Helplessly his hand followed his eyes and he began to trace along the strap where it had almost fallen off Relena's shoulder. She froze too, her eyes following the movement as his fingers dipped lower, following the neckline of the dress where it dipped between her breasts but resisting the urge to let his fingers wander underneath the material. He could see her nipples hardening under the thin fabric and felt his body reacting once again. Watching her face closely he draw a slow spiral around one breast ending with his thumb brushing across her erect nipple. She shuddered and a soft breath escaped her as her nipple hardened even more under his attentions.

Heero moved to roll her onto her back and she met his lips eagerly as he bent his head towards her, her hands running up his arms to rest on his shoulders. It was intoxicating, her reaction incontrovertible proof that his attraction to her wasn't a one-sided thing.

Heero didn't know where it would have ended if he hadn't heard the unmistakable sound of their bedroom door opening.

They broke apart quickly and he took a regretful second to seal the image of Relena in his mind before he turned around. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed with heat and her lips swollen with his kisses...and he was most certainly not happy with whoever had decided to interrupt them...

Josh stood in the open doorway, his eyes moving back and forth in confusion between the two adults who were now sitting as far away from each other as they physically could without leaving the bed.

"Mummy. I'm hungry" he simply stated.

Relena's eyes flew to the clock beside the bed and the covers went flying back in her haste.

"We're going to be late!"

She flung on a bathrobe as she jumped out of bed and almost ran across the room to kiss Josh before clipping her hair up and disappearing into the bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs in 5 minutes sweetie, okay?"

Heero was still sitting in the bed as he had a very good reason for not moving until he got his body under control.

Josh met his eyes curiously from the doorway, "What were you doing to Mummy?"

Heero winced. He knew that the toddler wouldn't have seen anything to permanently scar him but he probably would have at least noticed that Heero had practically been on top of his mother when he had opened the door.

Heero scrambled for an answer, "I was just...saying good morning"

Josh nodded consideringly, "Okay"

When he dropped his gaze Heero relaxed, hoping that the manner in which he had been saying "Good morning" would not be brought into question...but when Josh looked up again he could see that he had been mistaken.

"Buy why..." Josh began.

Heero cut him off, wrapping his own bathrobe around him as he stood up.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast"

Thankfully Josh moved onto other topics as they traipsed downstairs and Heero went through his ritual struggle with the childgate before giving up and lifting Josh over before climbing over himself.

Next time, if there was a next time, he would be making sure that the bedroom door was securely locked.

* * *

*

*

* * *

Relena shut the bathroom door tightly behind her and leaned against trying to regain her composure.

She was flushed, her heart beating faster than it had any right to be...and it was all because of Heero.

He was making her feel things she had never expected to feel, arousing emotions and desires that she had thought long dead.

She wasn't entirely innocent of relationships; she had had a boyfriend near the end of high school and it had been wonderful for as long as it had lasted. She had even fancied herself in love before her world was turned upside down.

At first Relena had been shocked that anyone should notice her, then cautious, but soon she had begun to dream of marriage and a future that couldn't fail to be as happy as a first love. The feeling that someone outside of her family could care for her so much for just being herself was unbelievable...

The first time she had fallen asleep at his house her parents had given her the "talk", despite her reassurances that nothing had happened. And nothing had. After all, it was the first relationship for both of them and they were understandably nervous.

Even as time went on the closest they had gotten to the forbidden topic was a few awkward fumblings.

It hadn't seemed as important to Relena as it once had; after all, if they were going to get married anyway what did it really matter if they consummated the relationship before or after the wedding?

Perhaps, it things had been different, they might have gone further.

Perhaps, if things had been different, Relena's dreams would have become reality and she would now be happily married for real.

Or maybe the relationship would have ended with both of them moving on as she had heard happened so often with first loves.

But she never had a chance to find out.

Everything had changed when she had been attacked walking home late one night. Everyone told her she was stupid to do it but there were no buses and she couldn't afford a taxi; it was like a house fire in that she just didn't believe that it would happen to her.

Relena had never believed that she would be a victim.

Things changed after that, they had to.

Even her boyfriend's gentle affection was too much for her to handle and he struggled as well, not sure what to do or say to help her.

Even in that difficult situation he was a good guy and he tried his best to help her.

Maybe, even then, they could have worked something out...if Relena hadn't discovered that she was pregnant. Nobody had expected her to even consider keeping the baby but she had been adamant from the start. She would not take the life of a child, no matter how he had come into existence. In a way she was fascinated by the miracle her body had created; that even after the way she had been beaten, somehow, new life had resulted.

The thought of someone hurting Relena had already driven her boyfriend to the end of his patience and beyond. All he could see when he thought of the baby was the sign of the man who had hurt her and he couldn't accept it.

He had left and it had hurt. It had hurt so much that Relena still couldn't think of him without pain.

After that, Relena had turned all of her attention inwards, towards the baby that would become the reason for her existence.

She didn't blame her boyfriend; they were both too young to be responsible for a family and he had tried his best.

She heard news about him occasionally from her friends; he had begun dating another girl at university and they were engaged to be married. The day she had opened the wedding invitation...it had made her feel strangely empty inside. They who had once been so close were now almost strangers, simply exchanging social niceties when they spoke. Their break-up had become a taboo subject because no matter how many times Relena told him that she forgave him he had never been able to look her in the eye without guilt since.

But the important thing was that he was happy now and Relena tried to let that fact drown out her regrets. After all, she had Josh and she would never change her choice, even if she had had the option.

Her boyfriend had been her first love and she wasn't sure if thinking about him would ever stop hurting. But Josh had occupied every moment of her life so fully that she hadn't had much time to dwell on it.

It had been lonely, going to the meetings at the doctors on her own and carefully avoiding the questions thrown at her by the other women, curious about the father of her child.

It had been hard, hearing the vicious rumours behind her back at school without being able to set the record straight and watching her body change everyday as if it had become someone else's.

But it had all been worth it the moment she had set eyes on Josh. She had never seen anything more perfect.

Now, Heero was confusing the balance she had achieved in her life.

All of the little things he did were making her feel...she didn't know. The small affectionate gestures he made, the softness in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking...all the little things that she didn't even know if he was aware of himself. It made her want to give in, to let herself return his embrace or react to the heat in his eyes that he tried to keep hidden. But it also felt dangerous; she was scared even though she couldn't pinpoint exactly what she was scared of.

Heero drew her in and made her want to run away at the same time.

Relena glanced at the digital clock on the shower radio and made sure her hair was clipped up out of the way before stepping into the shower. She would worry another day; right now she had to get ready for work and their last full day with the Winners.

Heero would just have to wait.

* * *

*

*

* * *

"Were you making another me?"

Heero choked on his coffee, staring at his adoptive son in confusion, "What?"

Quatre and Dorothy looked up from the newspaper and buttering toast respectively, while Relena continued washing up without turning around. Perhaps she hadn't heard him over the running water.

Josh continued, matter of fact, "This morning, when you were on top of Mummy, were you making another me?"

Relena swayed at the sink as all the blood in her body seemed to rush to her face. Heero didn't seem to be faring much better as he spluttered an unintelligible reply while glowing a bright red.

Quatre hid a laugh behind his hand as Dorothy stepped in to salvage the situation.

"Josh, where did you get that idea?"

The toddler turned towards her, glad to be getting a sensible response from at least one of the adults.

"I heard it from Tommy. He said that his parents made him by lying on top of each other."

A choked sound came from Relena who was now slumped over the sink. Heero's mouth opened and closed without sound as Quatre's shoulders shook from his restrained mirth.

"I thought Mummy and Daddy might be making another me....was I bad? Why do you want another me?"

The beginning of a whine in his voice broke Relena out of her embarrassment-induced coma and she crossed the kitchen to embrace her son, "Of course you haven't been bad you silly billy. Besides..." her blush intensified once again and she cleared her throat nervously, "Even if me and Daddy did...do that...we wouldn't make another one of you. There's only one of you."

Still seeming confused as to why his question had caused his mother to blush so much and his father to become speechless, Josh continued, "So what would happen?"

Relena didn't think she could get any redder, "Um you would get a little brother or sister"

Josh frowned for a second, then a wide grin broke out across his face.

"Can I choose?" he questioned excitedly. Heero let his head fall to the kitchen table with a rather loud bang and Quatre lost his battle with his laughter, letting it ring out loudly in the kitchen that had previously been filled with uncomfortable silence.

Relena paused again, trying to find the words to answer her son, "Maybe in the future..." she said weakly.

Josh looked at her curiously, "So why was Daddy lying on top of you this morning?"

Relena sat down heavily on an empty seat, surprised that she was still conscious.

She glanced at Heero for help but it was obvious that there was none forthcoming from that quarter. He still looked like he was in shock, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly in a way that reminded Relena rather cruelly of a goldfish.

Dorothy leaned across towards Josh once again, ignoring her husband who was still fit for nothing but laughing.

"That was just practice"

Relena felt the world swim around her as Dorothy's words registered. This conversation was not happening...with any luck she wouldn't be conscious to hear it going any further.

Josh cocked his head in an unspoken request for a more detailed explanation.

"Before Mummy and Daddy make you a little brother or sister they've got to practice a lot to make sure they can do it perfectly. When they've got the ingredients just right, you'll get to be a big brother. Isn't that right Quatre?"

She shot her husband an amused glance and he managed to control his laughter for long enough to nod affirmation. After a second of looking at the identical horror-filled looks that Heero and Relena were giving her Dorothy gave up and joined him in laughing until her stomach hurt.

She was still giggling about it as they left for work, set off everytime she saw Heero and Relena unable to meet the other's eyes without blushing.

Josh seemed entirely focused on listing the pros and cons of a brother and sister so that he would be ready to choose when the time came.

Dorothy almost...almost...felt sorry for Heero and Relena. She got the impression that Josh didn't give up easily...she dissolved into laughter all over again; their faces had been priceless!

* * *

*

*

* * *

Duo made it halfway down the garden path before he had to go back for another goodbye kiss. Hilde giggled, "Go on, you're going to be late! And make me late too!"

"I know, I know" Duo whined but he didn't loosen his hold or make any move to leave.

"I don't want to go to work"

"Me neither" Hilde agreed, her amusement still apparent. They stood for a second longer, simply enjoying the closeness of the other, then Hilde sighed and tried to pull away.

"I really need to go" she said regretfully.

Duo planted another kiss on her forehead, "Okay then. I guess I'll have to forgive you this once"

He smiled before bowing in a flowery manner.

"That is, if my lady will accompany me to the ball this evening?"

Hilde giggled once again and gave Duo her hand, "With pleasure"

* * *

*

*

* * *

"Trowa"

The tall man was snapped out of his thought by a voice coming from around knee level.

He blinked; Josh was sitting on the floor of the corridor, as comfortable as if he owned the place. It was a little disconcerting to be called so peremptorily by someone a fifth of his age...perhaps Josh had picked up some of his authoritative tone from Heero?

Trowa crouched down, "What are you doing here?"

"Upstairs is boring!" the toddler answered airily.

Trowa fought the urge to laugh imagining the chaos that his disappearance would have caused, "Come on, we should go back because the nanny will be worried about you"

He held out a hand to help Josh up and he took it. Trowa shortened his steps as he noticed Josh almost trotting to keep up with his normal ones. He didn't really know how to start a conversation with a five year old so he opted for silence...but the silence didn't last for long.

"Do you know how I can get a brother or a sister?"

Trowa's steps faltered and he shot a curious glance at his companion, "Why do you want to know?"

"You know how to get parents...but Tommy said getting brothers and sisters was different."

"How so?" Trowa was genuinely interested now. What on earth was going on inside Josh's head? Was he trying to find a way to make his impromptu family even bigger? And was this meeting in the hall purely chance or had Josh been looking for him, specifically to answer family-related questions?

"He said his parents made him by lying on top of each other and then they made him a little sister the same way"

Trowa was instantly uncomfortable; surely sex education wasn't supposed to come up for at least another seven or eight years? Maybe even longer...and even if it did, surely he wasn't the best person to be dealing with it? Pretty much anyone else would be more qualified than him, of that he was sure. How did one even begin to explain...?

Before he could form a response Josh continued,

"Mrs Dorothy said that Mummy and Daddy were practicing to make me one"

Trowa's thoughts ground to a halt, "Practicing...?" he repeated.

Josh nodded, matter-of-fact, "Yup, when Daddy was lying on top of Mummy this morning"

The young boy frowned as the atmosphere suddenly changed. Trowa had stopped dead and was giving off the kind of aura Josh recognized from when he did something really, really bad...he would get this same feeling just before his Mummy yelled at him. She didn't yell very often so Josh knew she really meant it.

Josh shrank into himself, preparing for an apology, when the atmosphere cleared and Trowa was smiling at him as if nothing had happened.

"Come on Josh, let's get you upstairs. You don't want to miss lunch, right?"

Unskilled at reading the masks of adults and disappointed that Trowa wasn't able to give him any more information, Josh nodded. The journey back upstairs was almost entirely in silence.

* * *

*

*

* * *

Duo whistled as he walked into the company building, his mind on anything but work.

It was at times like these that he was really glad he had a secretary to keep him straight, reminding him where he was supposed to be and when, who he was talking to and why, plus arranging for lunch whenever he forgot and making the best coffee he had ever tasted.

He didn't know where he would be without her, although that was a prospect he was going to have to face soon as Ethel was nearing retirement age...if she had been forty years younger Duo was sure he would be married to her.

Wufei teased him about their relationship, alternately for being a stereotypical male who couldn't find his way out of a paper bag without a woman's help or for adopting Ethel as the mother he had never known. Perhaps, in some ways, the second statement had a lot of truth in it. Ethel had treated Duo like a slightly annoying son or grandson from the first moment he had met her...and he pandered to that image, letting her spoil him, even with things that he would usually be able to do on his own.

Besides, as he struck back at Wufei with; at least he had managed to hold onto a secretary. Wufei went through an average of one or two a year, sometimes more. The length of time they lasted seemed to correspond exactly with how stressed Wufei was at the time. Duo himself had been called in once or twice to deal with a hysterical trainee requesting a transfer somewhere, anywhere else.

As Wufei was currently secretary-less, Duo had already instructed the Human Resources Department to find him a "battleaxe". Wufei needed someone who would drive him as crazy as he would drive him or her. He had left it up to the Human Reseources Staff to find a way to put "battleaxe" into language suitable for a vacancies advertisement...then again, considering his success with Heero and Relena, would it be worth trying a little matchmaking...?

The evil grin spreading across his face paused...first he had to balance that idea against how much pain he was likely to be in if Wufei found out...

He stepped back just in time as Trowa came around the corner, brows drawn low across his eyes and evidently with a purpose in mind. He didn't even notice Duo plotting mischief...which usually meant that there was something up.

"Uh oh, Trowa's on the warpath"

Duo checked his watch, then unfolded himself from the wall and began to follow his friend; wherever Trowa was heading there were bound to be fireworks and, on a boring day in work, there were very few things that Duo enjoyed more.

* * *

*

*

* * *

*

*

* * *

Author's note: Hello again everyone – how was it? I was a bit worried about this chapter because it's massive (much longer than usual) and very heavy on reflections from the characters involved. I was strict with my editing but perhaps not strict enough as I feel that Relena's mental state at this stage of the story is crucial. And while Duo's musing may seem irrelevant or even pointless…it's not. Can say no more at this stage but things will be (mostly!) clear soon!

Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you thought!

I'm looking forward to seeing you next chapter!

* * *

Individual thanks to reviewers and answers to questions below:

Shadow Cat 17 – First reviewer! Thank you very much!

NightsMist – Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that the little bit more liminess in this chapter was welcome!

Crimson Tranquility – Thank you for your support; I am hoping that things can only go up from here! I'm happy that you liked Heero's reactions…I honestly felt quite sorry for him, especially when Relena just fell asleep straightaway.

Heaven'sgirl – Really happy you liked it! Hopefully with simpler words there will be fewer misunderstandings, but it's hard to tell with Heero and Relena…

LoVe23 – Glad you liked it- here's another update!

Animeboy-12 – Thank you for your support! Stupidly, one of the only things I don't have backed up on my computer is my documents because they get edited so often that I would have to back up everyday. But after this I have started doing it, just in case. In a way it has also made me try to speed up with the updates so as much as possible is online just in case, lol

Flipped – Glad you like Trowa; I think he's such an interesting character! And I elt sorry for Heero with Relena behaving the way she did!

Mochabanana – I was surprised when you said that nothing much happened last chapter as I thought that the deal finally being sealed and Relena and Heero admitting that they liked each other were both pretty big events. But I'm afraid that this chapter will have had even less happening (with all the reflection) so I'm sorry! Hope that you enjoyed it anyway! In my drafted plan, the story does continue after the Winner's leave but I don't want to put an estimate on how many chapters afterwards because I know that I will be wrong! As for Josh's father…will have to wait and see!

Blissful trinity – Happy you liked it and I'm hoping that the events being different to what you had imagined didn't take away from the story.

B.A.K.11 – Am I cruel to Heero in this fic? Sometimes I feel as if I am, especially last chapter! Hope you keep reading!

Two-BitGortez – Here it is! I think I may have beaten my best previous record for this fic so enjoy!

Sivren – Gald you liked it and hope you enjoy this one too!

Bloodfire87 – Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed poor Heero's trials with a tipsy Relena, lol

Wk – Glad you like it, especially as it's AU and I usually expect people to avoid them! You're right, not long to go now until the end! Hope you keep reading!

Star Fantasy Writer – lol, happy you liked it! You're the only person to mention the earlier scenes with the final meeting and Heero telling Relena that the deal has been sealed, so thank you! And poor Heero at the end!

Hououza – Aftermath this chapter as requested! Last chapter I felt really sorry for Heero, now I sympathize with Relena's embarrassment upon waking up the next morning! With the prospect of the Winner couple leaving soon Heero and Relena need something, anything they can build upon, so I hope the last chapter achieved that.

Thank you, as always, for your support!

Kawaii Selene – Hope you enjoyed this update too! And I'm hoping that, while some people (like you!) may have ideas, not everything will be completely predictable, especially when it comes to Trowa!

C – Glad you liked it – the end is in sight but won't be for a little while yet!

* * *

Phew – that was a long update! I hope everyone is enjoying the story; al comments, questions, advice etc are very much appreciated so please let me know what you think!

Take care and see you again soon for Chapter 23!

^_^

Chrikaru


	23. Bonds

Author's note: Hello everyone and welcome back for Chapter 23! Happy New Year!

(Apologies because this has been ready for ages but didn't get uploaded due to lack of internet – sorry!)

* * *

Last chapter:

"_Do you know how I can get a brother or a sister?"_

_Trowa's steps faltered and he shot a curious glance at Josh, "Why do you want to know?"_

"_You know how to get parents...but Tommy said getting brothers and sisters was different."_

"_How so?" Trowa was genuinely interested now. What on earth was going on inside Josh's head? Was he trying to find a way to make his impromptu family even bigger?_

"_He said his parents made him by lying on top of each other and then they made him a little sister the same way"_

_Trowa was instantly uncomfortable; surely sex education wasn't supposed to come up for at least another seven or eight years? Maybe even longer...and even if it did, surely he wasn't the best person to be dealing with it? Before he could form a response Josh continued, _

"_Mrs Dorothy said that Mummy and Daddy were practicing to make me one"_

_Trowa's thoughts ground to a halt, "Practicing...?" he repeated._

_Josh nodded, matter-of-fact, "Yup, when Daddy was lying on top of Mummy this morning"_

_The young boy frowned as the atmosphere suddenly changed. Trowa had stopped dead and was giving off the kind of aura Josh recognized from when he did something really, really bad...he would get this same feeling just before his Mummy yelled at him._

_Josh shrank into himself, preparing for an apology, when the atmosphere cleared and Trowa was smiling at him as if nothing had happened._

"_Come on Josh, let's get you upstairs. You don't want to miss lunch, right?"_

_Duo stepped back just in time as Trowa came around the corner, brows drawn low across his eyes and evidently with a purpose in mind. He didn't even notice Duo plotting mischief...which usually meant that there was something up._

"_Uh oh, Trowa's on the warpath"_

_Duo checked his watch, then unfolded himself from the wall and began to follow his friend; wherever Trowa was heading there were bound to be fireworks and there were very few things that Duo enjoyed more._

* * *

_*_

_*_

* * *

1pm was a landmark; this time tomorrow the Winner couple would be gone and, technically, everything would go back to the way it had been before.

But that was oversimplifying matters; everyone involved knew that too many things had changed for the situation to simply revert.

The agreement between their company and the Winners signalled the beginning of what would hopefully be a healthy business relationship. With the Winner Corporation's support, other companies would become interested in trading with them...and it seemed as if prospects could only get bigger and better.

On a more personal level Relena and Josh had become a bigger part of all of their lives than any of them could have anticipated. She was tied to them by more than the terms of a business deal.

Wuei let his office chair swing gently side to side in an odd moment of inaction and contemplation.

Despite Heero's skill at concealing his true feelings it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was deeply invested in both Relena and her son; even if he tried to deny it, a return to the situation before they entered his life could not be implemented without pain. And yet the implications of trying to stay together were heavy for such a young relationship to bear...let alone outside circumstances that could prove troublesome, if not insurmountable.

Duo had championed Relena's case from the beginning of their entangled situation. She was a valuable employee and had the potential to be a valuable friend...however, if she and Heero's relationship ended badly it could lead to further problems in the workplace...yet if she remained as both an employee and Heero's significant other it could lead to conflicts between their personal and professional life.

Trowa complicated things even further, whether he intended to do so or not. He had always been unpredictable but since Relena had come into their lives he had become even more so. He had gone from complete disapproval of Relena at the beginning to seeming as if he had appointed himself her guardian...and the feelings that had prompted such a change were a mystery.

Wufei didn't like mysteries.

He liked solid facts and predictable outcomes. To lead someone with such a large influence on their company to behave in such a fickle manner flagged Relena as dangerous, though perhaps it had been through no action of her own. Was this simply a matter of Trowa supporting the underdog? Was it a continuation of the intense rivalry he and Heero had always had with each other? Or was it something else?

Wufei stared up at the ceiling, long ago having given up any pretence of working.

He couldn't pretend that he wasn't glad that things would be over by this time tomorrow...but he also couldn't help the foreboding feeling that Dorothy and Quatre leaving would only be the beginning of an entirely new set of complications.

* * *

Dorothy squeezed Quatre's hand underneath the cafeteria table as she caught sight of the clock.

This time tomorrow they would be seated on a plane on their way back home. She had mixed feelings about it. Part of her couldn't wait to be back in their own home. Regardless of how kind Heero and Relena had been, there was only so far that one could relax as a guest in someone's house...and it would be lovely to relax in their own space. The problem was that Dorothy knew that it wouldn't last long.

Quatre was a workaholic; she loved him and hated him for it. She wouldn't respect anyone who didn't give their all for their business as Quatre did...but sometimes she wished that he could give his all on fewer occasions and for fewer hours everyday. This trip had been a wake-up call for both of them, making them see just how easy it would be to drift apart if they didn't make the time to spend together.

Quatre squeezed back, his hand warm and comforting and Dorothy snuggled against his arm, too content to worry about being embarrassed by being affectionate in public. He was hers and she was his and she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Duo checked his tie, hair and teeth in the rear view mirror before stepping out of the car and approaching the front door of Hilde's house.

Tonight was the culmination of all that he and the other partners had worked for and he knew that he should be impressed by the magnitude of the occasion...but all he could think about was the woman waiting for him on the other side of the door.

His palms were sweating and he straightened his tie again just in case it had moved since he had checked it in the car.

He had never acted like this around a woman before; not that he had had a long string of girlfriends, but he had dated and it was more a statement of fact than arrogance to say that he was a good boyfriend. He knew the right compliments and when to pay them, when to push and when to back off...but with Hilde it was different.

His accustomed smooth chat-up lines were suddenly glaringly insincere, so he had struck out into unfamiliar territory; sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he fell flat on his face. But he persevered because he wanted, above all, to show Hilde that he really did mean what he said.

She opened the door and everything he had been planning to say deserted him.

Hilde blushed as Duo's eyes scanned her with obvious appreciation, his blue eyes darkened a little with lust.

"Yum"

He finally breathed, his eyes snagging on the deep vee-shaped neckline. Hilde fought the urge to hike the neckline a little higher...but Duo was so obviously appreciating the view that she was loath to spoil his fun. She couldn't help a giggle as well at his choice of words but the smile didn't last long.

"I'm not sure I can take you out looking like that"

Hilde's face fell and she suddenly looked at the outfit with new eyes. Her first instincts had been right; the combination of deep red satin and a low-cut neckline had crossed the line from sexy into sluttish.

She turned to retreat back into the house but Duo caught her wrist, looking anxious.

"I didn't mean it like that...I'm just worried about all the other guys looking at you"

He was kicking himself; congratulations were in order for screwing up the date before it had even begun!

Hilde's face relaxed but she still looked a little uncertain, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"You look gorgeous Hilde,"

His brain told him to stop there, but being Duo he blundered on in, "Every man in the room is going to be wishing he could see what's underneath"

He had gathered Hilde into a hug being careful of her hair, but now she stiffened against him and Duo hid a flinch.

Trust him and his big mouth...a muffled sound against his shoulder and his heart stopped. Had he made her cry?

"Hil..." He drew back uncertainly, "I'm sor..."

He was cut off as her lips found his own, her eyes sparkling with laughter rather than tears.

"Sometimes I like you a lot better when you shut up Duo Maxwell"

For once in his life he couldn't think of a comeback...and Hilde derailed his train of thought with another kiss before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the car,

"Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Heero glanced at his watch for what felt like the millionth time. He was bewildered; what on earth was taking Relena so long? They were going to be late if she took much longer.

She only had a dress to put on so he couldn't understand why she had been holed up in the bathroom for hours. It wasn't like she had his complicated choices of dinner jackets and tuxedos, ties and cravattes, etc.

Quatre had already knocked on the door to apologise for Dorothy taking so long, seeming unsurprised when Heero had admitted that Relena wasn't ready either.

Heero stood and walked across to the bathroom door to knock again, then paused. He knew that Relena hated being rushed...so he would give her another two minutes and then he was dragging her out, ready or not.

His annoyance disappeared when the door finally opened and he caught his first sight of his date for the evening.

She was stunning; there was no other word for it.

Relena smiled as she leaned against the door frame, enjoying the look on Heero's face as he looked her up and down.

"What do you think?"

He swallowed and ran his tongue across his lips nervously, "You look....amazing"

His voice was quiet and Relena blushed, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. She walked across to her side of the bed to gather up last minute things and put them in her handbag...she jumped as she felt Heero come up behind her, then giggled nervously to try to hide the reaction. Relena could hear his smile in his voice,

"You really do look good"

"You too",

Relena turned to face him, trying not to blush again; he was so close and his proximity affected her more now than it had, after their interlude that morning.

Heero's hands found her hips and she felt the gentle pressure of his fingers pulling her closer. Her own hands brushed up his chest and came to rest on his shoulders. She liked being held by Heero, and that was all she had determined to think about instead of worrying about the future...at least for tonight so they could both enjoy the party.

Live in the moment; regrets were for later.

Heero's nose brushed her forehead softly, trying to get her to raise her face and look at him. Relena stifled another giggle and turned any direction but the one he wanted. They were being silly, behaving like teenagers, but she liked it, especially after the stress of the last week. She enjoyed seeing this side to Heero as well, the playfulness he kept so well-concealed from the rest of the world.

Eventually she gave in and looked up at Heero. His eyes were warm as he looked back at her and Relena felt inexplicably happy. She should be worrying about what was going to happen after the Winner's left but it felt so good to just react without second-guessing every action. They were both in the same mood, almost suicidal; refusing to worry about tomorrow.

Because this was it; the grand finale, the celebration of their success and the true test of their façade.

Less than twenty-four hours until the charade would be over.

Heero's lips found hers and Relena closed her eyes, winding her arms further around his neck as she responded. Kissing him was still a novelty; it made her feel secure yet somehow nervous all at once.

Heero pulled away regretfully after a second; their guests would be waiting downstairs. Besides, he and Relena were still becoming comfortable around each other and he didn't want to push his luck and do anything to disrupt the delicate balance they were constructing.

He didn't expect Relena to make a small sound of protest and touch her lips to his once again.

Heero froze; it was the first time that Relena had really initiated any intimacy and it made him want more.

His hands moved up her bare back, enjoying the feel of her skin and pressing her body against him. She kissed him back harder, her hands tangling in the hair at the base of his skull. They lost themselves in each other for a moment, then broke apart breathing a little heavier than before.

Relena stiffened slightly as she realised that Heero's hands were resting a little lower than propriety allowed. He grinned as she pulled away to look at him indignantly and Relena couldn't help but smile back, even as she wondered at his unexpected light-heartedness. Her smile faltered as she wondered if it was because of the fact that things would be able to go back to normal after the Winner's left… but she forced her doubts down ruthlessly.

They deserved some fun after all the work they had put in so doubts could wait until tomorrow.

Heero held his arm out to her with an exaggerated flourish and she took it; time for a party!

* * *

Dorothy watched Relena curiously as she circulated around the party, effortlessly slipping in and out of conversations.

She had had her doubts when she first met Relena, but now she was the perfect example of an executive wife. Dorothy found it hard to admit, but she was a little disquieted. She had spent the week getting to know Relena and Heero and she had thought that she had a pretty good idea of their characters...but now Relena was showing a side of herself that Dorothy hadn't even imagined existed.

She was a natural diplomat, effortlessly charming everyone she spoke to and exerting more influence than Dorothy had given her credit for.

Even Heero seemed as if he were more relaxed, if not entirely comfortable. It was understandable that they might have been acting differently because of the Winner couple living with them, but it made Dorothy wonder how much of what she knew of them was real and how much had been calculated...still, maybe that was a little harsh considering the amount of pressure Heero and Relena had been under.

Perhaps the change was due to the negotiations being completed, and all that remained was the celebration.

Dorothy was no idiot; she knew that Heero's company had been relying a lot more on their deal than her husband's. In fact, she had tried to discourage Quatre at first as she though he was risking too much on a company that was still untested. He had persuaded her that they also had a lot to gain from the deal and after visiting the company she had become convinced as well.

It was also a bonus that they had become so close with Heero and Relena as she imagined they would be in close contact in the future.

Watching them she frowned at the feeling that had become frustratingly familiar that week...something just wasn't quite right and she still couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Relena...someone who she would almost be ready to call a friend...but Dorothy could smell secrets like a bloodhound tracking wounded prey and she didn't like it one bit.

One way or another she would get to the bottom of things.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Dorlian. It's been a long time!"

Relena's eyes widened at the use of her real name and she quickly excused herself from the group where she was standing before turning to face the speaker.

"Treize!"

She smiled genuinely and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while he patted her on the back fondly.

"How have you been? It's been forever!"

He smiled back, "Nothing's changed, just same old same old. And you?"

Across the dancefloor both Heero and Dorothy frowned almost simultaneously as they saw Relena greet the tall man. How on earth was Relena on such familiar terms with Treize Khushrenada?

Relena's smile faded as she realized how complicated things could get.

"Treize"

She had known him since they were children so she hoped that he would agree to her request.

"I want you to do a favour for me"

Treize started to grin,ready to tease her for asking for a favour so quickly. But when he registered the serious look in Relena's eyes his face hardened,

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Just, please, even if something seems a little strange please don't say anything. I promise that I'll explain everything later"

Treize frowned at her, before nodding slowly, "As long as you promise you're not in trouble"

She nodded back at him and smiled, "Thank you"

Just then an arm snaked around her waist and Treize followed it back to a man he knew very well. His eyes widened but he kept his silence, remembering Relena's strange request.

"Is everything okay Relena?"

"Of course"

She nodded, blushing slightly at the protectiveness in Heero's voice and his stance, but she could see from Treize's sudden stiffness that he wasn't happy about the situation. This would require some delicate treading on a potential minefield...if she weren't careful Treize could ruin everything with just a few words

She turned back to her brother's friend.

"Treize. I'd like you to meet my husband, Heero Yuy"

There was a moment of silence so empty it was almost deafening. Heero's arm tightened on Relena's waist as the tension built up to unbearable levels.

Then Treize relaxed, "Well, that certainly wasn't mentioned in any of Milliardo's e-mails"

He let out a snort of laughter that didn't sound like it had anything to do with mirth, then stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you again Mr Yuy"

Heero took his hand but it didn't completely dispel the tension between them.

Relena was flustered, trying to somehow defuse the strain before it exploded,

"Treize is my brother's best friend. We've known each other for years. Kind of funny that we would bump into each other like this"

She knew that she was babbling, her nerves taking over.

Heero nodded once and replaced his arm around her waist. Relena could feel Treize's eyes on it and racked her brain for a way to salvage the situation. Heero and Treize in one room was only a step away from her brother and Heero in the same room in terms of how quickly it could go very very wrong. To Milliardo and Treize she would always be the little sister and any man wanting her would have to go through them first.

As if answering her prayer for a distraction, another joined their party.

"Nice to see you again Mr Khushrenada"

Dorothy's slim hand reached out and Treize took it like the gentleman he was, bowing as he kissed it lightly.

"And you Mrs Winner. I trust you are well?"

The conversation moved on from there and Relena tried not to let her relief show on her face. There were so many things that could go wrong! Heero's hand tightened on her waist and Relena excused herself. Trieze caught her eye as she left and Relena sighed. She wouldn't have any peace from him until she had answered all of his questions, and he wouldn't be satisfied until he had squeezed everything out of her.

What if Milliardo heard about it from him? Her life would be forfeit!

Heero's arm tightened around her waist again and he leant closer.

"You didn't tell me you knew Treize Khushrenada!"

Heero's voice was low so she knew that she would be the only one to hear it. He sounded a little annoyed so Relena drew herself up in defence.

"He's a friend of my brother's. How could I know he would turn up tonight?"

Heero's grip relaxed slightly, "I know, I'm sorry. It was just a bit of shock. You know he was my major competitor in this deal?"

Relena had to shake her head, trying not to imagine how easily her connection with Treize could have ruined everything. She had had no idea.

Heero looked down at the ground fixedly, obviously imagining the worst and Relena turned to face him.

"Heero, it's okay. He's not going to say anything"

She sighed suddenly, "He did make me promise him some answers though"

Heero's head shot up, "What are you going to tell him?"

She touched his cheek, following it up with a quick kiss, "Trust me. I'll work something out"

As she turned to go Heero's hand caught her wrist.

"Relena, I..."

She waited patiently, smiling fondly as he shook his head and let her go.

"Never mind"

Relena stepped closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She had no idea what was giving her the courage to do it not once, but twice today. Maybe it was the relief of knowing that they had succeeded, against all the odds.

She smiled at Heero,

"Make sure you save a dance for me later"

Heero looked up to protest but she was already gone. He smiled, then flushed slightly at the realization that there were quite a few people around them who had seen their little exchange. Heero straightened his tie though it didn't really need it and strode off to get a drink. His reputation as a lone wolf would definitely be taking some hits tonight…but he found that he didn't really care.

True, it wasn't like him to leave everything up to someone else but he really did trust Relena; somehow he believed her when she said that everything would be alright. Was optimism contagious? Certainly hers was.

Dorothy's smile turned predatory as Relena and Heero disappeared into the crowd and she turned back towards her prey. He met her gaze with a challenge of his own.

"So, Mr Khushrenada, how exactly do you know Mrs Yuy?"

* * *

*

*

* * *

Author's note: Hello again everyone and I hope that you enjoyed the latest instalment in this story – just sorry that it took so long due to lack of access to the internet and two of my friends from Japan coming to stay with me and my family over Christmas, then several weeks of exams!

Anyway, update is here eventually and I will also be posting some side stories/vignettes, etc from the Job Interview universe to expand on things that got cut out of the main story so please check that out too!

The events of Friday will take up a few chapters as there is so much happening. Anyone who was looking forward to Trowa confronting Heero, look out for the next chapter!

Thank you all for reading (and reviewing?) and hope to see you again soon!

* * *

Individual thanks to reviewers below:

Animeboy-12 –Thank you for reading and for your concern – we have new locks installed on all of our windows now so I feel a lot safer! And my laptop has been spending most nights either beside or in my bed so it should be safe now!

LilaW08 – Glad I could brighten your day – I think if anything like this happened to me I would curl up and die from sheer embarrassment!

LoVe 23 – So happy you liked it! I think Josh was overdue for some attention in this fic and he certainly took the spotlight, lol.

Crimson Tranquility – Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and Trowa's reaction and the revelation of his motives will be next time (if all goes to plan) so hope you like it too!

NightsMist – Thank you for reading and it's really nice to know that you look out for (my often rare and irregular, sorry) updates!

Mochabanana – Happy you liked the last chapter! Sorry to have kept you waiting for two months though!

Sivren – I had such high hopes of this being a fast update too but it was not meant to be – sorry it took so long!

Flipped – Glad you enjoyed jealous Trowa as it took a while to get to it – he gets a lot more time next chapter so hope you enjoy it too!

Two-Bit Gortez – Happy you liked it and always do – the pressure is now on for me to be better at updating!!

Star Fantasy Writer – Wow, I made your day – yay! Glad you enjoyed it and just hoping I can keep it up until the end of the story! Once a month is my aim so I will try my best!

Kawaii Selene – Glad you liked the first scene – I was really nervous writing it! And I was pretty shaken up about meeting the burglar, then I got angry (just such a cowardly crime and it feels horrible to have your home invaded), and now I'm just getting back to normal. Fingers crossed it doesn't happen again!

Couragechild – Glad you liked it and sorry I didn't e-mail with a direct answer to your questions - I don't want to give away all the answers just yet! However I can promise that Trowa will finally get his say in the next chapter so hope you can stick around to read that too.

WindCloud – Happy that you felt their reactions kept to their characters (at least how they've been established in this fic) and sorry to have kept you waiting so long for this chapter!

Heaven'sgirl – Trowa will get his say next chapter so hopefully I'll get it uploaded soon – happy you enjoyed Heero and Relena's interaction in the last chapter!

B.A.K.11 - Thank you for reading and happy you liked it! I like the way Josh thinks, lol.

Anime girl gundam wing – Sorry that I didn't come through on the fast update but I always get there eventually and I will always try harder to update more often. My biggest proble is that what I have on this site represents a tiny per centage of what I have on my computer so even when I write lots it doesn't always translate to fast updates!

Neptune – Saturn – Thank you Saturn – I appreciate the support after the burglaries! Also thank you for the advice about ratings; I've seen a lot of very mature stuff on this site so I didn't think that I was anywhere near that level, but at the same time I don't want to deprive someone of the choice not to read something by not following the rating rules…so I really wasn't sure! Thank you!

Blissful trinity – It's difficult to tell what meaning Quatre and Dorothy would take out of Heero and Relena's embarrassment but red faces wouldn't be uncommon where I'm from or in Asia where I've spent a lot of my life…someone just has to mention the topic for me to go bright red, lol, so hopefully it doesn't give too much away!

Bloodfire87 – I enjoyed your review, thank you – happy that I made you laugh that hard! And I feel extremely sorry for all the adults involved (mainly Heero, Relena and Trowa) as well!

Penguinator27 – Thank you for your review – was very useful! I'm quite dissatified with a lot of the earlier chapters in this story but I'm trying to finish it before I go back and edit as I already take so long to update! I'm glad you mentioned the other pilots as I'm quite fond of all of them and I didn't want to discard them just because the focus is on Heero and Relena; I'm also happy that you said you felt that they retained their characters as I initially avoided AU stories for fear of losing the characters os that's really important to me. Funny you should mention Josh as well because I have always had a pet hate of child characters because it's the original characters that I fell in love with…but he has become real to me now.

Thnak you also for the advice on the rating as I was really torn about that, and for the good thoughts on my home's security – so far things are looking good so I'm just hoping that the burglars stay away so I can focus on my work and on updating faster next time! Hope to see you again!

C – Trowa will explain himself next chapter so hopefully see you then! Just glad to know that everyone is wondering about him!

StandingOnTheRooftops – Sorry, this chapter doesn't have any Trowa…because I'm saving it all for the next one…and hopefully that update will come faster than this one!

Mischka – Welcome back! And sorry that there's no Trowa in this chapter so look forward to the next one!

Shadow Cat17 – A very belated congratulations on your graduation – hope you had fun! And thank you both for keeping reading and for your concern over the burglary!

Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls – Hi and welcome to the story – happy you enjoyed it and hope you keep reading!

Kiriie – Wow, thank you for the high compliments. Sorry that the update took so long and hopefully see you again next chapter!

Kanna-hime – Sorry it took so long but next update will be faster, I promise! Happy that you liked Josh and Trowa!

Hououza – Thank you for the birthday, Christmas and new year's wishes! Happy New Year to you too! Trowa will get his say next chapter so I will try to update asap as it seems like a lot of people are waiting to find out what happens when he confronts Heero. Hopefully see you again soon!

Chixydee – Happy you liked it and that you've stuck with this fic or so long – thank you!

Melody Rasnake – Thank you for the review and glad that you can draw paralles between what can happen with a youngster at home in the story and in real life!

* * *

Thank you so much everyone for giving up your time to read and review. I promise that I will keep updating and I will get back to you, even if it takes me forever!

Posting some drabbles from the Job Interview universe after I post this so please click through to my profile and have a read – perhaps as a stopgap until I can get the next chapter of Job Interview posted.

Thank you for sticking with me, see you all again soon!

Chrikaru


	24. Unravelling

Author's note:

Hello everyone and, as (almost) always a million apologies for the delay in updating. Moving to Italy turned out to be a lot more complicated than I had anticipated (though every bit as beautiful!) and I've spent the best part of the last two months without internet.

So here it is, finally: **Chapter 24: Unravelling**. (Best laid plans and all that…)

Thank you to everyone for sticking with me through thick and thin and I will do my utmost to make sure that Chapter 25 is published as soon as possible, preferably within two weeks.

Individual thanks to everyone at the end…so please read on and enjoy!

* * *

Last chapter: Bonds

_Less than 24 hours before the charade would be over._

_Wufei stared up at the ceiling, long ago having given up any pretence of working. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't glad that things would be over by this time tomorrow...but he also couldn't help the foreboding feeling that Dorothy and Quatre leaving would only be the beginning of an entirely new set of complications._

_Across the dancefloor both Heero and Dorothy frowned almost simultaneously as they saw Relena greet the tall man. How on earth was Relena on such familiar terms with Treize Khushrenada?_

_Relena's smile faded as she realized how complicated things could get._

"_Treize"_

_She had known him since they were children so she hoped that he would agree to her request._

"_I want you to do a favour for me"_

_Treize started to grin, then stopped at the serious look in Relena's eyes, _

"_Is there something wrong?"_

_She shook her head vigorously, "Just, please, even if something seems a little strange please don't say anything. I promise that I'll explain everything later"_

_Dorothy's smile turned predatory as Relena and Heero disappeared into the crowd and she turned back towards her prey. He met her gaze with a challenge of his own._

"_So, Mr Khushrenada, how exactly do you know Mrs Yuy?"_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Unravelling**

Wufei lifted his drink off the bar and turned back towards the dancefloor. Trowa was a little further down, leaning against the bar and glaring at something or someone across the room. Wufei followed his line of vision to Heero's arm wrapped around Relena's bare back...one eyebrow raised he took a sip of his drink.

This could be interesting; did Trowa like Relena or was there some other reason for his death glare?

He sidled down the bar but Trowa didn't even break the stare to acknowledge him.

"Is there a reason you're glaring at Yuy as if he killed your cat?"

Trowa turned towards him but his face didn't clear, "What do you want?"

Wufei held his hands up in false surrender as he shook his head,

"Just wondering...I'm sure that I'm not the only one who's noticed...and tonight's supposed to all about us showing a united front"

If anything Trowa's glare darkened, then he turned and stalked away.

Wufei shrugged and finished his drink. Arguments between the four of them were nothing new and it was none of his business at the end of the day, not unless it became something that could interfere in business.

Still, there was never any harm in a little information-gathering when his friends were involved. He nodded to the barman for a refill and began to investigate.

* * *

Dorothy's smile turned slightly predatory as Heero and Relena left her alone with Treize.

Instead of being intimidated he grinned back.

Though distant family they were little more than acquaintances. Despite this they had a moment of perfect understanding. He was a dangerous man, unpredictable and powerful, but Dorothy was no pushover either. If he chose to underestimate here it would be his downfall. One way or another she would get the information she needed.

"I wasn't aware you knew Mrs Yuy..."

Dorothy fished for information, knowing that Treize would hear her emphasis on Relena's name.

Treize didn't seem phased at all, "Yes, of course. Her brother and I go back a long time"

Dorothy's brain was working a mile a minute, trying to work out if Treize knew something and was deliberately trying to distract her...or if Relena's brother could somehow help to explain what smelled funny about their marriage.

Relena had never mentioned a brother, yet she and Treize were evidently close. Dorothy followed the logical steps: Treize's family moved in powerful circles, which pointed towards both Relena and her brother being people of consequence.

Granted there was a chance that they were simply friends from school...yet she had never heard a Dorlian family being mentioned. And if they were in a position to be close to the Khushrenada's she was sure that she would have heard something, especially as her own family was distantly related. Not only that but, if the Dorlians and the Khushrenadas were so close what was Relena doing married to their biggest competitor?

She clamped down on her facial expression as she noticed Treize watching her, his mouth quirked upwards in what could only be amusement.

He seemed to be enjoying her confusion,

"You know Milliardo Peacecraft?"

Dorothy couldn't help the shocked expression that crossed her face. Everyone knew the Peacecraft name, mostly because of the tragedy that had killed all but two members of a once large family. That and the rumours that the accident hadn't been an accident at all…suddenly a few pieces fell into place, although she still wasn't quite sure how they fitted into the larger picture.

"Relena's a Peacecraft. But Dorlian?"

"Her foster parents," Treize replied shortly, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

He turned to reply to a middle-aged couple who had approached and Dorothy was effectively cut out of the conversation.

She didn't care – she had more than enough to think about with the information Treize had just revealed. Did it mean something? It wasn't until several minutes later that she realised that Treize had effectively distracted her from the topic of Relena and Heero's relationship and her chances of catching him alone again that evening were slim.

She glanced at her watch; the night was still young and Dorothy had never been a quitter.

By the end of the night, whatever it took, she would have gotten to the bottom of the mystery.

* * *

A hand on his arm...and Heero turned to find Relena standing next to him. Her face was slightly flushed though he couldn't tell if it was from the heat in the room, alcohol or some other reason.

"Um..." her flush deepened as she spoke, still avoiding his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?",

he spoke in a low voice so nobody around them would hear, his imagination already leading him to think of the worst possible scenarios.

Relena waved her hands in front of her in a gesture of negation, still seeming extremely nervous.

"I was wondering if..."

He lost the rest of her sentence as her voice fell too far for him to hear it.

"What?", he leaned forward, anxiety now gnawing at his stomach.

Relena beckoned for him to come closer and he obliged, just able to make out her next words.

"Can I have this dance?"

He was suddenly too hot, for a number of reasons which he didn't care to examine too closely.

Foremost were the kind of nerves he should have grown out of after high school...followed by a kind of embarrassment that he hadn't thought to ask her first.

He smiled genuinely and held out his hand, "May I?"

Relena let herself be led onto the dancefloor, hoping she was imagining the number of heads turning to watch them together. But as soon as Heero's arms came around her she focused only on him; the man who had given her a second chance at happiness.

Regardless of what tomorrow could bring, nothing could change that.

* * *

Duo was just sliding closer to Hilde to steal a sneaky kiss, when he spotted her. His jaw set and Hilde's smile faltered.

"Is there something wrong?"

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and tried to play down his reaction.

"It's nothing"

But his eyes were following someone on the dancefloor and Hilde frowned.

Seeing that she wasn't fooled he elaborated slightly.

"I've just seen someone who could cause a problem."

He pushed himself to his feet as he continued, "I'll be right back."

Hilde let out a frustrated huff as he walked away without so much as a backwards glance leaving her alone at their table.

Relena had been doing the necessary networking all evening and Catherine had appointed herself in charge of the children. She was currently on the corner of a dancefloor trying to teach Josh how to waltz while balancing Lila on one hip. She seemed to be having a great time and Hilde wished she had the confidence to join her.

Suddenly Hilde felt very alone; she didn't really know anyone here and Relena seemed to fit into her role as if it had been made for her.

She looked around the room only to find that she wasn't the only one who didn't seem to be having the time of her life. In fact, both Trowa and Wufei looked decidedly morose. Trowa was back at the bar after having disappeared for a while but, if anything, his bad mood was even more obvious than it had been earlier.

Wufei seemed to be trying to appear fascinated while one of the company's elderly shareholders droned on…but from the parts of the conversation that Hilde had overheard it seemed that the older man had forgotten to turn on his hearing aid…and Wufei's patience was wearing thin. If she were in a better mood herself she would probably have found it hilarious, but laughing seemed ill-advised when Wufei was still within earshot.

Quatre was another born diplomat, like Relena, and Hilde wished she could relax enough around him to like him. But he was also intelligent and she was constantly worried that she was going to slip up and say something that would give the game away. How Relena had managed the stress of living with them for the past week she had no idea.

Dorothy seemed to be circulating the entire room with the ease of long practice but Hilde couldn't help but be suspicious of her; she seemed far too interested in Relena and Heero's marriage.

Despite Hilde's own reservations about the situation she could never completely condemn something that made Relena happy...and the will-they-won't-they relationship between her and Heero was the closest Relena had come to happiness in a long time.

For Josh too; he was already at an age where he was asking questions and, although Hilde knew that Relena would never let him feel the lack of anything, a family would provide more stability for him.

More than anything she felt that Relena deserved the closest thing to a fairytale ending; she had already been through so much.

Heero was a more difficult one to read; when she was with him Relena lit up and Hilde imagined that she could see him softening too...but the charade for the Winner's had complicated matters.

For the sake of everyone involved Hilde couldn't help but wish for it to be over so the truth could come out.

When she found Duo beside a petite blond girl she glared daggers at the back of his head, hoping he could somehow feel them. He was another problem she had to sort out; getting a straight answer out of him was like trying to squeeze blood out of a stone...and Hilde was very fond of straight answers when it came to a relationship.

She narrowed her eyes as Duo led the other girl onto the dancefloor and called the waiter over. Two glasses of the complementary wine later, ostensibly for herself and her date and she was ready to go and reclaim her date. With drinks on the house she didn't need Duo with her to have a good night, but there was no way she was sitting back and letting someone else take him.

And while she was at it she might as well do something to help Heero and Relena on their way to getting together...and send Dorothy a few red herrings to keep her busy.

Hilde grinned as she stood up: she had promised Josh that she would help him and if she did nothing else she always kept her promises.

* * *

"Really I couldn't have imagined Heero Yuy as a married man but I must say she seems absolutely lovely"

Dorothy's interest sharpened, "You haven't met her before?"

The speaker was the wife of the acting head of one of Treize Khushrenada's subsidiary companies and Dorothy found it very odd that she hadn't met Relena previously. Granted, Heero had a bit of a reputation of avoiding as many social occasions as he could without causing offence but surely even he couldn't have avoided them entirely?

"No, I think this may be her first social event although I believe she attended a conference in a professional capacity just last month. No mention then of her being Mrs Yuy, but the husband is renowned for keeping personal matters private"

Dorothy nodded in agreement, already planning the next stage of her investigation. If she could only catch Heero on his own...

* * *

Duo tapped her on the shoulder before really planning what he was going to say so he had a moment of being embarrassingly tongue-tied before he could get his thoughts in order.

Sylvia just stood there with one impeccable brow raised and the barest of smiles touching her lips. She had always been like that; she could make anyone feel scruffy and uncomfortable without saying a word.

After a few seconds she held out her hand for him to take.

"Good evening Duo. Or is it Mr Maxwell now?"

He shook his head, "Whatever you like."

Her gaze turned thoughtful, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

There was an edge to her voice that Duo wasn't sure he liked. Sylvia could cause major problems if she chose to and he was hoping that she didn't choose to...he had no idea how to prevent the disaster it could cause.

Duo nodded, not really listening as shecontinued the conversation; the most important thing was how to keep her away from anyone who mattered in case she messed things up. Perhaps he could invite her outside for a walk?

Unfortunately she continued without giving him the chance,

"I'm here as Oemreg's date of course...but I have to admit that I was very surprised to see the invitation."

Duo looked around but luckily nobody seemed to be paying any attention to them or theri conversation that was rapidly straying into dangerous areas.

Still, he could feel someone's gaze burning a hole between his shoulder blades so he shifted uncomfortably, hoping for the first time that it was a jealous date rather than anyone who had worked out Sylvia's connection to their company.

Sylvia asked the dreaded question,

"So, how long exactly has Heero been married? He mustn't have wasted much time after I left."

There was no mistaking the bitterness in her voice now and Duo began to sweat.

Luckily she didn't yet seem aware of Josh's existence or things would really get messy. His third birthday would have fallen quite squarely in the middle of time Heero and Sylvia had been together...and it could cause a disaster.

Duo held back a groan, imagining female hysterics and the sheer bad luck of someone he had never thought he would see again turning up at just the wrong moment.

Duo answered vaguely, hoping it would appease her, "It's been a few years now."

"A few years?" Her voice rose sharply, then she smoothed her expression and looked around in case anyone had noticed.

The only visible sign of her anger was the slow flare of her nostrils. Duo watched it carefully as his brain ran damage control scenarios...short of recruiting the others to keep her away from anyone involved in the charade or kicking her out of the party he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Suddenly her attention snapped to the dancefloor, "Is that her?"

Duo turned to see Heero and Relena together and his teeth began to hurt at the sweetness of it...no matter what either of them said there was an obvious attraction between them. Unfortunately it was also obvious to the rather displease lady he was standing next to.

He nodded and Sylvia's mouth set in a hard line before it quirked into a grin. He knew that grin, knew she was planning something, but was powerless to do anything; apart from picking her up and carrying her outside he was completely out of ideas.

She turned back to him, "Duo, dance with me."

It wasn't a question and he couldn't think of any better way to keep her where he could see her...Duo shrugged and headed out onto the dancefloor.

* * *

"Mr Barton"

Trowa swallowed his temper, inwardly cursing whoever had managed to find him.

He had purposefully sought out the darkest corner of the outdoor balustrade to indulge in his bad mood. he hadn't been able to catch Heero alone all day, and even if he had he had no idea what he was going to confront him with; to do that he would first have to pinpoint his own reasons for objecting so strongly to Heero and Relena's relationship. And that...that was something he was still trying to work out for himself.

He turned slowly and the air rushed out of his lungs; the man's face was certainly familiar but Trowa had not expected to see him there.

Or ever again if he were completely honest.

"Dekim" he breathed, unable to hide his shock.

The older man clasped one of Trowa's hands in both of his own in a gesture of kindness.

Trowa fought the urge to tear his hands out of the grip, feeling nothing more than entrapment.

Just when he had hoped that he was free…

Dekim continued, the perfect image of a doting grandfather

"How have you been? And your sister?"

This was the man who had paid to put him through university and helped to support his sister when she was pregnant.

He was the closest thing to a father-figure in Trowa's life. And someone who belonged to a period of life that Trowa had thought he had put behind him a long time ago.

Some things were better left in the past where they belonged...but Dekim's presence made a joke of the life he had managed to build for himself

The fact that he was here tonight could only mean a few things, none of them good.

It seemed that Trowa's loyalty was about to be tested.

* * *

"Good evening Heero."

Heero started, slightly embarrassed to be caught still holding onto Relena after the dance had finished.

They were standing by the side of the dancefloor and he had been enjoying their few moments of peace together. After so much polite conversation she seemed to understand his preference for silence.

Yet, neither of them had made a move to let go of the other after the dance...and though he would never admit it out loud he was becoming increasingly fond of Relena's backless dress. Relena had relaxed into his arm around her, one small hand clutching his jacket and her cheek rested against his chest. Another thing he would never admit was just how much he enjoyed being the subject of her affection...and being able to return it.

"You tired?"

Relena shook her head, still not moving from her position. Her cheeks were flushed, and he still had no better idea of why.

She spoke so quietly that Heero had to lean closer to hear her.

"This is nice."

He had just begun trying to think of a reply to that when they were interrupted.

He turned to see one of the last people he had ever expected to see again, with Duo trailing behind, as evidently annoyed as he ever got in public.

Business mask firmly back in place Heero held out his hand,

"Ms Noventa. A pleasure to see you."

Sylvia laughed and he saw for a second what had sparked his interest in her years previously.

But theirs had been a relationship doomed to failure before it even got off the ground; they were both too busy to see each other very often and they wanted different things. The only reason it had lasted as long as it had was because they saw each other so little that it took some time before they realised how little they had in common.

"Heero, surely we're at least on a first-name basis?"

He nodded stiffly, then made a conscious effort to smile in what he hoped was a friendly manner. He didn't need Duo's agitation (obvious, luckily, only to him) to warn him that the situation required some delicacy. He would just have to explain things to Relena afterwards.

She surprised him by stepping forward and holding out her hand, "I'm Relena. Nice to meet you."

She spoke confidently, the perfect diplomat.

Sylvia smiled in return, although hers appeared more guarded, "Sylvia."

Relena smiled, "Of course, I've heard all about you from Heero."

With some effort Heero hid his shock, looking across at Duo to see a slow smile spreading across his face before he schooled it back to neutrality.

She was lying of course; Heero had never mentioned Sylvia to her, but her natural diplomacy seemed to be coming to the fore once again. And with it, Heero couldn't help but think that she may have salvaged a situation that could have caused them a lot of bother.

The two women chatted amiably for a few moments, then Relena excused herself to "let you and Heero catch up."

Sylvia seemed a little surprised, but took the offer graciously. Duo shook his head in disbelief as he escorted Relena away.

"Perfectly done", Relena returned his grin with one of her own, hoping she had managed to hide her misgivings about one of Heero's ex-girlfriend's turning up. It hadn't taken much for her to put two and two together when she registered Heero and Duo's reactions.

Duo ticked off points on his hand,

"Forestall bitchy comments, make good impression, show that you're not threatened...perfect! You deserve a bonus just for that!"

Relena's smile faltered slightly, both due to the reminder that she was simply doing a job she had been paid to do and from the slight uncertainty whether or not she should feel threatened by Sylvia's presence...or if she even had a position to be threatened in the first place.

Ushering Duo back towards Hilde she made her way towards the bar for a breather.

Except Trowa was already there, and he didn't look happy. Relena faltered, but she was already almost at the bar so she couldn't turn around now and walk away without it seeming like she was trying to avoid him. Yet she had been hesitant about approaching him all night because he was evidently in a bad mood and she had a sneaking feeling it was something to do with her.

He seemed to have forsaken the complementary wine for something stronger and his hair shadowed his expression. He looked up when she approached but his smile was gone as quickly as it appeared, showing the lie it represented. The emotion in his eyes stopped her in her tracks and her stomach lurched with nerves as she realised that whatever it was that was upsetting him was bigger than she had imagined.

But she had never been a coward and she was not about to start; she pasted a smile on her face and stepped forward,

"Trowa? How are you doing?"

She hoped that she wouldn't regret asking…and that the horrible feeling she had that everything was going to fall apart was just that, a feeling and nothing more.

Across the dancefloor Treize's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Dekim, then he switched his glance back to the two at the bar.

He smiled humourlessly; now, things would definitely get interesting.

* * *

Hey again everyone – thanks for reading and hope this chapter didn't give you too much of the headache: this chapter and the next were two of the most difficult in the entire story for me to write because there's so much to be tied together. One more chapter of the party to go and then we're onto the best bit – what happens next after the Winners leave!

Apologies all around for a terrible updating speed though please believe that I have had very little access to the internet and have therefore been doing a lot of writing but very little publishing.

Next update will definitely be faster – hopefully within two weeks if not before!

Thanks again for reading and hope to see you all again soon!

* * *

Individual thanks below:

4everfanfic – always late but I will never abandon the story. Thanks for always reading and supporting and a special thank you for e-mailing me to give me a boot up the bum to get updating!

Sivren – sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger for so long and hope you're enjoying Dorothy's investigations. Things, I'm afraid, are going to get a lot more confusing before they get any clearer!

Heaven's girl – Dorothy is not a quitter…keep reading to find out what she finds out and what she does with her knowledge!

B.A.K11 – The situation is getting tense for everyone and, as they say, something's got to give – hope you keep reading!

NightsMist – Ashamed to have left the story without an update for so long. In good news, I passed all my exams with pretty good grades Hope to update again soon!

Wk- well, this might count as too long, right? Hope you manage to find my story again!

Purdy – Of course I remember you! Are you still writing too? I've been terrible at updating recently…hope my latest hiatus isn't enough to lose you as a reader and thank you for reading again! Really happy you enjoyed the last chapter as the last chapter, this one and the next have been the 3 most difficult in the story to write as there are so many different characters with different motivations and it's hard to tie it together into a cohesive narrative…but hopefully I've at least partially succeeded. Hope to see you again soon!

Chixydee – Yup, all the secrets are starting to come out now….just hope I can hold it together and let each character have their say! I'm afraid that Trowa's big revelation got moved into the next chapter (although it was originally in this one) as I felt I needed to introduce a few of the other players first. As for Dorothy losing the baby I didn't have a specific illness in mind but was leaning towards a problem with her immune system after an illness.

Anime-boy 12 – Yup, house is definitely more secure now! Sorry for the long delay and I will do my utmost to make sure it doesn't happen again!

Flipped – "bloodbath" was actually exactly what I was thinking…but there are still other complications so it should be a pretty big explosion when it comes, lol

Two-Bit Gortez – better late than never, right? Sorry!

Bloodfire87 – Happy you liked it and I can't wait to work my way through all the gnarls of the involvement of Treize, Milliardo and others…

Shadow Cat 17 – happy you liked it and hope to be back soon with an update!

Star Fantasy Writer – Doing my best to get explanations sorted in the next few chapters – hope you enjoy them!

Sangria24 – Milliardo will be about soon, don't worry. Should be a lot of backstory being revealed over the next few chapters as, believe it or not, there is a bigger story going on in the background of Relena and Heero's relationship…just hoping I can pull off tying all the threads together! Treize will get into a spotlight a bit more in the next chapter (the bits focusing on him and Trowa were originally calted for chapter 24 but I moved them into 25 to hopefully make things clearer)

Blissful trinity – not just Treize to worry about now…hope you keep reading!

Hououza – Trowa's mystery should get cleared up a little (and possibly deepened at the same time, lol) in the next chapter, and Treize will get a bit more time too. Just hoping that I can hold everything together until the big finale!

LilaW08 – Here it is, finally! Sorry it's so late!

C – glad you liked it and hope you enjoy the twists still to come!

Kawaii Selene – Afriad that things with Trowa are just going to get more complicated before they get any clearer – but I'm hoping that quite a few people will be surprised! And Treize has a lot more complications to throw into the mix! Hope you keep reading and enjoying – promise to be more prompt next time!

Grdiang31 – Trowa is still to make his big appearance…but there are clues in almost every chapter if you read back over them

YUIAyuNamieUtada – Thank you for cheering me on – next chapter will be more prompt!

Yame – Glad you enjoyed all of the chapters and thank you for reviewing each one – hope you don't mind just one reply? Sorry for the long break between chapters and hopefully will update much mire quickly next time!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori – Things will just get more complicated from here on in…until, hopefully, finally, things will get sorted out – hope you keep reading!

Mochabanana – I'm sure if Josh's father did enter the picture Heero would waste not ime putting him in hospital…but afraid that I am trying to limit events diverging majorly from the main storyline as it's already difficult to hold all of the threads together…maybe I can write it in a one-shot for part of the drabble collection Interview preparation? I'm kind of looking forward to Milliardo arriving and complicating things even further, lol

Kansa – Glad you're enjoying the story so far and really really happy that you like my characterisations as I've worked hard on letting them grow! Chapter length tends to fluctuate a lot but recently I have been trying to keep each chapter to around 3500-4000 words as that seems the easiest to keep to an updte schedule on without compromising the quality.

Knight with out heart S-K – Thanks for adding me to your favourites and sorry that the update has been so long in coming. Also, thanks for taking the time to review each chapter although it's a bit overwhelming getting them all at once! I will update more quickly next time!

* * *

Thanks again everyone and hope you come back for the next chapter – out soon!

Let me know what you think!

Chrikaru


End file.
